Amor y Dinero
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: UA- Bulma es una mujer millonaria que busca desesperadamente al novio ideal. Vegeta es un hombre que vive en la miseria y estara dispuesto a lo que sea para tener una vida llena de lujos. Que pasara cuando estos dos se conocen? Este fic continua en Amor y Dinero 2 ya que esta primera parte ha sido terminada.
1. Bulma, La Soltera Desesperada

**Actualización: 11 de agosto de 2011**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Este es mi primer fic de Dragonball Z con la pareja interesante: Vegeta y Bulma como la pareja principal, entre otras parejas incluidas. Este fic es un Universo Alterno que se basa en el Planeta Tierra en nuestra sociedad moderna. Es una idea loca pero la quise escribir porque me pareció una buena idea para un fic.**

**Este capítulo fue editado por ****mickyMe****. ¡Aplauso para ella!**

**Bueno, ya con todo dicho, espero que disfruten del fic y dejen sus comentarios (reviews) al terminar de leer cada capítulo. **

**¡Y aquí comenzamos!**

**No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z.**

Capítulo 1- Bulma, La Soltera Desesperada

Últimamente Bulma Brief ha estado algo desesperada. A decir verdad, nunca había estado tan desesperada en todos los años de vida que llevaba en la Tierra. Resulta que se estaba poniendo vieja y eso que apenas tenía 28 años de edad. Pero ese no era el problema, el detalle más sobresaliente que la exaspera era no tener novio: un problema común existente entre las solteras desesperadas. Para Bulma era como si el fin del mundo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y aún no quería morir… siendo una virgen, sin haber conocido al hombre de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, y también sin saber cómo serían sus hijitos.

Resulta que ella no había hecho nada de lo expuesto en el párrafo anterior. Uy, santo Kamisama divino y celestial, las cosas fueron y serán horribles para Bulma...A estas alturas, se suponía que Bulma tendría un novio formal para casarse de una vez, los dos en la iglesia y, eventualmente, formar una familia con ese hombre: el sueño de toda mujer.

Una pregunta tras otra cuestionaban esta problemática situación: ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esta atrocidad? Bulma envidiaba a sus amigas y amigos: todos tenían novio\a, o estaban en proceso de unirse de por vida o tenían o van a tener hijos.

Bueno, en realidad, no toda la gente que Bulma conocía era feliz como intentaban serlo. Por ejemplo, estas son las siguientes personas enumeradas con una explicación breve incluida:

Su mejor amiga, Milk compartía el mismo problema que ella y actualmente se encontraba saliendo a citas a ciegas, o su padre arreglaba las citas por ella con los hijos de sus amigos millonarios. Hasta ahora, no ha tenido una suerte exitosa… Bulma intentaba estar informada sobre cualquier acontecimiento que le ocurriera a su amiga.

Krilin siempre había tenido dificultad con las chicas debido a su inseguridad y su dura vida en el pasado, y además estaba lo de su ex-novia, Maron, que lo dejó por otros hombres. Bulma no mencionaba nunca algún detalle sobre el asunto.

Si Tenshinhan nunca tuvo tiempo para él mismo debido a que trabajaba demasiado, pues tampoco lo tenía para las chicas. Era un hombre ocupado que cuidaba también de Chaos: una decepción rotunda. Bulma se compadeció de él.

Piccolo era un misterio sin resolver. Lo poco que se sabía de él era que su orientación sexual era asexual debido a su raza y cultura proveniente de Namekusei. El tema de Piccolo fue un tema discutido de vez en cuando en el círculo de su amistad en Orange Starbucks, un lugar donde sirven café de todo tipo y que tiene red inalámbrica como servicio gratuito. Era perfecto para seguir explorando en las computadoras portátiles información general sobre los habitantes de ese país lejano. Bulma asintió con su cabeza recordando como coordinaba los días de reuniones para el debate sobre el asunto de Piccolo en el Orange Starbucks.

Lamentablemente, no hubo tanta importancia discutir de Yayirobe y su soltería permanente. Así que Bulma dejó el tema en el aire.

El tema del Maestro Roshi perdió interés de inmediato porque él no podría clasificarse como un soltero infeliz. Al contrario, sus perversiones eran una ración de su felicidad y formaban parte su personalidad. Tenía un espíritu jovial y no se preocupaba tanto en conseguir una mujer de su edad para pasar lo "mucho" que le quedaba de vida, salud y _juventud_. Bulma aún tenía problemas calculando la edad exacta del maestro de las artes marciales…

Yamcha era un infeliz que no tenía nada que ver con esto del romance. Quedó inmediatamente descartado: Bulma refunfuñaba y maldecía mientras lo recordaba.

Con aquella lista enumerada, Bulma llegó a la conclusión de que no era la única persona con un problema similar en aquel bendito mundo. El punto al que quería llegar con todo esto era… porqué aún no tiene a su pareja ideal al lado. ¿Que tenía de malo? Era hermosa, inteligente, simpática, alegre, amable, profesional: casi la mujer perfecta que todo hombre desearía tener.

¿Acaso se trataba de esas bromas crueles del destino? Y si era así, ¿Qué pasaría con ella a larga? ¿Terminaría en un convento de monjas? ¿Tendría un criadero enorme de gatos en la Mansión Capsula? ¿Crearía un club de solteras en sociedad con Milk?

"¡Que Kamisama no lo quiera ni lo permita!" gritó Bulma por fin después de tanto pensar en el asunto. La heredera se encontraba sentada en el sofá en la sala de su propio apartamento mientras veía en el televisor el canal de las telenovelas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bulma tomó su C-Phone de la nada y empezó a marcar el número de teléfono de la Mansión Capsula. Ya hecho esto, se colocó el celular en el oído derecho mientras esperaba una contestación.

"_¡Hola Bulma, hijita mía! ¿Cómo estás?_" La _Sra. Brief_ contestó en la otra línea alegremente.

"Mamá, no lo encuentro…" comenzó Bulma desconsoladamente. "No sé qué más hacer… no puedo más."

"_¿A quién no encuentras?_" la Sra. Brief preguntó confundida.

"¡A mi alma gemela! ¡Es a ese a quien no encuentre! ¡Estoy cansada de la soltería, de estar en el día de San Valentín sin pareja, de poner mi estatus en mi cuenta de red social, Chikyuu Online, como soltera! ¡En fin, estoy cansada con todo lo que tenga que ver con la bendita soltería!"

"_Bulma…_" La Sra. Brief suspiró en la otra línea luego de oír la histeria de su única hija, que casi le destrozaba el auricular del teléfono._"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir lo que te aconsejé sobre este asunto?_"

"Si lo sé, pero es que me estoy poniendo vieja, y pues… ya sabes," habló Bulma con un tono de queja.

"_Es una situación delicada que requiere de mucha paciencia: tu alma gemela te encontrará a ti y… "_

"Si, si, si, ya conozco el resto de la historia."

"_Bueno, como ya sabes todo lo que te iba a decir, voy a concluir que encontrarás a tu pareja. Tengo fe en ti. ¡Ya verás que él aparecerá, celebraremos la boda con todo y los dos vivirán felices para siempre!_"

"Si, la mayoría de la gente me dice eso… la pregunta es cuándo vendrá a mi vida; llevo tanto tiempo esperándolo…"

"_Eso solamente lo sabe Cupido, nadie más._"

"Si le pudiera decir que se apresure… ya no quiero estar sola en las noches oscuras, frías y… todos esos síntomas que yo padezco de la solteritis."

La Sra. Brief se rió un poco antes de continuar: "_Ten mucha fe, querida. Ten mucha fe._"

Bulma suspiró al oír esas sabias palabras de su madre. "Gracias por escuchar una vez más mis berrinches, mamá. Ya estaba volviendo a Milk y a Krilin locos con esta polémica."

"_De nada. Para eso estamos las madres. Oye, hablando de tus amigos, ¿cómo se encuentran?_"

"Milk y Krilin están en lo mismo: no hay muchas novedades de ellos que digamos. Lo mismo de los demás."

"_¿Qué tal de Maron? Hace tiempo que no sé de esa muchacha._"

"¿Maron? ¿La roba-novios? No sé de ella, probablemente coqueteando con millonarios guapos como siempre. Sabes, la envidio, mamá, a ella siempre se le arrojan muchachos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras que a Milk y a mí nos da trabajo conseguirlos."

"_Bueno, no toda mujer tiene la misma suerte u encanto."_

"Sip, tienes razón… bueno ya te dejo, mamá. Te llamaré después. Por favor, mándale saludos y besos a papá de parte mía, y también dile que nos veremos en la reunión de ejecutivos que hay en la Corporación Capsula."

"_De acuerdo, se lo diré a tu padre. Oh y si aparece tu galán, por favor que sea guapo. ¡Yo quiero nietos súper lindos para la foto familiar y ser la envidia entre las presumidas abuelas del vecindario! ¡Nos veremos después, Bulma!_"

"¡Sip, adiós, mama!" Bulma colgó su C-Phone al despedirse de su madre y lo colocó a su lado en el mueble.

De la nada, Bulma frunció su entrecejo y se puso de pie, saliendo del sofá: "Ya estoy harta: si mi alma gemela no me encuentra a mí, entonces YO lo encontrare a él." dijo con una repentina determinación. Levantó decididamente uno de sus puños al aire, "¡En esta semana encontraré a mi novio perfecto! ¡O dejaré de ser la inteligente y hermosa Bulma Brief, la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula!"

La intensa búsqueda del novio ideal comenzaría… después de arreglar primero su apariencia física y reunirse con su padre y los ejecutivos de la empresa… ¡Para mañana a primera hora dará comienzo la búsqueda titulada **Operación: Novio Perfecto, **en este mismo canal y a la misma hora!

"Oh, mira como estoy… Con esta facha espantaré a los todos los hombres que existen en la faz de la Tierra," rió Bulma nerviosamente al verse ella misma de arriba abajo, su vestimenta actual era un desastre. Recurriría a ponerse ropa más adecuada para salir, se arreglaría el cabello, maquillaría su rostro y por último unos tacos en los pies…

Sip, realmente necesitaba un cambio. La depresión por su estado civil actual la había dejado hecha un desastre.

**N\A:** Para los que no saben, el **C-Phone** es un teléfono inteligente similar al famoso iPhone4, pero diseñado y creado al estilo de la Corporación Capsula. **Orange Starbucks** es también similar a Starbucks.

Desde ahora en adelante, añadiré los elementos de la serie para que el fic se asimile a ese mundo sin tener que abarca afuera de la serie original y mantenga ese espíritu.


	2. Vegeta, El Pobre Ambicioso

**No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, pero, soñar no cuesta nada, ¿verdad?**

En el capitulo anterior, nos quedamos en que Bulma se decide encontrar a su pareja por su propia cuenta. Ahora veremos sobre cómo y quién es su alma gemela que le tiene guardado el destino. Yo digo que el destino está siendo muy generoso, he he he…

Capitulo 2- Vegeta, El Pobre Ambicioso

--

El reloj de alarma de repentemente sufre una tragedia en día de hoy a las 9:23 AM.

Después de cometer acto homicida a su reloj de alarma con un golpe de primer grado, Vegeta por fin abre sus ojos, preparándose para comenzar el día que le espera por comenzar adelante.

'_Otro maldito día…'_ Vegeta piensa malhumoradamente ya parándose de pies de su cama, caminando hacia la dirección del baño para ducharse, cepillarse los dientes, vestirse—en fin, hacer su rutina del día.

Solo digamos que Vegeta es una persona que no le gusta levantarse en las mañanas.

No como a él, a Goku si que le gusta levantarse en las mañanas, siempre estando de buen humor. El en estos momentos se encontraba cocinando el desayuno en la cocina del pequeño y humilde apartamento en cual él y Vegeta viven juntos ya por varios años.

"¡Buenos días, Vegeta!" Goku le dice alegremente a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, quien justamente acaba de entrar al área de la cocina.

Vegeta dice incoherencias debajo de su tono en lo que se dirige a sentarse en la mesa para cuatro personas. Eh, digamos que era su manera de decir los buenos días.

"Hice el desayuno." Goku dice con una sonrisa, colocando el plato de Vegeta al frente de él.

Vegeta mira su plato de desayuno sospechosamente por un momento, después cambia su mirada de su plato de desayuno hacia Goku, quien justamente se sentó al lado opuesto de donde él estaba sentado ya con su propio plato de comida, "¿Kakarotto, cual es el número de teléfono para el Centro de Envenenamiento?

Goku mira a Vegeta después de escuchar su pregunta y se arrasca la cabeza, "¿Quien se enveneno?"

"Yo pronto seré envenenado por la comida, claro si esto es lo que tú le llamas a _esto_." Vegeta señalo a su plato de comida que consistía de avena con canela. Más bien, la avena parecía el fango que la tierra producía después de llover.

"Ah no digas eso, Vegeta. Yo me asegure de que la comida saliera bien." Goku le dice honestamente.

"Eso fue lo que dijiste las veces anteriores; la ultima vez, yo fui al hospital por envenenamiento de comida gracias a la cena que preparaste el otro día." Vegeta lo dice como si paso ayer.

"¡En serio! ¡Te juro que sabe bien!" Goku le juro, su tono de voz cambiando un poco.

Vegeta levanta una ceja, "¿Vas a llorar?"

"No…no exactamente. Yo solo tengo algo en los ojos."

Mentiras, piensa Vegeta, Goku no lo engaña. El se está haciendo el llorón para que él le coja pena y se coma la bendita avena. El suspira antes de hablar. "Está bien…Probare el dichoso desayuno que preparaste."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Goku cambia rápidamente de humor 'triste' a alegre con esperanzas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vegeta procede a coger la cuchara con una de sus manos y procede a probar una cucharada de avena. Sus ojos cierran esforzadamente…y traga la avena.

…Un breve silencio pasa…

"¿Bueno? ¿Cómo sabe la avena?" Goku por fin pregunta.

Vegeta abre los ojos antes de contestar. "No…están tan mal. Te felicito, Kakorotto."

"¿De veras, de veritas?" Goku lo miro, asegurándose de lo que su mejor amigo dijo y el mismo asiente con su cabeza, "¡Gracias, Vegeta!"

"¿Me puedes buscar algo de tomar en el refrigerador?"

"Por supuesto, te lo traigo ahorita." Goku se levanta de su silla para irse a la cocina, la cual no quedaba tan lejos.

Ya con Goku fuera de su vista,_ '¡Ésta avena sabe a huevos podridos!' _Vegeta procedió a escupir la avena que probo en el mismo plato de comida, y después puso una expresión de disgusto. _'¡Tengo que deshacerme de esto!'_

El se levanta de la mesa con el plato y corre hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Ya cuando llega a una de las ventanas del apartamento, con la cuchara, limpia el plato en lo que va botándola por afuera de la ventana.

"¿Quieres jugo de china o un vaso de agua?" Goku pregunto desde la cocina.

"¡El vaso de agua esta bien!" Vegeta grito en lo que seguía limpiado el plato con la cuchara lo más rápido que pudo. Ya como para un minuto después, el regresa corriendo hasta la mesa y se sienta.

Y lo hizo en tiempo record porque Goku justamente acaba de regresar de la cocina con un vaso de agua y lo coloca en la mesa antes de sentarse el mismo.

"Vaya, ya te lo comiste todo. ¡No dejaste nada en el plato!" El dice al ver con sus propios ojos el plato de Vegeta completamente vacío.

"Si. Estuvo tan buena la avena que tuve que lamer todo el plato. Yo estaría dispuesto a repetir el plato."

"A que bien que dices eso." Y Goku saca de la nada una olla entera de la avena que él había preparado y la coloca en la mesa al frente de Vegeta. "¡Que te aproveches! Quiero verte comer toda la avena del caldero."

Vegeta en estos momentos parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma mientras veía la olla llena de avena en puro horror, _'Trágame tierra…'_

_--_

Ya para las doce del medio día en la carretera de la ciudad Oeste, una camioneta negra corría a las 65 MPH en lo que evadía los automóviles de frente. Ya cuando llega cerca de un restaurante de comida rápida, **West Burger and Tacos**, la misma camioneta se detiene en deslizamiento, parando justamente al frente del establecimiento.

La puerta de pasajero del frente abre para revelar a Vegeta, ya vestido en su ropa de trabajo: una camisa de color verde oscuro, en el área del corazón tenía el logo del restaurante (en un lado una hamburguesa, en el otro un taco con carne y lechuga y abajo el nombre del restaurante), tenia puesto un pantalón de color negro, y los zapatos del mismo color del pantalón.

"¿Te recojo en la noche?" Goku, quien estaba en el asiento del conductor, le pregunta.

"Hoy caminare hasta el apartamento; llevo tiempo que no hago ejercicio."

"Lo que tu digas." Goku encoje sus hombros, "¡Hasta luego, Vegeta!" Y desde ahí, el pisa el acelerador y lo sigue por la carretera.

Después de que Vegeta entra al restaurante por la puerta trasera, donde solamente se permitía el acceso de los empleados, el nuevo Asistente Gerencial lo recibe en la misma puerta:

"¡Vegeta! Como siempre: ¡llegando al trabajo cuando se te pega la gana!"

"A si claro, Bakamaru."

"¡Cuantas veces te voy a decir que mi nombre es Baikamaru! O por lo menos llamarme tu superior." El joven de 20 años de edad llamado Baikamaru le reclamo al otro hombre mayor. El tiene su cabello de color negro corto, 5'4 de estatura, ojos marrones y de ropa tiene puesta lo mismo que tiene Vegeta, solo que la diferencia es que su camisa es de color azul marino y en el lado opuesto del logo tenía una etiqueta cuadrada de metal que de información tenía el nombre del restaurante, su nombre y su posición en el lugar de trabajo.

"Yo prefiero Bakamaru o idiota, me gusta mucho esos nombre." Vegeta le contesta al joven sarcásticamente, pasándole por su lado para entrar por la puerta.

El mismo arrolla sus ojos y lo persigue antes de hablar, "Ya que llegaste, vaya a trabajar en la parrilla. Después de eso, tienes que trabajar en la ventanilla--"

"Y a lo último, trabajar en la limpieza antes de que se cierre el restaurante. Si ya se mi rutina, idiota. No necesito que me la recuerdes." Vegeta lo interrumpió con palabras frías antes de irse al área de la parrilla, donde preparan la comida en el restaurante.

"No puedo esperar al día que el gerente lo despida definitivamente." Baikamaru dice debajo de su aliento, y se dirige nuevamente a Vegeta, quien se encontraba colocándose un delantal de color negro, "Oh y antes de que comiences a trabajar en la parrilla, TU tienes que limpiar el vomito del piso que acabo de hacer uno de los clientes, Y, después limpiar los inodoros de los baños."

Vegeta se queda en silencio por un momento. "Hmph." El se quita el delantal de su cuello, y se va a coger un cubo de agua con un mapo que ya le tenía preparado Baikamaru, la cual se encontraba en su lado. El se va no sin antes de mirarlo malignamente, "Me las pagaras, idiota." Sus palabras tenían pista de amenaza.

Baikamaru sonrió malignamente en victoria.

Un empleado tembloroso se le acerco al joven, "¿¡Estás loco!? Este es Vegeta quien estamos hablando. La última vez que el ultimo Asistente Gerencial lo ordeno hacer dicha tarea…bueno, solo digamos que el ya no está con nosotros hoy en día."

"Como dicen, perro que ladra no muerde." Baikamaru dice despreocupadamente…pero, ¿por qué el de momento tiene un mal presentimiento?

---

Tres horas después de hacer dos tareas sumamente asquerosas, Vegeta se encontraba trabajando en el área de la parrilla, preparando la comida que ordenaba la clientela que venía a comer en el restaurante. Su estado de humor en estos momentos era más oscuro que su alma…

'_Ese maldito de Bakamaru…el me trata de humillar haciendo que yo haga tareas horribles que me hizo hacer. Me las pagara muy caro, ya el vera lo que se le aproxima…'_

Advertencia: a continuación, los pensamientos que recorren en la mente de Vegeta no son apto para que los menores lo lean o tenga la mínima idea. Los pensamientos contienen muerte, sangre, violencia fuerte y cuchucientas de cosas malvadas y puramente diabólicas.

"Vegeta."

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando puedas, prepare el combo numero dos con todo….la orden es especial." La voz venia de Tenshinham, un compañero de trabajo a quien Vegeta puede tolerar de todos los que trabajan en el restaurante, al menos un poco…después de el Gerente.

"¿La orden es para el idiota?"

"Si así es como tú le llamas a Baikamaru, estas en lo correcto."

Una sonrisa maligna se sumerge en los labios de Vegeta al oír esas palabras de confirmación, "Se lo preparare en un momento."

A Tenshinham de momento le dio con suspirar al oír el tono de voz de Vegeta, la cual cambio drásticamente de un amargado a un malvado a punto de conspirar un plan extremadamente malévolo, "Solo espero que no se te ocurra hacer travesuras con su comida, o te echaran de inmediato de patadas a la calle."

"¿Acaso estas dudando de mi, compañero? Por supuesto que yo no haría esa fechoría; yo soy un ángel enviado a la Tierra por Kami." Vegeta junta sus manos y un halo de angel le sale de la nada por encima la cabeza.

Tenshinham le dio una mirada seria que se describe como la siguiente: vaya a contarle eso a su abuela. "Me tengo que ir a trabajar en la ventanilla. Ya sabes lo que te dije: que no se te ocurra hacer nada con la comida de Baikamaru."

"Tratare de estar muy ocupado con mi labor," Vegeta cruza sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

"Hm." Tenshinham lo mira fijamente por un momento y desde ahí, el se va para prepararse a trabajar por la ventanilla para servir a los clientes por el servi-carro. _'No quiero oírle la boca al Gerente sobre esto: el es como una bomba de tiempo…será mejor mantener mi distancia.'_

**Koga Baikamaru,**

**Felicitaciones. Usted ha sido seleccionado para sufrir la **_**maldición **_(truenos, música siniestra y gritos de agonía se escucha en el fondo)**…Te estaré velando desde lejos para verte sufrir con palomitas de maíz. Sera espectacular.**

**Atentamente, El Príncipe Majin**

Al leer esta nota que encontró en su mochila no hace más de diez minutos, Baikamaru decide ignorar el mensaje por completo. Esa nota fue una pérdida de su valioso tiempo, el piensa irritadamente…

Mientras tanto, Vegeta todavía trabajaba en su tarea entusiasmadamente como el científico loco. Un detalle que desconocía es que dos empleados lo observaban a su espalda…

"¿Estás viendo eso?" El empleado #1 le pregunta al empleado #2.

"Si…V-Vegeta está trabajando con entusiasmo." El empleado #2 trago saliva.

"¿Y sabes lo que significa eso?"

"S-si…" El empleado #2 dejo su oración en punto suspensivo para efecto dramático…

"Ustedes dos." Los dos se viraron para nada ni nada menos a un irritado Baikamaru por sus espaldas, "¿Por qué no están trabajando? ¿Por que ustedes no pueden ser como Vegeta? Mírelo nada mas como trabaja entusiasmadamente."

"¡Si, señor!" Y los dos empleados se van a sus puestos: limpiar los platos sucios que producían los clientes después de comer.

"¿Me llamaron?" Vegeta pregunta desde su puesto sin ni siquiera virarse de espaldas por un segundo.

"Ah sí…tu tal vez me has escuchado complementarlo en como usted elaboraba."

"Eso es lo que dicen todos." Vegeta dice arrogantemente, antes de desviarse un poco del tema y virarse de espalda para enfrentar a cara al asistente de su patrono, "Bueno, ya acabe de preparar su comida." El señala hacia un platillo de Hamburguesa con papas fritas.

Baikamaru procedió a examinar el platillo pero no lo hizo por el tiempo suficiente porque el hambre se estaba apoderando de él. "Se ve bien…Sigue trabajando así, y tal vez le aumentarán el sueldo. Y quién sabe si tal vez podremos ser amigos. Me comeré la comida ahora mismo, tengo que hacer algo primero."

Con este comentario, hace que Vegeta arrolle sus ojos mentalmente, _'Por favor, idiota, eres un perdedor…primero muerto a que me vean contigo en publico.'_

"Baikamaru." El Gerente del restaurante apareció de la nada.

"Señor." El mismo saluda al Gerente como un militar hace a un oficial de mayor rango.

"Hoy no tuve el desayuno—"El Gerente es interrumpido de inmediato por el joven,

"Ordene lo que quiera, señor."

"Bien. Yo quisiera comer el platillo número dos del menú; que mi orden sea especial."

"Vengo de enseguida." Baikamaru saluda estilo militar una vez más antes de comenzar a correr como el Correcaminos hacia el área de la parrilla donde Vegeta se encontraba.

"¡Dame eso!" él le arrebata el platillo que Vegeta le había preparado con mucho "entusiasmo" y el corre una vez más como se describió anteriormente hacia su patrono. "Aquí tiene, jefe. Yo se lo prepare con mucho cariño y rapidez."

"Eso es noble de tu parte, Baikamaru." El gerente se veía impresionado en lo que el joven le entregaba el plato de comida en sus manos y se dirige a su oficina para tomar su almuerzo.

Baikamaru regresa al área de la parrilla, "A propósito, Vegeta, ¿cómo preparaste el platillo?"

"Haber…lo hice tan _especial_ para ti que, bueno, se supone que nadie mas no se lo comiera. Yo lo había hecho con ingredientes súper-especiales."

A, si, qué noble detalle de su parte, Baikamaru piensa en sarcasmo…Espera. Ahora que lo piensa bien, las palabras de Vegeta parecía tener doble significado…"¿Que… dijiste…?"

"¡¡¡KOGA BAIKAMARU!!! ¡¡¡REPORTE SU MALDITO TRASERO A MI OFICINA AHORA MISMO!!!"

"Pero—"

"¡¡¡¡SIN PEROS EN LA LENGUA!!!!"

El último llamado del Gerente era tan tronoso que el mismo restaurante tembló como una gelatina.

Un breve silencio muerto pasa…Baikamaru se veía pálido como un papel en blanco más estaba temblando un poco y sus ojos anchos como platillos voladores—a él nunca le han llamado la atención el patrono en su vida.

Vegeta lo topa por uno de sus hombros, "Creo que te llamaron claramente." Él le dice lo obvio.

"Si…" El se va lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de buscar alguna energía en su interior para seguir dando pasos hacia adelante.

Una sonrisa maligna sumerge en los labios del peli-negro.

**Unas horas después del regaño del Gerente: más bien parecía una invitación cordial a ser fusilado…**

**Koga Baikamaru,**

**Eso apenas fue el principio de la **_**maldición**_ (truenos, música siniestra y gritos de agonía se escucha en el fondo).** La maldad aun continua, así que ya estas advertido…muahahahaha.**

**Atentamente, El Príncipe Majin**

'_Bah…esto se trata de una broma de mal gusto…'_Baikamaru piensa amargadamente antes de romper en pedazos la segunda nota escrita por ese servidor, la cual encontró otra vez en su mochila de escuela, y lo bota a la basura que se encuentra en la oficina.

La segunda parte de la maldición de este misterioso anónimo fue lo siguiente: mientras el caminaba alrededor del área de la cocina, ordenando a sus subordinados, alguien le había puesto un pie en su camino para que se tropezara y cayera plano al piso—más bien, a una cubeta de agua sucia. Y para enseguida le cayera encima una mezcla de harina, cátsup, mayonesa, vinagre, aceite, etc. Efectivamente, el cayo justamente en la trampa.

Y eso no es todo, un de los empleados que trabajaban en la cocina también se tropieza para que una orden de un plato de comida le cayera encima al muchacho. Como estaba muy sucio para discutir de lo que había ocurrido (y luego recibir otro regaño del parte del Gerente por torpe), el tuvo que irse a su casa inmediatamente para cambiarse su ropa sucia y ponerse otra limpia.

Ese Príncipe Majin lo tenía todo fríamente calculado…

'_Apuesto que fue una casualidad de la vida.'_ Baikamaru pensó en lo que él se arreglaba su nueva ropa antes de salir de la oficina para trabajar en atender los clientes que asisten adentro del restaurante en la ronda de la noche.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba cumpliendo con su turno de atender en la ventanilla del servi-carro: en su oído derecho tenia colocado un aparato tecnológico que se usan para escuchar las órdenes de los clientes en automóviles. El en estos momentos se encontraba atendiendo a una pareja.

"¿Van a acabar de ordenar algo del menú, si o no?" El dice exasperadamente. Ellos llevaban como veinte minutos mirando el dichoso menú y todavía no era la hora en que ellos no pidieron, ni siquiera un vaso de agua.

"_¿Quieres algo de el menú, querida?"_

"_Uuuy no. ¿Comer en este restauranchuzo? ¡Ni loca! Aquí comen la gente de tercera categoría para abajo."_

Ellos parecen que tienen mucho dinero para estar hablando de esa forma, Vegeta pensó, "Miren, si no se les antojan nada del menú, porque mejor no van al restaurante de la esquina." El sugiere el restaurante que queda en la esquina, la cual es de cinco estrellas y solamente los que tienen mucho dinero pueden comer ahí ya que la pareja era un ejemplo idóneo.

"…_Oye, buena idea. Vamos querida, no nos juntemos mas con esta chusma."_

"_Si, mi amor. ¡Chusma, chusma!"_

Vegeta arrolla sus ojos una vez mas de antes en atender al próximo cliente en la fila del servi-carro, "Bienvenidos a West Burger and Tacos, ¿cuál es su maldita orden?"

"_¡Oye! ¿Acaso esa es la forma de hablarle a un cliente?"_

Vegeta suspira irritadamente antes de hablar, "Mire, señora…"

"_¡Señorita! ¡Yo soy una señorita! ¡Apenas soy soltera y todavía estoy en mi flor de la juventud para que me llames de esa mala y horrenda forma! ¡Así que no me hagas hablar con el gerente de este restaurante si no quiere perder su trabajo de inmediato!"_

"¡Me da igual si tú hablas con el gerente: solo dígame su maldita orden para que se acabe de largar de aquí, señora!"

"_¡Señorita!"_

"¡Como sea! acabe de decirme su orden!"

"_¡Bien! ¡Quiero el combo número 2 con las papas fritas y el refresco agrandado y de postre me das un flan de vainilla!"_

"¡Tienes un total de $6.99! ¡Acabe de pasar por la ventanilla, señora!"

"_¡Gracias, grosero! ¡Y es señorita!"_

**Koga Baikamaru,**

**¿Estás sufriendo? Porque yo me estoy divirtiendo en grande al verte pasar malos momentos con la **_**maldición**_(truenos, música siniestra y gritos de agonía se escucha en el fondo)**. Hasta que yo no esté satisfecho en lo mínimo, la maldición no se acabara. Digamos que esto es como tu Apocalipsis personal. **

**Atentamente, El Príncipe Majin**

Baikamaru suspiro profundamente: ya se estaba hartando de estas notas irritantes del Príncipe Majin. Seguramente, el tiene que estar entre los empleados del restaurante. ¿Quién lo odia así lo suficiente para escribirle estos tipos de notas? Bueno, casi nadie en el restaurante no lo toleran debido a que él es exigente, impaciente, autoritario y altanero. Así que, uno de ellos tiene que ser...

"Su atención por favor." Y todos en el restaurante prestan atención al escuchar esas palabras. "Quien quiera que sea que me este escribiendo estas notas de amenazas, acabe con esto de una vez por todas. No es gracioso: la ley de este país dice que cualquier tipo de hostigamiento hacia a un subordinado en el área de trabajo, la victima tiene derecho a demandarlo con la policía. El responsable será sancionado con una multa y hasta le puede costar su empleo. Así que, si uno de ustedes no quiere pagar las consecuencias, deje ya de escribir estas notas. Lo digo en serio. Gracias por su atención, ahora ya pueden volver a trabajar."

Después de escuchar el breve discurso del Asistente Gerencial, Vegeta resume con su trabajo; él tenía un billete en la mano y lo examina una y otra vez como si nunca lo había visto en su vida. "¿Un billete de $100? Esta mujer debe ser millonaria…"

"Por favor…quédese con el cambio." La mujer le dice a él como una soñadora.

Usualmente no acepta limosnas de la gente pero le hace buena compañía a mi billetera, Vegeta pensó antes de guardar el billete en su bolsillo derecho y le entrega la orden a la clienta sin ni siquiera mirarla ni una vez. "Aquí tiene su orden. Vuelva pronto."

"Si…volveré por aquí." La belleza de Vegeta para la mujer era tan deslumbrante que cuando acérelo su automóvil…

¡CRASH!

El sonido del choque automovilístico llama la atención de los clientes.

Baikamaru corre hacia afuera del establecimiento para ver lo siguiente:

"¡MI AUTOMOVIL!" El grito al ver la escena horrenda de su vehículo chocado por la misma muchacha.

Vegeta se pone a mirar su reloj de mano que estaba en su muñeca de su mano izquierda: decía las 9:30 PM._ 'Bueno, hora de limpiar…' _el ahora se dirige hacia el área donde comen los clientes:

"¡Imbéciles! ¡Ya acabamos de cerrar el restaurante! ¡Así que vuelvan mañana si quieren seguir alimentando sus gordos traseros!"

---

Ya dos horas después de hacer su ultimo labor del día, Vegeta sale del restaurante para caminar frente la parada de autobuses. El se queda ahí parado por unos minutos hasta que el autobús llego y se detuvo frente a él.

El autobús abre la puerta de pasajero automáticamente. El entra sin molestarse en ver sus alrededores y se sienta en el último rincón del autobús.

Como ven, Vegeta es un hombre que vive en la clase media de la sociedad. Con un trabajo de tiempo completo en un restaurante de comida rápida, pagando numerosas deudas como la renta del apartamento y los impuestos, y viviendo una vida normal de un trabajador.

Aunque él puede manejar su situación económica, su presupuesto a veces no le alcanza para comer un plato de comida; la vida misma siempre ha sido dura de lo que él se imagina desde que su padre lo abandono cuando era un niño y su madre…En fin, desde que el es huérfano, Vegeta tuvo que aprender a cuidarse de el mismo y pagar las deudas con mala gana. Si él no hubiera dejado los estudios, él y Goku pudieran vivir una vida mejor de la que tienen en la actualidad.

'_Ese Kakarotto…me pregunto cómo él puede estar tan conforme de esta dichosa pobreza.'_

Goku, su mejor amigo desde la infancia (un detalle que Vegeta no admite abiertamente), siempre ha estado conforme con la vida que lleva a cabo. Su abuelo, Gohan, antes de morir siempre le había enseñado en estar satisfecho con lo que tiene, aunque que sea poco, y entre otras cosas. Efectivamente, el nunca se queja de la "pobreza" en cual el vive—bueno, solamente se queja cuando tiene hambre…

No como a él, Vegeta siempre ha sido inconforme con esta "miserable pobreza" que tiene. El nunca fue una persona humilde: el siempre ha soñado con tener lujos y riquezas desde que él lo recuerda. De vivir como un príncipe: vestirse de ropa lujosa de diseñadores famosos, tener el carro deportivo del año, vivir en una mansión y no tener que trabajar nunca más…y poder darle una vida mejor a su hermano menor, Table, quien se encuentra viviendo en el otro lado del mundo también viviendo en la misma miseria.

'_Hmm, hablando de Table, el lleva tiempo que no me escribe…'_ Vegeta pensó en curiosidad... y tal vez con algo de preocupación, _'Tal vez la escuela y el trabajo lo tiene muy ocupado…'_

Para desviarse del tema, Vegeta vuelve a pensar en el tema anterior, esta vez con envidia, para poder borrar la emoción que estaba sintiendo. _'Como envidio con ganas a la gente de la alta sociedad.'_

Para obstruir su trance de pensamiento, un mendigo se le sienta a su lado. "Oye, señor, ¿me puede dar algo de dinero para comer?" él le extiende la mano a Vegeta.

"Hmph." Vegeta lo mira mal antes de contestarle. "Al contrario, yo necesito más que tu. En lo que te mantienes de la limosna de la gente, yo tengo que trabajar mucho para producir un bendito centavo. Sabes, odio la gente como tú: además de ser unos vagos mantenidos por a pensión de limosnas que le dan la gente estúpida por que le tienen pena, ustedes gastan ese dinero en drogas, alcohol o en otras porquerías que yo no sepa mientras que la gente trabajadora como yo sé fastidian trabajando y todavía no nos alcanza para comer. Así que, largarte de mi vista, muerto de hambre."

"¡Pero qué grosero!" Con este discurso, el pobre mendigo se va indignado para el otro lado del autobús.

El autobús por fin se detiene en una parada cerca de un complejo de apartamentos y Vegeta paga y se baja del vehiculo para seguir caminando.

"¡Miren como ese muerto de hambre camina en la calle y no tiene adonde caerse muerto!"

Esto le capta la atención al hombre: tres personas le gritaron mientras que ellos andaban en un auto convertible de color blanco y sus risas fueron desvaneciéndose con la distancia.

Vegeta aprieta su puno para contener su cólera, pero, el intento fue en vano: "¡YA VERAN, MOCOSOS! ¡ME CONSEGUIRE EL AUTO MAS LUJOSO, BRILLOSO Y DEPORTIVO NUEVO DE PAQUETE Y SE LO ESTREGARE EN SUS MALDITAS CARAS DE RIQUILLOS!"

"Estúpida gente rica, ya verán..." El murmura después bajo su tono. Por lo menos ya el estaba muy cerca del apartamento: solo tenía que entrar adentro del edificio, subir diez pisos, abrir la puerta principal...

Y ya al realizar el último paso: abrir la puerta con las llaves, "Hogar, dulce hogar." Vegeta dice en sarcasmo y hace una expresión de disgusto en su rostro antes de seguir dando pasos hacia adelante, "Como odio esta pocilga…"

Cinco minutos después, "Hogar, dulce hogar." Goku dice al abrir la puerta principal del apartamento con sus llaves. Cuando cierra la puerta, el va directamente a la cocina para buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador para luego ducharse y irse a trabajar a su segundo trabajo nocturno. Claro, no sin antes de ver a su mejor amigo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

"Hola, Vegeta." Él lo saluda. Pero Vegeta no respondió ni un pio: el parecía estar al borde de hacer algo explosivo como una bomba de tiempo; esto le preocupo al peli-negro alto, "¿Vegeta? Te pasa—"

"¿¡Por que, Kakarotto!?"

Goku pareció caer hacia el piso como si estuviera evadiendo una explosión.

Vegeta se levanta de su asiento dramáticamente y se dirige hacia su mejor amigo quien estaba todavía en el suelo y le agarra el cuello de su camisa por ambos lados con sus dos manos y lo empieza a sacudir:

"¿¡Por que yo tengo que seguir viviendo en la miserable, horrible y humilde pobreza!? ¡Yo nací para tener una vida llena de lujos—de muchos lujos, como la de un príncipe! ¡No para estar pasando trabajo y muriéndome de hambre como suelo hacer desde mi infancia! ¿Cuando, Kakaroto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo será el día de que yo salga de este mugroso apartamento y viviré en villa y castillas? ¿Acaso ese es mi destino, o simplemente el destino está siendo muy cruel conmigo? Qué mundo cruel… ¿que yo he hecho para merecerme esto? ¿Por qué me pasa? ¿Por qué…?"

Goku se aterro, "Vegeta…" el dice de un tono de voz suave como de comprensión.

Pero el mismo no lo escucha porque le suelta la camisa y se va a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Goku levanta una ceja, y dice: "Oh…." Al darse cuenta de un detalle: otra vez le dio el ataque de histeria semanal a Vegeta. Sera mejor dejarlo a solas, es lo recomendable en estos momentos.

---

Bueno…al día siguiente, Vegeta ya estaba afuera de su habitación tomando el desayuno junto a Goku en la mesa. El desayuno se había ordenado por teléfono a un restaurante que se dedica a preparar y llevar sus comidas hechas hasta las puertas de los hogares de sus clientes para que no se repita la historia de Goku y su cocina.

"Vegeta. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Hablando del mismo, el le pregunto directamente al ver al hombre mayor.

Vegeta deja de comer con el tenedor por un momento para contestar, "Si, mucho mejor. Es más, creo que hoy me siento muy entusiasmado."

"¿De veras?"

"Si, hoy habrá un cambio definitivamente en mi vida." Los ojos de Vegeta en estos momentos resplandecían con un brillo de determinación. "Y tú me ayudaras, por supuesto."

"Solo menciónalo." Goku siempre está dispuesto ayudar a Vegeta en que necesite, en las buenas o en las malas, como siempre ha sido.

"Bien. Kakarotto… ayúdame a buscar una esposa."

Goku iba decir que si de inmediato pero después de escuchar con cautela las palabras de Vegeta. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platillos voladores en sorpresa, "¿¡QUE!?" Ahora su boca se le cae de lo increíblemente incrédulo que está en estos momentos, "¿¡Estás loco, Vegeta!? ¿Acaso tu no me has dicho una vez que no te querías casar ni para broma?"

"Si, es cierto, pero esa mentalidad queda en el pasado. Lo estuve pensando anoche y no sería tan malo hacerlo."

"Tú sabes que si te casas vas a querer divorciarte al momento, y vas a tener que trabajar el doble en el restaurante porque el matrimonio conlleva muchos gastos." El trata de entrarle la realidad para que aterrice y sea realista de los hechos matrimoniales: el matrimonio es un asunto serio.

"No, al contrario, ella me va a mantener." El dijo simplemente al cruzar sus brazos a su pecho.

"Ay, no me digas… ¿Tu futura esposa será una mujer que está bien económicamente, verdad?"

"Eso es brillante de tu parte, Kakarotto. Cada vez mas tu inteligencia me asombra." Vegeta dice sarcásticamente antes de continuar, "Por supuesto que si: ella me mantendrá, y yo no tendré que volver a trabajar por el resto de mi vida."

Goku lo miro extrañamente por un momento como si el otro dijo algo fuera de este mundo, claro hay personas que hacen esa idea absurda para casarse con alguien de la alta sociedad, pero…bueno, solo concluyamos que Vegeta ha estado viendo mucha telenovela en su pasatiempo…

"¡Esta idea es absurda!" Goku no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el plan, "¡Recapacita! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de—¡"

"Ya he intentado otras ideas y no funcionaron para nada. Estoy completamente seguro de que esto funcionara y no me arrepentiré a la larga." Vegeta lo dice en un tono de voz alarmante y se levanta de su asiento para llevar su plato sucio al fregadero.

Goku muestra preocupación en su rostro apuesto, "Pero, Vegeta—"

"Pero nada." Vegeta lo interrumpe para mirarlo a la cara estando de pies, "Ya estoy decido, y ya nada ni nadie me hará marchar atrás. Hago lo que sea por esa vida lujosa que tanto anhelo: de derramar sangre, hacer trabajos sucios e ilegales hasta venderle mi alma al Diablo, y eso es una promesa…" El brillo en los ojos oscuros resplandece con ardor y ambición en mucho tiempo, "Entonces, ¿me ayudaras, si o no?"

Goku se queda en silencio brevemente y suspira antes de hablar, "…Te ayudare, pero por una condición: quiero que por lo menos le des una oportunidad a la mujer. Sabrá Kami si algún día te llegaras a enamorar de ella y la valoraras por lo que ella es, no por su dinero."

Vegeta frunció sus cejas al oír esas palabras cursis que solamente las personas románticas utilizan en su vocabulario, "Hmph, el amor es un sentimiento inútil que no resuelve nada—solo te da problemas innecesarios. Además, estos son tiempo difíciles y el costo de la vida sigue subiendo: solo teniendo mucho dinero puede resolver eso."

Goku suspira una vez más al oír el nivel de avaricia de su mejor amigo: cada día más sube como la gasolina… "…Haber, ¿cómo es tu millonaria ideal?"

"Hmm…" Buena pregunta, eso no se había pensado antes…Vegeta lo piensa por un momento y cuando termina, su expresión se pone indiferente. "Me da igual como ella se vea, o cual sea su edad o su personalidad: el detalle que me importa es que sea millonaria de por vida. Cuando me la consigas, me encargare de seducirla hasta el día que concedamos matrimonio, y desde ahí ella de seguro me pondrá en parte de su herencia en caso de que ella llegaría a morir primero…yo digo que es un plan simple."

El pausa por un momento para terminar de abotonarse su camisa de uniforme de trabajo,"Ahora, me tengo que ir a mi estúpido trabajo. Ya sabes, no me reportes nada hasta que la encuentres."

Desde ahí, el camina directamente hacia la dirección de la puerta principal y la abre para después cerrarla al haber salido hacia afuera.

Goku se puso pensativo y cruza sus brazos: a él le importa mucho la felicidad de Vegeta, pero él no quiere involucrar a la mujer afortunada con sus oscuras hazañas que le tiene preparada para utilizarla e lastimarle sus sentimientos a la larga: nadie merece sufrir en este mundo aunque sea cruel, en su humilde opinión…

…

De repente, su rostro brilla como el sol y castañea sus dedos con su mano derecha: una idea se le viene a la cabeza. "¡Ya se! Conseguiré la mujer perfecta para Vegeta; así el se enamorara de ella…con el tiempo, claro. Después de todo, el dijo que no importa la mujer que yo encuentre."

El sonríe de oreja a oreja en victoria: fin del primer paso. Ahora, para el segundo paso, la pregunta de los 64 mil chavitos es la siguiente: ¿qué tipo de mujer le convendría a alguien tan duro, frio y malhumorado a su mejor amigo?

'_Buena pregunta…'_ Goku dijo mentalmente antes de hacer una lista de las posibles tipos de mujeres que le agraden a alguien tan difícil de complacer a nada más ni nada menos que Vegeta.

Tres horas después, Goku se ha dado en cuenta que nunca él ha pensando tanto en su vida desde que el dejo los estudios universitarios... Por cierto, el no le gusta pensar mucho, eso le causa una gran depresión y le quita el apetito: el valora mucho su estomago. En fin, lo que trataba de decir es que el por fin había llegado a una conclusión de sus pensamientos analíticos intenso, y estos fueron los resultados:

"¿¿¡¡VEGETA ES GAY O QUE!!??"


	3. Preparaciones Para El Encuentro

Hola a todos! Gracias en tomar su tiempo por leer esto, dejar reviews, poner en Favoritos\Alertas! De verdad esto me ha motivado en escribir un capitulo largo. Y claro, este capítulo no fuera también posible por una amiga mía que ha contribuido mucho en todo los aspectos de la historia.

UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ELLA SI USTEDES SON TAN AMABLES!!

…

Bueno…

**Shadir- **Sip! Y ya verás más adelante las razones porque Vegeta estaba desesperado en tomar esa medida drástica.

**Adickdelta- **Hola! Muchas gracias, aquí está la actualización! Espero que lo que te dije en un mensaje allá posiblemente contestado tu pregunta**.**

chechechido- Ay bendito. Si Vegeta fuera gay, Trunks no hubiera nacido en la serie, Bulma se quedaría con Yamcha, la pareja VegetaxBulma no tuviera sentido alguno y esta historia no tuviera razón de ser escrita. Bueno…en parte sí, pero hay veces que Goku es mas macho que Vegeta. No estoy segura, pero eso es lo que pienso al respecto, cada uno tiene sus favores y contras.

sashimura- Ya para el próximo capítulo se conocerán y en el Capitulo 5, ellos se conocerán más a fondo. Perdona a Goku y sus pensamientos, el de verdad no es muy bueno en analizar las cosas pero ya se le ira eso de la cabeza. Muchas gracias, aquí está la actualización.

**Saiyajin no Ouhime- **Si, el fue un príncipe en el anime, yo solo quería ver como fueran más o menos las cosas si él NUNCA fue un príncipe. Pero buuuueeenooo, una nunca sabe…Muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación!

MIRNA- Hola! Muchas gracias, aquí está la actualización! Ya para el próximo capítulo lo harán! Solo te diré que la única de saber eso es leer esta historia y dejar reviews, si no es mucha molestia por supuesto.

**Diosa Luna- **Muchas gracias por leer esto y por tu review!He, he, he. Tal vez Bulma no se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras Vegeta la seduce.

También para los que ponen esta historia en Favoritos o Alertas o simplemente han leído la historia aunque le gustaron o no le gustaron, también tienen mi agradecimiento.

**No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z****.**** ¿Acaso eso es pedir mucho en ser la dueña de este anime? Bueno, lo es para Akira Toriyama…**

Capitulo 3- Preparaciones Para El Encuentro (Según Establecido Por El Destino)

En un café-restaurante de cinco estrellas, Milk se encontraba en medio de una cita ciega con un desconocido, quien posiblemente es el candidato para el futuro padre de sus hijos.

"¿Y tú a que te dedicas?" El hombre le pregunto.

"Yo soy una de las Instructora de las Artes Marciales de la Academia: Dragon Ball Z." Milk dice le responde orgullosamente. "Por si no lo sabías, los fundadores de la academia, Son Gohan (quien descanse en paz) y el Maestro Roshi, nombraron la academia así porque ellos creían mucho en la leyenda de las siete esferas del dragón. La Z es como nos llamamos nosotros los discípulos-- los Guerreros Z, en otras palabras. En fin, nuestro fin es luchar por la paz interior, y si algún día Kami lo permite, la paz para el mundo entero."

"Ah que bien…Con razón estas en buena forma. Y dime, querida, ¿que tú buscas en un hombre?" El hombre le hizo otra pregunta.

Milk le sonríe al hombre antes de hablar, "Yo no pido mucho en un hombre: yo pido que sea trabajador, serio, responsable, sofisticado, sincero, varonil, amable, que sea un buen padre para nuestros hijos, que no tenga vicios, que sea alguien que yo le pueda presentar a mi padre y lo impresione, que tenga un buen trabajo en lo que estoy cuidando de la casa…y creo que eso es todo. Aparte de eso, el tiene que ser inteligente, fuerte, pero sobre todo, cariñoso."

El hombre trago saliva porque se sentía intimidado, "¡Mesero! ¡La cuenta por favor!" El se levanta de su asiento, "Estoy seguro de que encontraras a ese hombre que quieres; tú eres una mujer muy decidida en lo que quieres en la vida."

Y con esas palabras de aliento, el se va del establecimiento para no ser visto nunca más por Milk.

Milk suspira,_ 'Y ahí se va el padre numero 30 de mis hijos…'_ y saca una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de su pulsera y escribe algo.

"¡Hola, Milk!" Bulma viene a la mesa donde estaba sentada su mejor amiga y se sienta en la silla que desocupo su ex cita ciega, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Viendo como mi cita se va a la velocidad de la luz y me deja aquí sola." Milk le contesta algo desanimada después de guardar la libreta y el bolígrafo en su pulsera,

"¡Hmph! Ese patán no vale la pena. Tu eres mucho mas mujer—el no te merece." Bulma le dice en consuelo.

"Si siguen así, tendrán suertes de no ser solteronas, vestir santos o jamonas desesperadas a la larga." Un cliente les comenta sarcásticamente.

Bulma se vira de espaldas para enfrentar al cliente sarcástico, "¿¡Que dijo!?" Y el cliente se espanta al ver la furia en sus ojos azules.

Ella cruza sus brazos en lo que trataba de calmarse, murmurando algo sobre las personas entrometidas y porque se meten en donde no los llamaron. "Y dime, ¿no tienes planes para el día de hoy?" ella le habla a Milk después de calmarse por completo.

"Ya que lo dices, no tengo nada mas de hacer en mi agenda."

"A que bien. Vámonos."

Milk levanta una ceja en curiosidad, "Y a donde, ¿si se puede saber?"

"Nosotras vamos a prepararnos para buscar… ¡al hombre perfecto!" Bulma proclamo con una pose heroica.

Milk parpadea sus ojos en confusión, "Al… ¿hombre perfecto?"

"¡Sip! ¡Nosotras vamos a encontrar a nuestras parejas—cueste lo que cueste! ¡Y será en esta semana!" Bulma se lleva a su amiga jalada de la manga de su camisa, fuera del café restaurante hacia su automóvil. "¡Vamos, Milk! ¡Tenemos mucho de que prepararnos!"

En West Burgers and Tacos, Vegeta trabajaba seriamente mientras preparaba la comida de los clientes en el área de la parrilla: el estaba en un pensamiento profundo. Sus pensamientos en estos momentos estaban sobre la decisión que había tomado esta mañana.

'_Si. Yo hice la mejor decisión de mi vida en mucho tiempo__.__'_

En el pasado, el había intentado otros métodos para hacerse millonario en poco tiempo: como jugar a la lotería, participar en concursos, hacer numerosas inversiones (la cuales la mayoría quebraron), seguir los consejos de millonarios realizados (a su manera, o sea, lo hacía como a él le parecía mejor las cosas), vender a Goku en ocasiones en la prostitución (todo iba bien pero se tuvo que abortar el plan), y entre otras cosas.

En definitiva, este plan funcionara después de los numerosos miserables intentos que fallaron en llegar a su meta ambiciosa.

Ya se acabaran los días de pasar hambre, de pedir dinero prestado, de trabajar excesivamente, de comprar perfumes baratos, de no comprar la caja convertidora porque tendrá una antena satélite que tendrá millones de canales, y la lista continua…

"¿Se puede saber por qué los hombres guapos como yo ya no trabajan atendiendo mas a los clientes?"

Tenshinhan lo mira antes de contestarle: Vegeta le había preguntado sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, aprovechando que el estaba cerca para recoger las ordenes que ya se había preparado para los clientes. "¿Te acuerdas del incidente de Radditz y Nappa?"

Flashback…

_Radditz, el hermano mayor de Goku de 30 años de edad, trabajaba aburridamente en una de las cajeras del restaurante para atender a los clientes que comen adentro del restaurante en una aburrida tarde._

"_Bienvenidos a West Burger and Tacos, ¿__cuál es su orden? Acabe de ordenar algo del dichoso menú para que yo pueda cobrar mi sueldo en un par de horas para que así yo me pueda embriagarme en las barras hasta las quince de la mañana."_

_Radditz no presto caso (ni se tomo la molestia en ver) lo que una clienta ordenaba, pero lo que entendió de su orden fue lo siguiente:_

"_¡Un Radditz con papas fritas!" el dijo la orden de la clienta por un micrófono que se encontraba al lado de la caja registradora. Pero lamentablemente, esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se desapareciera… se lo llevaron como pan caliente y con mantequilla._

_Ahora, en el caso de Nappa, un amigo de Vegeta desde la infancia de 40 años de edad, también trabajo en el mismo lugar donde Radditz trabajo la última vez al ser raptado__._

"_Bienvenidos a--¿¡Maria!? ¿¡QUE haces aquí!?" El se sorprendió al ver en la fila de los clientes una mujer cuarentona acompañada de dos fortachones._

"_¡Atranpelo!" Ella ordeno a los fortachones y ellos se lanza detrás del counter hacia Nappa como en un juego de futbol: como si Nappa el tuviera el balón en las manos y los dos fortachones se le habían lanzado para quitarle el balón._

_Los fortachones agarran a Nappa y el forcejea en el agarre para poder librarse y poder escapar de la mujer maniaca._

"_¡No intenten hacer nada en salvar a este hombre—el es MIO!" Maria le dijo en advertencia a todos quienes estaban dentro del establecimiento como vio que algunos usaban sus celulares para llamar a la policía u otros iban a intentar en salvar al hombre capturado por estos…si se puede decir, ¿estos malhechores? _

"_¡Esta mujer está completamente loca de remate! ¡Yo no la conozco para nada! ¿¡Que esperan, inútiles!? ¿¡Acaso no ven un crimen en proceso!? ¡Yo estoy siendo raptado aquí por esta lunática desconocida!! ¡Por Kami!! ¡Por eso es que la criminalidad en este país sigue subiendo—todos son inútiles que se quedan nada mas ahí parados como tarados viendo como el crimen pasa debajo de sus narices!!" _

_Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras Maria y sus hombres se lo llevaban fuera del restaurante ahora amarrado con una soga__._

Fin de los Flashbacks…

Y hasta el son de hoy, no se sabe nada de los paraderos de las dos víctimas…

Vegeta, claro, el no trabajaba en el restaurante en ese entonces. Y qué bueno que pregunto porque no vaya ser que una lunática venga y también lo rapte.

"Creo que ya han pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido. Kakarotto aun todavía llora por su hermano desaparecido..." Vegeta le habla específicamente a nadie porque Tenshinhan se había ido a otra parte en lo que pasaban las escenas de flashbacks.

"Vegeta." Baikamaru lo llama a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué?" El mismo se vira de espaldas para enfrentar al joven, pausando su trabajo.

"Pase por la oficina del Gerente para que firme y reciba su sueldo mensual."

Vegeta sonríe malignamente al oír esas palabras, "Ah, por supuesto." El se quita el delantal negro y se va para el camino de la oficina del Gerente, pensando en cuantas mentiras le diría para complementarlo para ver si le añadía unos cuantos ceros a su cheque y alterar su nomina.

Baikamaru miro mal al hombre mayor en lo que hacía camino hacia la oficina,_ 'Con razón el vino temprano en la mañana...Que odioso es el bastardo.'_

Mientras tanto en el apartamento, Goku pensaba con cautela. Como no encontró chamba en el día de hoy, el había decidido en coger el día libre para él.

"Haber, en el pasado, Vegeta siempre ha salido con muchachas hermosas de buen cuerpo, y ellas hacían como esclavas todo lo que él decía hasta que él se aburría de ellas y las descartaba. ¿Tal vez él le gusta las muchachas obedientes, educada y servicial como una sirvienta o una ama de casa? Sí, creo que si…"

De repente mente, tocan la puerta principal.

"¡Ya voy!" Goku se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la dirección de la puerta, la cual no quedaba tan lejos.

Goku abre la puerta, y cuando lo hace, la puerta revela a dos hombres intrigantes y misteriosos que él jamás había visto en su vida. De todos modos, la apariencia de los dos visitantes no le molestaba.

"¿Se encuentra Vegeta?" El hombre con piel de color azul claro le pregunta a Goku.

"¿Y quiénes son ustedes?" Goku les pregunta en curiosidad.

"Eh… ¿somos una vieja amistades?" Ahora dice el segundo hombre con piel de color fucsia.

"¡Por qué no lo dijeron antes! ¡Pasen por favor!" Aunque eran un par de extraños para Goku, el los invita a pasar adentro del apartamento y los lleva hacia el área de la sala.

"Vegeta se encuentra en su trabajo en estos momentos, pero él no debe tardar en llegar." El les explica brevemente a los dos visitantes.

"Está bien, lo esperaremos." Hombre #1 (que parece ser metrosexual) afirman después de digestionar la información de Goku y el Hombre #2 (que parece un pez globo) proceden a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

"Zarbon. Dodoria."

El Hombre #2 llamado Dodoria, sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver a Vegeta, quien estaba en la entrada de la puerta, "Mucho tiempo sin verte, Vegeta. Ya te echábamos de menos."

Vegeta ahora cambia su mirada hacia Goku, "Kakarotto. Déjame a solas con estos dos."

"Pero—"

"Ahora." Con esto, Goku se va del área a su habitación. Ya con él fuera del área, Vegeta se dirige a sus visitantes y fruñe sus cejas. "¿Que hacen ustedes dos por aquí?"

"Freezer acaba de regresar de la ciudad Norte en el día de ayer y nos envió a investigar cómo estaba su persona preferida en este mundo." El Hombre #1 llamado Zarbon le explica severamente sobre el motivo de su visita, "Y por lo que vemos, no has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que te vio: todavía sigues siendo el mismo patán."

Vegeta aprieta sus puños, "Por lo que ven, yo he estado muy bien. Así que lárguense de inmediato antes de que yo los eche de patadas a la calle."

"¿Pero cuál es la prisa, Vegeta? ¿Acaso no te alegras de vernos después de tanto tiempo?" Dodoria le dice, fingiendo algo de tristeza.

"Me alegraría mucho si ustedes dos estuvieran siete metros bajo tierra pudriéndose junto al maldito de Freezer." Sus palabras fueron como veneno mezclado con resentimiento.

"Tu vocabulario es cada vez más vulgar; de verdad que tu situación económica te tiene muy mal." Zarbon dice con algo de indignación e ironía en su voz.

'_¿Quien en realidad son ellos? ¿Y quién es este 'Freezer'…?' _Goku veía todo desde su habitación en silencio._ 'Quien quiera que sea este Freezer, el no es nada bueno para la humanidad__.__'_

"Bueno, al parecer que vinimos en un mal momento, Dodoria…como siempre. Está bien, Vegeta, nos iremos."

Dodoria asiente su cabeza, "Si, Zarbon…Claro, no sin antes de que hagamos la colecta mensual—le debes a Freezer tres meses de atrasos."

Con esto, Vegeta se queda callado por un momento… "No tengo dinero."

Zarbon levanta lentamente una de sus cejas perfilada.

Dodoria lo mira con escepticismo, "¿Estás seguro de que no nos estas mintiendo? Si no pagas tu deuda, tu hermanito lo pagara por ti sabes."

Su última oración parecía tener doble sentido…

'_Todo menos eso…Kami, que Freezer haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero que no encuentre a Tarble y lo usen en mi contra.'_ Por fuera, Vegeta se mantuvo fuerte y calmado ante esa oración dicha por Dodoria, "Ya encontrare la forma de pagarle a Freezer..."

"¡Ah! ¡Ya que me acuerdo, Vegeta cobro su cheque de su trabajo en el día de hoy!" Goku dice desde donde él estaba.

'_KAKAROTTO!' _Vegeta ahora estaba refunfuñando: ¿cómo él se atreve a decir lo que no le incumbe? Pero ni modo: ya no había remedio ya que abrió su bocota, era ya mejor entregar su sueldo a Zarbon o Freezer le seguiría cobrando hasta los suspiros y el alma.

Hablando de suspiros, el suspira en derrota antes de buscar en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón el cheque que cobro en el restaurante. Cuando lo saca, se lo ensena a Zarbon y a Dodoria,

Zarbon coge el cheque con una de sus manos y procede a inspeccionarlo. Después de un momento, el mira a Vegeta insatisfecho. "Hmph. No es suficiente para cubrirte los tres meses de atrasos— ¿acasos quieres que Freezer te siga cobrando el doble de los intereses?"

"Yo les seguiría pagando hasta el último centavo si no tuviera el estúpido trabajo que tengo—por más que yo quiera, el Gerente no me aumentara mas el sueldo; ya estoy en riesgo de ser despedido si vuelvo a pedir un centavo más. Y ninguno de los bancos de este país no quieren aceptarme el préstamo para liquidar la deuda." Él les responde honestamente.

"Pues entonces vuelve a trabajar debajo de Freezer; y así no tendrías que pagar más ni un solo centavo." Dodoria le ofrece como un método de pago a Vegeta para que liquide su deuda de largo plazo.

"Por favor." Vegeta pone cambia su expresión en disgusto como si había probado veneno de rata, "Primero muerto que regresar." Aunque él no se lo quería admitir ni a el mismo, el en realidad estaba contra la espada y la pared…

"¡Oh, por poco se me olvidaba! ¡Vegeta mantienen todos sus ahorros en un calcetín en su habitación!"

'_¡Que haces, Kakaroto! ¡Ese dinero se lo tenía que enviar a Tarble al extranjero!' _Vegeta le reclama a su mejor amigo en su mente, pero no tuvo más remedio que buscar sus ahorros a su habitación.

Despues de hacer lo dicho:

"Y ya eso cubre los tres meses." Zarbon había contado con cautela el dinero que Vegeta tenia escondido en un calcetín…No era cualquier calcetín: era su calcetín de la suerte.

El y Dodoria se levantan del sofá para caminar hacia la puerta porque ya se iban.

"Nos veremos, Vegeta." Zarbon se despide y se va adelante.

"¡Hasta el próximo mes! ¡Volveremos con la copia de llaves que nos dio tu amigo!" Dodoria ahora se despide ensenando en una de sus manos una copia de las llaves del apartamento que Goku les había dado como cortesía de ser "amistades" de Vegeta.

Goku sale de su habitación hacia la sala, "Pensé que la necesitarían…" Ahora, el se dirige a Vegeta, "Por cierto, ¿Quiénes en realidad eran ellos?"

"¡Eso a ti qué diablos te importa!" Vegeta le grita con rabia a su mejor amigo, a quien solo se espanto un poco por el grito.

Goku se decide en dejarlo solo mientras se calmaba: vegeta se veía muy molesto desde que recibió su visita de Zarbon y Dodoria.

"Por cierto, Kakaroto…" El detiene sus pasos al oír a vegeta hablarle, "¿La has encontrado?"

El se vira para mirarlo, "Todavía; lo intentare otra vez mañana sin falta."

"Hmph, entiendo. Vengo al rato. Necesito hacer una diligencia; préstame las llaves de la camioneta."

En otra parte, Milk y Bulma se encontraba en estos momentos en un salón de belleza haciéndose manicura y pedicura después de haberse arreglado el cabello con los especialistas, mientras tenían una conversación.

"¡Bulma! ¿Estás segura de todo lo que hicimos durante la tarde, encontraremos a nuestras almas gemelas?"

"¡Sip! ¡Créeme, Milk! ¡Nosotras debemos pulir nuestra presentación al brillo para que la búsqueda sea más fácil! Y dime, ¿te piensas poner el traje negro que te regalaron el año pasado en tu cumpleaños?"

"Ni que yo estuviera loca de remate. Solo así se visten las...las, em....las muchachas sin vergüenzas."

"Vamos, Milk! Tu eres muy joven para vestirte del closet de mi abuela."

"Lo siento, Bulma. A lo que tú le llamas a mi vestuario "lo que viene del closet de mi abuela", es la ropa en cual me siento cómoda; ni tu ni nadie me obligaran a vestirme como esas muchachitas sin vergüenzas que no se tienen respeto a ellas mismas."

El estilo de vestir Milk no era literalmente del closet de su abuela—es más, su estilo era más conservador y no muy moderno mientras que Bulma se vestía como la descripción de Milk: muchachas sin vergüenza (estilo liberal y moderno). Claro, solamente cuando no tiene obligaciones profesionales como presidenta y desarrolladora de productos en la Corporación Capsula.

"Uuy. Tú eres muy terca como mula. Por eso es que no se te acerca nadie."

"Mira quien lo dice. Dime una cosa: ¿para que tú querías que yo me pusiera ese horrendo traje?"

"¿Acaso yo no te he dicho? Esta noche abren una nueva discoteca."

"Bulma. Tu sabes que a mí no me gustan esos sitios de mala muertes."

"Si, lo sé. Pero solo por esta vez. Además, la seguridad del lugar es extrema."

"Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez cuando dos hombres nos raptaron, y mis puños y patadas de acero nos tuvieron que sacar del aquel peligro de esa noche….Está bien, iré contigo… Pero ya conoces mis condiciones."

"Por supuesto."

Tres horas después, Vegeta regresa a su apartamento con una nueva ropa puesta: el tenia puesta una camisa de manga corta marrón oscuro con botones, las cuales los primeros tres botones estaba desbrochado, también tenía un pantalón de color crema y sus zapatos de color marrón oscuro.

"Vaya, alguien se ve elegante." Goku comento estando sentado desde sofá de la sala después de que el otro había abierto y cerrado la puerta principal.

"Lo sé." Vegeta le arroja a Goku una bolsa y el mismo la atrapa sin dejarla caer, "En dos horas, se abrirá un nuevo club nocturno: la mayoría de la gente rica ira para allá, y tu sabes lo que significa eso."Antes de continuar hablando, el cruza sus brazos a su pecho. "Anda, ve a cambiarte; te daré los detalles de lo que vamos hacer cuando estemos en el club nocturno en la camioneta."

Goku encoje sus hombros y se levanta del sofá para irse a cambiar de ropa en su habitación.

"Oye, Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de que debo andar en esta facha? Me siento como un mono." Goku había salido de su habitación media hora después de haberse cambiado de ropa. El se sentía extraño en la ropa: el tenia puesto una camisa violeta clara que por encima tenia puesta una chaqueta de color blanca. Tenía puesto un pantalón blanco, y tenía una correa de color marrón para que combinara con los zapatos, las cuales también era de color marrón.

Como este no era su estilo de vestirse y se sentía incomodo con la ropa puesta, por eso fue que se quejo un poco.

"Así es como más o menos la gente millonario se viste para ir a un club nocturno, Kakarotto. No ir vestido como un pobre pordiosero."

"Vaya, Vegeta, ahora que hablas así, ¿como tú sabes mucho de la vida de los millonarios?"

"Eso a ti que te importa." Vegeta le contesta fríamente en defensa. "Asumo que ya estamos listos para irnos." El presumió al ver a Goku completamente vestido en la ropa que le compro.

"Si, no hay duda de eso." Él le afirma antes de cambiar el tema y perseguir al otro hombre, caminando detrás de él. "A propósito, Vegeta, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para conseguir la ropa lujosa?"

"Solo digamos que pedí un préstamo." El hombre mayor le responde simplemente al abrir nuevamente la puerta principal para salir afuera.

Ultimas famosas palabras…

"¿¡Alguien ha visto mi cheque!?" Baikamaru grito en desesperación en donde quiera que él estuviera en estos momentos.

"Ahora, pregunta que te hago, Vegeta: ¿por qué estas tan empeñado en ir a este club nocturno?" Goku hace una pregunta diferente a su mejor amigo en lo que los dos bajaban las escaleras del edificio de su apartamento.

"Bulma, explícame de una buena vez por qué tanta insistencia en ir a la discoteca." Milk también hace casi la misma pregunta a su mejor amiga en lo que ella se maquillaba el rostro ya después de llegar al apartamento de Bulma y cambiarse a la ropa nueva que compraron en el centro comercial después de que salieron del salón de belleza.

Vegeta detiene sus pasos para mirar a Goku a los ojos antes de contestarle, "Estoy seguro de que la encontrare, Kakarotto. Usualmente yo no creo en el destino, pero algo me dice que la mujer la cual me sacara de la pobreza estará allí." El sonríe malignamente antes de seguir hablando, "Ella será muy útil; yo no me voy a deshacer de ella tan fácilmente."

Goku se queda callado a su respuesta y lo mira fijamente.

Bulma piensa por un momento antes de mirar a su amiga y responderle, justamente cuando termina de ponerse las pantallas en sus orejas. "Yo estoy en lo absoluto que encontrare al amor de mi vida en se lugar, Milk. El corazón me lo dice, es como si fuera mi destino ir a la discoteca y conocer a mi alma gemela en persona. Yo tengo este sentimiento desde que me entere de la apertura de la discoteca." Ella coloca sus manos en su corazón, la cual latía a velocidad normal.

"Pero no te creas. También estoy segura de que encontraras a tu futuro esposo en ese mismo lugar." Ella le sonríe a su mejor amiga, "Por eso yo quería que te pusieras el traje negro: para que el te encuentre en un abrir y cerrar de ojo."

Milk arrolla sus ojos antes de hablar cuando Bulma le da una guiñada, "Bulma, ya ni para tanto. Cuando se trata del amor, la pareja te aceptara tal como eres, no importa cómo se vea por fuera. O como tú crees que Armando se enamoro de Betty a la larga."

"Si. El amor funciona tan extrañamente hasta para Betty La Fea y pronto para ti como eres tan anticuada."

"¿Que dijiste?" Milk miro sospechosamente a Bulma con un puño cerrado.

"¡Nada!" Bulma se ríe nerviosamente porque se acordó del detalle que Milk puede utilizar sus años de experiencia en las artes marciales en ella como una muñeca de trapo. "¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos o se nos hará tarde en conocer a nuestras parejas!"

"Espera. ¿Qué tal si invitamos a Krillin, a Tenshinhan y a Yajirobe?" Milk le sugiere una idea, volviendo a componer su calma.

"¡Buena idea, Milk! Pero que no se te ocurra invitar al Maestro Roshi. No quiero que pasa otra vez la última vez que lo invitamos en aquella discoteca." Bulma asiente su cabeza a su buena sugerencia para que a si ella se pueda terminar de maquillar su rostro.

Milk saca su propio celular de su pulsera y procede a marcar primero el número de celular de Krillin. Ella espera por una respuesta y cuando contestan el teléfono en la otra línea, ella habla: "¿Hola, Krillin?"

"_¿Krillin? ¿Quién es Krillin? Creo que usted marco el número equivocado."_

"…Bueno… pues discúlpeme."

"_No hay problema." _Y el teléfono cuelga en la otra línea.

Milk mira a su celular por un momento en asombro, "Que extraño…"

"¿Que paso?" Bulma le pregunta sobre lo ocurrido.

"Una muchacha contesto el celular de Krillin…" Milk ahora cambia su mirada hacia Bulma, "¿Sabes lo que significa eso?"

Los dos pensaron por un buen minuto y llegaron a una conclusión:

"¿¡KRILLIN TIENE UNA NUEVA NOVIA!?"

Eh, chicas, yo creo que ustedes dos hablaron demasiado rápido…

'_¿Quien será este 'Krillin'…?' _Una mujer de color de cabello rubio largo de ojos azules claros con tez blanca contemplaba sobre esa pregunta: ella resulta ser la que contesto el celular de Krillin, uno de los amigos de Bulma y Milk. Ella se encontraba sentada en una silla, las cual estaba muy cerca a la barra donde atendía el camarero.

"¿Quien diablos es este Krillin?" Ella dice en voz alta impacientemente. Como ella se sentía estresada y frustrada, no pudo pensar claramente, y más que había bebido algunos tragos para su terapia (ella todavía no estaba en estado de embriaguez).

"Señorita, el es conocido por todos." El mesero que se encontraba trabajando en la barra de camarero, le contesta a la rubia. "De verdad, es una pena que usted no lo conozca ni en pintura."

"¿Que insinúas, mesero?" Ella le da una mirada fría al mesero.

"Me refiero que Krillin es el idiota que usted acabo de rechazar hace diez minutos." Él le explica en otras palabras. Para darle respaldo a sus palabras, la saca de la nada una revista titulada: **Millionaire People en Español**. Cuando abre la revista, el busca un articulo y se lo entrega a la mujer. "Tome."

La rubia coge la revista con una de sus manos renuentemente…Después de leer brevemente en silencio el artículo sobre Krillin, sus ojos se agrandan como platillos voladores en sorpresa: _'No puede ser…Imposible.'_

Él era el mismo hombre que ella había rechazado, como muy bien lo dijo el mesero. Ella había encontrado a Krillin mirándola con ojitos de amor a primera vista hacia desde su distancia, la cual quedaba como a tres sillas cerca de su distancia. Ella se sintió repugnada y lo juzgo: el hombre era bajito de estatura, calvo, su vestimenta gritaba HUMILDE, y, probablemente el tenia más edad que ella—pero sobre todo, el detalle más importante: el no tenía a donde caerse muerto.

Para rechazarlo, ella lo mira fríamente y le dice lo siguiente, recordándose de la pequeña conversación entre ella y él:

"_¿Qué diablos me miras?"_

"_Y-yo…yo lo siento, señorita. Pero es que su belleza me ha cautivado desde el primer momento que la vi. Para mí, usted es la mujer más hermosa que yo he visto en mi vida."_

"_¿Crees que me vas a engatusar con tus palabras baratas?"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Yo nunca te daría una oportunidad, y ni tampoco en el infierno. Solo mírate: eres un perdedor. Haz me el favor de retirarte de mi vista: tú no eres mi tipo."_

Y Krillin, cumpliendo con sus frías y dolorosas palabras, se va de la barra… con el corazón roto.

"Krillin es uno de los empresarios más exitosos en la historia que esta ciudad pudo tener." La rubia deja su trance de pensamientos para mirar otra vez al mesero, quien le estaba hablando a ella. "Sus millones en el banco crecen cada día—la mujer que se case con el no tendrá que mover ni un solo dedo por el resto de su vida--tendría el mundo a sus pies diría yo."

El mesero ahora mira hacia la dirección de la entrada principal de la barra fina con una expresión de pagado por sí mismo. "He. Hablando de segundas oportunidades..."

Él lo dice porque Krillin había vuelto a entrar a la barra: él se veía como si estuviera buscando algo que había dejado atrás. "¿Donde deje mi celular…?"

Sin perder tiempo, la rubia se le acerco rápida pero discretamente a Krillin mientras que el miraba por otra dirección. "Discúlpeme."

Krillin se vira para ver nada más ni nada menos a la mujer hermosa de no hace mucho. El se sonrojo y no dice nada: a pesar de que ella le dijo palabras horribles, él como que se olvido de eso. Como dicen, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

"Por favor, escúcheme. Pido disculpas por ser tan fría y desconsiderada contigo, tú no me has hecho nada malo… ¿Estabas buscando tu celular, verdad?" Ella le enseña el celular que él buscaba casi ahora mismo.

Krillin lo coge y lo examina para guardárselo después en uno de sus bolsillos. "Si. Muchas gracias."

"Oye, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en una mesa juntos y platicamos por un rato para conocernos mejor?"

"S-si, p-por supuesto, señorita."

"Por favor, mi nombre es C-18."

"Mi nombre es Krillin."

"Mucho gusto, Krillin."

"No, el placer es mío, C-18."

Bueno, y ahí tienen, querido público: Krillin ya tendrá una nueva novia en camino; eso ya será oficial muy pronto—el destino también está siendo generoso con el también.

"Y yo les voy adelantar que ella, a pesar de ser una mujer muy hermosa y atractiva con una cara de niña inocente, es en realidad una estafadora interesada que se aprovecha de los hombres millonarios que caen bajo los efectos de su encanto y su sensualidad. Estamos hablando aquí de una especie de "Doña Barbará". Ay bendito, lo que le espera al pobre humilde empresario…"

¡OIGA, MESERO METICHE, YO SOY LA QUE ESTA CONTANDO ESTA HISTORIA!

"De acuerdo. No se seguirá contando nada mas… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!"

Como sea…


	4. El Encuentro

**No soy dueña de Dragonball Z y ni ahora menos de Dragonball Kai.**

Capitulo 4- El Encuentro

En camino hacia la ruta de nuevo club nocturno, Vegeta se hallaba en estos momentos estacionado al lado de un tanque de gasolina en una de las gasolineras de la ciudad Oeste. Resulta que su camioneta solo tenía poca gasolina y como todavía él y Goku tenían más kilómetros en la carretera por delante, el se detuvo en la primera gasolinera que encontró.

"Ya llene la camioneta de gasolina." Goku le dice a Vegeta después de montarse y sentarse otra vez dentro en la camioneta, cerrando la puerta, "Nos podemos ir cuando tú quieras."

"Esta chatarra vieja consume más gasolina que un jet privado." Vegeta se quejo porque tuvo que pagar como $50 de su billetera en combustible para la camioneta que lleva doce años en su vida.

Ahora, el cambia el tema con algo de entusiasmo en su voz, "Ya lo presiento, Kakarotto. Ya yo estoy en la vuelta de la esquina de ser millonario. Cuando yo sea millonario otra vez, me conseguiré un carro deportivo de año y me voy a deshacer de esta chatarra vieja."

Goku lo mira y levanta una ceja, "¿Como que serás millonario otra vez?"

Vegeta se queda en silencio brevemente como si no sabía que contestarle al otro… "…Quiero decir que en mi vida pasada, yo fui un príncipe de un país poderoso y hacia lo que me daba la gana, con eso es lo que yo me refiero. Yo se supone que volviera a reencarnar en ese dichoso príncipe pero maldigo el destino que me toco vivir. Demonios, como lo envidio a ese infeliz: el vivió y murió rico. Su tumba me imagino que fue de oro y diamantes."

"Si, ya te entiendo. Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de que no me estas ocultando algo?"

"Si, Kakarotto. Estoy completamente seguro de eso." El tose antes de volver hablar, "Cambiando el tema, te voy a dar los detalles de lo que vamos hacer. Como te mencione anteriormente, nosotros iremos a un nuevo club nocturno. Ahí las personas de mucho dinero irán para allá porque en ese lugar va la mayoría de ellos, no es uno de esos sitios baratos de mala muerte con mala reputación."

"Y si no me equivoco, allá habrá mujeres de dinero de todo tipo: las profesionales, las retiradas, las viudas, las casadas, las mantenidas por sus padres, la que se pegaron en la lotería, las herederas, las que viven de una pensión, y la lista continua."

"Correcto. Nosotros iremos allí y nos separaremos para socializarnos con ellas. Iremos una por una y le hacemos preguntas—tu sabes, cosas que inicien una conversación. Especialmente, que sea el tema del dinero—si ella tiene mucho, la mantenemos en la lista, y si tiene poco, aléjate de ella."

"¿Y si nos preguntan a nosotros a que nos dedicamos?" Goku hizo una buena pregunta: este es uno de los de detalles que a Vegeta se le olvidaba por completo.

"Bueno, yo les diré que soy un empresario con la meta de levantar una corporación y ser el presidente de esa corporación. Y tú le dirás que tu eres un modelo exótico del extranjero."

A Goku no se le podía pensar en otro trabajo ya lo que él trabaja mayormente en hacer mandados, trabajo que requiera fuerza bruta y\o trabajo físico, probador de comida (eso lo hace hasta de gratis) o posar en fotos como él es guapo, es alto de estatura y tiene un buen físico—en fin, tipos de trabajos que no requiera usar mucho la inteligencia mental.

"Oye, ¿eso no fue lo que tu estaba estudiando en la Universidad antes de dejarla?" Goku se refiere a la carrera que Vegeta menciono que iba a fingir, la cual él estaba estudiando cuando él estaba en la Universidad hace tres anos. Y era muy bueno por cierto, eso que él estaba a la vuelta de la esquina para graduarse: le quedaba aproximadamente un año para terminar el bachillerato en el área de Administración de Empresas con excelencia académica.

"Estas en lo cierto, Kakarotto..." Vegeta suspira con algo de remordimiento, "…pero bueno, yo pienso reponer mis clases después de que yo me case con la millonaria."

"Pero vas a tener que vivir la vida de un hombre casado y no te vas a poder concentrar muchos en tus estudios."

Ahora que Goku le trajo ese buen punto, Vegeta pensaba en estos momentos si él debería mantener viva a su odiosa futura esposa, tirarla de un barranco para que rebote directamente hacia Kami… o mantenerla viva después de tirarla del barranco.

---

Con las chicas, Bulma conducía su propio auto mientras que Milk estaba ocupada con su celular en su oído, esperando una contestación en la otra línea después de justamente haber marcado el número de teléfono de Yajirobe.

"Yajirobe no está disponible; su celular se encuentra apagado." Milk ahora intenta de marcar otro número telefónico, "Tratare de llamar a Tenshinhan."

"Ya que mencionas a Tenshinhan, no intentes en llamarlo: el es un adicto al trabajo." Bulma le explico.

"No me digas. El está trabajando el restaurante de comida rápida hasta la medianoche."

"Si. Y también trabajara en el día de mañana."

"Yo no entiendo algo, ¿para que Tenshinhan se mata trabajando en un restaurante de comida rápida cuando Chaos hace mucho dinero?"

"¿¡Que!?" Bulma grita en sorpresa completamente.

"¿No lo sabías, Bulma? Chaos se hizo mucho dinero en estos días gracias a una nuevo producto de salsa que el invento como hace unos tres meses."

"Yo no sabía nada… con razón yo llevaba tiempo que no lo veía. Bueno, gracias a Kami que ellos dos ya vivirán cómodamente y sin preocupaciones."

"Si solo Tenshinhan dejara de trabajar—el es como que terco y medio orgulloso, sabes. A él no le gusta que lo mantengan."

---

Ultima famosas palabras, Tenshihan destornuda mientras él trabajaba en atender los clientes que pasaban en sus vehículos por el servi-carro con el aparato tecnológico colocado en su oído derecho y cobrando las ordenes con una computadora especializada.

"¿Cogió un resfriado?" Baikamaru pregunta, quien justamente acaba de pasar para ver a tiempo al hombre destornudar de principio a fin.

"No, no lo creo. Solo era un destornudo." Él le responde después de que cogió una servilleta para sacudirse su nariz de las alergias.

Aprovechando que estaba de frente con la persona quien tenía ansias de hablar, "Oye, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?" Baikamara le pide con todo el respeto del mundo al hombre calvo, quien asiente su cabeza en afirmación. "No quiero ser entrometido, pero… ¿es verdad que su hermanito hace mucho dinero vendiendo la salsa que él hizo aquí en una ocasión?"

"Si es cierto. La gente cada día compra la salsa como obsesivos compulsivos."

"Ah que bien." Baikamaru asiente su cabeza a el mismo antes de seguir con el tema, "Una cosa: yo no lo entiendo a usted. Mientras tu hermanito hace mucho dinero, usted todavía sigue trabajando aquí en restaurante ganando una porquería de salario."

"Chaos hace su dinero con su ventas en la salsa mientras que yo hago dinero trabajando por mi propia cuenta. En realidad, a mi no me importa trabajar aquí ganando este sueldo; a mí no me importa mucho el dinero."

"A bueno, si eso es lo que usted piensa." Ahora, el saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se le entrega al otro. "Si quieres que alguien administre el dinero de tu hermanito, aquí estoy a la orden: yo, Koga Baikamaru, las 24\7."

"Tendré eso en mente." El dice mientras leía la tarjeta de color blanca con sus ojos. Hablando de ojos, el tiene dos ojos. Wow, el tiene dos ojos como todo el mundo, que detalle más resaltante. Pero lo que lo hace especial es que los rumores cuentan que él tiene tres ojos. Su tercer ojo queda cubierto debajo de la gorra como forma parte del uniforme del trabajo. No es confirmada la información, así estén pendientes para más información más adelante.

"Así que, ya sabes cómo conseguirme." Baikamaru ahora le cambia el tema, "Por cierto, ¿usted no ha visto mi cheque? Yo juraba que lo guarde bien. Pero bueno, vuelva a trabajar ahora mismo hasta que usted se decida en vivir de la fortuna de su hermanito." Él le da dos palmadas a la espalda a Tenshinhan antes de irse a monitorear el resto del restaurante por dentro.

'_La gente y el dinero...' _Tenshihan niega con su cabeza: Baikamaru no era el único en querer "administrar" el ingreso que gana Chaos; Vegeta también se ofreció durante la semana como "humilde" voluntario con especialidad en lavado de dinero.

"Buenas noches, bienvenidos a West Burger and Tacos, ¿le puedo tomar su orden?" Como vino un cliente para ordenar por el servi-carro, Tenshinhan contesto respetuosamente.

"_Te quiero a ti con papa fritas, guapo. Apúrate que el hambre me mata."_

El levanta una ceja en sorpresa a la orden excéntrica que pidió la clienta, "¿Usted otra vez?"

"_Si, papizongo. Y seguiré volviendo por aquí hasta que tenga mi orden sin interrupciones y sin peros."_

"Lo siento, señorita, pero no estoy interesado y ni tampoco estoy incluido en el menú del restaurante."

"_Vaya, si que eres difícil…pero no importa, a mi me gusta el reto: los dos podemos jugar este juego."_

"Señorita, si usted lo permite, yo soy un buen jugador." Baikamaru regresa al lugar de los hechos, interfiriendo entre la conversación, tratando de sonar seductivo y conquistador, "Qué tal si los dos aceptamos el reto y jugamos con determinada pasión."

"_Hmph. Te voy a tener que rechazar la invitación: ni que yo estuviera tan desesperada por USTED."_

Indignada, la clienta innombrable se va del servi-carro.

El joven asistente-gerencial tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios como todo un engreído, "La tengo muerta. Aprende de los mejores." El se va del área, caminando como si estuviera en la pasarela creyéndose la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto seco y sin vida.

"¿Eh…?" Tenshinhan se quedo bruto. Eso no tenía sentido alguno… al joven lo rechazaron como basura al vertedero de la ciudad y actúa como si ocurrió lo contrario. La gente sí que puede ser incomprensible…

---

Ahora con Goku y Vegeta, los dos están otra vez en ruta para la nueva discoteca para realizar la misión que depende de la vida de ellos. Bueno, mas para Vegeta, quien es la persona con la desesperación de la situación económica que lleva acabo.

La camioneta se conducía silenciosamente: Vegeta conduciendo seriamente y Goku viendo desde su ventana el paisaje.

Oye, si…Hablando de ese gorila bufón, Vegeta pensando amargadamente, ¿por qué a él se le ocurrió la loca idea de entregar todo su dinero a los estorbos de Zarbon y Dodoria?

Para empezar, según Vegeta, Goku no le entrego todo su dinero a ellos: el todavía esconde algo de dinero en caso de emergencias que se llaman: cuando-a-Goku-se-le-ocurriera-decirle-a-cualquiera-que-el-tiene-dinero.

Regresando al asunto, Goku le había dado su dinero a los dos malditos, si…Si el mismo Vegeta lo hacía, tal vez los dos lo dejaban en paz…por ahora… Ya como que Vegeta está empezando a captar los motivos de Goku: él le hizo entregar CASI todo su dinero a Zarbon para que Freezer lo dejara tranquilo hasta la próxima visita sin cobrarle intereses. Es cierto que el tiene mucha deudas encima de sus hombros y se quería ahorrar algo de dinero, pero no obstáculo, la peor de todas las deudas es la de el gran préstamo de Freezer.

Esta deuda de largo plazo le pertenecía originalmente al difunto Rey Vegeta, el padre de Vegeta y Tarble. Como Rey Vegeta no pudo seguir pagando sus deudas después de su fallecimiento, le tuvo que tocar a su hijo progenitor asumir esa responsabilidad-- así decidido rotundamente por Freezer.

Vegeta, aunque quiere a su papi en el fondo, él le pide al Diablo en estos momentos que lo queme como malvavisco en una fogata en el mismo candente infierno como no tienen idea.

Para desviarse del tema actual, Vegeta ahora mira Goku fijamente, quien todavía estaba concentrado en la vista de su ventana a los caminos y edificios, etc. que la camioneta pasaba la carretera._ 'Hay que admitirlo, Kakarotto sí que es inteligente cuando le da su regalada gana.' _Aunque no se lo admite ni por si mismo, el de verdad está agradecido con su mejor amigo. Lo ayudo a quitarse un peso de encima, temporalmente por supuesto.

Cambiando su mirada a la carretera una vez más, Vegeta se da cuenta que ya llego a su destino y dirige la camioneta hacia un estacionamiento amplio lleno de diferentes tipos de automóviles que quedaba tres o cuatros cuadras cerca de la discoteca.

"¿Por qué te estás estacionando tan lejos?" Goku pregunta al ver lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo: había un bendito estacionamiento en la misma discoteca y a él se le ocurre estacionar el vehículo algo lejos del lugar.

"Hubiera ido hasta el muchacho que estaciona los autos en el mismo club nocturno, pero en vez de estacionarlo como todos los demás automóviles, nos llevan esta chatarra vieja hasta el vertedero municipal." El se explica, no queriendo recordar la última vez que pasó dicha ocasión.

Ahora, ya con la camioneta estacionada en reversa, los dos se bajan del vehículo y cierran las puertas. Goku se adelanta para ver la fila de la gente que iban a entrar a la nueva discoteca: era tan larga que no tengo descripción exacta de lo prolongada que era la fila. Les invito a usar sus imaginaciones creativas.

"¡Vaya, sí que hay tanta gente en la fila!" Goku exclamo al ver lo extenso que era la fila que era mucho con demasiado.

"Hmph. Se ve que nunca has venido a un sitio como este." Vegeta lo alcanza y cruza sus brazos después de llegar a su lado.

"Bueno…ya que lo dices, yo no estoy muy seguro de eso. Yo creo que yo he venido a sitios como este varias veces anteriores." Goku se sentía extrañamente familiar con la idea de haber venido en lugares similares como un club nocturno. ¡Lo que se está implantando aquí es que él nunca había venido a un sitio como este y lo estuvo!

Vegeta levanta una de sus cejas, "¿Qué te pasa? Pareces como si tuvieras un momento de deja vu." El resume lo que yo explique anteriormente.

"Creo que se puede decir eso." Goku le sonríe, "Pero estoy bien." Después de decir esa oración, el de repente mente pone su mano en su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos en esfuerzo y utilizo la pared que tenía atrás para arregostarse hacia ella.

"Sabes, Kakarotto, tú no sabes cómo mentir sin mostrar lo OBVIO." Vegeta le dice irónicamente con algo irritación.

"Ya voy a estar bien... Esto me pasa ocasionalmente-- especialmente cuando trato de recordar algo." El dice no muy alto debido a su dolor de cabeza espontaneo.

"Raditz me ha contado una vez que te da esos repentino dolores de cabezas severo desde que te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza."

"Si…eso me paso cuando yo era un niño mientras mi abuelo todavía estaba vivo…eso paso mucho antes de que nos conociéramos."

"Hm…" A, si… Vegeta se le entra en la cabeza como si fuera ayer el día en cual los dos se conocieron en una tarde después de haber nevado en un parque hace 20 años como una película.

Flashback…

_En ese día, en el parque de la ciudad Norte, Vegeta (de nueve anos de edad en ese entonces) estaba sentado solo en una banca, comiendo una cajita feliz de las cuatro que se había robado en un restaurante de comida rápida no hace mucho._

_Había pasado como cuatro horas desde que Tarble se fue para un país en el extranjero en avión; Vegeta no tenia nadie más a quien recurrir, un sintió donde quedarse y tenía poco dinero en su alcance. El suspira profundamente antes de seguir comiendo en silencio y en la soledad. Como el odia secretamente la soledad y el silencio… él quisiera que por lo menos alguien aparezca en este bendito parque solitario para que no se sintiera tan solo de lo que se encuentra._

_Después de dar un bocado de una hamburguesa con queso, como que Kami le cumplió su deseo: de repente mente, Vegeta ve a un niño como de cinco años de edad mirándolo con una cara de hambriento, parado frente a él. ¿De dónde habrá salido este niño? Es como si él salió de una vez de la nada._

"_¿Y tú que me miras?" El miro malignamente al niño._

"_Oye, tienes comida en la mano." El niño con un peinado extraño apunto con uno de sus dedos hacia la comida que tiene Vegeta en sus manos._

"_Si, ¿y qué?" El dijo groseramente._

"_¿Me puedes dar un poco, por favor? Es que tengo mucha hambre—llevo una semana que no cómo ni un poquito."_

"_Esta comida me costó trabajo conseguirla. ¡Consíguete la tuya y piérdete de mi vista, mocoso!"_

"_¡Pero es que tengo mucha hambre!" El niño empezó a llorar de la gran hambruna que tenia._

_Vegeta refunfuña en frustración: el odia muchas cosas en este mundo y una de ellas son niños o niñas que lloran por pura tonterías, "¡Está bien! ¡Te daré parte de mi comida si dejas de llorar en este instante!"_

"_¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Desde ahora en adelante tú serás mi amigo!" El exclamo felizmente como si le cumplieron un milagro._

_Vegeta gruñe corto y empieza a distribuir su comida, dándole más que una cajita feliz al menor. El niño menor se queja porque el niño mayor tenía tres cajitas felices y el tenia solamente una y eso no era suficiente para el llenarse el estomago. Vegeta lo ignora y esto hace que el niño vuelva a llorar una vez más…Vegeta grita en frustración y le da otra cajita feliz y con eso el niño deja de llorar y procede a comer felizmente: como dicen estomago lleno, corazón contento. Vegeta aprendió algo durante este proceso: cuando él sea grande, el no querrá tener hijos por ninguna causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia._

_Ya con las dos pansas llenas de, los dos niños estaban en silencio absoluto. Uno de ellos decide romper el silencio monótono que había entre los dos._

"_¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?"_

"_Tú y yo no somos y nunca seremos amigos." Vegeta le dice con palabras frías."Pero si me dejas de llamar tu amigo, te diré mi nombre." _

"_Está bien, amigo." Al parecer, no presto caso a sus palabras._

_Vegeta arrolla sus ojos antes de hablar, "Vegeta."_

_El niño parpadea sus ojos, "¿Vegeta? ¿No tienes apellidos…?"_

"…_No… No tengo apellidos." Después de un silencio breve, Vegeta se molesta al escuchar al niño riéndose en alto, "¿Cuál es la risa?"_

"_¡Vegeta suena como vegetales!" _

"_¡Cállate mocoso que eso no es gracioso!"_

"_Lo siento. Es que tu nombre me sonaba gracioso."_

"_Hmph." El se decide en ignorarlo._

"_Por cierto, yo me llamo Son Goku. Pero mi hermano Raditz insiste que mi verdadero nombre es Kakarotto."_

_Ahora era el turno de Vegeta para reírse._

"_¿Y de que te ríes?"_

"_Kakarotto proviene del nombre de la zanahoria."_

"_Bueno, por lo menos te estás riendo." Goku ahora empieza hacerle pregunta a su nuevo amigo porque quería saber más sobre el mismo: para él, Vegeta era un niño muy interesante, casi maduro para su edad y misterioso. Oh y también grosero y antipático. "¿En donde están tus padres?"_

"_En el infierno."_

_Goku mira a Vegeta en confusión debido a su respuesta concisa y se arrasca su cabecita, "¿En el infierno? ¿Con que eso se come?"_

"_Ellos están muertos." El explica en palabras simples._

"_¿Y qué es la muerte?"_

"_Ellos están en un sueño eterno." Vegeta suspira: este "Kakarotto" o "Goku" sí que es un preguntón, el tiene que ser un periodista cuando sea grande._

"_Ah, ya creo que entiendo…yo no recuerdo a mis padres. Mi abuelo también cayó en ese sueño, el lleva una semana sin despertarse."_

"_Así es la vida: todo el mundo nace para sufrir y morir." El dice filosóficamente._

"_¡Joven Príncipe Vegeta por fin lo encuentro!" Los dos niños miran a la misma dirección en unisonó al ver a un joven Napa de 20 años de edad, quien fue el dueño de la voz._

Fin de Flashback…

'_Como ha pasado el tiempo…_' Vegeta aterriza de su viaje mental del pasado hacia el presente al ver a Goku ya normal, o sea estabilizado, "¿Ya se te paso el dolor de cabeza?"

"Si. Ya estoy mucho mejor." Goku sonríe de oreja a oreja, "Gracias por preocuparte, Vegeta."

Vegeta fruñe sus cejas, "¿Quien dijo que yo estaba preocupado? Yo solo pregunte porque si te seguía el dolor de cabeza, yo tendría que llevar tu odioso trasero hasta el apartamento. Pero ya no importa, ya estas mejor." Y con eso, el pone sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se va caminando hacia adelante.

Vegeta si estaba preocupado…pero su maldito orgullo no se lo permitía mostrar al público ni de broma.

"¡Kakarotto!"

"¡Ya voy!" Goku corre para perseguir a su mejor amigo para no quedarse atrás.

Otra vez con las chicas, ellas estaban haciendo la fila para entrar adentro de la nueva discoteca: West Zone Club. La fila estaba media organizada de una forma derecha. En la entrada principal, dos fortachones revisaban las identificaciones con fotos porque solamente se permitían personas mayores de 21 años de edad.

Los dos chicos pasan caminando al lado opuesto de la fila para hacer la fila de entrada desde la cola.

"Ya casi entramos." Milk le dice a una Bulma que no está prestando atención para nada en estos momentos. Ella mira esto y la topa varias veces en uno de sus hombros, "¿Bulma? ¿Bulma?"

"¿Qué?" Al mirar a Milk, Bulma parecía casi un zombi: como ella si tuvo un corto lapso de ADD por sus siglas en ingles o en español DDA (corto para desorden de déficit de atención).

"Dije que ya vamos a entrar." Milk le repite lentamente como si Bulma fuera una retardada. "¿Te pasa algo? Te veo deslumbrada."

"No, nada, Milk." Y las dos proceden a encontrarse con los fortachones porteros para luego cada una sacar sus propias identificaciones con fotos para mostrárselos a ellos para que le acceda la entrada al establecimiento.

Al llegar a la cola de la fila, "¿Viste a alguien de interés en la fila?" Goku le pregunta a Vegeta porque juro que lo vio viendo algo, o mejor dicho a alguien en la fila larguísima. Mientras él se quedo mirando, el parecía como si estuviera en el centro comercial comprando artículos con sus ojos.

"No," Vegeta mira a Goku y niega con su cabeza, "¿y tú?"

Goku encogió sus hombros en pura honestidad. "Tampoco." Ahora, el se pone a pensar. _'Yo juraba ver a Vegeta mirando a una mujer que estaba en la fila. Espera. ¿Esa mujer la he visto en alguna parte…? Ella tenía su cabello como azul del mar.'_

_---_

Entretanto, Maron, la primera y última novia de Krillin, salía de un centro comercial de la ciudad mientras que Piccolo, su guardaespaldas de dos años consecutivos, iba detrás de ella. Ella estaba disfrutando de su día libre en centro comercial de lo más bien hasta que mucho de sus fans la encontró a ella y a Piccolo caminando alrededor de las tiendas y empezaron a pedirle autógrafos y más querían retratarse en una foto con ella. Y para complacerlos a TODOS, ella les daba su autógrafo y se retrataba con ellos mientras que su guardaespaldas mantenía la fan-fila en orden y en control. Y eso no es todo, también la prensa y algunos paparazzis habían venido hacer de las suyas. Esto paso durante cinco laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargas hoooooooooooooooooooras…

Ahora, los dos se dirigían hacia una limosina negra que estaba estacionada al frente de ellos con el chofer esperando adentro del vehículo por los dos. Cuando Piccolo se adelanta su paso para llegar hacia la puerta de la limosina, él le abre la puerta a Maron para que ella entre primero y entra adentro para después de acomodarse en su asiento de la parte de atrás del vehículo.

Piccolo se iba a montar también dentro del vehículo hasta que los paparazzis (los que llegaron tarde) vinieron y empezaron a sacar sus cámaras y notas para escribir las contestaciones de Maron las cuales ellos tenían en mente de preguntar.

"Lo siento pero la Srta. Maron está muy cansada y no quiere que le tomen mas fotos o le hagan más preguntas por el día de hoy, así que váyanse a hostigar a otra celebridad."

Y con estas palabras frías y severas departe de él, los paparazis obedecieron las palabras del mismo. Ellos cometerían locuras para hacer su trabajo pero la última vez que algunos paparazis lo hicieron, solo digamos que fueron al hospital para visitar la sala de emergencias por unos días.

"Gracias por esfumarlos, Sr. Piccolo. Si yo veo otro paparazzi, te juro que yo voy a gritar como loca sin remedio." Maron agradeció la acción inteligente de Piccolo.

"Es parte de mi trabajo." El dijo simplemente.

"¿Para donde vamos ahora, señorita?" El chofer de la limosina le pregunta a Maron desde su asiento.

"Para la casa, señor chofer. Estoy muy cansada; y desde que llegue a la mansión, voy a darme un baño con burbujas y con aroma terapia." La misma contesta.

En lo que la limosina llegaba hacia su destino, el viaje iba silencioso: el chofer conducía en silencio, Piccolo estaba sereno con sus brazos cruzados y Maron estaba haciendo sonidos con su celular, revisando por algún nuevo mensaje de texto, mensaje de voces y llamadas perdidas.

A continuación, aquí vienen las siguientes palabras que cambiara la vida para siempre de la joven modelo-actriz y su guardaespaldas:

"¿Maron?"

"Si, ¿Sr. Piccolo?" Maron dice en lo que tenía todavía su atención en su celular.

"Cásate conmigo."

Ahora que si esto llamo la atención a la joven modelo-actriz: ella despego su atención de su celular Blackberry lentamente para mirar a Piccolo a la cara, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que oíste: quiero que seas mi esposa."

Maron ahora estaba estupefacta: de el tiempo que ella conoce a Piccolo, el nunca había dicho algo tan espontaneo en su vida. "Sr. Piccolo, lo que me estas pidiendo es algo muy serio. Pero ya que lo dices, fíjate que es una de las preguntas que la mayoría de los hombres me pregunta casi diariamente."

"La diferencia entre yo y todos ellos es que yo soy quien te tendrá y nadie más."

"No lo sé de verdad…tu eres mi guardaespaldas, nosotros no nos conocemos muy bien y tú debes tener como el doble de mi edad."

"Yo tengo 32 años y tú 21 anos: no es mucha la diferencia, yo todavía sigo en la flor de la juventud."

Si es cierto, a veces para el amor no hay edad, "Sí es cierto, pero—"

"Solo piénsalo: yo te protejo y tú me haces feliz... Esto será como cuentos basuras de amor. A pesar de que nosotros somos polos opuestos, entre nosotros hay señales, química y atracción." Piccolo toma las manos de Maron con las suyas, mirándola profundamente a sus ojos azules, "No me lo puede negar más: también he visto la forma en que me has mirado últimamente."

Maron se sonroja un poco al escuchar esto y desvía su mirada para otra parte porque su mirada era penetradora—como si él podía saber lo que ella estaba pensando solamente al mirarla a sus ojos. "Espera… ¿desde cuándo aquí acá tú sientes algo por mi?"

"Me di cuenta de eso no hace mucho."

Ella lo vuelve a mirar, "Pero ni siquiera tuvimos nuestra primera cita—o para el colmo, nuestro primer beso!"

"¿A si? Eso se puede arreglar." Ahora Piccolo procede a agarrar a Maron entre sus brazos fuertes, acercando su cuerpo contra el suyo y choca sus propios labios con los de ella.

Maron tenía sus ojos anchos como globo terráqueo y se queda paralizada: ella nunca pensó en su vida que Piccolo era capaz de hacer tal acción con iniciativa de la cual el esta realizando en estos momentos… Ellos se quedaron así por un minuto y Piccolo la suelta porque Maron se estaba quedando sin oxigeno del intenso beso.

Piccolo la vuelve a mirar a los ojos, "Te preguntare esto de nuevo, Maron: quieres casarte conmigo? De verdad que yo necesito tú ayuda: yo soy de Namekusei y no tengo mi ciudadanía de esta ciudad, en cualquier momento puede encontrarme la policía y deportarme. Yo no tengo parientes en la ciudad, así que, tu eres la única que me puede ayudar en estos momentos."

En realidad, Piccolo solo tenía más que un pariente en el mundo: su tío Kamisama, el hermano gemelo de su difunto padre: un hombre ya anciano que vive en un hogar de ancianos en Namekusei, siendo atendido y cuidado por Mr. Popo.

Maron se sentía contra la espada y la pared, y a ella no le gusta ningún tipo de presión. Piccolo era su fiel guardaespaldas y siempre la ha ayudado y protegido en las buenas y en las malas. Ella estaría dispuesta ayudarlo a él con este asunto tan serio?

"…Esta bien, Sr. Piccolo…acepto casarme contigo."

Y esa fue su decisión impulsiva pero de todo corazón.

"No hay prisa para la boda; nos casaremos cuando y como tú quieras, a mí me da igual si nos casamos por la iglesia o por los papeles." Piccolo le explica sinceramente a su recién prometida, así considerando su tiempo en su trabajo y sus pasatiempos.

"Qué tal si nos casamos después de que termine de filmar la película y haga mi show de modelaje que tengo pendiente?" Maron le sugiere después de haber revisado su agenda una y otra vez sin cesar.

"Está bien." Piccolo asiente su cabeza así poniéndose de acuerdo con ella, "Nos casaremos entonces dentro de nueve meses y así nos da el tiempo suficiente para podemos conocernos mejor. Me disculpo por no tener un anillo de compromiso, te lo conseguiré dentro de la semana."

"Está bien, no hay problema, querido… Ya que se me subieron los ánimos, vamos a celebrar el compromiso de matrimonio!" Maron dice alegremente como toda una fiestejera, ahora dirigiéndose al conductor de la limosina, "Sr. Chofer, usted será nuestro primer testigo!"

"Para mí sería un honor, Srta. Maron." El conductor dice en agradecimiento a la amabilidad de la peli-azul claro.

"Yo conozco un buen restaurante para festejar, así que vamos todos para allá, Sr. Chofer!" Ella le ordena al chofer de la limosina.

"Como usted diga, Srta. Maron." El chofer asiente su cabeza, cumpliendo con las ordenes de su clienta.

Piccolo no dice nada: el solo se recuesta un poco en su asiento y cruza su brazos a si manteniéndose en silencio por el resto del camino en lo que llegaban al lugar.

---

Devuelta al nuevo club nocturno, Vegeta y Goku en estos momentos estaban por entrar por la puerta principal. Ellos todavía estuvieran por la paila de la cola si no fuera por la astucia del moreno.

Cuando llegan, ellos se encuentran de frente con los dos fortachones que vigilaban la entrada, "Sus identificaciones." Uno de ellos dijo, más bien ordeno.

"Los deje en la casa." Vegeta dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

"Yo no tengo identificación." Goku dice honestamente, negando con su cabeza.

"Pues no pueden entrar: ustedes dos se ven sospechosos."

Vegeta aclara su garganta y saca la billetera del bolsillo de Goku. El cuenta y saca un par de billetes, la cual los divide y los mete en cada bolsillo de los porteros, "Caballeros, que tal si con eso bajan sus sospechas?"

"Entren." Ellos dijeron simplemente en unisonó.

El poder del dinero, Vegeta pensó en triunfo con una sonrisa maligna mientras que él y su mejor amigo entraban adentro del club nocturno. De verdad que el dinero es una de las cosas más importante en este mundo: con eso, puedes comprar a cualquiera y lo que sea, y para todo lo demás existe las tarjetas de créditos, las tarjetas de debito, los cheques—otros de sus métodos de comprar.

Como se había adelantado por entrar a través de la entrada, Goku detuvo sus pasos y se puso a mirar el lugar por dentro como si fuera un zoológico: el lugar estaba lleno de gente bien vestida. Ellos bailaban hacia la música (de salsa, de merengue, música norteña, baladas, tecno, cumbia, merengue mambo y ocasionalmente el reggueton y música de DJ's) que retumbaba el territorio, o ellos bebían y\o hablaban en pequeños grupos o parejas ya estando de pies o sentados.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta, estando al lado de Goku, trato de escucharse lo suficiente hacia la música alta para que él lo escuchara, "Vamos a separarnos para comenzar con la conquista!"

"Que!?" Goku casi no lo escuchaba debido a la música alta, la cual es de género de merengue.

"Dije que vamos a separarnos!" Vegeta se repitió, aunque a él no le gusta repetir sus palabras.

"Que!? No te escucho! La música está muy alta!" Goku trato de explicar porque el estaba como sordo.

"Que dijiste!?" Vegeta ahora tampoco escuchaba a Goku.

"La música está muy alta!"

"La mujer de quien!?" Vegeta grito sin procesar las palabras del otro. Después, a él se le ocurre acercarse hacia Goku y hablarle en su oreja lo que había dicho como si va a decirle un secreto.

Goku ahora pone una cara de comprensión absoluta después de haber oído las palabras en su oído, "Ah! Ya entiendo, Vegeta!"

"Que comience la Operación: Esposa con Millones! Manos a la obras!" Y desde ahí, el dúo dinámico se separa para llevar a cabo la misión de esta noche prometedora.

Hora de utilizar al máximo lo que sus padres le dieron!

---

Dos horas después en el bar restaurante, Krilin y C-18 hablaban y reían juntos sentado en una mesa mientras bebían una botella de vino blanco. Uno de ellos bebía ligeramente ya que es un conductor designado. Y la otra, al beber una copa de alcohol de un abrir y cerrar de ojo, no le pasaba el efecto para nada por la sangre ni por el cerebro.

A Krilin por fin se le ocurrió mirar su reloj de mano en toda la noche: decía las 10:30 PM. "Mira la hora que es…estuvimos dos horas hablando sin cesar."

"Como pasa el tiempo." C-18 dice antes de beber otro trago de vino blanco en una copa de cristal.

"Te llevo hasta tu casa?"

C-18 sin decir nada, se le acerca al empresario y él hace un gesto por mover su dedo suave a su pecho, "Qué tal si nos vamos a tu apartamento y…seguimos pasando un buen rato juntos." Ella sugiere con una voz seductiva.

El traga saliva y se sonroja peor que un tomate en contestación, "Em… yo tengo que levantarme temprano en la mañana: tengo reunión con la junta de directores y los accionistas en la empresa en donde yo trabajo."

Al oír estas palabras, la rubia dejo de ser seductiva, volviendo a la realidad, estando un poco decepcionada, "Entiendo…Pero no importa. Nos vamos a seguir viendo."

"En serio!?" Krilin estaba tan excitado con sus palabras que él tuvo que gritar lo que dijo por todo el restaurante. Al darse de cuenta de su máximo tono de voz, la baja de inmediatamente, "Digo, en serio?"

"Si, Krilin. Yo quisiera que nosotros dos nos siguiéramos viendo, me interesas mucho." C-18 sonríe dulcemente a ver la reacción del empresario.

Krilin ahora tenía tanta felicidad encima que no sabía que más decir…pero logra decir algo, "Y-yo iré a conseguir el automóvil, y iré a pagar la cuenta." El se levanta de su asiento para ir a la parte del frente del bar-restaurante para hacer lo dicho.

"Te espero." C-18 dijo con una guiñada, volviendo a sonrojar al hombre bajito.

Ya con Krilin fuera temporalmente de la vista, el mesero del restaurante se le acerca a C-18, "Bueno, y como le fue con Milloncitos?"

"Fue todo un éxito: el es todo mío." Ella sonríe malignamente y en victoria.

"Ahora, si yo fuera tu, yo todavía no cantaba ni bailaba victoria: vas a tener que vigilarlo primero. No vaya ser que algo o alguien te quite a Milloncitos—tienes que asegurarte de eso primero porque tu todavía no lo conoces muy bien, ustedes apenas se conocen aparte que ya se conocen físicamente y cuanto dinero él hace anualmente." Él le consejo sabiamente a la joven rubia.

C-18, aunque no lo quería admitir, el mesero tenía razón de lo que decía y se decide en considerar sus consejo para que ella llegue a ser una anciana millonaria en el futuro, "Me asegurare de que eso no pase; nadie, y digo, absolutamente nadie ni nadie me va a quitar lo que me pertenece o me las pagaran muy pero que muy caro." Ella dijo muy segura de sí misma, como si ella fuera una de esas villanas locas, posesivas, y psicópatas de las telenovelas.

---

En el club nocturno, Vegeta se encontraba sentado en una mesa solitaria mientras bebía una mezcla exótica de alcohol con una cara de pocos amigos. El no sabía porque pero se sentía selectivo con escoger a su futura esposa. El ya ha interactuado con algunas mujeres pero lamentablemente, ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención como tal. Habían entre ellas millonarias, mayormente solteras y bonitas…pero porque ellas no podían ser como la chica de ojos azules, con cabello largo de color azul marino, de tez blanca, de estatura no muy alta ni muy baja y una buen figura física? Esa mujer era hermosa y atractiva—como la diosa del amor y belleza: Venus. O como una sirena del mar…

'_Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Kakarotto.'_

Hablando de Goku, el se veía como un niño perdido en un lugar gigantesco, si no fuera por la oscuridad del establecimiento a pesar que había luces fluorescentes brillando por todo el lugar. Hasta ahora, el le ha mirado a varias mujeres pero lamentablemente, ellas no cumplían con el requisito que tenía en mente, y siguió por ahí para abajo con su trabajo de Cupido Casamentero en lo que caminaba por el lugar con cautela para no tropezarse con nada ni nadie. El se detiene justamente para ver a una mujer de espaldas y la topa tres veces en su hombro izquierdo: era nada más y nada menos que Milk.

"Oye señora, usted no tiene una hija la cual yo le pueda presentar a mi amigo?" Goku le pregunta inocentemente.

"Yo…" Milk fruñe sus cejas al procesar bien las palabras del hombre alto desconocido, "Oye, sin vergüenza! Como te atreves a decirme eso!? Yo soy una señorita! Yo soy soltera sin compromiso y sin hijos!"

"Calmase señora, no fue mi intención ofenderla." Goku dijo con sus manos en altas como una forma de señalar la paz.

"Como que no!? Mira lo que acabaste de decir!" Milk estaba más que ofendida: estaba súper ofendidísima.

"Perdón, señora!" El se disculpo de lo más posible lo menos que él quería en estos momentos era molestar a alguien porque no era su estilo.

"Y sigues con lo mismo!" Y ella procede con su bolso a atacar al hombre alto, quien se agacha cubriendo su cabeza de los ataques, como si ella fuera una señora mayor de edad defendiéndose de un ladrón, "Eres un patán! Mal educado! Sin vergüenza! Inculto! Imprudente! Insensato! Ignorante!"

"Señora, cálmese por favor!" Goku grito pero Milk continúo atacándolo, y atrayendo atención de la gente. "Se lo ruego!"

A Bulma no le llamaba la atención a casi ningún hombre que están en el establecimiento—bueno algunos que otro si pero en fin, ella no sentía mucha atracción por los cuales ya a visto e interactuado. Porque ellos no pueden ser como el aquel hombre que ella vio en la fila de la entrada del establecimiento? Ese hombre tenía un cabello que desafiaba la ley de gravedad de color oscuro, ojos oscuros que lo hace misterioso, de tez morena, alto de estatura, y un buen cuerpazo. A ella le da la impresión que él le recuerda del dios de la Guerra, Ares, cuando aprendió de la mitología griega en la escuela.

"Me pregunto a donde habrá ido Milk…" Ella camina sin mirar bien su delantera…y vuelve a estar en alerta al tropezarse con un cierto hombre que bebía un vaso de alcohol exótico y se lo vira toso en su ropa nueva. Ella se disculpa pero no era más que suficiente para el hombre moreno.

"Oye! Ten cuidado a donde te diriges, imbécil!" Vegeta le grita a Bulma enfurecida menté ya que EL fue la victima del tropiezo, pagando por las consecuencias de los daños hecho por el accidente y se levanta para enfrentarla. "Esta ropa de marca me costó mucho dinero!"

Bulma coloca sus manos en su cintura, mirando incrédulamente al otro, "Esa ropa? Por favor! Esa es una marca barata que consigues en los especiales de Walmart!"

"Esta ropa la conseguí en West Republic sin especiales! Te voy a demandar por daños y perjuicios a mi nueva ropa! Mira nada mas como se arruino en un santiamén!" El hace gesto a su ropa arruinada (yo digo que no tanto porque eso se arregla con una visita a la lavandería).

"Lo que yo hice fue puro accidente!"

"Alguien lo tiene que arreglar, y tu eres culpable de lo ocurrido."

"Descarado…Acaso no tienes ni el mínimo respeto hacia las damas?"

"Corrección. Solamente a las damas: aparte de ellas, tu eres una excepción rotunda."

"Que insinúas!?"

"Eres gritona, vulgar y torpe. Que yo sepa, las damas no se compartan así como tú. Debes tener vergüenza….si es que la tienes, por supuesto."

"Sabes qué? Tu eres un parejero! Nada mas comparándote con la gente de la alta sociedad como yo mientras tú probablemente no tienes a donde caerte muerto! Tu ni me llegas a los talones de mis pies!"

"Por lo que veo tu autoestima es alta… cual es el nombre de tu psicólogo?"

"Para qué? Lo necesitas para que arregle lo comparon y descarado que eres?"

"No, al contrario, yo estoy muy bueno para eso."

"Hmph. Ni que fueras la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto." Bulma cruza sus brazos hacia su pecho, "Que clase de esposa te soportaría?"

Vegeta coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos antes de seguir hablando, "Lo mismo digo yo: qué clase de marido soportaría estar con alguien como tú? Ese marido tuyo será un perdedor. Y cuidado si aparece porque con tu actitud las posibilidades son de remotas a ninguna."

Bulma refunfuña y grita: "Grosero!"

Vegeta solo grita:"Bruja!"

"Bastardo!"

"Estúpida!"

"Patán!"

"Loca!"

"Canalla!"

"Idiota!"

"Bruto!"

"Imbécil!"

"Señora, ya párale!" El pobre Goku grita en misericordia desde donde el esta: su cuello agarrado entre los brazos de Milk como una cerradura.

"Vieja su abuela!" Milk grita y le da más esfuerzo a su agarre como si ella estuviera participando activamente en la lucha libre.

Desde ahí, entre el gerente del club nocturno ya que nadie se había tomado la molestia en ayudar a Goku…o es que temían caer como las próximas víctimas de Milk. Cuál de las dos razones sean o otras existentes, la verdadera razón nunca se sabrá.

"Por favor, cualquier problema conyugal que tengan, llévenlo afuera del establecimiento. Aquí no se permite ningún tipo de escándalos." El gerente hablo firmemente y con autoridad así causando a que Milk soltara libre a Goku, quien se arregla su ropa ya estando estrujada entre los ataques del bolso y el agarre del candado.

"Hmph! Yo jamás me casaría con un mal educado con poca clase." Milk dice como una altanera superiora.

"Perdone que diga esto pero yo tampoco me casaría con una señora tan peleonera como usted." Goku dijo honestamente.

Milk se vuelve a enfurecer y se lanza hacia él una vez más pero fue aguantada por el gerente como si ella fuera una fiera antes de que sus acciones violentas pasaran. "Déjenmelo! Voy a ensenarle de una buena vez por toda que yo soy una señorita!" Ella forcejeó tanto que Goku se le alejo a poca distancia hacia atrás y el gerente casi no podía con ella.

"Señor, le exhorto a que controle a su esposa! Ella está fuera de control!" El gerente le reclama a Goku.

"Nosotros apenas nos conocemos y por lo que ven la señora y yo tuvimos un mal principio!" Goku trata de explicarle al público que habían formado.

Milk grita en frustración…más bien en derrota: ella ya no podía seguir lidiando con este bufón de cabeza dura. Cuando el gerente la nota en proceso de serenidad, el la suelta libre de su agarre, "Está bien, me voy. Si te cojo a la próxima, te va ir mucho más peor todavía." Ella dijo en pista de amenaza, recogiendo su bolso negro que estaba tirado en el suelo y se va de la escena para buscar a Bulma y irse de inmediatamente de este sitio vulgar con mal educados.

"Esta bien! Cuídese mucho, señor-- !" El gerente y una parte del público se les lanzan a Goku, cubriéndole la boca para que no terminara de decir esa palabra en específica al notar la furia re-encendida de la mujer peli-negro largo amarrado como una cebolla.

"SENORITA!" El gerente y el publico parcial mezclado de hombres y mujeres lo corrigieron y hablaron por él cuando ella se había detenido sus pasos y los volvió a resumir después de un breve silencio… el resto público se le hace un lado de su camino.

En la otra pelea (que obtuvo público durante las rondas de insultadas), el dueño del establecimiento se puso entremedio de Vegeta y Bulma para detener a los dos. "Ya basta! Señor, señorita, lamentablemente les voy a tener que pedir en desalojar este lugar: ustedes están formando un escándalo."

"Mira lo que hiciste por tu culpa!" Vegeta acuso a Bulma.

"Por mi culpa!?" Bulma se señala a ella misma.

"Si! Por tu culpa! Si no fuera por tu bocota, yo todavía estuviera aquí bailando, bebiendo y coqueteando con mujeres como no tienes la menor idea!"

"Mira quien lo dice, el bocón de todos los bocones!"

"Váyanse o los boto a patadas a la calle con seguridad!" El dueño dijo interrumpiendo a los dos otra vez porque ya se estaba acumulando puntos para la segunda ronda de insultadas.

"Hmph. No me seguiré juntado con ciertas 'damas' que no tienen verguenza." Vegeta, sin decir nada mas, se va en busca de su mejor amigo para irse de este lugar.

Mientras el caminaba de espaldas, Bulma le grita como todo una lunática: "Esto no se va a quedar así, bastardo! Nos veremos en los tribunales! En el talk-show de Cristina! En José Luis Sin Censura! En el cuadrilátero de la lucha libre! En las Guerras de los Sexos! Es más, nos veremos en el callejón! Te espero allá afuera y veremos quién puede más: tú o yo!"

Ella se arregla su ropa…Al notar los ojos del público encima de ella: "QUE DIABLOS USTEDES ME MIRAN!?"

…Y con esas palabras, el público se empieza a esparciese a volver lo que estaban haciendo antes de que la pelea les llamaran la atención por sus teléfonos excepto el dueño del lugar, quien se queda para seguir insistiéndole a Bulma que recogiera sus motetes y se largara de su lugar una vez por todas. Esta noche no pudo ser peor...

---

"Bueno, ya llegamos a tu casa." Krilin por fin anuncia a continuación de haber estacionado su automóvil lujoso en frente de una casa en un vecindario humilde y de bajo presupuesto.

"Sí, estoy devuelta a este infierno..." C-18 dice en su asiento con disgusto en su voz.

"Que dijiste?"

"Nada."

"Bueno, nos veremos luego, C-18."

"Nos veremos, Krilin." Ella le sonríe, "Que no se te olvide en llamarme por teléfono." Y desde ahí, ella abre su puerta y se baja del automóvil para cerrarlo en lo próximo. Ella camina hasta la puerta principal y saca de su mini bolso sus llaves para abrir la puerta…pero aun así, no fue necesario porque la puerta se abre para revelar a un C-17 curioso.

"Ese es tu nuevo papi ricachondo?" El le fue directamente al grano.

C-18 suspira: como ella odia cuando su hermano gemelo se pone de preguntón con ella y su vida e metiendo su nariz en donde no le importa, "Si, C-17. Como lo supiste?"

"El conduce un Mercedes Benz: esa es una buena marca de automóvil y es una de las marcas que son sumamente costosa para la humanidad como tal."

"El es otro idiota como los demás: el no es muy atractivo y no tiene mucha personalidad." C-18 entra dentro del hogar, caminando directamente a su habitación con C-17 detrás de ella.

"Supongo que el cayó fácilmente con tus encantos." El presumió sobre el asunto al llegar a la habitación privada de la rubia.

"Si. Como todos los demás." Ella dijo casualmente, tomando asiento en su cama y el peli-negro hizo lo mismo.

"Solo espero que este ricachondo te dure por lo menos diez años. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que eso pase."

"Si lo sé… no me digas lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer, C-17." Ella ahora cambia el tema de conversación, "Donde esta, C-16?"

"En lo mismo de siempre, en la cual no nos interesa saber."

De inmediato, el teléfono celular de la rubia suena, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ella lo contesta sin ni siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas. "Hola?"

"_C-18?"_

"Milloncitos? Digo, Krilin? Paso algo?"

"_No, no ha pasado nada. Yo solo quería decirte las buenas noches antes de dormir." _Krilin toma una pausa en la otra línea, como si estuviera reuniendo valentía para decir lo siguiente:_ "Buenas noches, C-18. Que sueñes con los ángeles. Y yo estoy seguro de que voy a soñar contigo."_

"Buenas noches, Krilin. Que duermas bien para qué te puedas levantar en la mañana." Ella dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, cuñado! Yo también sonare contigo y con tus millones de dólares!"

Los ojos azules claros de C-18 se ponen anchos como platillos voladores al escuchar las palabras innecesarias de C-17 ante la stuacion, "C-17 no dijo nada!" Ella cuelga el teléfono celular y lo mira con una mirada asesina. "Si quieres tu propio ricachondo, consíguetelo tu mismo!"

Ella quiso decir ricachonda, por cierto. Como C-17 tanto quisiera salir de la dichosa pobreza, el por ahora el valora la soltería. "Ay C-18, tu si que eres posesiva y celosa."

"A mí no me gusta compartir, y tu muy bien lo sabes." Ella dijo a la defensiva, protegiendo sus intereses.

"Si lo sé, eres mi hermana gemela y te conozco como la palma de mi mano…por desgracia." El dijo…después recibiendo desprevenidamente un almohadazo en su propia cara, cortesía de su querida hermana gemela.

---

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban en el automóvil en camino para sus respectivos hogares: Bulma conducía amargadamente y Milk sentada en el asiento del pasajero digamos que también no muy feliz.

"Uyy! Ese patán me arruino la noche!" Ella grito en frustración. "Uuuuuyyyyy!" Mas le había contado a su mejor amiga la historia completa con todo y detalles.

"Nosotros somos dos!" Milk estaba molesta, no solamente porque la habían votado como bolsa a ella y a Bulma del club nocturno--que vergüenza, Santo Kami! Ya aparecerá el reportaje en la próxima edición de El Gordo y la Flaca del Oeste y en Escándalo Oeste TV y entre otros! …Como decía, el mal rato también es cortesía del bufón de no hace mucho, "Resulta que el patán cual yo me encuentro me dice señora y para el colmo me pregunta si yo tengo una hija para su amigo! Y le di con mi bolso repetidamente hasta que se reprendiera."

"Se lo merecía!" Bulma la apoyo y le dio la razón por el cien por ciento.

"Los hombres de hoy en día son un dolor de cabeza. Porque ellos no pueden ser mas como los hombres de antes? Ellos sí que son caballerosos y además de eso, ellos sí que respetan a las mujeres." Milk dice en anhelo pensativo…

"Yo solo quiero un hombre de verdad, el respeto es lo mínimo que pido. Yo pido mi hombre sea guapísimo, varonil, alto, inteligente, interesante, misterioso, intenso pero no para tanto, exitoso, y sobre todo, un **buen amante**!" Bulma dijo dándole mucho énfasis a las dos últimas palabras.

"Bulma! Por el amor de Kami!" Milk exclamo en vergüenza, haciendo una cruz en su pecho con su mano.

"Oh perdóname. Se me olvido que tu ibas a un convento."

"No era un convento: era una escuela solamente para muchachas." Ella le corrige.

"Oye, hablando de eso, como está la Madre Superiora? Ya se encontró un hombre que la cambiara a 360 grados?"

"No. Ella te pone en oración todos los días para que Kami te reprenda y seas una muchacha del bien."

Bulma arrolla sus ojos, "Ella es la que tiene que cambiar: esa es la mujer más agria del mundo, con tal solo verla la cara se te pone agria--mucho peor que probar el limón más agrio que exista." Ella se frustro peor todavía al recordar la maestra de Milk de esa escuela: Madre Superiora era un apodo de parte de Bulma ya que ella parecía una. Ella es una persona estricta, exigente y anti-social. "Te acuerdas del regalito que le regale en una ocasión?"

"Si." Milk contesto sintiendo pena por su maestra. "La pobre Sor Fiona puso una expresión que no tuvo precio y tus padres te castigaron por tres semanas."

Bulma se rio con ganas a la memoria de haber regalado a la maestra de Milk un sexy G-string de color rojo apasionante y la reacción de Sor Fiona en aquella ocasión no tenia precio, "Valía la pena el intento."

"Y sin mencionar que gracias a ti, algunas muchachas se cambiaron de escuela para seguir tus pasos."

"Yo creo que fue la mejor decisión que tomaron en sus vidas—estoy orgullosa por todas ellas." Bulma nunca se sintió tan orgullosa en su vida: ella tenía seguidoras y persiguieron sus pasos para ser tal como ella misma. "Que sigan así!"

'_A veces me pregunto porque somos las mejores amigas del mundo si somos diferentes…' _Milk pensó en intriga. Como ella y Bulma son amigas y tienen diferentes gustos y personalidades? Eso sí que es un misterio que no se resolverá fácilmente.

---

Con los chicos, ellos estaban en la camioneta negra yendo de camino de vuelta hacia el apartamento: Goku esta vez conducía la camioneta mientras Vegeta estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero con una expresión de limón ultra-agrio en su rostro.

"Yo te digo, Kakarotto, esa bruja me hizo la noche de Guatemala a Guatapeor." Vegeta le había contado amargadamente a Goku sobre su encuentro con la mujer peli-azul turquesa largo con lujos de detalles desde el principio: con esa oración había concluido su relato.

Goku sonríe de oreja a oreja, estando feliz por su mejor amigo en vez de estar de acuerdo con él en su molestia, "Vaya, con todo lo que me cuentas, me parece que ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja."

Vegeta refunfuño, "No digas eso ni de broma, Kakarotto." Y decide en cambiar el tema para que su enojo no sea embarcador por todo el Océano Atlántico, "Has tenido suerte en tu búsqueda?"

"Bueno, todo iba de viento en popa hasta que una señora me ataco con su bolso." Goku se estremeció al recordar su encuentro con Milk…la cual no fue agradable para ambos. Esa señora de baja estatura sí que es fuerte para su fémina y delgada figura…"Ella sí que tiene un genio."

Vegeta se ríe al ver la expresión estremecida del otro y culmina sonriendo malignamente, "Hablando de bonitas parejas, yo creo que tu eres quien en realidad encontró el amor de tu vida." (No sabes lo muy correcto que estas en estos momentos, Vegeta.)

"Vegeta, por favor, ella no es mi tipo." Goku le dice seriamente, "Si yo me interesaría en una mujer, yo solo pido que sea una buena persona y pacifica; a mí no me importa mucho cómo se vea o su pasado pero lo más importante es que cocine buenísimo." Con tal nada más de decir "cocine buenísimo", al hombre blanco se le hizo la boca agua.

"Que selectivo tu eres." Vegeta dice en sarcasmo.

"De verdad, yo no pido mucho."

"Si no me lo dices, yo no me hubiera dado de cuenta." Vuelve otra oración sarcástica. Vegeta ahora piensa en la filosofía de Goku ante el amor, en otras palabras, el método para enamorarlo: para llegar directamente a su corazón, se empieza por su estomago.

Y los viejos rumores contaban que el primer amor de Goku fue la señora del comedor escolar de la primaria…Goku si puede ser una persona extraña, Vegeta piensa como si se le formara un dolor de cabeza repentino, y todavía se pregunta porque hasta el sol de hoy sigue juntándose con él.

"Y dime una cosa, Vegeta, que tipo mujer te interesa?"

Vegeta mira a Goku después de que el mismo le había hecho esa pregunta directa. El pienso un poco antes de contestar, "Yo no pido mucho en una mujer: solo algunos millones en su cuenta bancaria y que me deje administrar su dinero, y que me deje hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana sin tener que escuchar después sus ñoñerías."

"Oiga, amigo! No estás pidiendo la mujer maravilla en persona!?" El automóvil vecino grito por la ventana del moreno.

Vegeta le da al conductor vecino una mirada asesina, "Yo te conozco! Y se adonde vives!"

El conductor traga saliva de miedo y acérela su paso para escapar de la amenaza y la mirada asesina…y para que su tablilla de su automóvil no sea leída adecuadamente.

"En donde él vive?" Goku pregunta en curiosidad.

"No lo sé y ni tampoco me interesa saberlo." El pone su mirada otra vez hacia la carretera que queda al frente de él y cruza sus brazos a su pecho firme, haciéndose más cómodo en su asiento. "En realidad no lo sé, Kakarotto, yo no sé que me interesa. En mi humilde opinión, todas las mujeres son iguales." Su opinión en vez de ser humilde, fue en puro cinismo.

"A que te refieres?"

"Ya de una vez que tienen a alguien como yo como pareja, ellas actúan como si no tienen cerebro y puedes manipularlas fácilmente haciendo que ellas hagan lo que tú quieras y ya llega un momento que querrás descartarla porque te aburren con lagrimas con sus estupideces; te digo es como tener una mascota."

"Y que tal de esas muchachas que tu salías en citas en la secundaria?"

"Ellas son un vivo ejemplo para respaldar mi explicación…Ahora que me aclaro bien, tal vez a mi me gustaría una mujer inteligente, con los pies en la tierra, apasionada, y que nunca me aburra mucho… Pero eso solamente pasan en los cuentos de hadas." Y otra vez su última oración fue cínica.

Qué bien! Ahora la búsqueda de la mujer ideal para su mejor amigo no será tan difícil desde ahora en adelante ya que el mismo soltó información, Goku pensó alegremente y su nivel de determinación subiendo hacia el cielo. El no sabe porque pero el de repente menté tiene las esperanzas de que encontrara definitivamente la pareja ideal para Vegeta sin falta alguna.

"Y que vamos hacer mañana en la noche, Vegeta?"

"Lo mismo que estuvimos haciendo en esta noche, Kakarotto: encontrar la esposa con millones de zeni!"

Son Goku, son Goku y Vege-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!


	5. El Rencuentro de Dos Destinos

**No soy dueña de Dragonball Z, y ni tampoco de Yu-gi-oh! Solo digamos que los tengo prestaditos para el rato para llevar a cabo malvadas hazañas.**

Han pasado dos meses desde los acontecimientos ocurridos de esa aquella noche prometedora en West Zone Club…y Bulma todavía sigue soltera y sin compromisos conyugales. Ella había decidido ponerle un poco mas de empeño en trabajar en la empresa de su padre para despejarse la mente desde aquel encuentro con aquel hombre que le hizo pasar de los peores eventos de su vida, así causando a que pospusiera su búsqueda de su futuro novio-esposo hasta nuevo aviso o le resurja el interés.

Ahora, pregunta que se hace sobre el asunto: acaso ella seguirá soltera por el resto de su juventud?

Por ahora les puedo decir que eso se verá aquí nada más; ni siquiera un astrologo le pueden revelar eso—solo mas que la autora y su amiga porque lo saben **todo**, querido lectores.

Muajajajajajajaja…

Capitulo 5- El Rencuentro de Dos Destinos

Corporación Capsula: una de las corporaciones más exitosas que ha existido en la Ciudad Oeste. Esta empresa se especializa en desarrollar la capsula, naves espaciales y entre otros productos tecnológicos. La capsula es una tecnología patentada de la dicha empresa que dentro de sus contenidos se pueden guardar de los objetos más pequeños hasta de los más grandes al presionar un botón, la cual se convierte al tamaño de una capsula en un abrir y cerrar de ojo. Esta tecnología es cada vez más famosa y es cada vez más demandada en los días que pasan por alrededor del mundo entero. El fundador de esta empresa e inventor de los productos mencionados anteriormente lo es el Dr. Briefs hace 35 años.

**En la oficina de la presidencia: **

"La Corporación Kaiba de la Ciudad Domino llamo una hora antes de que usted llegara a la empresa, Srta. Briefs. El Sr. Kaiba le manda un recado urgente."

La secretaria ejecutiva de la empresa le informa a Bulma, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio, escuchando detenidamente las palabras de su empleada personal.

"Ah, y de que se trata?" Ella pregunta con interés: esto era una de las raras veces que el Sr. Kaiba le deja mensajes junto con su secretaria.

"Me encargo a decirle urgentemente que él desea posponer los negocios con la Corporación Capsula: el tuvo que posponer el plan de negocios que estaba pendiente para la semana entrante hasta nuevo aviso porque se le presento el parto del embarazo antes de tiempo a su esposa."

Bulma asiente su cabeza en entendimiento. Era un asunto natural, y se sabe comúnmente que un esposo acompaña a su esposa en el momento del parto de su bebe como fruto de la relación entre ambos.

"Y eso no es todo, el también mando a preguntar cómo le trataba la soltería y la vejez a usted y a la Srta. Ox Milk." La secretaria añadió esa información extra.

Bulma se enfado inmediatamente y empezó a gruñir, "Ese patán de Kaiba! Sigue siendo el mismo desde que lo conocí!"

Ahora ella no sabe porque pero el joven presidente de la Corporación Kaiba le recuerda a alguien que ella conoció del pasado con la misma actitud de un bastardo…

…Ya de haberse calmado, Bulma le dice lo siguiente a su secretaria: "Mándale a decir al Sr. Seto Kaiba que si ya se cambio los pañales por unos pantalones… y también mándenle una canasta de obsequio para su bebe recién nacido de mi parte."

"Ah claro, el me dijo que nació una niña saludable."

"Ah, que bien." Bulma sonríe al escuchar la pequeña información del bebe recién nacido, "Me imagino que es linda como su madre."

"No, al contrario, ella se parece más al Sr. Kaiba." La secretaria le aclara.

Bulma no se puede imaginar una Kaiba fémina en el mundo, así que ella tuvo todo el derecho del mundo para estremecerse, "Dígale también a Kaiba que no se desaliente: con el tiempo la niña se parecerá a su madre."

La secretaria asiente con su cabeza en lo que anotaba con un bolígrafo azul los mensajes de la presidenta en una pequeña libreta. "Se le ofrece algo más?"

"No. Eso sería todo por ahora, te puedes retirar." Y con esas palabras, la secretaria ejecutiva se retira en silencio de la oficina de la presidencia.

---

Con el paso del transcurso de tiempo de los dos meses, Vegeta habrá logrado conseguir otra millonaria para por fin consumar su meta ambiciosa que el tanto anhela desde su niñez?

Pero primero, vamos a ver que hubo de su vida desde entonces.

En West Burger and Tacos, Vegeta elaboraba ocupadamente en el área de la parrilla mientras preparaba las órdenes de los clientes hasta que escucho lo siguiente en la radio que había en el área del lavaplatos:

"_**Damas y caballeros, y por aquí vamos a cantar los números para la lotería de esta semana! Así que tenga sus billetes listos porque aquí vamos con los números ganadores dentro de ya mismito!"**_

Habiendo de escuchar esas palabras que provenía de la radio, Vegeta corre de inmediatamente a una distancia cerca de la radio con su billete de lotería listo en la mano y estando de escuchar atentamente el anunciador de la radio

"_**Y los números ganadores para esta semana son: 45…"**_

"Si…"

"…_**34…"**_

"Si, si…"

"…_**98…"**_

"Si, si, si…"

"…_**87…"**_

"Eso, eso, eso, eso…"

"…_**15…"**_

Las ansias del peli-negro estaba por el tope: cuando el anunciador mencione el último número de su billete, el de seguro iba a estallar de felicidad como nunca habrá hecho en su vida.

"_**Y el ultimo numero para el billete ganador de esta semana de los 15, 000,000, 000 de zeni lo es el…90!"**_

"Demonios!" Vegeta maldijo en furia, rompiendo en pedazos con sus propias manos el billete de lotería casi-ganador, botándolo después a un recipiente de basura que quedaba cerca de él y pone sus manos en su cintura. "Por poco me pegaba en la lotería."

El negó con su cabeza…el de momento siente las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Con tan solo una mirada abastecedora, los ojos de los demás empleados volvieron a como estaba antes de que se entrometieran visualmente con el peli-negro frustrado.

…Ya de resignarse a una perdida más en su vida, Vegeta suspira profundamente y regresa a ocupar su mente en su trabajo nuevamente, así resumiendo silenciosamente su tarea de preparar la comida de los clientes del restaurante de comida rápida.

Debido a la mala experiencia del encuentro con aquella mujer peli-turquesa en la discoteca, Vegeta no quiso saber nada mas de conquistar millonarias, habiéndose de descartar el plan casi por completo.

En vez, el se había decidido en buscar otros métodos de ser millonario sin tener que recurrir otra vez a ese plan o otros planes relacionados que envuelva una relación falsa-amorosa; como por ejemplo jugar a la lotería una vez mas (como habían leído no hace mucho, hacer todo tipos de apuestas (de legales a ilegales), volver hacer sus planes anteriores como explicado en el Capitulo 3, excepto el plan de volver a vender a Goku en la prostitución. Como el también hizo en el pasado con Raditz y con Turles antes de que uno de ellos se desapareciera del mapa y el otro cambiara definitivamente su estilo de vida… Napa también se involucraba en el negocio de vez en cuando…y, Broly en una ocasiones que otras (sin que él estuviera enterado de la situación ocurrente)…

Vegeta gruñe en frustración en lo que terminaba un platillo y proseguía a comenzar a preparar otro: el negocio de prostitución de verdad que generaba buenos ingresos con los dos hermanos, el primo de ellos, el amigo\enemigo, y su propio niñero desde los pañales juntos. Es una pena que el negocio no sigue en pie hasta el sol de hoy: con eso, el comía, vivía y vestía como los príncipes, no tenía mucho problemas con las deudas (especialmente la deuda de Freezer) y no trabajaba en lo absoluto sino que él solamente estudiaba en la escuela.

Ay, qué tiempos aquellos…

---

Ahora en las calles de la Ciudad Oeste, Goku caminaba tranquilamente en lo que él buscaba trabajo para el día de hoy. Después de escuchar la decisión de su mejor amigo hace dos meses, Goku se sintió aliviado pero a la vez sintió derrochado porque su plan de doble intención se tenía que cancelar. De todos modos, el sigue con el plan en pie de buscar la mujer perfecta para Vegeta sin que el mismo Vegeta lo supiera.

Así que se puede decir que Goku todavía sigue buscando la manera de ayudar a Vegeta para que el logre su meta—si eso es el producto de su felicidad. Y también para que se enamore y sea más feliz todavía, para que comprenda de una vez por todas que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida.

Bulma, quien había salido no hace mucho de coffee-break de la empresa, estaba estupefacta mientras ella estaba parada de pies como una tarada en medio de la calle de la Ciudad Oeste: en su misma dirección, ella ve a un hombre alto, joven y guapo caminando en risueño. Y resulta que ella conoce a ese hombre de alguna parte: el cabello es el detalle resaltante.

Aprovechando que el caminaba directamente hacia ella, Bulma se para en frente para detenerlo y se pone a pensar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a ese hombre.

Sin fijarse bien en su camino, el hombre risueño se choca de frente con una Bulma pensativa, así causando a que ambos volvieran a la realidad.

"Disculpa, no me fije bien el camino." El hombre se disculpo con Bulma sobre su torpeza.

"No, no te preocupes. Eso nos pasa a todos." Bulma le sonríe amablemente al hombre…y al ver muy bien de cerca la cara del hombre, ella pone su expresión en sorpresa: "Oye. Acaso tu nombre es…Son Goku?"

El hombre se le queda mirando a Bulma fijamente, parpadeando sus ojos varias veces… "…Oye, como supiste mi nombre?"

"Goku, acaso no te acuerdas de mí?" Bulma se apunta a ella misma con su dedo gordo derecho, "Soy yo, Bulma!"

"Bul-ma?" Goku dice lentamente, todavía estando confundido.

"Nosotros nos conocemos desde que tú eras un niño: tu ibas a practicar artes marciales a la Academia de tu abuelo y de el Maestro Roshi." Bulma le explica a Goku brevemente para que así se refrescara la memoria.

Goku cruzo sus brazos y se pone pensar: de donde él conoció en su pasado a una mujer peli-azul turquesa largo con ojos grandes azules, además de Maron, la súper modelo-actriz? Bueno, el si se recuerda que a esas dos muchachas el siempre las confundía como hermanas debido a la semejanza que había entre ambas--

"Ah! Bulma! Mucho tiempo sin verte!" Goku por fin dijo alegremente ya de haber resuelto el pequeño rompecabezas que tenía en su mente, "No has cambiando mucho desde la última vez que te vi." El dijo mientras inspeccionaba a su amiga de la infancia de arriba para abajo.

"Hablando de cambios, tu eres quien ha evolucionado—solo mírate nada mas, Goku! Eres súper-requeté-mega-guapísimo!" Bulma estaba impresionada al notar como su viejo amigo ha cambiando físicamente durante los cuatro años ausente de verlo, "Me imagino que las mujeres persiguen detrás de ti y te acosan sin cesar."

"Sí, creo que se puede decir eso." Goku le sonríe humildemente.

"Y dime una cosa, Goku, porque dejaste de ir a la Academia de tu abuelo?" Bulma le pregunta en preocupación: la Academia de Artes Marciales era uno de los pocos lugares en donde ella se encontraba con el peli-negro en frecuencia, aparte de Kame House o en un restaurante local con el bufet gratis.

"Bueno pues ya sabes; después de la desaparición de mi hermano y de dejar la universidad, la deuda se nos acumulaba cada vez más a mí y a mi amigo con quien yo vivo, y estuve trabajando por ahí desde entonces en donde yo pueda."

Bulma asintió su cabeza a la explicación razonable de Goku, "Te comprendo…pero si no hubieras dejados tus estudios universitarios, yo te hubiera conseguido un buen empleo en la corporación de mi padre."

"Si lo sé…pero tú sabes que yo no soy una persona muy brillante. Claro, no es una cosa que digan: que bruto! Que inteligisimo es este cuate!" El dice teniendo en cuenta una de sus dificultades, la cual acepta sin problema alguno.

"Si, pero Krilin comparte tu caso y míralo: hoy en día el es un gran empresario. Casi todas las empresas de este país lo quieren reclutar."

"Si, es cierto…oye hablando de los demás, como están?"

"Krilin, aparte de que es un empresario exitoso, el había dejado la academia de artes marciales después de que se graduó de la universidad y consiguió trabajo por recomendaciones de parte mía."

"Todavía el vive con el Maestro Roshi y Oolong en Kame House?" y Bulma le asiente la cabeza en afirmación, "Y como ellos se encuentran?"

"El Maestro Roshi mas pervertido que nunca; el sigue siendo el mismo viejo verde y se encarga de la Academia junto con una amiga mía y otros instructores. Y Oolong también el mismo, no ha cambiado mucho que digamos."

Goku asintió su cabeza en entendimiento antes de continuar hablando, "Como esta Tenshinhan y Chaos?"

"El se está matando de trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida mientras que Chaos se hizo millonario hace un par de meses."

"No me digas!" El exclamo en sorpresa.

"Si te digo. Yajirobe también sigue siendo el mismo solo que él y el Maestro Karin hicieron un pequeño negocio con las semillas del ermitaño."

"Lo están vendiendo al público?"

"Sip. Y es un éxito rotundo, gracias al comentario que tu les dijiste un día antes de irte de la Academia."

"Bien por ellos…era mejor que hacer espectáculos de ventrílocuo para ganar dinero extra."

"Si es cierto." Ella se ríe un poco al escuchar el comentario del otro.

"Haber…y, sabes de qué hay de la vida de Yamcha y Puar? A ellos son quienes no veo en cuatro siglos."

Al escuchar el nombre de su ex novio ya de un largo tiempo pasado, la expresión alegre de Bulma cambia por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, "…Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber más que nadie. Yo no sé nada de él desde la última vez que nos vimos; él nunca se ha tomado la molestia en llamarme por teléfono o de escribirme una carta o correo electrónico…yo no sé si él está bien o por lo menos con vida. Eso es lo quisiera saber más que nadie."

La expresión que Bulma proyectaba de tristeza y melancolía era tan conmovedora que en causa y efecto, afecto mucho a Goku. Él, en instinto, le pone ambas de sus manos en sus hombros para eventualmente abrazarla calurosamente hacia su pecho, "Lo siento mucho." El dijo suavemente debajo de su tono.

Bulma le devuelve el abrazo a Goku, agradeciéndole el afecto que ella necesitaba en el momento, la cual él le había concedido sin problema, "No te preocupes, Goku. Ya yo me supere y salí adelante con mi vida."

"Bien por ti, Bulma. Yo se que eres una muchacha fuerte. Si Yamcha no aparece, es mejor que lo haga pronto por qué vendrá alguien más en tu vida y será demasiado tarde para el remendar las cosas." Sus brazos apretaron un poco más el abrazo.

"Ojala Kami te oiga, Goku, ojala." Bulma dijo cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el abrazo: ella lleva tiempo que una persona la abrase tan cálidamente como lo está haciendo Goku…

Hablando de el mismo, el le da en breve beso en la sien de la peli-turquesa en ternura, oliendo su suave y dulce olor…

Después de cinco minutos, Bulma por fin se había salido del abrazo de su viejo amigo y se encontraba en estos momentos escribiendo con una pluma negra un número telefónico en un pedazo de papel. "Bueno, te dejo mi número de teléfono para que no nos mantengamos incomunicados."

Cuando ella termina, ella guarda la pluma negra en su bolso y le entrega el pedazo de papel a Goku, quien estaba en silencio todo este tiempo. "Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Tengo que regresar a la empresa."

Justamente cuando Bulma se vira de espaldas para ir a su automóvil estacionado, Goku la detiene con las siguientes palabras: "Bulma, espera."

Bulma se vira de espaldas para volver a enfrentarlo, "Si?"

"Dime una cosa: acaso estas buscando un novio en la actualidad?"

"Uuy, no tienes idea, Goku! Estoy cansada de la soltería y de esperar por Yamcha-- así que yo te diría que sí."

"Pues te tengo a alguien para que conozcas como novio potencial."

Bulma sonríe de oreja a oreja al oír esas palabras comprometedoras, "En serio, Goku? Es un amigo tuyo?"

"El es mi mejor amigo de infancia, con quien yo te había dicho que yo vivo en el apartamento; tú y los demás nunca lo llegaron a conocer. Y no es Krilin, por cierto."

"Y dime, es guapo?" Bulma estaba más que interesada: estaba súper interesadísima que estaba tan absorbida en el amigo del peli-negro.

"Uuuuuuy! El es demasiado guapo que las muchachas se mueren por él desde que lo ven!" Goku exclamo al no poder contar el sin número de mujeres y muchachas que se enchulan de su mejor amigo que tuvo que hacer gestos con sus manos. "El no es solamente guapo, el también es inteligente, serio, sofisticado y luchador."

"Te lo compro!" Bulma exclamo como si ella estuviera en una subasta.

"Me gusta que piense así. El puede ser difícil al principio, pero después que lo conozcas, el no es una mala persona. De todos modos, Bulma, te atreverías a darle una oportunidad?"

"Por supuesto, Goku! Estoy interesada en conocerlo. Además, las personas deban aceptar a los demás tal y como es."

Goku junto sus manos en un aplaudido pequeño, "Bien! Sabes dónde está el restaurante de comida rápida: West Burger and Tacos?"

"Absolutamente." Bulma asintió su cabeza.

"El trabaja ahí y el casi no tiene tiempo ni para respirar ya que él es muy trabajador, casi al borde de ser un adicto al trabajo. Pero no para tanto, por supuesto!"

"Ah, entiendo. Está bien, mañana a las dos de la tarde suena bien?"

"Entonces es una cita! Nos veremos allá." Goku dice haciendo su camino una vez más por las calles mientras Bulma hace lo mismo en caminar hasta su automóvil, la cual quedaba solamente al cruzar la calle.

"Hasta mañana con tu mejor amigo incognito, Goku!" Bulma grita antes de seguir caminando hasta que se detuvo de frente para cruzar la calle.

'_Perfecto. Estoy completamente segura de que el amigo de Goku es guapo como él me dice: Goku sería incapaz de decir mentiras…Oye, y yo pensé que Krilin era el mejor amigo de Goku…Bueno, solo digamos que todo el mundo puede tener más de dos mejores amigos: el cielo es el límite.'_En lo que Bulma esperaba la oportunidad para cruzar la calle de los vehículos que pasaban por la calle, ella se empezó a imaginar sobre el amigo que Goku le estaba hablando no hace mucho.

---

**En la noche…**

Después de otro día aburrido e agotador en el restaurante de comida rápida, Vegeta revisaba las correspondencias de su buzón de correo postal en la sala de su apartamento compartido, y lo que leía nada más era lo siguiente:

Deudas, deudas, deudas y más deudas…notificación de pagar la renta del mes…varias cartas de sus admiradoras\ex amantes… deudas, deudas, deudas y un poquito más de deudas…

Decidiendo definitivamente que no había ninguna correspondencia interesante de que leer, Vegeta camina hacia el área de la cocina y procede a botar todas las cartas por la basura, a donde ellas pertenecen.

De repente menté, el oye el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y luego cerrándose. El rápido asume que Goku fue quien había entrado por la puerta mencionada y también que no había perdido su tiempo en correr hacia la cocina y se detiene en un deslizamiento.

"Hola, Vegeta!" Goku saluda a su mejor amigo mientras cogía y recogía oxigeno y recuperaba su compostura. "Qué bueno que te encuentro! Te tengo buenas nuevas!"

Vegeta levanta una ceja en poca curiosidad, "De veras? A ver, ya te desarrollaran neuronas para ese cerebro de mosquito que tú tienes?"

Goku mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, diciendo que no.

Ahora, Vegeta cruza sus brazos hacia su pecho, "Y de que se trata, si se puede saber?"

"Tengo una amiga mía de infancia para que tu conozcas. Ya yo le conté a ella un poco sobre de ti, y yo pensé que tú eras la persona ideal para que ella conociera, y así por estilo."

En seguida de digestionar la información del otro lentamente, Vegeta mira a Goku impasiblemente, casi sin expresión en su rostro. "Kakarotto. Por el momento no estoy interesado en conocer mujeres—tengo cosas más importantes de hacer que perder mi tiempo como de salir en citas ciegas."

"Espérate tantito! No me has dejado terminar!" Goku prácticamente le rogo a Vegeta porque el mismo se iba a su habitación ya con el interés perdido por completo y estaba ignorando sus suplicas.

Cuando Vegeta iba abrir la puerta de su propia habitación, Goku grita lo siguiente para poder atraer de nuevo la atención del otro:

"Ella es bonita, inteligente, simpática, amable! Y ella es tan inteligente que ella trabaja en la Corporación Capsula!"

…

Esto detiene los pasos de Vegeta por completo: acaso el escucho bien las palabras que dijo el otro? Los que trabajan en la Corporación Capsula ganan un gran salario anualmente desde los ejecutivos hasta los empleados de mantenimiento, los guardias de seguridad—en fin, todo el titirimundati que trabajan ahí. _'Interesante... Definitivamente...'_

Al ver la sonrisa maligna que proyectaba el otro en su rostro, deduciendo por completo lo que estaba pensando, "Vegeta." Goku dice seriamente, tratando advertirle al hombre mayor un aviso.

Vegeta suspira en irritación, "Si, Kakarotto. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, a si que no hace falta que me lo repitas."

De la nada, Goku camina hasta Vegeta y lo agarra por la camisa a la fuerza, acercándolo cerca de él casi hasta que ambas narices hicieran el mínimo contacto. "Te advierto una cosa: a la mujer que vas a conocer es una amiga mía muy querida. Si te traspasas con tus hazañas y la haces llorar, te juro que pagaras por cada lágrima que ella derrame de sus ojos. Entendido?"

…

Al darse cuenta de sus acciones puramente inusuales de su parte, Goku suelta a Vegeta y se siente rápidamente culpable de lo que había hecho. "Perdón…no sé que me entro así de la nada."

Vegeta se queda en silencio mientras que el se arreglaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme…El decide no comentar sobre lo que le hizo el otro-- especialmente, esa mirada audaz, despiadada y penetrante que llevaba en sus ojos oscuros...

Eso casi le causaba un escalofrió en su espinal como tal: esa mirada no le quedaba a Goku para nada, es como si él fuera otra persona cuando forjó la dicha mirada y mas con el el tono de voz en que él le hablo no hace mucho: en pista de amenaza y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…No es la primera vez que el vive la experiencia, la cual las ocasiones vividas son inauditas.

"…Cuando la voy a conocer?" Vegeta dice por fin, tratando de no "provocar" al otro.

"Mañana a las dos en el restaurante." Goku le dice simplemente, ya estando a ser el mismo de antes otra vez por completo.

"Está bien, me da igual en donde nos conozcamos." Vegeta encoge sus hombros, "Me voy a dar un baño." Desde ahí, el resume en abrir de nuevo la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación, Vegeta se pone a pensar en lo que buscaba una toalla.

'_Con que Kakarotto también conoce gente millonaria…A quien más el conoce, me pregunto yo. Si las cosas son así, pues entonces yo debo darle más credibilidad.' _El piensa por primera vez en tiempo con creencia.

Hay que admitirlo, si Goku conoce a gente de la alta sociedad como la amiga que él le conto para conocerla mañana en la tarde, entonces hay que ser mas amigo de él. Si el llegara a conocer a más gente adinerada, Vegeta haría algo por primera vez en su vida que nunca le ha hecho a Goku: abrazarlo con ganas.

---

Al día siguiente en West Burger and Tacos, Goku esperaba pacientemente por la llegada de Bulma por Vegeta mientras él trabajaba en la parte de atrás del establecimiento por el momento.

'_Solo espero que Vegeta nunca haga a Bulma llorar ni sufrir; yo se que él es capaz de hacer eso. Yo estoy aquí corriendo un riesgo… pero bueno, algo me dice que todo va a salir bien…en parte.' _El pensó tratando de mantenerse positivo ante la situación que ocurrirá dentro de poco.

Bueno, Goku en realidad estaba algo inseguro de que sus dos amistades se conocieran para conocerse y luego ser conyugales. Por encima de que Vegeta puede herirle los sentimientos a Bulma, ambos eran distintos del uno al otro: mientras Vegeta es frio, arrogante, orgulloso y corrupto, Bulma es temperamental, vanidosa, sentimental e inocente: así que se podría decir que los dos son básicamente lo que llaman polos opuestos. Y obvio que los polos opuestos no se llevan muy bien que digamos…

Goku mira su reloj de mano que estaba colocada en su muñeca izquierda: faltaba media hora para que la peli-turquesa apareciera por la puerta del restaurante en persona. Sera esta la mejor idea en que Vegeta y Bulma se conozcan mutuamente?

Solo eso se sabrá en la media hora después de que pase…_'Que todo salga bien…'_ Goku pensó por última vez antes de aceptar por completo la decisión que tomo en sus manos, la cual cambiara el destino de sus dos amistades para siempre, y el, por supuesto, tomara parte de ese cambio radical.

---

En el baño exclusivo para los empleados de West Burger and Tacos, Vegeta se procuraba en arreglar su olor y apariencia para su encuentro con la amiga "muy querida" de Goku ya en cuanto termino de trabajar en el área trasera de restaurante en una de las tareas más humillantes en su punto personal: barrer con la escoba y botar cajas y galones de bolsas de basuras mientras la gente lo miraba.

Para hablar con honestidad, Vegeta no estaba muy interesado en conocer la amiga, y por eso se explica porque él se arreglaba con un ánimo que varía de un grado de poco a ninguno Celsius. Lo único que lo motivaba al arreglo es el detalle que Goku le conto sobre ella es que ella una de las empleadas de la Corporación Capsula. Esto le podría traer ventajas en conocer esta amiga: ella podría ser una fuente de conexión ventajosa para conseguir empleo en las empresas, especialmente en donde ella trabaja, la cual en su opinión la empresa es muy respetable por la sociedad y el mismo, y la gente hacen lo que sea para ser reclutado no importando el tipo de posición solicitada. Pero por otro lado, para poder solicitar empleo en la dicha empresa, especialmente para las posiciones en el departamento de administración, son otros veinte dólares.

'_No importa los insectos que traten de hacerme la competencia; yo hare de lo imposible para obtener un empleo en la Corporación Capsula. Luego de que yo obtenga suficiente experiencia empresarial y laboral, conexiones fuertes de personas importantes, y lo más importante de todo, el presupuesto necesario y el saldo de todas mis deudas presentes, ya podre abrir la Corporación Vegetasei sin muchos problemas en un futuro no tan lejano.' _Vegeta no solamente estaba aferrado por el mismo en cumplir su gran meta que tiene en su lista de prioridades. De igual forma estos fueron uno de los deseos que fue escrito en el último mensaje de Rey Vegeta que el escribió pocas horas antes de morir. Él le cumplirá a su difunto padre a toda costa, así jurándose esa promesa en el día de la lectura de la carta justamente en el día que efectuó su mayoría de edad…

"Vegeta! Usted de casualidad se encuentra allá dentro!?"

Vegeta suspiro levemente al escuchar cierta voz familiar que lo llamaba detrás de la puerta del baño, "No, idiota! Yo estoy en el área trabajando con los demás ineptos que trabajan aquí!"

"Acaso crees que yo soy idiota!? Tu no estas trabajando como todos los demás que están aquí afuera del baño!"

Para evitar producir una discusión con el otro, Vegeta se decide en salir del baño y cuando abre la puerta, como siempre el encuentra al Asistente Gerencial de lo más impaciente con ambos puños cerrados.

"Uuuy! Ya era hora de que usted saliera de ahí adentro. Hazme el favor y váyase a recibir y guardar el nuevo inventario de alimentos en el cuarto de refrigerador." El ordeno al hombre mayor.

"Bakamaru, tengo que pedirte algo."

Baikamaru parpadeo sus ojos incrédulamente y se pone extremadamente bobo, "Que es esto que escuchan mis oídos? Acaso El Gran Vegeta me va a pedir algo? Que se entere toda la comarca!" El se puso tan alarmado que tuvo que gritar la oración desde el área de la parrilla hasta el área de la caja registradora.

"Yo necesito pedir el rato libre dentro de poco: se me presento un asunto personal que requiere de mi disposición completa." Vegeta le explico brevemente ignorando por completo la ridiculez del otro.

"Y de que trata si se puede saber?"

"Eso no te incumbe para nada."

"Hmm…"El pone su mano debajo de su barbilla para pensar y luego las bajas al terminar, "…Perdona que te diga esto, Vegeta, pero en el día de hoy estamos saturados de trabajo. Por encima de eso, algunos de los empleados tuvieron el día libre como Tenshinhan y entre otros. Así que por qué no esperas hasta mas tarde para atender tu pequeño asunto?"

"Es un asunto inevitable."

"Si me dices de que trata tu asunto, yo TAL VEZ te concedo tus deseos. Oh, y acaso yo no te he dicho? Me nombraron Gerente Temporero mientras El Gerente está de vacaciones—"

"Si lo sé." Vegeta lo interrumpe bruscamente, "Y otra vez te digo que mis asuntos no te corresponden."

"Esta bien, Vegeta. Nos quedamos a mano—no te voy a conceder el rato libre. Así que vuelva a trabajar si ya terminaste de maquillarte en el baño: el tiempo y los clientes igualan a oro, sabes." Baikamaru cuando termina de hablar, se va caminando para otra parte dejando a Vegeta solo y con ganas de estrangularlo.

---

En la entrada de la puerta principal del restaurante de comida rápida, Bulma se deba las últimas preparaciones mentales antes de entrar por la puerta para encontrarse con Goku. Ella espera que todo salga como pensado en consistencia desde ayer en la mañana después de haberse encontrado con su viejo amigo. Y mas vale que las predicciones de Uranai-Baba, la hermana psíquica del Maestro Roshi, sean ciertas esta vez. O de lo contrario, ella le tendrá que devolverle a Bulma todo su dinero aunque ella no hace reembolso después de que empieza la consulta psíquica, leer las cartas y ver el futuro en la bola de cristal.

'_Y aquí va nada…' _Y con ese pensamiento decisivo, Bulma por fin da los pasos para entrar por la puerta del restaurante. Al cerrar la puerta, ella detiene sus pasos para buscar con sus ojos al peli-negro alto entre los clientes que…y ella lo encuentra sentado en una mesa vacante en una esquina.

Bulma camina hasta la dicha mesa y toma su asiento, "Hola, Goku! Llegue justo a tiempo."

Cuando Goku mira al frente suyo, el se queda mirando fijamente por un minuto perfecto…"Vaya, alguien se ve muy bonita y elegante: mira como estas atrayendo atención por todos los lados!" El por fin comenta de la forma en que Bulma estaba vestida, maquillada, perfumada y arreglada para verse con Vegeta.

Su vestimenta era balanceada: no muy provocativa, ni muy conservada. Para resumir, Bulma estaba vestida en un traje que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el color de los accesorios, maquillaje y sus tacos iban en pareja mixta con su color de cabello azul turquesa y el color blanco. Definitivamente, ella se puso los guantes para verse personalmente con Vegeta. Es garantizable que a Vegeta le gustara la primera impresión de Bulma y otros clientes que la miran de lejos también comparten el pensamiento en unánime.

Bulma sonrió al escuchar su comentario agradable y encantador, "Gracias, Goku."

"Le avisare a Vegeta que llegaste, de acuerdo." Goku ahora saca de su bolsillo un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marca a un número telefónico…y el no espero mucho a que contestaran en la otra línea:

"_Ya llego? Bueno, este es plan: Bakamaru no me quiere conceder el resto del día libre porque me quiere saturar de trabajo hasta que se me salgan por los poros. Así que tú lo vas a tener que distraer mientras yo hablo con tu amiga. Esto será lo siguiente que vas hacer:"_

Goku asiente su cabeza y se levanta de su asiento para irse a otra parte del restaurante para escuchar las instrucciones de Vegeta detenidamente.

Al ver al otro levantado de su asiento causa a Bulma a que se preguntara silenciosamente a donde él iba con el teléfono celular pegado en su oído derecho…

En otras informaciones, hablando no hace mucho de un cierto Gerente Temporero: "Hola, bella dama." El mismo se sienta en la misma mesa, así viniendo prácticamente de la nada.

"Hola." Bulma dijo simplemente.

"Le puedo ofrecer algo como, no sé, una cita con este gran servidor?" Baikamaru le dice con una sonrisa seductora a una Bulma desinteresada. "O que tal si te puedo ofrecer alguna orden especial del menú? Yo te recomiendo que me escojas a mi…o espérate! Yo no soy parte de menú pero vengo con papas fritas!"

"Lo siento pero yo tengo que rechazar tu oferta generosa."

"De verdad, nena, no tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo." El siguió insistiéndole.

"Ya me lo imagino…" Bulma dice indiferentemente al borde de soltar un suspiro…Este tipo parace que no entendio claramente que se esfumara de su vista! Ella no estaba interesado en el para nada, ni de broma!

De repente mente, se escucha a un niño llorando y gritando: "Mama! Ese se me robo mi Cajita Feliz!" La víctima del robo apunto con uno de sus pequeños dedos hacia la dirección de la puerta, así señalando a un hombre alto y familiar que salía corriendo fuera del restaurante con algo entre sus manos.

"Auxilio! Que alguien llame a la policía!" La madre de la victima grito.

Los clientes del restaurante empezaron a incomodarse antes la situación…

"Calma! Que no pandee el publico!" Baikamaru se eleva de su asiento para atender la situación de robo que acabo de ocurrir, "Yo no permitiré que este crimen pase sobre mi narices! O mi nombre no es Koga Baikamaru, el orgulloso Gerente Temporero de este restaurante de comida rápida!" Y desde ahí, el empieza a correr detrás del delincuente de la Cajita Feliz hacia fuera del establecimiento.

La gente dentro del establecimiento todavía seguía incomoda que ya estaban empezando a retirarse del lugar para ir a comer en un restaurante más seguro; no era la primera que ocurría diferentes tipos de robos aquí en West Burger and Tacos de comida hasta personas (en referencia a Raditz y Napa que ellos, por cierto, todavía tienen sus rostros en los cartones de leche).

"Ya cálmense todos, el Gerente Temporero se encargara de esta situación." Vegeta dijo aparentemente saliendo de la nada, tratando de calmar al público. "Si yo fuera ustedes, yo volvería a comer en santa paz, olvidándome de lo sucedido mientras se llama al cuartel de la policía para notificar la querella del robo." Sus palabras fueron trabajando poco a poco como por arte de magia. El ahora mira al empleado que trabajaba en una de las cajas registradoras, "Y tú encárgate de darle otra Cajita Feliz al niño con tres juguetes."

"Sí, señor." El empleado de la caja registradora dijo antes de ponerse a trabajar otra vez con la orden de la madre del niño y el niño.

Bulma mira desde su mesa en interés al hombre peli-negro que había salido de la nada para calmar a los alterados y a los aterrados del mencionado acontecimiento. _'De donde el habrá salido…?'_

Vegeta luego mira hacia la dirección de la mesa de Bulma y se queda mirando fijamente en interés. El ahora comienza a caminar hacia su mesa…

'_Ay Kami mío…el me miro! Por favor que alguien me diga que él no viene para acá!'_ Bulma pensó con sus ojos cerrados y apretados en nerviosismo solo porque ese hombre guapo le había hecho contacto visual mas ya él se hallaba parado de pies en frente de la mesa que ella ocupaba.

"Buenas tardes. Supongo que tu eres la amiga que Kakarotto me hablo ayer en la noche." Vegeta presumió, estando algo humorado sobre las hazañas de la peli-azul turquesa.

…

Bulma abre sus ojos para encontrar el mismo hombre ya sentado frente a ella! Y mas le había dirigido la palabra! Santo Dios! Este hombre esta como el doctor se lo había recetado: el esta como un coco! _'Goku, me dejaste sin palabras ni aliento… Qué extraño que a estas alturas que tu amigo sigue soltero!'_

"Eres tú la amiga de Kakarotto?" Vegeta dice su oracion anterior en la version de una pregunta.

Bulma se ríe de lo nerviosa que estaba, "Si! Sí, claro que sí. Y yo sospecho que tu eres el amigo de Goku de quien él me hablo."

"Y que tal se me cuentas un poco de ti y yo un poco de mi para llevar a cabo el proceso de conocernos."

"Buena idea. Qué tal si empiezas en decirme tu nombre y yo te digo el mío? Es que yo en realidad no sé si llamarte por tu primer nombre o por tu apodo: extremadamente guapo sin remedio."

Vegeta da una sonrisa encantadora estando ya totalmente humorado por las palabras de la peli azul turquesa, "De acuerdo." El luego extiende su mano y Bulma da la suya para dar un apreton de mano entre si. "Mi nombre es Príncipe Vegeta; pero todo el mundo me llama simplemente Vegeta. Puedes llamarme como te gustes."

Ve-ge-ta…no, Príncipe Vegeta…Bulma! Que se te quede esto en la cabeza desde ahora en adelante! Esta información te la debes de saber como un padre nuestro porque este hombre guapo será posiblemente el padre futuro de tus hijos! "Mucho gusto, Príncipe Vegeta. Mi nombre es…simplemente Bulma."

"El gusto es mío." Vegeta dice con gusto cogiendo a continuación una de las manos de Bulma y se lo acerca a su labios para darle un beso como hacen los príncipes al saludar a una dama. "Desde ahora en adelante, para mi tú te llamaras Princesa Bulma. Así debieron llamarte tus padres después de tu venir a este mundo."

Bulma estaba muy encantada por el gesto de caballerosidad y las palabras del pelinegro que ella le tuvo que decir lo obvio: "Nadie nunca te ha dicho que eres caballeroso y encantador?"

"Gracias. Mi madre me ha dicho desde niño que tratara a las mujeres hermosas como tu como todo un caballero y un príncipe."

"Por lo que veo, tu madre te ha criado bien, en todos los sentidos y aspectos."

"Si. Ella era una dama elegante, serena y enigmática envidiada por muchas mujeres...yo siempre la admiraba aunque yo no lo quería admitírselo a nadie abiertamente."

…Era…? Bulma se sintió apenada al captar el doble sentido de las palabras de Vegeta. Ella por instinto coloca una de sus propias manos encima de la de él, aprovechando que dicha mano masculina descansaba encima de la mesa, y lo mira en compresión y gentileza.

"No te preocupes de eso, por lo menos ella está en un lugar mejor…" Al parecer, Vegeta entendió el mensaje que Bulma trataba de transmitirle: el pésame de su madre. Para no dejar escapar sus emociones sobre su madre fallecida: "…Oye, qué tal si nos vamos de aquí y seguimos platicando en otra parte?" Él le sugiere a Bulma ya que el mismo restaurante ya no era más un lugar adecuado para que dos personas se conozcan…y eso incluye a la gente entrometida.

"Si. Esto nunca fue el lugar adecuado desde un principio…" Bulma dijo en vergüenza al ver la gente entrometida que son algunos de los clientes que vienen al restaurante y algunos los compañeros de trabajo del peli-negro.

Vegeta se levanta de su asiento, camina y se para de frente a la peli-turquesa y pone su brazo derecho en forma de "V", conectándolo a su costilla, "Nos vamos de aquí? Yo conozco un café con un buen ambiente."

Bulma se levanta también de su asiento, arreglando un poco su ropa para luego entrelazar su propio brazo derecho con el brazo de Vegeta, dándole después una sonrisa, "Por supuesto."

La pareja no oficial (todavía, por lo menos) procede a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada\salida del restaurante.

Por otra parte: "Oye, deténganse! O le llamo la policía, malnacido!" Baikamaru corría detrás del ladrón de la Cajita Feliz con una determinada pasión en detener al ladron para que pague por su fechoria junto con la policia.

---

**Un par de horas después en la noche:**

"Mama! Te dije que hoy conocí al hombre más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida?" Bulma se encontraba recostada cómodamente en el sofá de la sala en su apartamento mientras ella hablaba en su iPhone con su madre.

"_Mijita, cuéntamelo todo! Me hace falta ir novedades en estos días!"_

"Mama, su nombre es Príncipe Vegeta! El es el hombre más guapo, sexy y divino que yo he conocido en mi vida! El casi la perfección de lo que estoy buscando en una pareja! Y digo casi porque apenas nos estamos conociendo."

"_Vaya, con todo lo que me dices parece que el Cupido Casamentero hizo un trabajo intachable e impecable."_

Si su madre supiera que ese Cupido Casamentero se llama Goku, pensó Bulma mientras estaba en las nubes como toda una soñadora.

"_Y sígueme contando de tu nuevo galán. El parece ser un hombre sumamente interesante."_

"Y lo es! El es más que interesante: esa palabra se queda corta al lado de él. El es casi un enigma que va al infinito y mas allá."

"_Oye, espérate un momento. Dices que el nombre tu nuevo galán es Vegeta? Príncipe Vegeta?"_

"Si."

"_No lo sé porque pero ese nombre se me hace extrañamente familiar…y también algunas de sus características que me contaste sobre el."_

"En serio?"

"_Si…pero bueno, yo creo que son ideas mías. Tu sabes como yo soy, Bulma."_

"Ay, no digas eso, mama…"

"_Lamentablemente, esa es la verdad…" _Bunny suspira en la otra línea y se vuelve a poner toda alegre, _"Ay hijita mía, me tienes que seguir contando mas sobre Vegeta mañana—el sueño me está consumiendo y tengo que reunirme con las amigas en el café para discutir lo mismo de siempre: hombres, hogar, matrimonio, dinero, sexo, chismes y etc.—ya sabes, temas que usualmente hablamos nosotras las mujeres casadas millonarias. Y después de eso, tendré que ir de compras, ir al salón de belleza—uuuyy, hacer todo eso no es fácil!"_

Bulma se ríe de la forma extravagante en que su madre expresa sus quehaceres, "Está bien. Bye, te quiero mucho, mama! Dile a papa que también lo quiero!" Y desde ahí, ella cuelga su teléfono celular.

En seguida, se oye el timbre de la puerta principal de su apartamento. "Ya voy, ya voy!" Ella se levanta del sofá de la sala, y camina hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando ella abre la puerta, ella se sorprende al ver la identidad de su visita. "Vegeta…no esperaba tu inesperada visita."

Precisamente, era Vegeta quien vino a visitar a Bulma a estas horas de la noche. El introduce ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. El ya no estaba vestido en su ropa de trabajo, Bulma lo observo detenidamente por un momento: el estaba vestido en ropa casual compuesta de un simple mahón, zapatos y camisa de botones de manga corta. "Estoy interrumpiéndote en algo importante?"

"Yo solo me preparaba para ir a dormir." Ella le explico brevemente.

"Bueno, pues entonces te dejo para que duermas tranquila." Vegeta dijo al notar el cansancio que Bulma reflejaba en sus ojos azules que le dio respaldo a sus palabras.

"No, no te preocupes. Mañana es domingo y yo no trabajo en la empresa."

Vegeta solamente encoge sus hombros estando en acuerdo mutuo.

"Y…um…dime, que haces por aquí?"

"Quería verte otra vez." El dice directamente al grano causando a que Bulma se sonrojara.

"Vegeta, nosotros nos acabamos de ver hace tres horas pasadas."

"Si es cierto, pero yo no podía dormir…no pude dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento."

"Um…mañana tienes que trabajar en el restaurante."

"Si, es cierto. Pero dime, acaso es mucho pedir verte una vez más antes de que yo me vaya a dormir?

Bulma niega con su cabeza, "No, no lo creo...pues entonces, quieres pasar a tomar algo de beber?"

"Un vaso de agua con mucho hielo si no es mucha molestia."

"Ah, ninguna! Pase usted."

"Después de usted."

Bulma se ríe y permite a que el hombre pasara adentro de su apartamento pent-house. "Por favor, siéntate en el sofá mientras regreso de la cocina."

Vegeta no dice nada porque estaba rápidamente absorbido inspeccionando con ojos todo su alrededor de la sala y su decoración.

"Bonito apartamento, me recuerda mucho a tu aparente belleza." El comenta justamente cuando Bulma regresa de la cocina con vaso grande de cristal que contenía el agua y mucho hielo.

"Acaso me estas echando un piropo a mi o a mi apartamento?"

"Qué tal si te digo que si estoy echando piropo a ambas cosas, pero el piropo va dirigido a ti más aun?"

Bulma no pudo estar más encantada en estos momentos que yo estoy usando repetitivamente esa palabra para describir el efecto de las palabras de Vegeta sin poder encontrar otro sinónimo para esa palabra, "Qué tal si vemos una película en la tele?"

"Por mi suena bien." Vegeta se puso una vez más en acuerdo, "Bulma?"

"Si, Vegeta?"

"Se te está olvidando algo."

…Ah, claro, a Bulma se le olvido casi por completo en darle el vaso de agua al otro y lo hace sin olvidarse esta vez.

Una hora después, la pareja vieron juntos una película en la televisión mientras estaban sentados en el love sofá estando acaramelados. Bueno, uno de ellos vio la película en verbo pasado: Vegeta vio que Bulma se durmió durante la película y tenía su cabeza colocada en su pecho.

Vegeta se pregunta en qué momento él le había puesto sus brazos. Al parecer esto tenía un efecto en Bulma: ella se veía muy cómoda y satisfecha en sus brazos. No sería tan malo hacer esto con más frecuencia, Vegeta dice en su mente para después hacer algo que no quería hacer pero era su deber hacerlo.

El se acerca a un oído visible de Bulma para decirle levemente: "Princesa… despierta."

En unos segundos, Bulma abre sus ojos pesadamente y levanta su cabeza estando algo desorientada en lo que regresaba su sentido común del mundo de los sueños, "Que paso?"

"Te dormites después de la mitad de la película."

"Debo estar cansada..." Bulma hizo un bostezo, cubriéndose luego la boca para darle evidencia a sus palabras.

"Y lo estas. Yo mejor te dejo para que descanses."

Cuando él dice esas palabras, Bulma lo abraza y lo aprieta forzudamente, "No! No te vayas, Vegeta. No quiero estar sola…y yo, um, estaba durmiendo cómodamente en tu pecho varonil."

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso." Vegeta le da una pequeña y suave caricia a su cachete izquierdo con una de sus manos. "Por lo tanto, yo tengo que trabajar en la mañana durante todo el día."

"Si por mi fuera, yo te pagaría para que estuvieses a mi lado y nunca te vayas."

"En serio!? Digo, acaso me estás hablando en serio?"

"Si…Vegeta… me gustas mucho desde el primer momento que yo te vi hace un par de horas. Para mi eres un príncipe azul: viniste a mi vida un poco tarde pero en el momento justo."

Vegeta pone su barbilla encima del cabello largo de Bulma y la esta vez le devuelve el caluroso abrazo, "…A mí también me gustas, princesa. Tu eres hermosa y especial; yo daría lo que no tengo para estar contigo, aunque yo no sea de la misma sociedad."

"A mí no me importa si no somos de la misma clase social. El mundo se puede ir para la porra si dicen lo contrario sobre nosotros."

"Esa es mi princesa."

Y la pareja cierran sus ojos en unisonó para seguir abrazándose uno al otro sin decir nada mas como mismo estaban sentados en el love sofa…Eventualmente, Vegeta se sale del abrazo, levantándose de su asiento para caminar directamente hasta la puerta y irse a su apartamento compartido en su camioneta mientras Bulma lo acompañaba fielmente hasta la puerta.

"Vegeta. Espera, se me olvido darte algo."

"Qué es?" Vegeta pregunta con curiosidad al virarse de espaldas después de haber abierto la puerta principal…Su pregunta fue contestada cuando Bulma se le acerco y cerro la distancia que los separaba a ellos, colocando sus labios en los labios de él.

El queda puramente sorprendido a la acción imprevista de Bulma…así que dejándose llevar por el momento vigente, el cierra sus ojos antes de devolverle apropiadamente el beso, inclinar un poco su cabeza y rodear sus brazos fuertes a la cintura de ella.

Bulma, lentamente, acerco sus brazos delicados al cuello del otro debido a la poca timidez y ya que nunca en su vida nadie la estaba besando como lo hacía Vegeta: con mucha experiencia y con suficiente apasionamiento, describiéndose así mismo las cualidades de un gran amante. Luego, ya cuando Vegeta empieza a notar que Bulma se sentía cómoda en el beso, el empieza a profundizar el beso y ella le sigue la corriente aunque ella no era muy experta… Ellos duraron hasta que el aire les hacía falta y se despegan lentamente, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente.

"Que duermas bien, mi princesa." Vegeta se despide con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dándole un breve beso en la sien a Bulma.

"Igual a ti, mi príncipe azul." Bulma sonríe dulcemente, y ella lo mira irse caminando hasta que el ya no era visible en el pasillo porque se había montado en el elevador. Ella se sentía insatisfecha con el beso, para ser franca. Es como si ella quería que algo más que pasara entre ella y Vegeta, y ella estaba segura de que el también opinaba lo mismo. La atracción entre ambos era magna… Pero todavía se estaban conociendo, así que será mejor pensar en eso en un futuro no tan lejano…

Ahora en impulso, ella corre hacia el sofá de la sala, buscando su iPhone como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y en cuanto lo encuentra, ella marca rápidamente al número telefónico de sus padres. Cuando ella oye de inmediato que su madre había levantado el teléfono en la otra línea, lista para contestar:

"MAMA!"

"…_Bulma, querida, tienes que gritar a todos los vientos a estas tantas horas de la madrugad— " _

"Vegeta vino a mi apartamento, hablamos, vimos una película en la tele, hablamos mas… y nos besamos!" Bulma grito tan emocionadamente sobre el pequeño evento que paso entre ella y Vegeta en el teléfono que esto despertó por completo a Bunny.

"…_QUE!? TAN RAPIDO!? ESO ES!! YO TENDRE UN YERNO GUAPO Y SERE UNA ABUELA ORGULLOSA DE NUMEROSOS NIETOS LINDOS! QUE SE ENTERE TODA LA COMARCA!"_

Entretanto, a Vegeta se le surge una sonrisa maligna en su labios mientras contemplaba en lo que el llegaba a donde tenía su camioneta estacionada, la cual quedaba cerca del edificio de pent-house donde Bulma residía.

'_Perfecto: todo va cayendo en el plan. Bulma todavía me muestra algo de resistencia….pero no importa, yo me estoy entreteniendo mucho mientras seduzco a la PRESIDENTA de la Corporación Capsula.'_

De acuerdo a un artículo publicado en una revista que él está suscrito, **Millionaire People en Español**, Bulma es la hija única del fundador de la empresa, el genio inventor multi-millonario Dr. Briefs y su esposa Bunny Briefs, a quien la misma procede de una familia adinerada y de prestigio. Otro dato relevante de Bulma es que ella forma parte del equipo de desarrollo de productos de la dicha empresa ya que ella es una mujer muy brillante e ingeniosa como su padre. Con su alto nivel de inteligencia, ella siempre ha sido una buena estudiante de excelente promedio. En cada feria de ciencias que se formaban desde la escuela elemental hasta su grado doctorado de universidad, ella siempre ganaba el primer lugar debido a sus inventos, proyectos y sus propias teorías que fueron demostradas ante el público. Si Vegeta no se equivoca en lo absoluto, Bulma debe ganarse un mega-salario para tener un automóvil, vestimenta y pent-house lujoso. Para concluir los pensamientos sobre los datos referentes de la vida de la atractiva ingeniera, se puede decir que el plan anterior del peli-negro de hace dos meses le ha vuelto a resurgir…y este plan se llevara a cabo a toda costa sin importar los obstáculos que se presenten a la larga.

"Tu serás mía, Bulma _Briefs_." La sonrisa maligna de Vegeta se expandió más aun al proponerse sus palabras hasta un punto de verse perverso, obsesionado y ruin.

---

Un mes pasa desde que Vegeta y Bulma se conocieron. Su relación fue fugaz y prometedora que todo iba chido de aquí y allá. Sera mejor que lean lo siguiente para que capten a lo que me refiero con su estatus de la relación:

"Hola?" Bulma contesta su iPhone después de escucharlo sonar hace unos segundos.

"_Buenas días, mi princesa."_ Ella se ruborizo y sonrió a la vez al escuchar de inmediato la voz de Vegeta en la otra línea, _"Como te encuentras en la mañana de hoy?"_

"Muy bien, mi príncipe, gracias por preguntar."

"_Soñaste conmigo ayer en la noche?"_

"Qué pasa si te digo que si?"

"_Yo te diría que yo también soñé contigo: yo soñé en el día que tu por fin fueras mi mujer, mi reina y de nadie más."_

"Ay, Vegeta…tu sí que sabes cómo pintarme de colores. Y dime, qué haces?"

"_Yo estoy hablando contigo, obviamente, y asegurándome de que todo vaya perfecto esta noche. Ahora tu contéstame esa misma pregunta."_

"Bueno, yo voy a ejercitarme en el gimnasio—yo llevo días que no hago ejercicio."

"_Tú eres toda una modelo, yo no veo la necesidad de tu volverte en un esqueleto."_

"De todos modos, tengo que mantenerme en forma."

"_Es cierto...."_

"Hablando de ejercicio, todavía yo me pregunto cómo tu puedes mantener tus músculos y tu buena figura ya que no tienes tiempo para ejercitarte. De verdad que cada día tu me asombras mas, Vegeta." Bulma le dijo.

Ella siempre se ha imaginado que Vegeta era el tipo de persona que se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana vestido en un pantalón ajustado y corto, con zapatos para correr puestas en ambos de sus pies, sin ninguna camisa puesta, así revelando su esplendoroso pecho junto con sus su seis paquetes de abdominales marcados y unos brazos suficientemente musculoso, así también incluyéndole un iPod integrado en su brazo para correr unas cuadras por el vecindario en donde él vive y practicaba algún tipo de arte marcial para mantenerse ejercitado, sano y fuerte ya que el dejo de practicar deportes después de haberse graduado de la escuela secundaria.

Espérate tantito: un Vegeta con gotas de sudor y sin camisa…a Bulma de inmediatamente se le hace la boca agua de solamente pensar ese producto de su imaginación.

"_Bueno…yo me mantengo en forma de la siguiente manera: corriendo detrás de Kakarotto cuando hace algo que me prende la sangre, la cual eso pasa casi todos los días."_

"Increíble…"

"…_Pero cierto."_

"Vamos, chicas, vamos! Tenemos muchas libras de quemar! Así que pónganse en órbita que ya comenzaremos dentro de poquito a quemar esos kilos y calorías del cuerpo que son producto de las fritangas y porquerías que se comieron en el día de ayer cuando se fueron de parrandas con las amistades! O de lo contrario, sus novios o maridos las botaran como bolsas al vertedero municipal y conseguirán a esas amantes flacas y modelos y ustedes lloraran y lloraran a donde mi porque yo se los dije! Y ustedes las solteras no se salvan: tenemos que trabajar mucho si quieren tener a un Ricky Martin como novio a marido futuro!"

Al escuchar el anuncio de uno de los entrenadores personales del gimnasio, Bulma empezó a despedirse de su casi-novio, "Ay, Vegeta, ya me tengo que ir. Te llamare después, de acuerdo?"

"_De acuerdo. No se te olvides que tenemos una cita importante esta noche."_

"Si, no se me ha olvidado esta vez."

"_Espero que así sea: la ultima vez tu me dejaste plantado en el lugar de la última cita y yo me sentía como una novia vestida y plantada en el altar de la iglesia en el día de su propia boda." _

Bulma se ríe un poco hacia la metáfora, "Te prometo que no te fallare esta vez. Me asegurare de cuadrar mi agenda para que no vuelva a pasar ese episodio."

"_Yo sé que lo harás. Entonces, nos veremos en la noche, mi adorada princesa."_

"Igual a ti, mi apuesto príncipe." Bulma cuelga su celular para guárdalo en su mochila y prepararse para hacer ejercicio de calentamiento con el excéntrico entrenador personal.

---

Una hora después, justamente entrando a la sala de su apartamento compartido al haber salido de su habitación individual, Goku encuentra a un Vegeta impaciente mientras el mismo caminaba el área de arriba para abajo como un tren y con sus brazos cruzados a su pecho.

"Oye Vegeta, cuál es tu mala onda?" Goku pregunta preocupadamente.

"Todo anda mal, Kakarotto!" Vegeta grita en frustración nunca dejando de caminar. "Maldita sea la hora que tuvo que pasar!"

"Que de todo anda mal?"

"Todo!" Vegeta ahora estaba versátil: el se estaba jalando las greñas de su cabello aun caminando y maldiciendo a la misma vez. "Las cosas no están circulando como yo lo había planeado perfectamente de antemano!"

"Vegeta, si te calmas por un momento, me puedes explicar lo sucedido con lujo de detalle." Goku dijo razonable y sensiblemente, "Es más, vamos a tomar asiento en el sofá."

Vegeta, gradualmente, dejo de ser versátil y se dirigió a sentarse al sofá junto a Goku.

"No, mejor vamos a pararnos de pies."

Y los dos lo hacen.

"Sentados."

Y lo hacen una vez más.

"De pies."

Lo hacen.

"Sentados!"

….lo hacen una vez más.

"De nuevo de pies!"

Ya ustedes saben lo que pasa aquí, así que no hace falta escribirlo.

"…Que tal si mejor vamos a—"

"Ya basta! Acaso quieres volverme más loco de lo que precisamente me estas volviendo!?" Vegeta grito ya estando harto del juego de "Simón dice" que hacia su mejor amigo.

"Bueno pero no te enojes." Goku le hace un gesto con sus manos cerca de su barbilla para que el otro se calmara.

"Y me enojo si sigues atentando con lo que me queda de mi poca paciencia! Ni te atrevas a seguir comentando o si no te doy una nada más porque necesito liberar mi coraje!" Vegeta toma asiento en el sofá y le señala al otro: "Siéntate."

Y Goku no duda en hacerlo, así sentándose al lado de Vegeta, quien se encontraba inhalando paz y exhalando ansiedad antes de volver hablar lo próximo:

"Lo que pasa es lo siguiente: recuerdas que Bulma y yo tenemos una cita pendiente hoy en la noche? Cuando yo llame por teléfono al restaurante italiano no hace mucho, me dijeron que no encontraban mis reservaciones ya que un imbécil se le olvido procesar la reservación por computadora."

"Has intentado hacer otra reservación?"

"Si, pero, lamentablemente, me dijeron que ellos están saturados de reservaciones hasta la semana que viene. Y eso no es todo, también la tintorería que yo lleve mi ropa para que le arreglaran unas manchas, resulta que los ineptos nunca trabajaron en ningún momento con mi orden. Yo les reclame por teléfono y me dijeron que ya para mañana lo tendrán listo cuando lo necesito hoy en la noche! …Y por último, el brazalete de plata y diamante fino que yo había separado en la joyería…bueno, tuve que usar el dinero para pagar la renta del mes y la deuda del mes de mi teléfono celular."

"Para que quieres un brazalete de plata y diamante fino?"

"Se lo iba a regalar a Bulma esta noche para pedirle en ser mi novia. Lo había planeado todo perfecto, Kakarotto…y todo se echo a perder por mi culpa—para ser franco, la culpa es más de esos imbéciles que no sirven para nada. Ahora no le podre dar a Bulma el trato que ella se merece esta noche como la especial, dulce y hermosa princesa que ella es..."

Goku le puso una mano en el hombro de un Vegeta desconsolado antes de hablar, la cual las ocasiones son de vez en cuando en verlo en ese estado de ánimo, "Vegeta, no seas tan duro contigo mismo…Estas son circunstancias que nos pasan a todos. Así es la vida: tú tienes que aprender a tener y a no perder la fe y la calma, y, volverte a levantar para hacer todo de nuevo."

"No se me ocurre otras ideas, Kakarotto, e incluyendo que yo no tengo más dinero por el momento." Vegeta dice como si todo está perdido por completo…

…

…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Goku se levanta de pies del sofá y mira a Vegeta con valor y seguridad, "Vegeta, déjamelo todo a mí. Yo me encargare de todo."

"A poco estás hablando en serio." Vegeta dijo en desconfianza como de la misma forma en que él lo miraba.

"Te prometo que esta noche, tu y Bulma tendrán ese momento mágico entre pareja. No sé cómo lo hare pero tengo la fe y la certeza de que lo lograre." Goku sonrie estando muy seguro de si mismo para luego proceder a caminar hacia su habitación.

El regresa luego de diez minutos a la sala, ya cambiado de ropa adecuada para salir a la calle y con un puñal de billetes de zeni en su mano izquierda, "Toma."

"Para qué es este dinero?" Vegeta pregunta al coger el puñal de dinero en sus propias manos.

"El dinero es para que te consigas la ropa nueva en el centro comercial y ese brazalete que todavía espera por ti en la joyería. Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Esta noche tienes que verte como de esos galanes elegantes de televisión ante Bulma! O no quieres lucir en esos trapos que tienes puesto y con esa expresion de perro atropellado por un camion, un autobus y un tren de mucha carga?" Goku trata de motivar a Vegeta como si el fuera un entrenador de un equipo de deportes. Bueno, el solia echarles porras y animo a su equipo-- NO, mejor dicho, a su familia de artes marciales en la Academia cuando estaban desanimado en todo tipo de ocasion ya sea para entrenar o en los eventos especiales como los torneos locales, nacionales e internacionales.

Recuperando su determinación, "Tienes razón, Kakarotto!" Vegeta se levanta del sofá una vez más animado y decidido. "Esta noche tiene que ocurrir. Pase lo que pase, Bulma sera mi novia definitivamente."

"Ahora tu eres el Vegeta que yo conozco. Pues entonces, eso me deja a empezar con los preparativos de la cita dentro de poco." Goku le dice al ver el cambio de actitud en el hombre mayor.

Vegeta asiente su cabeza, así recordándose de la última vez en que Goku lo ayuda en momentos de desesperación y de necesidad:

Flashback

_En el hipódromo de la Ciudad Este, Vegeta estaba sentado entre la multitud que había de público en las bancas del enorme estadio mientras él esperaba por Goku para que el mismo terminara de hacer la apuesta en los caballos._

"_Kakarotto. Hiciste la apuesta tal como yo te explique?" Vegeta pregunto de una vez que Goku se sentó a su lado después de regresar de la fila de apuestas._

"_Por supuesto. Aposte 300 zeni en los siguientes caballos: Guerrero, Ozaruu, Relámpago, Feroz, y Dragón." _

"_Se supone que hicieras la apuesta en el caballo llamado Fortuna, no en Dragón." Vegeta le dice a Goku sobre el error que cometió en la apuesta de los nombrados caballos, "…No importa, yo veré si me pueden cambiar la apuesta."_

"_Lo siento pero ya es un poco tarde para cambiar y\o hacer nuevas apuestas ya que la carrera comenzara dentro de poco."_

_Vegeta maldijo mentalmente por un tubo y siete llaves como si fuera una mantra._

"_Damas y caballeros! Todas las apuestas realizadas en los 15 distintos caballos competidores están listas así que ya comenzamos con la carrera ya en cuanto los jinetes terminan de acomodarse en los caballos."_

_Y se toca la trompeta como obertura, indicando que los jinetes y los caballos estaban listos por correr. _

"_Y ahí se fueron!" _

_Vegeta miraba la carrera con ansias. Antes y durante la carrera, el predijo inmediatamente que iba a perder: Guerrero, Ozaruu, Relámpago, Feroz habían empezado a correr decentemente en la pista larga. Con el paso del tiempo, ellos se estaban empezando a quedar atrás de los demás caballos; solamente quedaba Dragón para su salvación ya que él estaba corriendo entre dos caballos delanteros: El Jaguar Stallion y Fortuna, el caballo no apostado en un principio por un error. _

_La carrera continuaba en más o menos lo mismo hasta que Dragón empezó a quedarse atrás de los dos primeros caballos, así quedándose como en la decima posición, y sin mencionar que Guerrero, Ozaruu, Relámpago, Feroz quedaron muy atrás para las últimas posiciones. Ya Vegeta olio definitivamente la perdida, la cual no tiene un agradable olor… El se cubre sus ojos con sus manos para no ver más desgracia pasando por su vista una y otra vez..._

"_Pero que esto!? Damas y caballeros! Dragón como que empezó a coger conciencia y le está echando más ganas a la carrera ya pasando entre sí a un caballo! Dos caballos! Tres caballos! Cuatro! Cinco!"_

"_Seis caballos! Siete caballos! Ocho caballos!" Vegeta y Goku contaron en unisonó con ganas enormes de comerse sus uñas._

_Ahora Dragón estaba compitiendo fuertemente con Fortuna y El Jaguar Stallion…ya solo quedaba poca distancia para llegar a la meta…Los tres caballos estaban de pico a pico…Vegeta empezó a morder una uña—al darse cuenta de esto, el coge las manos de Goku para no dañar sus propias manos. _

"_Y el caballo ganador por foto-revelado lo es…Dragón!"_

_Vegeta no pudo creer lo que sus oídos escucharon y lo que ojos estaban viendo: el caballo que fue apostado erróneamente por Goku gano la carrera! Y el público se vuelve locos de felicidad! Y, otros, bueno, no estaban muy feliz que digamos por la pérdida de su apuestas._

"_Que crees, Vegeta? Dragón gano la carrera!" Goku exclamo felizmente por la victoria. "Yo estaba seguro de que el iba a ganar la carrera al fin y al cabo! Dragon si que es un campeon!"_

"_Eres un amuleto de la suerte, Kakarotto! Hoy yo por fin seré millonario!" Vegeta también exclamo! El, en el día de hoy, será un millonario de 1, 000,000 de zeni! "Tengo muchas ganas de festejar! Tarble estara feliz cuando le diga esto por telefono!"_

"_Me alegró que estés feli--" Goku no logra terminar su oración porque el es agarrado por el cuello por el otro en un santiamen, "Vegeta! Me estas ahorcando! Me hace falta el aire a mis pulmones!_

"_No puedo soltarte, Kakarotto! Es que simplemente yo tengo mucha felicidad dentro de mí!" Vegeta grito en lo que apretaba su agarre. _

"_Más vale que me sueltes o moriré estrangulado aquí mismo gracias a tu felicidad!" Goku estaba empezando a cambiar de colores faciales…"Vegeta!" El se alarma al ver un nuevo detalle en la pista de carrera: había un grupo de gente rodeando el caballo ganador de la carrera, "Dragón se cayó desmallado al suelo!" El dijo y como que cae al piso: "Vegeta?"_

_Vegeta había soltado a Goku antes de que el dijera otro pio mas, corriendo hasta donde estaba localizado el grupo de personas. Nada malo andaba con Dragón, verdad? Falacia! El pensó ya acercándose para empezar a mover las personas de su camino. Cuando logra llegar al núcleo del centro, Vegeta se arrodillo ante Dragón, quien precisamente estaba tirado en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados mientras un veterinario le examinaba sus signos vitales con un estetoscopio. "Que le paso al caballo?"_

_El veterinario mira a Vegeta a los ojos antes de dar su diagnostico, "Siento decir esto… Dragón uso todas sus fuerzas para correr más rápido de lo usual, y eso le caucionó la muerte ya que él no estaba en condiciones de volver a competir en otra carrera."_

"_Pero, de todos modos, el sigue siendo el ganador de la carrera?"_

"_Eso lo decidirán los jueces al respecto."_

_La noticia de Dragón llega primero al panel de los jueces y últimamente al anunciante para anunciar lo siguiente al público en general: _"_Damas y caballeros! Nosotros acabamos de recibir información del veterinario sobre el caballo ganador de la carrera. Dragón, desgraciadamente, ha fallecido por exceso de agotamiento. Los jueces han decidido rotundamente que el nuevo ganador de la carrera lo es…Fortuna!"_

_Al oír la decisión de los jueces, Vegeta grita en furia y corre hasta donde se habían llevado el cadáver del caballo ex ganador para empieza a darle patadas y puños: "Maldito caballo! Vuelve a revivir! Yo se que tu solamente estas dormido! No es la maldita hora de dormir la siesta! Levántate del piso antes de que yo lo haga por ti!"_

_Y en ese entonces, a Vegeta se lo llevan arrestado un grupo de personas uniformadas llamada la Sociedad Protectora de Animales por maltrato a los animales perecidos. Si no fuera por las explicaciones y suplicas de Goku, el hubiera ido a prisión por un año entero y con una fianza de 500,000 zeni._

Fin de Flashback…

"Kakarotto."

"Si, Vegeta?"

"…No me defraudes."

Goku sonríe de oreja a oreja al oír esas palabras inauditas de aliento por parte de Vegeta, "Nunca."


	6. Entre La Cita y El Futuro

Hola a todos! Como siempre, gracias por sus motivadores reviews y felices fiestas pasadas!

La tardanza de este capítulo se debe a que ha sido algo difícil de escribir y porque no he tenido el tiempo de serenidad para escribir. He estado cambiando detalles aquí para allá en varias ocasiones porque este capítulo es uno de los más importantes del fic. Por lo menos eso yo pienso al respecto.

Bueno, que comience esto!

**No soy dueña de Dragon**** Ball Z.**

En la joyería del centro comercial de la Ciudad Oeste, Vegeta esperaba con sus brazos cruzados a que el joyero que lo atendía en estos momentos regresara con el brazalete que el había venido a buscar con el dinero que le faltaba en mano. Justamente, el joyero regresa con el brazalete en sus manos, quedando guardado en una caja de color rojo y atado con un lazo como un simple adorno.

"Caballero, le repito con sinceridad que usted tienen un buen gusto: a su novia le encantara este brazalete." El joyero comento al entregarle a Vegeta en sus manos una pequeña caja que contiene el brazalete.

"A si será." Vegeta dice simplemente al recibir la caja en sus propias manos.

"Oye, y acaso no piensa engravarle un breve mensaje por un costo adicional de 30 zeni?" Él le sugirió como un buen gesto y detalle para añadirle a la joya.

"No, gracias."

"Es una pena. A las mujeres les gusta cuando sus parejas les engravan un mensaje en un braza hacen eso en un brazalete; las hace sentir más amada. Muchas gracias, que vuelva pronto y suerte con su pareja."

Sin decir nada mas, Vegeta procede a caminar fuera de la joyería con el articulo en mano. _'Ni que fuera loco a pagar zeni demás por un estúpido mensaje. De seguro a la millonaria le gustara el brazalete con o sin mensaje engravado.' _El dice mentalmente mientras llegaba a su próximo destino: la tienda de ropa casual para caballeros llamada West Republic (una tienda genérica a Banana Republic que existe en este universo).

"Esta noche se cumplirá el segundo paso importante: ya le debería proponerle noviazgo como la tengo al borde de comer mis manos, y si todo va bien esta noche, también le pediré matrimonio." El sonrió en malicia al planear su plan de esta noche con su futura prometida mientras a la vez entraba a West Republic.

Capitulo 6- Entre La Cita y El Futuro (Parte 1)

Bulma, estando en su apartamento pent house, se daba a si misma los toques finales para su cita con Vegeta que se llevara a cabo dentro de una hora exacta. Luego de hacer actividad física en el gimnasio exclusivo para damas, el día resulto agotador al realizar los ejercicios de maquinas y las clases de aeróbicos, salsa y zumba con el instructor excéntrico. Ella llevaba como un periodo de un mes de no hacer actividad física por dedicar la mayoría de su tiempo entre la empresa y conocer a fondo a su nuevo amor. De todos modos, esto la ha ayudado a crear diversión para el evento de su cita.

Cuando ella se peinaba una y otra vez su cabello largo y lacio, a ella se le viene a su mente un extraño recuerdo que tuvo durante su infancia con otro niño de su edad.

"_Por favor__, devuélvemela!" Una Bulma de 6 años rogaba mientras a la vez corría detrás de un niño de casi de su misma edad. Se dice casi porque era probable que él sea algo mayor que ella en términos de edad. _

"_Que no me has escuchado__, niña? Yo necesito utilizar tu estúpida muñeca para probar mi proyecto de Historia Medieval!" El niño le contesto mientras corría a la dirección de su habitación con la muñeca agarrada en su pequeño puñal. _

_El lugar tomaba sus acontecimientos en una mansión donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta de gente adinerada. La familia Brief había sido parte de los invitados por parte del padre del niño. Todos los adultos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta en el salón. No había otros niños más que Bulma en la fiesta, la cual sería la razón porque ella estaba junto al niño._

_Como el niño era __un corredor veloz, el llega mucho antes a su recamara. Bulma llega un poco más tarde y se detiene frente a la puerta para respirar…Al recuperar su aliento, ella abre la puerta de la habitación sin dificultad alguna: la puerta estaba semi-abierta._

_Cuando entra a la habitación, ella vio como el niño colocaba __la muñeca acostada de pecho en un modelo que parecía ser una guillotina. El trabajaba de pies con su muñeca en una mesa en el medio de la habitación grande como si fuera una persona condenada a ser cortada su cabeza con la guillotina._

_La __niña extiende su mano tratando de detener al chico, "No, no lo hagas!" Era demasiado tarde: justamente cuando ella dice sus palabras, el había soltado en resorte viéndose ver como un verdugo de sangre fría. Ella se cubre sus ojos cuando ve la navaja caer hacia abajo directa al cuello de la muñeca._

_Un minuto después, el niño habla: "Mi proyecto es un éxito." A él le surge una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, "De seguro sacare una calificación perfecta mañana en el colegio."_

_Bulma ve en horror__ la cabeza de su muñeca caída al suelo, sus lágrimas también cayendo… Ella mira al niño, quien no sentía ningún tipo de emoción por lo ocurrido, "Mira lo que hiciste con mi muñeca favorita!"_

"_Tus padres tienen mucho dinero y ellos te pueden comprar todas la muñecas que hay en el mundo." Él le dice como posible consuelo. "Así que deja de llorar por esa muñeca fea y estúpida."_

_Bulma se enfado y le grita con sus __puños cerrados, "Ojala que falles en tu estúpido proyecto! Tu eres un niño muy engreído! Por eso a ti nadie te quiere como tu tratas a los demás! Te quedaras solo para siempre si sigues tal como eres!" En ese instante, ella sale llorando de la recamara para llegar nuevamente con sus padres…_

Desde ese entonces, Bulma perdió su interés por las muñecas gracias a ese niño. "El se parece mucho a Vegeta cuando era niño en lo físico…" Ella dice mientras pensaba, _'Donde quiera que este ese muchacho, me imagino que ya es un hombre hecho y derecho. Lo más seguro es que el todavía sigue siendo el patán de antes y peor aún.'_

Pocos días después de haberle dicho esas palabras al chico en esa noche, Bulma nunca imagino que eso fue la última vez que lo veía. Los rumores comentan que el niño había desaparecido del mapa: nadie más ha vuelto a saber de su existencia después de que su padre fue asesinado en su lugar de trabajo cuando trabajaba en una tarde en su oficina. Su madre había fallecido en un accidente de automóvil anterior a eso. La policía del país ni los agentes federales han podido resolver el misterio de ese homicidio y del accidente, o sea, quien o quienes han estado involucrados en esos trágicos eventos que tomo lugar y fecha exclusivamente en la Ciudad Norte (todo fue de acuerdo a sus investigaciones independientes hechas a través de los anos pasados en su tiempo libre).

'_De todos __modos, esperó que se encuentre bien a donde quiera que el este...si tan solo yo me pudiera recordarme de su nombre o sus apellidos…o mejor aún, poder encontrarlo y ayudarlo a salir adelante ya que él ha estado solo en el mundo sin sus padres a una edad tan joven...' _

Al instante, el teléfono celular de Bulma comienza a sonar. Ella recoge su celular que quedaba cerca, encima de su tocador y lo contesta al presionar el botón. "Hola?"

"_Hola, Bulma__!" _Era nada menos que Charitin en la otra línea—digo, Bunny.

"Pasa algo, mama?"

"_No, no pasa nada malo. Yo solo te__ llamaba para desearte las buenas suerte y las bendiciones—dentro de poco, tu y mi futuro yerno estarán junticos como los tortolitos enamorados!"_

"Mama, esto es solo una bendita cita, no el día de mi boda."

"_Si lo sé. U__stedes dos son tan lindos juntos! Por cierto, cuando yo y tu padre vamos a conocer a nuestro futuro yerno? Acaso no los va a ocultar toda tu vida?"_

"Por supuesto que no, mama. Si todo sale bien esta noche, yo llevare a Vegeta a la mansión el próximo fin de semana."

"_De __acuerdo: ni un fin de semana más, ni otro fin de semana menos. Y ahora dime, Bulma, te gusta el apuesto joven Vegeta?" _

"Si…Vegeta me gusta mucho. El me ha hecho feliz desde el día que nos conocimos…y yo creo que lo quiero…no lo amo—lo amo con todas mis fuerzas."

"_Lo amas más que a Yamcha?"_

"…Si, más que mi amor pasado por Yamcha: Vegeta me ha hecho olvidarme de el por completo: el me hace sentir completa."

"…_Hmm, y el siente lo mismo por ti?"_

"Bueno, el solo me ha dicho que yo le gustaba—pero estoy segura que el me ama tanto como yo lo amo a el."

"_Querida hija, temo decirte esto__. Yo pienso que estas muy ilusionada por el joven Vegeta."_

"Claro que si, mama! No puedo vivir sin Vegeta! Ni por un instante!"

"_Bulma, eso no es amor lo que tú sientes por Vegeta, sino una ilusión. Ustedes dos llevan apenas un mes conociéndose y el amor toma más que ese tiempo para que tome fruto y florezca. Ahora, tu amor por Yamcha fue real: él y tu vivieron muchos acontecimientos juntos desde que eran adolecentes, y aunque tenían sus disputas, ustedes remendaban las cosas y volvían juntos—tu solo estas decepcionada y triste con el porqué llevas un largo tiempo sin saber de su presencia, mas contando que el te había engañado con algunas otras muchachas. Por lo tanto, tu estas utilizando al joven Vegeta para tu consuelo ante la soledad, tristeza y necesidad que sientes por dentro."_

"…Y entonces, que es lo que Vegeta siente por mi?"

"_Eso es lo que no se te decir__ con exactitud. Pero estoy segura de que el solamente siente mas que una simple atracción por ti. No era mi intención desanimarte antes de tu gran evento, pero yo solo quiero—"_

"Mama, no te preocupes, tu solo querías velar por mi bien."

"_Ay,__ mejor ya te dejo para que vayas caminando rapidito a tu cita. Buena suerte, Bulma! Me lo cuentas todo desde la A hasta la Z, de acuerdo!"_

"Esta bien. Gracias, mama." Bulma cuelga el celular con un suspiro... En ese momento, el celular toca un sonido de notificación y ella lo revisa. Ella recibió el siguiente mensaje de texto por parte de Vegeta:

_**Cambio de planes: **__**nos veremos en mi apartamento. La dirección es Edificio West Complex Apt. #179**_

Ella no sabe dónde queda exactamente la dirección del edificio donde reside Goku y Vegeta. Será mejor consultar el GPS Radar para más información.

---

Al llegar hasta el apartamento, un portero había escoltado a Bulma hasta la puerta del apartamento, asi deseándole las mejores de las suertes en su encuentro con su cita. Cuando Bulma entra al apartamento, ella mira de arriba para abajo las decoraciones de la sala: parecía tener un estilo donde se podría ver en un restaurante italiano. Al ver una mesa para dos personas, ella toma asiento para esperar a Vegeta.

"Bulma ya esta esperándome en la sala…" Vegeta observo el área de la sala desde la cocina, vestido en su ropa nueva que había comprado en el centro comercial en West Republic.

"No tienes escalofríos?" Goku le pregunto al peli-negro.

Vegeta niega con su cabeza en respuesta. "Por cierto, Kakarotto, yo todavía me pregunto como tu pudiste conseguir y decorar todo esto e incluyendo al violinista y al portero."

"Es una larga historia: sobre el violinista y el portero, solo se puede decir que ellos se ofrecieron a trabajar de gratis, sin costo alguno." Goku sonríe de oreja a oreja.

'_Hmph. Conociendo a Kakarotto por mucho tiempo, esos dos son sus amigos mendigos de la calle.' _Vegeta pensó con sospecha.

"Falta algo más?" Goku pregunto para asegurarse de nada mas faltara en la cita importante de las dos personas importantes en su vida.

"Si. Solo falta que tu te largues de aquí y de inmediato."

Goku abre la boca para protestar, "Aww, pero, Veget--"

"Y ni tampoco te puedes quedar aquí espiando a Bulma y a mi desde la cocina o en ningún otro rincón del apartamento."

Para evitar que Goku protestara tercamente como mula chillona y sin remedio, Vegeta saca de la nada una Cajita Feliz del restaurante donde él trabaja. "Quieres Cajita Feliz!?"

Goku se emociona de inmediato como un perro cuando le ensenan un frisbee listo para lanzarlo.

"Atrápala, Kakarotto!" El arroja la caja por la única ventana de la cocina y Goku se lanza por la misma ventana para atrapar a la caja que contiene comida y un juguete. Eso siempre funciona…

"Buenas noches, princesa." Vegeta sale hacia la sala para encontrarse con Bulma, quien se encontraba sentada en la silla, "Qué bueno que llegas."

Bulma sonríe y se levanta de su asiento para abrazar a Vegeta y el a ella, "Me gusta la decoración." Ella comento en honestidad cuando termino el abrazo.

Vegeta sonríe (falsamente), "Hice todo esto por ti. Yo hago lo que sea por nuestra felicidad." El coge el mentón de Bulma con una de sus manos para acercarla hacia su cuerpo y darle un beso breve entre labios compartidos, "Anda, vamos a tomar asiento y comer antes de que la comida se congelé."

"Um…" Bulma trato de decirle y señalarle indirectamente a su cita sobre un detalle en particular que había nada más y nada menos en la mesa decorada con utensilios.

Vegeta mira la mesa como justamente le señalo Bulma: la comida que ambos iban a cenar juntos brillaba por su ausencia. "Vengo de enseguida. Con permiso." El se excusa antes de regresar a la cocina. El examina el área antes de cruzar sus brazos y poner una expresión impaciente. "Lo último que me faltaba…"

A él y a Goku se le había olvidado por completo sobre preparar u ordenar algo decente de comer para la cita. Entonces, el explora dentro del refrigerador para ver si había esperanzas algunas. Lamentablemente, el refrigerador escaseaba de compras del supermercado y encuentra al momento un pollo entero cocinado de la semana pasada.

Vegeta se lo comería sin problemas algunos, pero niega con su cabeza, cerrando despacio la puerta del refrigerador, "Yo no puedo darle a la millonaria eso de comer..."

"Sabía que algo estaba faltando." El mira hacia la ventana y vio que Goku tenía lo que le faltaba mientras se colgaba como un mono de una mano: dos bolsas que contenían comida italiana de un restaurante italiano-francés que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad.

"Ah, Kakarotto! Eso era lo que faltaba!" Vegeta coge los artículos de comida y la coloca al lado del fregadero. Ahora él hace con sus manos un gesto de retirada a Goku, "Ya te puedes ir."

Goku iba a mostrar un puchero—y se lanzo feliz fuera de la ventana una vez más cuando Vegeta le lanzo otra Cajita Feliz hacia afuera.

---

En **Kame House**, el Maestro Roshi tenía una conversación por teléfono, "Si, Milk. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la responsabilidad de encargarte del torneo internacional en la Ciudad Sur junto con el Maestro Karin y con los otros instructores de mi parte. Si, el doctor me había dicho que no viajara esta vez y que me quedara en casa reposando hasta que ustedes regresen del torneo. Si, Milk, hare lo que tú, el doctor y los demás me digan. Nos veremos a ti, a los discípulos y a los instructores dentro tres semanas, de acuerdo. Hasta luego y mejores de las suerte!"

El cuelga el teléfonon y procede a pensar mientras se encontraba sentado en el sofá rojo de la sala np encontrando nada mas de hacer, _'Si Oolong ya se apresurara en llegar a la puerta con mis nuevas revistas; yo estoy muy aburrido de estar sentando en este sofá en todo el santo día como un viejo inservible. Si por lo menos la nueva novia de Krilin se hubiera quedado para hacerme compañía en vez de hacer diligencias…si, ella se hubiera visto muy linda en el traje de enfermera traviesa que le ofrecí…desgraciadamente, eso fue antes de que me golpeara en la cabeza y me llamara degenerado.'_

De repente mente, tocan a la puerta principal de Kame House, "Maestro Roshi! Estas adentro?"

"Si, Krilin! Pasa por favor!"

Precisamente, era Krilin quien entro a la casa al abrir la puerta sin cerrojo.

"Krilin, no vas a creer lo que ha pasado en el día de hoy." El Maestro Roshi lo dijo en un tono de intriga.

Al notar esto, Krilin decide tomar asiento al lado del Maestro, "Que paso? Por favor, dígame, Maestro Roshi, usted me esta intrigando."

El se tomo un breve silencio para decir lo siguiente: "Goku ha regresado a nuestras vidas."

A esto, Krilin se sorprende grandiosamente; esto trataba de su mejor amigo perdido, a quien había el perdido el contacto por cuatro largos años. Para él, Goku era más que su mejor amigo: el era un hermano menor que nunca tuvo. "G—Goku? El Goku que todos conocemos?"

El Maestro Roshi asiente su cabeza en confirmación.

"Y dime, que ha sido de su vida? Donde él se encuentra? Y él no te dijo una explicación sobre su desaparición inesperada desde el aquel entonces?"

"Bueno, el no me dio mucho detalle sobre su vida presente. Pero esto fue lo que paso...El vino aquí en carne propia. Ambos hablamos un poco y me hizo preguntas sobre como planear una cita romántica. Inclusive, quería que también le diera ideas creativas y consejos."

"Porque Goku habrá venido a pedirte consejos sobre eso? Acaso el está enamorado de alguien?" Eso le extraño mucho a Krilin como nunca ha visto a Goku enamorado de nada ni de nadie en todo el tiempo que él lo conoce desde niño.

"Acaso el no tiene derecho a realizar su vida? Era de esperarse: Goku se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la Academia del difunto Gohan después de que fue adoptado en pañales. Ya era hora de que el llevara a cabo su propia vida en el mundo. El se ha convertido en un hombre común y corriente como Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo y en especial tu, Krilin."

"Si…es que nunca pensé que Goku cambiara de paladar así de la noche a la mañana." Krilin lo que se refiere con esa oración es sobre su mejor amigo fuera capaz de perder el interés por la Academia de Artes Marciales y en especial, a sus amigos-seres queridos que él ha hecho a través del tiempo.

"Como pasaron las cosas, el no ha cambiando tanto que digamos. El sigue el mismo muchacho que todos conocemos desde niño. Yo tengo fe de que el volverá definitivamente."

"Pienso lo mismo, Maestro Roshi. Yo pienso lo mismo."

---

Uranai-Baba, la psíquica extraordinaria de todo el Planeta Tierra, ya había atendido al último cliente del día en detectar infidelidad conyugal a través de la bola de cristal. Su mencionada bola de cristal de inmediato emite un brillo resplandor excepcional.

Ella se alerta, "No puede ser! Esto nunca ha ocurrido en la historia humana y en mis años de experiencia como psíquica!" Ella trata de mantener la calma mientras intenta descifrar el mensaje que le transmitía su objeto místico de cristal. "Que significa esto!? Es algo sobrenatural!"

---

Cerca del vecindario del apartamento donde reside, Goku caminaba por las calles para moderar su estado de inquietud. El quería ver con detalles como le iba a Vegeta y a Bulma en su primera cita. Esto le inquietaba…todavía aun había algo inquietante. El detiene sus pasos: alguien perseguía detrás de él y si no se equivoca, la otra persona empieza a mirar el reloj de mano al haberse virado de espaldas.

La persona trato de disimular pero falla en el intento. El trato de no crear sospecha al peli negro alto pero él no era un buen actor o simplemente se veía que tenía las ganas urgentes de interactuar con el otro.

"Oye, se te ofrece algo?" Goku por fin le habla a la persona.

La persona se vira para enfrentar al otro y resulta que él es un joven adulto vestido en ropa casual como un chaleco, una camisa sin mangas, pantalón y botas. "Buenas noches. Usted es el Sr. Son Goku?" Él le habla sin rodeos y con todo el respecto del mundo.

"…Si, ese soy yo. En que le puedo ayudar?"

"Tu tal vez puedes ayudarme con la misión que tengo que llevar a cabo."

Goku mira raramente al muchacho, el es un espía o algo por el estilo? Sera mejor hacerle preguntas relevantes para obtener información. "Una misión? A que te refieres?"

"Es una larga historia de que contar. Vamos, lo invito a tomar un café."

Goku y el joven chico misterioso van hasta una cafetería nocturna que no quedaba lejos del vecindario. Al llegar al lugar y entrar por la puerta en silencio, los dos habían tomado asiento, quedando algo apartados de los demás. Ellos ordenan una taza de café negro y un vaso de jugo de uva.

"Tú no me vas a creer todo lo que te voy a decir a," El muchacho habla mientras Goku lo escuchaba detenidamente, "Por lo menos yo solo espero que me escuches. He oído mucho de ti de donde yo provengo, y usted me parece ser una persona bastante confiable."

"Y de dónde vienes?"

"Esa es una de las cosas que no me vas a creer."

"No te preocupes, por alguna extraña razón, yo te creo lo suficiente de todo lo que me digas." Goku quería añadir algo más en sus palabras desde que vio el rostro del joven en primera instancia. Como que no aguanto más y: "Siento que diga esto, pero tu me recuerdas mucho a Vegeta."

El muchacho al oír lo repentino por poco se ahogaba al tomar su taza de café negro. En efecto, el coloca la taza de café blanco encima de la mesa sin saber a dónde mirar. Eso comoquiera no le impide en hablar, "…Que le hace pensar eso a usted?"

"Solo mírate: tú te pareces a él en la forma que ambos expresión faciales del rostro y en la forma que ustedes dos expresan sus palabras al hablar." Goku le explico mientras lo observaba detenidamente, así captando todos detalles, "Y esos ojos azules…es como si se los quitaste a Bulma." El levanta una ceja, "Aquí hay gato encerrado."

El muchacho se sentía entre la espada y la pared…de igual forma, se mantuvo sereno bajo la presión, "…Bueno, tú tienes todo el derecho de decir eso. Yo creo que no le puedo seguir ocultando mi identidad. La razón sobre tus sospechas se deben es porque yo…yo soy el hijo primogénito de Príncipe Vegeta y Bulma Brief."

Los ojos de Goku se ampliaron como el tamaño del Planeta Tierra como tal y comenzó a gritar por toda la cafetería: "QUE!? YA VEGETA Y BULMA LO HICIERON SIN QUE YO LO SUPIERA!?"

El muchacho se sentía avergonzado como el ataque de histeria del otro atraía la atención en toda la cafetería. Tratando de ignorar las miradas de los demás, el procede el intento de calmarlo, "Por favor, calmase, Sr. Goku."

Goku, ahora pareciendo que tuvo un ataque cardiaco momentáneo, se fue calmando poco a poco "Discúlpeme, es que no puedo creer lo que acabe de escuchar con mis propios oídos. Y eso que me los limpie muy bien esta mañana! Yo los tenía a ellos dos bien vigiladitos y miran que tipo de obra hacen a mis espaldas!" Después, el sonríe en alegría, "Vaya, así que ellos dos terminan juntos al fin y al cabo! Yo temía que la relación entre ambos no iba a funcionar, pero de todos modos, ellos logran traerte al mundo con mucho amor y cariño!"

El muchacho sonrojó un poco en vergüenza, "Por favor, Sr. Goku…"

"Oh claro…disculpe otra vez mi indiscreción… Oye, si no es mucha molestia, yo puedo saber el nombre que te dieron tus padres? Y en que tiempo ellos te trajeron al mundo? Porque que yo sepa, ellos apenas llevan un mes conociéndose; Vegeta lleva tiempo desde que el estuvo con otras mujeres y Bulma todavía sigue siendo virgen." Goku se cubre la boca al darse cuenta a QUIEN él le estaba chismeando la información, "Me disculpo otra vez!"

En esta vez, el muchacho no presto caso en ponerse en estado de vergüenza, sino se encontraba en una actitud formal que se parecía mucho a la de su padre biológico. "Espera…usted dice que mis padres apenas llevan un mes de relación? En que época estamos?"

"Estamos en el 790."

El suspira en alivio y habla en un tono de murmuro, "Que bien…llegue justo a tiempo."

"Que me quieres decir con eso? Cada vez más me confunde..." Goku había escuchado claramente lo que el otro había murmurado.

"Sera mejor que yo le empiece a detallar para que me entienda. Primero que todo, mi nombre es Trunks Vegeta-Brief."

De inmediato, Goku se levanta de su asiento para abrazar a Trunks. "Mucho gusto, Trunks! Soy tu padrino Goku! Uuy, eres tan apuesto como tu padre. Como dicen, la manzana no rueda lejos del árbol!" Goku estaba muy alegre por conocer a su futuro ahijado en carne y hueso que lo abrazo más aun.

Ya que se acuerda, él le deba contar a Table sobre su futuro sobrino sin que Vegeta se entere incluyendo a Napa, Raditz, Turles y Broly…y al Maestro Roshi, Krilin, Oolong, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Piccolo, Kaiosama, Yajirobe, el Maestro Karin… al Dr. Brief y su esposa, la Sra. Brief (ella si que estallara de felicidad al enterarse que tendrá de seguro el nieto guapo que tanto quería). A Yamcha no porque es obvio que ya perdió su oportunidad de regresar junto a Bulma; a él se le dirá a su tiempo. "Y haber, cuál es tu edad y a que te dedicas?"

"Yo tengo 18 años de edad y soy estudiante universitario."

"O sea que tu vives en la Mansión Capsula con tus padres?"

Trunks se siente nostálgico luego de escuchar al otro mencionar sobre su madre y la Mansión Capsula que bajo su mirada al suelo, "Al contrario, yo y mi madre vivimos en la miseria…"

"Espérate tantito…"

"Si, yo vengo del futuro."

Goku levanta una ceja, estando confundido, "Explícame que no entiendo nada de nadita."

"Yo vine en una máquina del tiempo que construyó mi madre de aquí a 18 años en el futuro… Y la razón la cual yo vine al pasado es porque vine personalmente a cambiar los acontecimientos. Dentro de poco, las cosas van a cambiar para el mal y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia una vez mas."

Las palabras de Trunks fueron increíbles para ser creible pero serias como si se tratara del fin del mundo... Goku no tuvo mas remedio que ir sus palabras.


	7. Entre La Cita, El Futuro y El Noviazgo

Hola a todos! Como estan? La ocupancia me ocupo mucho tiempo y espacio y por eso me tardaba en actualizar. Y mas que yo queria hacer del Capitulo 6 un capitulo largo que me tome mi tiempo para hacerlo como mas o menos queria escribirlo. Estos fueron los resultados-disfruten la parte 2!

**No soy duena de Dragonball Z. Algun dia lo sere ****so****ñ****and****o despierta...**

"Yo tengo 18 años de edad y soy estudiante universitario."

"Y vives en la Mansión Capsula con tus padres?"

Trunks se siente nostálgico luego de escuchar al otro mencionar sobre sus padres y la Mansión Capsula en forma de una pregunta. Su mirada baja al suelo, "Al contrario, yo y mi madre vivimos en la miseria…"

A Goku no le cuadraba la contestacion del joven, "Espérate tantito…"

"Si; yo vengo del futuro."

Goku levanta una ceja, estando cada vez mas confundido, "Explícame que no entiendo nada de nadita."

"Yo vine en una máquina del tiempo que construyó mi madre de aquí a 18 años en el futuro… Y la razón la cual yo vine al pasado es porque vine personalmente a cambiar los acontecimientos. Dentro de poco, las cosas van a cambiar para el mal y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia una vez mas." Las palabras de Trunks fueron increíbles para ser creíble pero serias como si se tratara del fin del mundo.

…Goku no tuvo más remedio que en oír sus palabras.

De vuelta al apartamento, Vegeta observaba en silencio como Bulma jugaba con su comida, simulando que se iba a comer un bocado cuando en realidad ella no tenia apetito. En qué momento ella había cambiado de humor, eso es lo que él no sabía y se toma la molestia en preguntarle, "Bulma?" Bulma levanta sus ojos para mirarlo. "Te pasa algo? No has probado aun la comida que prepare para los dos y ya debe de estar fría."

"No, no es nada." Ella le contesto como algo desanimada.

Vegeta, no creyéndole del todo, siguió insistiéndole con otra pregunta, "Estas segura?"

"Si…" Ella suelta un suspiro de sus labios, luego su mirada cayendo a la mesa.

Dentro de unos segundos, "Sabias que pensar mucho es malo para salud?" Bulma encuentra a Vegeta de rodillas a su frente y el mismo le coloca sus manos en sus muslos. Como ella todavía no lo ha vuelto a mirar a los ojos, él le coge su mentón con una mano la otra todavía colocada en el muslo izquierdo. "Vamos, Bulma, porque no me cuentas que es lo que te pasa? Ya no confías en mí?"

"Bueno, yo…Vegeta, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Si, claro, pregúntame lo que quieras."

"Yo te gusto, verdad?"

Vegeta no entendia el porque de la pregunta pero procedio a dar una respuesta: "Claro que si, princesa. Tú me gustas mucho desde el día que yo te conocí."

"Y, yo te gusto tanto para que puedas a llegar amarme?"

"Si. No hay duda de eso." Vegeta le responde lo mas sincero posible, "Yo te quiero y te adoro. Yo si puedo llegar amarte como tanto anhelas. Que pasa? Porque estas tan preocupada sobre esto?"

"Es que yo pienso que tu solamente sientes una simple atracción por mí, Vegeta. Nada más que eso, y yo…"

"Bulma, el amor es algo que toma su debido tiempo. Nosotros apenas estamos juntos por un mes. Porque no deja que esto tome su tiempo, y por ahora disfrutemos el presente?"

"Si, tú tienes razón. Gracias por aclarar mi duda."

"De nada, mi princesa." Vegeta procede a levantarse de pies para abrazar a Bulma y ella le devuelve el gesto de afecto. _'Las mujeres y sus estúpidas inseguridades. Por poco ella me descubre si no fuera por la novela que vi ayer en la noche...' _el penso algo molesto mientras seguia abrazandola.

Capitulo 6.2- Entre La Cita, El Futuro y El Noviazgo (Parte 2)

Goku se preparo para escuchar lo que Trunks le iba decir a continuación. Su intuición le indicaba que trataba de un asunto difícil y algo complicado.

Trunks comienza a hablar sin cesar: "En esta noche, mis padres deben estar atendiendo la primera cita, la cual es en realidad es una trampa de mi padre para seguir enamorando a mi propia madre. Él le pedirá matrimonio y mi madre aceptara estando cada vez mas enamorada de él con la condición de que los dos se dieran más tiempo a conocerse uno al otro. Entre más paso el tiempo, mi padre seguía seduciendo fuertemente a mi madre hasta que un día, mi madre se sintió muy sola y triste y mi padre aprovechando esto, el la consoló en sus brazos hasta llevarla a la cama, en cual ese mismo día yo fui concebido. Si no me equivoco, eso pasara dentro de 6 meses en adelante."

"Y como se pusieron las cosas entre tus padres después de tu nacer?" Goku pregunto, mostrando interés de conocer como las cosas sucederán en el futuro entre la pareja.

Antes de continuar halando e incluyendo para contestar la pregunta de Goku, Trunks inhala aire para luego exhalarlo en forma de un suspiro. "Bueno, después de yo nacer, mis padres se casaron por los papeles: mi madre se caso enamorada y mi padre nunca estuvo interesado en ella- el solo estaba interesado en la maldita fortuna y en la empresa. A mi padre lo nombran bajo la herencia de los Brief luego de un tiempo. Poco a poco, el fue apoderándose de todo los bienes que poseían la familia de mi madre: la mansión, la empresa como tal, la fortuna de zeni, la herencia—todo. Eso bienes materiales le hacía crecer tanto su ambición como la avaricia que no se quedaba conforme con lo que tenia—siempre quería tener cada vez más poder, más prestigio y más dinero. Mi madre entendía que eso era su fuente de felicidad. Sin embargo, ella trabaja de día y de noche como una sirvienta esclava ya sea en la mansión o en la empresa. En cambio a eso, el nunca fue agradecido con ella: el la desprecia, el la maltrata, el la humilla, el la golpea… y a pesar de todo, mi madre lo sigue amando ciegamente, no importando lo que pase entre ellos."

Goku se sentía conmovido al escuchar ese relato de parte de Trunks. Cuando el hablaba, el notaba como el muchacho se contenían la furia junto con la tristeza que sus ojos azules reflejaban claramente como un espejo. Esas emociones lo querían llevar fuera de control en algunas partes que el relataba con sus puños cerrados- apretándolos muy fuertes hasta casi el punto de cortarse con sus uñas y derramar sangre.

Trunks ahora se encontraba inquieto, ya teniendo algo de problemas en contener las mencionadas emociones y baja su cabeza, no queriendo que el otro viera más sus ojos. Dicen que los ojos reflejan el alma dentro del ser humano; al parecer, su alma estaba agobiada. "…Yo… yo no podía aguantar más y me había decidido en tomar justicia en mis manos." Su tono de voz cambio mientras que el recuerdo le venía a la mente como si fuera una película rayada.

_Flashback (18 años en el futuro)…_

_En la oficina presidencial de la Corporación Neo-Capsula, un Vegeta de 47 años de edad trabajaba concentradamente, revisando los estados financieros actuales de la empresa en silencio hasta que se toca a la puerta. "Pase." El dice sin quitar sus ojos de los documentos en ningún momento._

_La Corporación Neo-Capsula es la neo evolución de la Corporación Capsula. Esta fue creada en años posteriores que Príncipe Vegeta tomo y asumió la posición de la presidencia después de efectuar su matrimonio con Bulma Briefs. Al principio, Vegeta tenía en mente en levantar la corporación que él y su difunto padre tanto codiciaban. Al fin y al cabo, Vegeta no realizo en cumplir su mayor prioridad y término dedicando su energía ambiciosa y apasionante en seguir llevando la corporación de la familia Brief más delante de lo imaginado a través del tiempo hasta que se convirtió en una nueva empresa. Esta empresa, al igual que su antecesor, se dedica a la misma misión en seguir desarrollando la capsula, naves espaciales y otros avances tecnológicos relacionados. No obstante, gracias a la visión y ambición del actual presidente, la empresa ha ido más allá de lo esperado, así añadiéndole en la misión de no solamente destacarse en crear avances tecnológicos y seguir desarrollando la capsula, sino también trabajar junto al gobierno, el gobierno militar y crear alianzas con los países extranjeros._

_En ese entonces, Bulma abre la puerta para luego cerrarla y acercarse frente al escritorio del presidente. Aparte de ella tener 46 años de edad, ella se veía cansada de mucho trabajo a través de los anos que el brillo natural de sus ojos claros se veía opaco y con poco vigor. Un detalle importante de ella es que se veía muy dócil y apagada para su propio bien. De todos modos, ella aun seguía luciendo joven y atractiva a pesar del cansancio y sus líneas de arrugas que eran no muy visibles en su rostro femenino._

_Cuando Vegeta pausa su trabajo para ver a su esposa, su rostro se forma en molestia tanto como sus cejas se fruñen, "Que diablos quieres, mujer?" él le dice con irritabilidad para luego gruñir. "No ves que estoy ocupado?"_

"_Um, Sr. Vegeta, usted me mando a llamar con la secretaria ejecutiva, no es cierto?" Bulma le habla en tono formal. El mismo Vegeta le había impuesto reglas a Bulma de llevar a cabo una relación formal y de negocios la mayoría del tiempo como patrono y empleada. Esto ocurre cuando ambos se encuentran ya sea dentro de la empresa, en los alrededores o en el mismo estacionamiento a pesar del estatus social que ambos llevaban dentro de la sociedad. Mientras Vegeta es el distinguido presidente de la corporación, Bulma es la empleada como ella trabajaba en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo contribuyendo a crear innovadoras tecnologías para la empresa y es la ama de casa de la Mansión Capsula donde residen con su único hijo varón._

"_Por supuesto que sí, ya era la dichosa hora en que aparecieras." Vegeta cierra el expediente de los estados financieros antes de seguir hablando, habiendo de recordarse que había mandado a su secretaria en buscarla. "Ya está listo mi traje para la cena de negocios que tengo con las corporaciones extranjeras de esta noche?"_

_Bulma asiente con su cabeza en confirmación, "Sí, señor." _

"_Ya confirmaste la asistencia de todos los invitados junto con la secretaria?" _

"_Sí, señor."_

"_Y por lo último, ya está listo el proyecto?"_

"_Bueno, la máquina del tiempo todavía le faltan algunos ajustes pero ya falta poco. Yo me encargare de darle los últimos toques esta misma noche." Bulma le habla a Vegeta con sinceridad del progreso de la máquina del tiempo: el proyecto ultra secreto que tenia la Corporación Neo-Capsula inventada por nada y nada menos que por ella misma junto a la contribución del equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo._

_Otras compañías tecnológicas de una forma han escuchado el rumor sobre este invento que ha sido imposible de crear, la cual solo Bulma pudo realizar en el mundo además del difunto Dr. Maki Gero, quien al final estaba cerca de lograr en crear la maquina antes que todos. Esas compañías darían lo que fueran para obtener los planos de la dicha maquina o pagarle a la ingeniera cantidades sumamente gigantescas para que ella le revelara la información. _

"_Hmph." Vegeta no estaba feliz y campante en querer esperar más tiempo a que Bulma y el equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo terminaran el proyecto tecnologico. Ellos se habían tomado 3 años consecuentes trabajando en la maquina—ellos eran demasiado lentos en su opinión. Eso ya no importaba que ella lo terminara en la noche, por lo menos con eso él por ahora puede espera con algo de paciencia. "Ya te puedes retirar. Desde luego le informo que no me esperes despierta en la mansión. Yo no pienso llegar temprano en la noche debido a la cena de negocios."_

_Bulma suspira luego de escucharlo: "De acuerdo, lo que usted diga." Las ocasiones en que Vegeta regresaba temprano a la Mansión Capsula eran de vez en cuando. El siempre se dedica más que en cumplir sus obligaciones en la empresa como el presidente desde temprano en la mañana hasta en horas muertas de la noche. Cuando él no estaba en la empresa, el se encontraba en reuniones, fiestas profesionales y a veces en lugares que no detallaba por completo a su secretaria. La preocupación y la angustia de las salidas misteriosas de su esposo duraban desde un par de horas hasta tres semanas largas y eso la mortificaba tanto que no podía dormir tranquila en la noche esperándolo fielmente despierta. _

_Ella observo a Vegeta por un momento. El había vuelto a resumir su atención a los papeles y expedientes que quedaban colocados encima del escritorio. A él se le notaba su estado inquieto y quisquilloso. Sin pensarlo, ella camina detrás del asiento y coloca ambas de sus manos encima de sus hombros fuertes y varoniles. "Vegeta… Te vez muy agotado y mal humorado: has estado trabajando en exceso en estos días. Porque no descansas hasta la hora de la cena con los invitados?" Ella le pregunto con gentileza._

"_No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mujer estúpida. No me gusta que ni tu ni nadie me den ordenes." Vegeta contesto como en advertencia, tratando de contenerse a sí mismo de gritarle a Bulma._

"_Yo solo me preocupo por tu bien. Sin embargo, el doctor te recomendó en tomar reposo cada tres horas—"_

"_No me hagas repetir mis palabras más de dos veces!" Vegeta la interrumpió, sacudiendo sus hombros para remover las manos de ella y luego se levanto de su asiento. "Acaba de largarte de aquí si no tienes nada más importante que decirme!"_

_Estando preocupada por la salud del otro y querer establecer eso en su lista de prioridad, Bulma trato de mantenerse firme para seguir suplicándole a que la escuchara a ella y la recomendaciones medicas, "Pero Vegeta-!" _

"_Pero nada!" Vegeta señaló con su manos ferozmente hacia la dirección de la puerta. "Que no entiendes! Quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes solo! Ahora!"_

_Bulma se va por la puerta sin decir nada mas, temiendo a que su marido se volviera violento con ella y descargara su ira como lo ha hecho en ocasiones pasadas y complique su salud mas allá._

_Había un detalle que la pareja desconocía todo este tiempo: alguien los estaba escuchando a través de la puerta cerrada._

_Al día siguiente en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo que quedaba dentro de la corporación, Trunks entra a las facilidades del laboratorio para encontrar a su madre durmiendo sentada en una silla que quedaba frente a una computadora con su cabeza recostada encima de sus brazos, la cual estaba sirviendo como almohada._

_Trunks se le acerca a su lado para moverle el hombro brevemente, "Mama, despierta."_

_Bulma en unos segundos abre sus ojos para ver quien le estaba moviendo el hombro. Cuando reconoció a su hijo, ella levanta su cabeza para estirar sus brazos, "Trunks? Que paso?" _

"_Eso es lo que te pregunto yo, mama. Al parecer te quedaste durmiendo aquí toda la noche y eso me tenia preocupado porque no me habías avisado ayer en la noche."_

_Bulma suelta un largo bostezo y se cubre la boca con su mano, "Discúlpame. Yo me había quedado aquí trabajando toda la noche en la máquina del tiempo…y aparentemente, me quede dormida después de que termine."_

_"Vaya, vaya. Al fin encuentro a mi "queridita" familia." Trunks y Bulma se viran para encontrar a Vegeta acercando sus pasos hacia ambos cuando oyeron sus palabras sarcasticas. Vegeta se dirige a Bulma, "Ya terminaste el proyecto?" _

"_Si, ya está completamente terminado. Yo me encargue de darles los ultimos toques." Bulma le confirma sobre el estatus del proyecto._

"_Llévalo a la habitación de pruebas para llevar a cabo una prueba en la maquina." Vegeta le ordeno a ella. El ahora se dirige a Trunks con una expresion de molestia. Mas bien, parecia ser regañona, "Y tú, niño bastardo, si no tienes nada mas de hacer aparte de mirarme como un imbecil, acaba de largarte a la Universidad ahora mismo."_

_En la tarde, Trunks regresa de la Universidad para estar de regreso en la oficina presidencial de la Corporación Neo-Capsula. El mismo Trunks no queria recordar como paso detalladamente las acciones pasadas de esa tarde. Asi que el solo recordo las conversaciones que habia entre el y su padre hasta que su madre hace su entrada. _

_Vegeta: "Que se te ofrece ahora, niño bastardo? Yo estoy muy ocupado para atender tus berrinches infantiles."_

_Trunks: "Yo acabare con este infierno... No te hagas el ignorante! Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Vegeta! Ya estoy muy cansado del maltrato que le tienes a tu propia familia, especialmente a tu esposa quien trabaja mucho de día de noche las 24 horas del día solo nada más para complacerte y nunca estas satisfecho o no le agradeces!"_

_Vegeta: "Hmph. Ya terminaste de hablar babosadas?"_

_Trunks: "Aun no he terminado…ahora es que comienza el principio de tu final."_

_Vegeta: "Que vas hacer? Me vas a matar por la felicidad tuya y la de tu estúpida madre? Si yo me voy al infierno, quien los mantendrá a ustedes dos de vivir la pobreza? Y quien te pagara los prestigiosos estudios universitarios ya que vives una vida que yo no pude tener cuando yo tenía tu edad? Te tienes que sentir afortunado y agradecido por lo que estoy haciendo por ustedes dos, niño ingrato. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes que son mi familia y parte de mi sangre!"_

_Trunks: "Se acabo esta mentira tuya! Ya basta de esta pesadilla!"  
_

_Bulma: "Trunks! Que le haces a Vegeta! No lo hagas! Por favor, detente! Sueltalo!"_

_Trunks: "Pero que estás diciendo, mama! Vas a permitir que el nos siga cometiendo el mismo daño como siempre nos hace!"_

_Bulma: "Aun así, no vale la pena quitarle su vida! Eso no resolverá nada! Por favor, Trunks. Hazle caso a tu madre y hazlo por la memoria de tus abuelos!"_

_Vegeta: "Escucha a tu madre, niño bastardo. En realidad vas acabar con la vida de tu propio padre? Acaso tienes las suficiente hagañas para hacerlo? Yo se que tu no eres capaz de matar a nadie: tu eres demasiado tierno y patético."_

_Trunks: "Cállate, Vegeta! No me sobreestimes!"_

_Vegeta: "O que me harás para silenciarme...?"_

_Trunks: "Te matare! Vas a pagar por todas los que nos a hecho a mi y a mi familia!"_

_Vegeta: "Vamos. Hazlo. Yo te reto a que lo hagas. Haber si eres un verdadero hombre."_

_Bulma: "Por favor, Trunks...te lo imploro…no lo mates...no cometas esta locura. La Corporacion Capsula se quedara sin su presidente y yo amo mucho a tu padre...No me hagas esto... Por favor, hijo mio..."_

_Trunks: "...Madre..."_

_Vegeta: "Así es, ve bajando el arma poco a poco... Ve como tu madre llora una y otra vez por tus grandes estupideces. Yo sabia que eras un chico bueno. No serias capaz de en realidad quitarme la vida."_

_Bulma: "Ven conmigo, Trunks. Te hare un té para que te calmes: estas muy alterado."_

_Vegeta: "O que tal si le buscas ayuda profesional? El la necesita después de lo que intento hacerme. Esto llora ante la presencia de Kamisama."_

_Bulma: "Vegeta, tienes que ser comprensivo con Trunks. El tiene mucho estres con tanta presión que le encargas sobre sus hombros con la Universidad y la empresa."_

_Vegeta: "Y sigues mimándolo, mujer imbécil. Por eso él es tal como es. Este inepto nunca me servirá como el digno heredero a mi fortuna y a la empresa en el día que yo muera naturalmente debido a la vejez y no a un HOMICIDIO gracias a ESA criatura que llamas por hijo."_

_Fin del Flashback…_

Goku se puso a pensar en lastima de lo contando mientras que Trunks quedo callado, estando algo perdido en su pensamientos. "Todo esto es mi culpa. No debí dejar conocerse en primer lugar. Nunca me puse a pensar como serian las consecuencias-me deje llevar por mi ignorancia de que todo iba a salir bien...pero me equivoque."

"No es tu culpa. Tu solo querías ayudar a mis padres de la buena forma." Trunks no mostraba ningun tipo de rencor o remordimiento al decir las palabras.

"Pero gracias a mi, tu y Bulma sufriran mucho al desprecio, el orgullo y el egoismo de Vegeta…" La lastima cada vez consumia al peli-negro en si.

Sin querer pensarlo dos veces, Trunks se levanta de su asiento en determinacion, "Aun tenemos tiempo de cambiar las cosas, Sr. Goku! Nosotros debemos ir a detener esa falsa cita ahora mismo."

"Espera, Trunks. Yo pienso que es una mala idea hacerlo." Aparentemente, Goku lo estaba pensando dos veces.

La cara de Trunks cayo en decepcion y tomo asiento otra vez, mirando al otro raro. "Pero…usted no estaba de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Piénsalo. Por más que quieras ayudar a tu madre, no se puede cambiar el tiempo para evitar ciertos eventos. Si lo haces, tu nunca llegaras a nacer y alteraras el transcurso del tiempo y sus acontecimientos; ambos de tus padres se llegarían a odiar."

Trunks digiere lentamente las palabras sabias, asi volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla. El suelta un largo suspiro frustrante. "...Si alterar la línea del tiempo implica salvar a mi madre de estar junto a mi padre por el resto de su vida, entonces no tengo duda en hacerlo. Y si eso también incluye sacrificar mi propio nacimiento antes de que ocurra pues nunca voy a nacer para que ella este a salvo."

Goku se quedo atonito ante las palabras del otro; el se sentia muy involucrado en el medio de esta situacion familiar. El se sentia impulsado a hacer algo por esta futura familia. Era un presentimiento muy fuerte y complicado de explicar libremente, "Trunks…Solo déjame todo esto a mí. Tú no puedes hacer esto. Vegeta y Bulma no pueden conocer para nada sobre tu existencia. Es más, nadie que esté aquí en el presente debe saber e incluyéndome a mí."

"Creo que no tengo más remedio que escuchar sus palabras de una vez por todas. Yo le encargo esta misión a usted, Sr. Goku. Pero si le pido algo a cambio. Pase lo que pase, yo quiero que tu vigiles y proteja a mi madre de el."

"No te preocupes. Yo me encargare que Vegeta no le haga daño a Bulma. O si no…el la pagara con su sangre ese pobre maldito infeliz." El humor de Goku cambio en espontanidad como aquel dia en que el le hablo a Vegeta sobre Bulma antes de conocerla.

"Sr. Goku? Se encuentra bien?" Esto le capturo la atencion al joven en sospecha.

Goku regreso a la normalidad en un santiamen, "Si, si. No fue nada." El dice aseguradamente antes de resumir al tema anterior, "Ahora yo te pido algo, Trunks. Quiero que te regreses a tu tiempo en santa paz, alla tu madre nesecita mucho de ti."

"Está bien. Con la unica condicion de que regresare mas adelante para saber cómo van las cosas con mis padres."

"Te mantendré informado, te lo prometo."

"…Ya me tengo que ir. Ambos de mis padres no saben que yo tome y utilicé la máquina del tiempo a sus espaldas. Hasta luego, Sr. Goku, y mucho gusto en conocerlo." Trunks le extiende su mano para saludar con la de Goku y el otro lo hace tambien.

"El gusto es mío, Trunks. Cuídate mucho y mándale muchísimos saludos y besos a Bulma de parte mía, de acuerdo." Goku dice al despedirse de Trunks antes de que el mismo saliera de la cafeteria hacia donde tenia escondida la maquina del tiempo.

La cena entre Vegeta y Bulma paso de lo mas chevere cuando a Bulma se le paso su estado de poco animo. Despues de haber comido la cena recalentada (gracias al microhondas de la puerta vecina del apartamento), los dos se encontraban sentados juntos en el sofa de la sala, no haciendo la gran cosa del otro mundo. Desde entonces, Vegeta aprovecha esta oportunidad para romper el silencio y declarar el noviazgo.

"Bulma, hay algo que quiero pedirte." El comienza habar y ella lo mira, escuchando lo que le vaya a proponer. "Bulma, yo…"

"No lo pienses demasiado."

Los dos miran hacia la dirrecion de la cocina para encontrar a Goku, quien justamente acababa de entrar por la cocina al regresar de la cafeteria.

"Que haces aquí, Kakarotto?"

"Viendo como tu piensas demasiado, Vegeta. Ustedes tienen el ambiente perfecto para la proposicion! Vamos, vuelvan desde el principio!" Antes de que Vegeta abriera su boca para protestar, Goku lo interrumpe, "Esperate tantito, Vegeta. Hay que arreglar un detalle aqui." Goku acomoda a Vegeta en una pose como si fuera un maniqui, "Y tu, Bulma, acercate aca." El le hace senas a Bulma, y ella procede en hacerlo, acercandose mas a la distancia que la separaba a ella y a Vegeta. "Perfecto, te ves muy linda." El se echa a un lado para dejarlos continuar, "Prosigan."

Vegeta mira a Bulma con intensidad a sus ojos y le coge manos de ellas, "Bulma... desde el dia que yo te conoci, algo me indicaba que tu eras la princesa de mi vida. Eres hermosa, dulce, inteligente, amable, cariñosa...y este principe necesita de una princesa como tu para quererla y protegerla." Bulma estaba cautivada por las palabras. El da una breve pausa para soltar las manos y sacar la cajita del brazalete de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalon de vestir. El se lo coloca en sus manos. Ella lo abre...y solo quedo viendo el regalo: el brazalete era bonito, si. "Yo me sentiria mas que afortunado en que tu aceptaras este regalo y me dieras el si a esta simple pregunta." Bulma quita su atencion del brazalete que tenia en mano para mirarlo a la cara, "Bulma, quieres ser mi novia?"

"Bravo! Bravo!" Goku los aplaudio en euforia,"Los felicito a los dos! Ya era hora de que por fin definieran su relación!"

"Kakarotto, todavía Bulma no me a dado su respuesta." Lo que Vegeta decia era cierto: Bulma aun seguia callada ya cuando la pregunta fue hecha.

"Ah, es verdad...Entonces que dices Bulma? Aceptas ser la novia de este guapo distinguido?"

Bulma mira primero a Goku, luego a Vegeta y por ultimo al brazalete en mano, "Yo…yo…"

"Es mas, por que mejor ustedes no se dan un poquito más de tiempo para conocerse a profundidad?"

A Bulma, no sabe porque, le gusto mucho la sugerencia comentada, "Goku tiene razón, Vegeta." Ella dice mirandolo a el sin esconder por fin su mirada en toda la bendita noche.

Vegeta queria protestar con ganas pero el total de los votos a favor de la sugerencia era dos contra uno a la contraria. "Si porque no. Valdra la pena esperar a tu respuesta." El hace una pequena sonrisa a Bulma, aceptando la sugerencia al fin y al cabo.

"Bien! Vamos a festejar este momento!" Goku estaba alegre de un modo festijivo. "Llamare a todos nuestros amigos!"

"Kakarotto, la celebracion es nada mas entre yo y Bulma!" Vegeta protesta ante la idea de hacer una celebracion sobre el nuevo estatus de relacion que hay entre el y la peli-azul claro.

"Ay, vamos, Vegeta, no seas un agua-fiestas!" Goku se queja y mira a Bulma, "Bulma, tu eres mi mejor chica! Por favor, di que si y convence a este anti-cuado que llamas por novio!"

"Ah, no esos ojos!" Goku le habia dado a Bulma los "ojitos" irresistibles que el le da a la gente cuando trata de persuadir sea a alguien.

"No caigas en la tentacion, Bulma! Esa es la tactica que Kakarotto utiliza cada vez que quiere algo de alguien!" Vegeta le grita ya que ella estaba quedando a empezar hipnotizada por los ojos grandes del otro.

"Por favor, Bulmita..." Goku anadio para seguir aumentando el efecto.

"Bulma, mirame a mi. Vas a apoyar mas a Kakarotto que a mi?" Vegeta contradijo casi adolorido como si fuera un partido de tennis. El estaba compitiendo contra su mejor amigo considerandolo ahora como un rival.

Goku capto inmediatamente que Vegeta le queria hacer la competencia, a si que el dijo lo siguiente: "Piensa en nuestra larga amistad y en los buenos recuerdos! Y no he dicho que para mi eres como una hermana mayor?"

"No le des mente a ese idiota. Piensa en nuestro amor, princesa; y yo quisiera estar a solas contigo..." Vegeta saco ese veneno de la manga. De seguro en esta Bulma le dara el acuerdo a el nada mas.

Bulma no pudo mas con el debate que habia entre los dos hacia a ella! "Ya parale los dos! Estoy indecisa!" Ella grito como si se estuviera volviendo loca. Cuando se recupero del trance, ella mira primero a Goku. "Goku, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero como un hermano menor." Ella despues mira a Vegeta, "Vegeta, en cambio a ti, tu..." ella vuelve a mirar a Goku en lamento ya estando decidida con una respuesta no muy buena, "Lo siento, Goku. Yo escogere a Vegeta."

Goku se mantuvo fuerte ante la contestacion: algun dia este momento iba a llegar. "Esta bien, yo te comprendo, Bulma. Ustedes dos se quieren mucho y quieren estar solitos dandose besos y abrazos como hacias con Yamcha." El forzo una sonrisa antes de marcharse por la puerta principal del apartamento. "Los dejare solos a orita."

Bulma mira Vegeta, "No lo culpes, tu sabes como es Goku. Lo debes conocer perfectamente."

"Kakarotto nunca me habia hablado de ti o nisiquiera de sus amistades." Vegeta hablo lo que estaba pensando en el momento.

Ese comentario pone a Bulma a pensar un poco, "Ya que lo dices, si...Goku nunca nos ha hablado de ti."

"De las amistades tuyas y de el, incluye tambien al tal Yamcha?"

Bulma se alerto ante la pregunta: ella no queria que Vegeta se enterara para nada del nombre o cualquier cosa relacionada de su ex-novio. Ella de alguna parte tenia la impresion de que Vegeta era un hombre de celos malos con tan solo mencionarle a el algo o el ver con sus propios ojos cosas que lo provocaran en lo absoluto. El no es facil de lidiar cuando los celos se le presentan a la superficie de su expresion. Pero Bulma no podia ocultarle toda su vida a su casi-novio presente sobre su pasada relacion- ella no tuvo mas remedio que en decirle la verdad:

"...Si."

Yamcha...a Vegeta no le gusta ese nombre de repente. Tal vez ese Yamcha forma parte del pasado de Bulma; eso ya no importa, el peli-negro piensa con algo de celos. Ese idiota pertenece al pasado y que se mantenga en esa linea. Ese Yamcha o otros no le van a arruinar su oportunidad para salir de la pobreza o se las veran con el. Vegeta tiene la impresion de que Bulma todavia siente algo por su ex. Vegeta entonces debera trabajar mas duro en seducir a si casi novia para que se olvide del idiota y solo se concentre en el y el nada mas.

Vegeta tiene que ser el centro de atencion de Bulma, cueste lo que cueste.

Un par de horas luego en la madrugada, hombre que parecia ser descendiente de la raza saiyajin se sorprendio al encontrar una habitacion destrozada de pies a cabeza dentro de un edificio desconocido. Las dos ventanas estaban completamente rotas: los muebles fueron lanzados hacia la ventanas, siendo eso lo que ocasiono a que se rompieran. El escritorio fue descompuesto hasta quedar en pedazos de maderas. La silla que acompañaba al escritorio fue arrojada hacia la direccion de la puerta, la cual esta tuvo una dentadura gracias a ende. La puerta, aparte de tener una dentadura, estaba casi partida por la mitad causada posiblemente de una fuerte patada de un pies. Algunos de los cristales que estaban el escritorio fueron tirados al piso quedando en mil pedazos tanto como los objetos que estaban encima y\o guardados dentro del mismo. De las cuatro paredes que no se hable nada mas: las mismas tenia algunos huecos por doquier. El abanico que quedaba colgando al techo parecia como si estaba unida por un hilo fino que en algun momento se iba a desprender y caer al piso como una guanabana ya que el peso del abanico como tal pesaba mas que cable fino con sus alas, sus luces y su base.

El abanico de techo por fin cae hacia abajo, el cable no podiendo aguantar mas el peso y hace un corto circuito que el hombre se echo hacia atras. "Que paso aqui? Solo una bestia pudo hacer de este lugar un caos..." El murmuro, preguntandose a si mismo de que o quien fue la causa del hecho.

Sus ojos continuaron deambulando, explorando mas de la habitacion hasta que encuentra a Goku. El estaba de espaldas como si trataba de ocultar sus emociones para que nadie lo viera en el estado la cual se encontraba. No solamente eso sino tambien el estaba parado como una estatua sin vida con su cabeza estaba baja. El otro lo examino de cerca sin hacer el minimo ruido y noto que desde sus brazos hasta sus manos estaban ensangretados. Si sus especulaciones no se equivocan, Goku hizo la destruccion del lugar con sus propias manos que se hizo las cortaduras en su piel en lo que arrojaba o rompia objetos y golpeaba las paredes como tal.

El le coloca una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Goku. El mismo no respondio al contacto humano. El hombre hablo sin pensar primero en las palabras adecuadas para hablar: "Se encuentra bien? Parece que a usted lo rechazaron."

El puño de Goku va volando a la velocidad de la luz hacia la pared que tenia de frente y termina haciendole un hueco mas grande, comparado a lo de las otras tres paredes. De haberse descargado contra la pared, Goku se va caminando como un robot sin decir nada mientras que el otro lo miraba retirandose de la habitacion destrozada por el mismo. El otro temblo al ver en tan solo poco tiempo la expresion fria-impasible y los ojos lleno de colera.

Acaso este es el Goku quien todo el mundo conoce?

Yamcha estaba de regreso en su hogar antiguo en el desierto despues de un largo dia de quehaceres en la ciudad mas cercana. El ha tenido un mal presentimiento que lo inquietaba durante el mes pasado. El ya no pudo mas con la angustia, asi tomando el telefono celular de su bolsillo del pantalon y marco un numero telefonico. Se lo coloca al oido y espera a una contestacion de la otra inea.

_"Que quieres ahora, sabandija desertica?" _Se escucho una voz irritada masculina en la otra linea del telefono. _"Vas a decir algo importante o te tengo que oir chillar como una nenita."_

"Quiero regresar a la Ciudad Oeste en cuanto antes." La voz de Yamcha se escucho decidida y firme, "Dime como esta mi novia. Llevo mucho tiempo que no se nada de ella ya que no me has querido decir nada."

_"Bulma fue tu novia en verbo pasado." _

Yamcha se alarmo por la oracion simple del otro, "A que te refieres?" El recordo sobre no abusar mucho de la generosidad del otro hombre cuando contribuyo esa informacion poca y valiosa. "Por favor, ya quiero regresar. Extraño mucho a Bulma y a todos mis amistades."

_"De acuerdo, ya puedes regresar a la ciudad-ya tu no sirves mas para mi de utilidad y estoy cansando de oirte chillar todo el tiempo. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo me ocupare de mantener a ti y a tu bocota en constante vigilancia."_

"Esta bien, yo prometo no decir nunca sobre mi rapto y tambien prometo a no decir nada de usted y sobre sus negocios."

_"No confio plenamente en tus palabras hipocritas. Antes de que te vayas y te despidas, te encargare algunas encomiendas para demostrarme si eres un hombre de verdad."_

"Hare lo que sea-sus palabras son ordenes."

_"Te hare llegar pronto la lista. Cuando termines la ultima tarea escrita en la lista, te puedes retirar con dignidad. Y ya sabes, que todo vaya a la perfeccion como a mi me gusta."_

"Si señor!" Yamcha parecia casi un soldado militar de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja o conocido en ingles como el Red Ribbon Army, que lo que faltaba era hacer el saludo.

_"Los niños buenos y obedientes iran al cielo. No me defraudes, rata desertica."_

"Si señor!"

El hombre parecia estar humorado con la actitud de trabajo del peli-negro que se rio un poco despues de una mal dia de "negocios". _"Buen chico." _

N\A: No se como me quedo esto... Pienso que hice algo mal a Trunks en hacerlo llegar hasta el borde de matar a Vegeta cuando en la serie nunca le paso la idea en su cabeza. Heh, y quien sera el hombre con quien Yamcha estaba hablando por telefono? Lo podran adivinar? Seria nitido si se atreverian hacerlo. Y la pregunta aun mas importante: que _marrayos_ pasa con Goku?

Ya saben, por favor dejen reviews si son tan amables.

Hasta entonces!


	8. De Amor y Secretos

Hola, como están todos? Disculpo la prolongada espera, la tardanza se debe mayormente en que estaba ocupada e indecisa en como yo iba escribir este capítulo ya que es otro de los más importantes. Tuve que escribir, eliminar partes, añadir ocurrencias de lo reciente. Ya estoy satisfecha con los resultados.

Que lo disfruten!

**No soy dueña de Dragonball Z.**

Capitulo 7- De Amor y Secretos

Bulma regresa a su apartamento-pent house después de otro día largo de trabajo en la Corporación Capsula. Ella estaba más que cansada: estaba cansadísima también se sentía aliviada a su vez. Ella no quería nada más que descansar y olvidarse del mundo que estaba afuera de su bendita puerta.

De la nada ella vio la oscuridad en sus ojos al cerrar la puerta principal, pero se quedo quieta para no reaccionar en pánico. "Adivina quién?" Dijo una voz masculina cerca de su oído.

Ella se relaja y sonríe al darse cuenta de quién era, siguiéndole el jueguito a quien le cubría sus ojos con sus manos masculinas y fuertes, "Quien es si puede saber, mi príncipe?"

Las dos manos que cubrían los ojos de Bulma se movieron hacia abajo hasta llegar a su cintura. "Adivinaste bien, mi princesa." Vegeta le vuelve a decir en el oído y la abraza por detrás para luego darle un beso fugaz en el cuello, "Como te fue el día en tu trabajo?"

Bulma coloca sus propios brazos encima de los brazos de Vegeta, "Muy agotador...no quiero hablar de eso." Ella le contesto tal como se sentía anteriormente escrito.

"Quieres un pequeño masaje en tus hombros?" Vegeta le ofrece al apretar más aun su abrazo caluroso.

Bulma asiente su cabeza a lo lento al reclinarse al cuerpo del peli-negro, "Te lo agradeceré mucho si lo haces..."

Vegeta deja de abrazar a Bulma para guiarla al sofá y tomara asiento. El se sienta por la parte detrás de Bulma cuando ella lo había hecho primero. Desde ahí el coloca sus manos en los hombros agotados y comienza su ministración de paso lento. Ella suelta un sonido que parecía ser un corto gemido: el masaje le estaba haciendo maravillas en sus hombros. Vegeta es bueno en todo lo que hace con tal solo proponérselo el mismo.

"Y a ti como te fue el día?"

"Ya recogí todas mis pertenencias de mi viejo apartamento y las acomode en la única habitación vacante que había aquí. Desde hoy empezaremos una nueva juntos como pareja."

Bulma cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas manos que se movían una y otra vez en sus hombros ahora volviéndose relajados. Durante el día de hoy en la empresa, ella estaba atareada en su cargo como presidenta. En su puesto de presidenta, manejo una reunión con tres abogados sobre firmar una patente de el nuevo invento su padre había desarrollado de tal forma que La Corporacion NovaTec and Information Inc. había inventado el producto similar. Uno de los tres abogados quienes la acompañaban, era un abogado representante de la otra corporación demandante, mientras el segundo abogado la defendía a su favor. La reunión se pico y se extendió hasta que se llego un acuerdo de que ambas empresas tuvieran un nombre diferentes para los mencionados productos, dicho y hecho por el tercer abogado. Era mejor llegar a esta conclusión que ir pelear por los derechos en una corte con sus abogados respectivos y millones de zenis envueltos.

Ni se mencione, al luego concluir la frustrante reunión con la otra compañía, Bulma le tocaba trabajar su turno en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. Ella ahí tenía que arreglar un problema técnico que pasaba con una de las mega-computadoras. Su padre le había recomendado en llamar a un experto técnico para resolver el problema pero la presidenta no escucho de este ni de nadie. Cinco horas más tarde, ella resuelve el problema: este trataba de un descuidado de los empleados en tratar la tecnología. Ella más tarde había reunido y advertido a toda la facultad sobre los hallazgos, prometiendo en ofrecer una charla con un profesional sobre el cuidado de la mega-computadora dentro de unos días para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo o les costaría sus empleos.

Habiendo de terminar de trabajar horas extras en la empresa, la Presidenta quería volver al apartamento después del día tedioso y estar entre los brazos calurosos de su novio ahora conyugue. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo ya habiéndose de encontrarse relajada: todo esto era como una recompensa.

"...Sabes, esto es bueno. Tener a alguien en el hogar..." Bulma murmura en un estado de trance relajado por los efectos mágicos masaje, "...de tener a alguien que te pueda recibir después de llegar del trabajo y se pueda compartir la cena. Y que no se puede hacer con otra persona."

Vegeta pausa su trabajo como masajista personal-gratuito, así aprovechando que sus manos tomaran un pequeño descanso, "Hablas como si llevas mucho tiempo viviendo sola."

Bulma se vira de espaldas para tratar de enfrentar esa oración que le dolía a cierta magnitud en el fondo. "Ya eso acabo…" en sus labios se le sumerge una sonrisa agridulce, "...eso ya no importa. Tu estas aquí conmigo..." Ella coloca sus dos manos en cada cachete del pelinegro "...ya no me volveré a sentirme tan sola."

Vegeta acerco su frente hasta que hizo contacto con la frente de su novia y coloca nuevamente sus propios brazo en su cintura, "Te hare la mejor compañía que no has podido tener, princesa. No te arrepentirás. Yo cuidare de ti, yo amare de ti, yo estaré atento de ti, y, te hare feliz como nadie lo ha hecho en tu vida. Te lo prometo."

Bulma lo mira con un brillo en sus ojos azules y su sonrisa se volvió más y más dulce. Sus manos empezaron a moverse en caricias hasta que una de las manos se detuvo en el cabello de su novio, "Gracias por ser así conmigo, mi príncipe azul. Yo también hare lo mismo por ti. No quiero que hagas tú solo todo el trabajo. Déjame aportar algo a la noble causa, de acuerdo?"

"Por una condición: cuando yo no pueda ofrecerte amor y cariño, solo tu ahí me puedes ayudar." Vegeta dijo con pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Mientras tanto, a mi me gustar consentir a mi princesa adorada con amor incondicional. No puedo esperar al día que me permitas hacerte el amor y decirle a todos que eres mía y que nadie te tendrá solo más que yo."

"Si, no puedo esperar a ese día. Sera mejor que empecemos desde ahora para que ese día llegue muy pronto."

Vegeta se ríe ante el comentario sugestivo de su novia, "Estoy de acuerdo contigo."

La cena que estaba hecha en la estufa de la cocina fue recordada por el mismo príncipe. Vegeta y Bulma toman la cena como se suele hacer en una típica cena romántica. Ellos conversaban de distintos temas en general mientras tomaban su comida. El postre consistió nada más de labios compartidos con besos desenfrenados y profundos, abrazos fuertes y manos exploradoras, cuerpo con cuerpo pegado incluyendo por el lado, ropas y cabellos desarreglados de forma moderada.

Ambos estaban cerca de entrar juntos en la única ducha que había en todo el apartamento. Ahí fue donde se decidieron controlarse por el día de hoy y dormir en sus habitaciones separadas. Eso no importa, piensa una Bulma casi optimista, mañana es otro lindo día para seguir disfrutando a solas con su novio. Oh, y estando libres de las pasadas constantes vigilancias e interrupciones innecesarias de Goku.

Desde ese día en adelante, la vivienda conyugal se ha vuelto como una rutina diría. Entre los días que pasaban, ellos hacían juntos básicamente lo mismo entre parejas conyugales. No se veían más que ellos en carne y hueso. Los dichosos quienes los veían con sus ojos eran las personas de sus respectivos empleos en la empresa de tecnología avanzada y de adviento, el restaurante de comida rápida o lugares que ofrecían de sus servicios de clientes en las salidas. Cuando los novios no estaban en carne propia, se mantenían comunicados a través del teléfono celular y\o el SMS, ya sea hablando o dejándose esos mensajes tipo cursis-amorosos.

Los días se estructuraron a base de este itinerario de este comportamiento: los lunes, Vegeta y Bulma hacen lo mismo; los martes, también hacen lo mismo; los miércoles, vuelven hacer lo mismo; los jueves, lo mismo; los viernes salían juntos por la noche y hicieron lo mismo; los sábados se parecía a los viernes, la cual hacían lo mismo; y los domingos, por favor ni se diga lo mismo.

Vegeta logro comprender perfectamente un detalle durante ese tiempo. El no estaba llegando ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de cumplir su objetivo. El se sentía que estaba atrapado en el estanque amoroso que aun no había conseguido sacar dinero de ninguna de las situaciones pasadas—todo su falso amor y su tiempo se lo estaba dando a Bulma de gratis. La muy dichosa millonaria lo convirtió en su esclavo personal! Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, especialmente esa estúpida mujer, reducía a Príncipe Vegeta a ese nivel tan bajo sin a cambio de nada. Eso rompía las reglas y éticas establecidas por su propio orgullo y su ego:

"…_**es terminada menté prohibido ser domable por nada ni por nadie para luego ser el conejillo de indias de segundos o terceros involucrados en la situación donde se encuentra cualquier oportunidad para sacar provecho..."**_

Esa oración queda en el Capitulo 13, Cuarto Párrafo; Versículo 7 de **El** **Maldito Orgullo de un Vegeta. **Esta característica fue honradamente pasado de un Vegeta tras otro Vegeta durante generación tras generaciones descendientes. En otras palabras, el orgullo entre los miembros de la familia es hereditario tanto su temperamento como su frialdad y ego. Table ha sido unos de los pocos Vegetas que no corren el carácter por su sangre. Lamentablemente, el Vegeta menor es una desgracia para la familia orgullosa y majestuosa que revolcaban en sus tumbas por la vergüenza, como así lo pensaba su padre difunto.

Volviendo al tema previo, tan claro como el agua esta que a Bulma no se puede negar que pagaba la renta el apartamento-pent house y la mayoría de los gastos ordinarios y necesarios. Eso si lo acepto justificadamente el orgullo de Vegeta aunque no lo permitía por una regla general hallado en el Capitulo 9; Decimo Párrafo; Versículo 3: _**"…un Vegeta nunca se deja pagar la cuenta de cualquier cosa bajo ninguna causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia." **_

En fin, la rutina cambio a otra:

Vegeta sintió la necesidad de caminar a pies hasta su trabajo. Ya cuando vio el logo grande del restaurante, una limosina blanca y estrecha se detuvo y se estaciono en el lado de la carretera. El también había detenido sus pasos por dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

'…_Hm, que extraño…Sera el Presidente del Mundo quien está adentro de la limosina?' _Vegeta pensó al ver el chofer de la limosina bajar la ventana de conductor. El estaba mirando directamente a nada más ni a nada menos que al príncipe curioso.

"El Sr. Príncipe Vegeta?" El chofer de la limosina le pregunta en una voz seria y profesional. Vegeta le asiente la cabeza estando en estupefacto. El chofer abre la puerta del conductor para salir afuera del vehículo. El mismo se arreglo su uniforme y su sombrero negro antes de proceder de caminar hasta la puerta que quedaba al final de la limosina. El abre la puerta y se inclina a 45 grados como los japoneses, "Pase por favor, lo esperan adentro de la limosina."

Que querrán con Vegeta, un pobre diablo de la tercera clase social? Qué vergüenza. El se hubiera vestido en mejores fachas que su uniforme de trabajo para conocer al Presidente del Mundo Entero en persona.

"Gracias." Vegeta dijo antes de entrar por la puerta abierta por el chofer. El se acomoda y quedo mas incrédulo al ver el interior de la limosina: el Presidente del Mundo tenía los mismos gustos que el cuándo se trataba de interiores de una limosina. Los asientos eran hechos de cuero, las ventanas cubiertas con tintes oscuros para que la gente entrometida no mirara con facilidad, y había una pequeña barra de tragos incluida en el medio del espacio.

Recordando inmediatamente sus modales, Vegeta busco con sus ojos al Presidente para decirle lo eternamente agradecido que estaba por haberle invitando cordialmente a pasar a su limosina privada. En vez, el levanta la ceja, cruza sus brazos y tuvo una mirada contemplada en su rostro al ver la verdadera identidad del "Presidente del Mundo".

"Y vaya…Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, querida."

"He estado muy ocupada para conseguir todo 'esto'." Contesto una mujer muy familiar maquillada y vestida en un traje blanco hecho por uno de sus diseñadores personales, tenia puesta joyas de diamantes que solo se conseguían en el extranjero, su peinado era de simple cabello amarrado en una cola y sus zapatos eran tacones bajitos.

"No me digas: asaltaste medio banco del país, pirateaste la cuentas de bancos de la gente y estafaste unos cuantos millonarios que otros?" Vegeta adivino sarcásticamente, hablándole en familiaridad a su invitadora.

La mujer se rio levemente antes de contestar el sarcasmo del príncipe, "Todo me fue muy fácil; me case con un empresario exitoso como me lo había propuesto una vez." Ella cambio el tema, "Sigues trabajando en ese restauransucho?"

"Aparte de eso, estoy apenas dar el paso de casarme con la Presidenta de la Corporación Capsula." Vegeta sonrió malignamente como el dichoso orgulloso que es su propia forma de ser.

La mujer adinerada cruzo sus brazos y cruzo sus piernas en elegancia, examinando a Vegeta con sus ojos por un momento breve, "…Este no eres tú, Vegeta. Total, ya era hora de que me escucharas: siempre has sido terco y orgulloso para escuchar mis planes de mejorar nuestro estilo de vida económico."

Vegeta solo encoge sus hombros y continuo observando como esta persona de su pasado había cambiado su estilo de vida en un grado de 360 grados.

"Deseas algo de tomar?" La mujer le ofreció, tratando de recordar su cortesía y modales como persona ya integrada a la alta sociedad.

"Doble whiskey en las rocas."

Ella también opto en beber el mismo trago de alcohol. Ella saca dos vasos medianos de cristales finos del gabinete de la pequeña barra. Echo tres cubos de hielo en cada vaso y tomo la botella de whiskey para echarla en cantidades iguales. Ella le entrego primero el vaso a Vegeta para luego tomar el de ella.

"Salud." Ambos chocaron los vasos y tomaron en silencio en lo que el chofer conducía la limosina sin ninguna dirección en particular.

La dama no pudo dejar de ver como Vegeta la miraba al tomar su trago: en contemplación, interés y algo más allá del asunto. Ella sintió un tipo de emoción por dentro que ordeno lo próximo a su chofer de contrato temporal: "Chofer, llévanos al hotel más prestigioso que encuentres y que sea lejos de aquí donde nadie nos reconozca."

"Si, señora."

Al regresar de la Corporación Capsula y encontrándose sola en la sala del apartamento, Bulma marco por su IsmartPhone al número de teléfono de la Mansión Capsula. No obstante que comenzó la llamada, hubo una contestación inmediata en la otra línea, "Hola, mama—"

"_Hija mía, ya era la hora en que aparecieras! Yo llevo semanas que no escucho de ti y tu padre ya estaba muy preocupado. El menciono que ibas a la empresa y no conversabas con nadie más que de negocios o la tecnología y en la hora de salir, te ibas de prisa como los desesperados!"_

"Ah no te preocupes mama. Es solo que ahora estoy viviendo con Vegeta y—"

"_En la torre más alta de Kamisama! Ahora entiendo! Te vas de apresurada hacia sus brazos! Entiendo eso a la perfección!"_

"Y bueno, así pase los días desde que el vive conmigo."

"_Ah… dime una cosa: ya lo hicieron?"_

"Ah, no, hicimos de todo menos eso."

"_Pues deberían hacerlo!"_

"Mama!"

"_Bulma, ustedes llevan semanas haciendo lo mismo mas que dándose besos, abrazos y cariño! Me imagino que a estas alturas, el joven Vegeta ha estado queriendo hacer algo mas contigo y no se lo permites."_

"Pues no lo creo, el parece estar satisfecho con lo que hacemos."

"_El te parecerá acorde por fuera, pero por dentro el debe estar ansioso y comiéndose las unas. Ya fue bueno de la dieta del celibato! Es hora que le des lo que él quiere! Te exhorto a que tengan un sexo animal, candente y carnívoro esta misma noche!"_

"Mama! Por favor!"

"_Ay Bulma, dejémonos ya de la santa prudencia. Eres una mujer adulta: tu padre y yo no te podemos decir de lo que debes o no debes hacer con tu novio; tú sola tienes tu propio santo juicio de tus acciones. Un hombre apuesto como el joven Vegeta no se debe mantener así marginado de sus deseos carnales por tanto tiempo! El pobrecito tiene que estar hambriento y carnívoro! Si no lo quieres, pues me avisas, y yo tomare tu lugar!"_

"Mama, por el amor y el poder divino de Kamisama, tu eres una mujer casada!...Está bien, solo lo hare porque tú y Vegeta no serán compatibles."

"_Esa es mi hija! Ah, y antes de que me vaya, te daré consejitos para que lo motives en la cama como siempre funciona con tu padre."_

"No te preocupes. Yo soy una chica súper inteligente: yo puedo pensar de algo."

"_De verdad, esto funciono con tu padre la semana pasada al igual que esto funcionara con el joven Vegeta- "_

"Perdón mama, estoy escucho el estático! Estoy confrontando problemas técnico con mi celular! Hablaremos otro día! Te quiero a ti y a papa!"

El celular fue colgado de inmediato.

Justo como dicho, vino lo hecho en los próximos dos días. Bulma puso un plan en moción de pensarlo por una buena media hora de haberle colgado la llamada a su propia madre: era un plan sencillo que no requería mucho de un genio. Ahora, solo faltaba…

…un Vegeta muy sudado regresando en el momento justo al apartamento. El se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso frio de agua para hidratar la sed que tenia de luego realizar actividad física. El estaba vestido más que solo en pantalones de ejercicios y zapatillas de correr, y con una toalla pequeña y blanca colgando en un su cuello.

"Vegeta? Puedes pasar a la sala?"

Vegeta escucha y luego contesta: "Dame un momento, voy de enseguida!" El se tomo su tiempo para tomarse un vaso grande agua y lo coloco en el fregadero.

Cuando el pelinegro llego a sala, el encuentra algo inusual por primera vez desde que vive en el apartamento-pent house. Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá, estando vestida con un babydoll de tirillas de color fucsia que mostraba sus brazos sus piernas largas.

"Me puedes ayudar a untarme la crema en mi espalda, por favor?" Bulma le pregunto con una crema para la piel con olor a vainilla y miel en su mano. Vegeta se la acerca, se sienta en el sofá junto con ella sin decir nada y tomo la crema, "Muchas gracias y disculpa la molestia. En dónde estabas?"

"Me fui a correr por tres horas en el parque que quedaba cerca de aquí. Sentí la necesidad de salir y de despejarme la mente. Que haces aun despierta? Yo te asumía ya dormida."

"No podía dormir, me vine a ver un poco de televisión."

"Te ayudare a reconciliar el sueno," Vegeta dijo abriendo la tapa de la pequeña crema y se echa una mediana cantidad en sus manos para pegarlas juntas y embarrarlas.

Bulma le tenía la espalda lista de haberse baja un poco la parte de arriba de su corta vestimenta hasta su pecho. Vegeta mira el área de espalda expuesta antes de aplicar la crema con delicadeza en toda el área. Tres minutos después, el trabajo estaba terminado: aquí prosigue el paso #2.

Bulma no se sube las tirillas de su babydoll y se virar parar mirar a Vegeta, "Um, Vegeta, me ayudas también con mis piernas?" Ella dijo fingiendo algo de inocencia en su voz.

Vegeta la miro intensamente y puso sus manos en sus muslos antes de comenzar. En ese entonces, Bulma toma la iniciativa en cerrar sus ojos y la corta distancia que había entre ellos y sus labios. Ella besa a su novio de manera lenta, tímida pero con sensualidad y con ganas. Vegeta quedo sorprendido ante esto ya que él era quien siempre iniciaba los besos entre ellos. Con eventualidad, el inclina su cabeza al lado contrario, trabajando en reciproco el beso. Sus brazos fueron a la cintura de ella posesivamente y los brazos de la peli-azul claro fueron del cuello al cabello del otro

En el momento de necesidad del aire, los dos se separan sus labios en sincronía unísona.

"Vegeta…" Bulma empezó hablar algo nerviosa, "…quiero que pasemos esta noche juntos."

Vegeta la mira como un incrédulo a su extraña petición y acerco su mano derecha hacia al cachete izquierdo de la peli-azul claro para acariciárselo con ternura. "Estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?"

"Quiero hacerlo contigo y ahora. Todo saldrá bien."

Vegeta se levanta del sofá sin decir nada mas, agachándose en sus rodillas para recogerla y cargarla en sus brazos. Bulma trago saliva inaudible y asintió su cabeza en respuesta única: este es el momento, ya no hay marcha hacia atrás. Ella se acomoda en los brazos fuertes antes de volverle a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Cuando Vegeta noto que ella se encontraba cómoda, el se pone a estatura completa y procede a caminar hacia su habitación. El se detiene para abrir la puerta pero Bulma lo ayuda.

Al entrar por la puerta ya abierta, Vegeta enciende la luz de la habitación al subir el interruptor de la luz. Bulma nunca había vista la habitación de su novio durante el tiempo que viven bajo el mismo techo. La habitación estaba organizada y limpia. No pudo seguir mirando con cautela porque Vegeta ahora camino hasta el borde la cama y la coloco entre el espaldar y los dos extremos laterales. Ella observa a Vegeta cuando camino de nuevo al interruptor de la luz que quedaba a su lado de la puerta.

Bulma miraba como Vegeta la miraba al igual que un depredador miraba a su presa antes de cazarla y comérsela. Ella se estremeció ante la mirada intensa que ahora la miraba de abajo para arriba: una mirada a travesaba de lo que tenia puesto.

Vegeta sonríe maliciosamente al cerrar la puerta y apaga la luz. Con los rayos de la luna que pasaban desde la ventana, el todavía podía ver la silueta de Bulma. Ella se sentía algo nerviosa de lo que se anticipaba entre ella y el príncipe, quien ahora se le acercaba lentamente para luego treparse y caminar como un león hacia su presa.

Era cerca de las 11:30PM. Vegeta y Bulma estaban cubiertos por la sabanas mientras estaban acostados separados del otro. Bulma estaba profundamente dormida. A su lado contrario, Vegeta se había despertado en su sueño, teniendo la dificultad para dormir porque la mente le estaba corriendo sobre lo que paso después entre el y con la casada adinerada de la limosina.

_Flashback_

_Horas después de llegar en la limosina al hotel cinco estrellas: __**East Side Ambassador Hotel and Suite**__, la mujer alquilo una habitación por dos días y una noche. Ella y Vegeta se encontraban juntos y acaramelados en la misma cama de la habitación alquilada con sus ropas descartadas y regadas en el suelo._

"_Estas envuelto en una relación falsa con Bulma Briefs, la única heredera de la Corporación Capsula." La mujer empieza hablar después de que ella y Vegeta tuvieron un largo sexo. Ella estaba entre los brazos de Vegeta con su cabeza colocada en el pecho masculino, "Como lograste conocerla, a través de un milagro de Kamisama?"_

"_Es una larga historia, 18: no quiero hablar ahora de esa estúpida mujer. Hablemos de ti. Como que te casaste con un empresario exitoso? Pensé que esperarías a que yo terminara mis estudios."_

"_Al paso que ibas haciendo las cosas, me dejarías ilusionada y vestida de blanco por mucho tiempo, Vegeta." 18 dijo con algo de sarcasmo y cinismo en su voz helada como el tímpano del hielo que hundió el Titanic._

_Vegeta suspiro y corrió sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su amante, "Eres muy impaciente, querida."_

"_Ya no soportaba vivir más en la pocilga de vecindario en el que estaba viviendo, y vestir trapos y zapatos viejos y joyas baratas. El Dr. Maki Gero nos hubiera dejado en la herencia a mí, a 17 y a 16 algo mejor antes de pasar a mejor vida, en vez del gobierno encargarse de nosotros." 18 suspira mientras uno de sus dedos viajaba desde el pecho, el torso hasta el abdomen de Vegeta, "Y, si, me case con este empresario: se llama Krilin."_

"_Me suena familiar…yo leí sobre él la revista que estoy subscrito una vez. El es calvo y de estatura de un enano?"_

"_Ese mismo. El esta perdidamente enamorado de mi y hace lo que sea para complacerme y hacerme feliz."_

"_El no es tu tipo de hombre. Que te dio ese cambio de parecer en casarte con él?"_

"_Su dinero." _

"_Ah, por supuesto. Yo también me casaría con el si yo fuera mujer." Vegeta hablo por segunda vez en sarcasmo._

_18 dejo de viajar sus dedos por el cuerpo de su amante para levantarse y mirarlo como una asesina lista para aniquilar a su víctima._

_La mirada asesina no le hizo efecto a Vegeta pero fingió ser el ofendido, "Que pasa? Acaso estas celosa?"_

"_No dejare que tu ni nadie intervenga con mi escape financiero." Ella dijo como una fiera capaz de proteger su bienestar y sus intereses a toda costa._

"_Y también posesiva." Vegeta se ríe con sus manos en sus estomago, "Ay, 18, como nunca has cambiado."_

_18 suspiro y dejo de mirarlo para sentarse en posición fetal, "También me molesta el hecho de que estas envuelto en una relación con Bulma Briefs."_

_Para confórmala, Vegeta toma asiento en la cama y la abraza a su espalda. "No te preocupes, cariño. Bulma, para mí también es un 'escape financiero' y una fuente de entretenimiento. Ella será mi princesa adorada para mis planes, o mejor dicho, mi gallina de oro, pero tú eres mi preferida: mi Reina de Hielo."_

_18 le dirige la mirada y Vegeta aprovecha para cogerle con una mano el mentón, "Solo yo te puedo calentar un poco ese corazoncito frio y duro, y satisfacer tu mente torcida." El dijo antes de acercársele para cerrar la distancia y besarla con lujuria._

_18 le devuelve el beso y lo besa de igual manera que circulo sus brazos en el cuello del otro y Vegeta organizo sus brazos en la cintura de ella. Pegaron sus cuerpos y Vegeta se acostó hasta que 18 quedo por encima de los dos. _

_Cuando la rubia rompió el beso, ella puso cada mano por los lados del príncipe, "Que vas hacer con la heredera?"_

_Vegeta pensó un poco en sus palabras en lo que su mano izquierda corría por la espalda y espina dorsal de la rubia, "Hm, la obligare a casarse conmigo y asegurarme que ella firme un documento de capitulación donde indique que la mitad de su bienes y fortuna sea mía en caso de que pase el divorcio." _

_18 frunció sus cejas para arreglar el plan que sonaba bien pero no lo suficientemente convincente, "O mejor aún, los dos deberían concebir un hijo lo antes posible y casarte luego con ella. Ella dejara de trabajar en la Corporación Capsula para cuidar y criar de la criatura. En ese caso, te tocaría a ti asumir la posición de la presidencia y asumir la responsabilidad de la empresa." _

_Vegeta le dio una sonrisa malévola, aprobando y dando el sello de aprobación su plan mejorado y sus manos vagaban en cada piernas de 18, "Ese plan es mejor todavía..."_

_Ella corre sus manos por el cuerpo de Vegeta, "Y que pasara con nosotros desde entonces?"_

"_Estaremos juntos a escondidas como los amantes secretos que siempre fuimos desde el pasado sin que el idiota de tu marido o mi estúpida futura esposa y el mocoso se enteren."_

_Las manos de 18 llegaron hasta el cabello flamante oscuro y sonrió malévolamente, "Me gusta tu manera de pensar. Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos, Vegeta." Ella acerca su cuerpo con el otro, sus rostros quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, "Hay que celebrar nuestro futuro próspero, lleno de riquezas y despreocupaciones."_

_Vegeta agarra su cintura para voltear a los dos, el terminando encima de su amante, conspiradora mutua y compañera de crimen. "Lo que tu ordenes, mi Reina de Hielo." Desde ahí, el cierra la distancia para volver a besarla y pasarla junto a ella por el resto de la noche._

Fin de Flashback

En la mañana:

"Buenos días, princesa."

Bulma mira hacia la dirección de la puerta para ver a un Vegeta semi-desnudo, su parte desde la cintura para abajo cubierto en una toalla grande de color verde oscura en la mañana siguiente.

"…que haces así?" Ella se sube la sabana más arriba de su pecho estando ya sentada en la cama, sintiéndose la necesidad de cohibirse ante la presencia del otro. Ella debajo de las sabanas no tenía nada puesto más que las benditas sabanas cubriéndola de pies a cabeza.

"Me di un baño mientras dormías. Te gusta lo que ves?" Vegeta sonríe de forma traviesa y coqueta al notar que ella estaba mirando su cuerpo, no a sus ojos, "O que tal si me veo mejor sin la toalla?" El sostiene con una mano una parte de la toalla, estando listo para dejarla caer al suelo.

Bulma desvía su mirada con sus cachetes sonrojados, "Vegeta, por favor, no bromees con eso y menos con lo de aquello…"

Al ver la reacción ante su comentario seductor, el cruza sus brazos, "Te refieres lo que hicimos ayer en la anoche."

Bulma mira donde estaba la mesa de noche, específicamente al reloj y a la misma vez tratando de ocultar el sonrojo, "Si, eso de anoche."

Vegeta se acerca a la cama para sentarse al lado de Bulma. "Que pasa? Parece que es la primera vez que has estado con un hombre para que estés de esa forma. Estoy en lo cierto?"

Bulma seguía aun sin mirarlo, "Si…"

'_Supongo que ella y el estúpido de Yamcha nunca llegaron lejos…Espera, porque eso a mí me debe importar lo que ella haga hecho con ese imbécil. Eso es, después de todo, cosa del pasado.' _Vegeta pensó antes de comentar, "A sí que…yo soy tu primer hombre?"

Bulma lo mira a los ojos antes de hablar, "Si…me tuve que ir a dar un baño después de que terminamos. Sabias muy bien lo que hacías, justo como yo imaginaba mi primera vez con alguien que me gusta mucho."

Vegeta sonríe de forma picara, dejando de cruzar sus brazos para coger a Bulma abrazarla hasta su pecho. Él le da después un beso en su cabeza desarreglada, "Me alegra oír eso."

Bulma pensó que era lo lógico que hombre dijera eso…Su pensamiento fue respaldada por la siguiente explicación.

"Yo he salido con muchas mujeres desde que era un guapo adolescente. Al rato de tener sexo, me mentía. Me decían que nunca han estado con nadie más…y eso llego hasta un punto de me molestarme mucho. A mí no me gusta que me digan mentiras, especialmente de esa forma. Y sabes, después de estar con cada mujer, yo las descartaba creyendo que todas son iguales de mentirosas, que pensé nunca yo iba a conocer a una mujer que fuera sincera conmigo…." Vegeta coloco su barbilla por encima de la cabeza de la heredera y la abrazo mas fuerte como si trato de teansmitirle su calor, "Esa una de las cosas que valoro mucho de ti: tu sinceridad y tu inocencia."

Bulma, por tanto quería dejarse llevar por el abrazo, pero no obstante, se sintió de repente culpable. "Vegeta, yo tengo que mas que honesta contigo. Yo estaba en ocasiones cerca de entregarme a Yamcha." Ella comenzó a confesar su culpabilidad

"A tu ex?"

"Si…lo hemos intentado, pero nunca se llego a dar, y…entonces, el me engañaba con otras chicas…y yo de tonta, como lo quería tanto, lo aceptaba y me reconciliaba con él una y otra vez en mi vida después de pelear. Y me continuaba haciendo lo mismo solo para sentirme celosa y me hacia la prueba de amor para yo demostrarle cuanto lo amaba…hasta que un día, el desapareció. Nunca he vuelto a saber un rastro de él…Pero sabes, yo no le deseo el mal. Solo quiero deseo el bien y que la chica que el haya encontrado le haya podido dar lo que no pude darle por ser cobarde y santurrona…"

Vegeta dejo de abrazarla al notar que Bulma quería llorar como en una parte de su desahogo se le quebranto la voz. "Tú no eres ninguna cobarde. Tú no estabas preparada para ese gran paso. Él era el verdadero cobarde en quererte esforzar y obligarte hacer algo que no te sentías cómoda. Tal vez ustedes eran muy jóvenes."

Aun asi, Bulma contuvo sus lágrimas amargas. "He tratado de salir con otros hombres después de terminar la universidad, pero casi ninguno llenaban mi expectativas…no eran lo que yo andaba buscando…" Esta vez, ella abrazo a Vegeta, rodeándolo lo que pudo con sus brazos, y le da un beso fugaz a sus labios, "…hasta que llegaste tu, mi príncipe. "

Los dos se abrazan por un rato hasta que a Vegeta le dio con mirar el estante de noche, especialmente el reloj y se sorprende. "Vaya, mira la hora que es. Tengo que irme a trabajar, te veré luego en la noche." Bulma lo suelta y el se levanta de su asiento en la cama para buscar su uniforme de trabajo.

El se detiene cuando su muñeca fue agarrada.

"Vegeta…por favor, quédate conmigo…" Bulma le suplica.

Vegeta se torna de espaldas antes de hablar, "Princesa, yo quisiera complacerte y quedarme contigo, pero yo tengo—" sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa cuando Bulma se había levantado de la cama y se remueve la sabana que la cubría para mostrarse como Kamisama la trajo al Planeta Tierra.

Hubo un silencio: Bulma quedo esperando a ver si Vegeta cambiaba de opinión y se quedaba con ella para hacer lo mismo de anoche. El mismo se quedo observándola sin hacer nada, estando sorprendido por su audacia. Era la primera vez que Bulma hacia algo tan atrevido ante el, la cual ella se sentía algo tímida. De igual forma, ella toma valentía para acerca su cuerpo con el otro cuerpo masculino y cerrar sus brazos en su cuello.

"Por favor…te necesito. Yo quiero estar otra vez en tus brazos…"

Vegeta aun no le devolvía una respuesta; el ahora estaba teniendo una batalla interna con el mismo. Estaba debatiendo entre irse a trabajar el restaurante que servía comida chatarra o tomar el día libre para estar todo el día con su amante millonaria.

Bulma como que se empezó a impacientar ya que sus hormonas estaban trabajando a millón. Para que Vegeta se decidiera rápido, ella le quita la toalla que quedaba colgando en su cintura y la tira a un lado al suelo, dejándolo libre expuesto ante ella.

Vegeta por fin reacciona y ve que Bulma lo estaba mirando con lujuria de la cabeza hasta sus pies su cuerpo rígido, marcado y definido. El se sentía alagado: su cuerpo de Adonis es cortesía de años de visitas al gimnasio, haciendo diferente tipos de ejercicios, y de haber practicado las artes marciales. Las chicas se vuelven locas con tan él solo quitarse la camisa o mostrar sus brazos en camisas sin mangas o piernas en pantalones cortos, especialmente más aun en pantalones ajustados! Esos pantalones ajustados lo hace ver irresistible y teniendo un letrero escrito por detrás que diga: "Hecho de Alta Calidad"

Vegeta vuelve a la realidad al recordarse que tenía que ir a su empleo. El abrió la boca para protestar pero fallo en el intento. Bulma choco los cuerpos una vez mas y sus propios labios con los de él, empezándolo a besar de forma suave a la vez deseosa. Al inclinar al ángulo de su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas se envuelven respectivamente en el cuello y en la cintura del otro.

Bulma y sus propias testosterona traicioneras no lo dejaban pensar: estaban teniendo una huelga interna queriendo concordar con las hormonas de la mujer! Entonces ahí fue cuando por fin se decidió con un gruñido prolongado:

'_Demonios! Maldita mujer!'_ Vegeta agarra la cintura de Bulma y le devuelve su beso, así devorándola como un animal hambriento: el equivalente de un saiyajin en calentura.

Los días habían pasado como si nada. Vegeta pensaba sobre la situación presente entre él y Bulma de novios absorbidos a amantes desenfrenados desde esa vez que falto a trabajar en el restaurante de comida rápida. Ambos lo que hacían era que estar juntos y haciendo cosas de amantes. Porque no hacerlo? Ambos eran respectivamente guapo y hermosa con cuerpos deseables siendo aprobado por People en Español.

A sí, todavía yo no he dicho que Vegeta no deja de pensar de Bulma? Ella es lo que más ha estado invadiendo su mente…y las cosas pervertidas que puede hacer y ella respondiendo en placer. En ocasiones, ella se sacaba cosas de la manga y le hace cosas a el que lo volvía loco, incrementando cada vez su instinto sexual. Ahora precisamente, el quería salir del apartamento, buscarla a ella de su trabajo y llevársela para alguna parte abandonada dejando que su imaginación tome riendas como a la vez darle besos dulces y abrazos calurosos.

Solo había una respuesta lógica ante estos pensamientos constantes.

'_Sera que ella me gusta…?' _ Vegeta pensó en choque al revelar ese pedazo de información. Lo único que faltaba, él se frustra en tan solo pensar en y sentir atracción por Bulma Briefs, como un hombre hace a una mujer.

'_No. No puedo…yo no puedo sentir algo por esa estúpida mujer! Ella se está volviendo el mismo obstáculo para los planes de 18 y los míos con su fortuna! Me estoy volviendo su esclavo: solo queriendo cumplir en cada capricho que ella me pida o de yo solo complacerla por voluntad propia.' _El no sabía con exactitud que le atraía a él la mujer peli-azul claro…Esta es la primera vez en su vida que el príncipe se sentía diferente a una mujer de las que ha conquistado o se le acercan a el. Esta mujer a la que le había tomado la virginidad sin saberlo al día siguiente. Una emoción desconocida le tomo raíz dentro de sí y germinaba poco a poco-

Vegeta sacude su cabeza de los pensamientos ilógicos. El no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones y sus hormonas; el simplemente no podía! El tenia una meta de cumplir y el amor no era parte de su plan ambicioso!

Otro inconveniente que Vegeta no contaba en ese día estaba afuera de su ecuación de cálculos para conquistarla. Este día no se lo esperaba ni se lo imaginaba que iba a pasar en la hora de la noche de regresar de sus trabajos:

"_Buenas tardes, hablo con Srta. Bulma Briefs?"_

"Si, quien me habla?" Bulma respondió su celular a una llamada que parecía provenir de un número no identificado, según el identificador de llamadas de su teléfono.

"_Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Le iré directo al grano: usted conoce a un tal Vegeta?"_

"Si, el es mi novio."

"_Srta. Briefs, debo informarle lo apenas que conoce de su pareja. Le voy a contar quien en realidad es el."_

"Qué?"

"_Vegeta solo ha iniciado una relación con usted debido a su gran interés por su dinero, su prestigio y todo lo que usted y su familia poseen de bienes y propiedades. El es capaz de hacer lo que sea por tener grandes sumas de dinero hasta de posiblemente hacer daño. Le recomiendo que tome juicio en sus manos por el bien y el futuro de usted y su propia familia."_

"Muchas gracias…"

"_Mucha suerte, Srta. Briefs. La va a necesitar."_

N\A: Uuuuyyyy…ya delataron a Vegeta. Una persona anónima le conto a Bulma el chisme. Todo correrá igual como el tiempo del futuro de 18 anos, en cual Vegeta es uno de los hombres poderosos del mundo y Bulma se vuelve sumisa y débil? Veremos eso después de comer el pavo!

Ya estamos llegando al final del fic, y entrare en detalles el porqué del final y la posible obligatoria secuela en el capítulo final que sería el próximo capítulo y este sería un capitulo extenso. Tal vez más largo que los demás…veremos cuando me siente a terminarlo y coma el pavo.

Dejen reviews por favor!

Hasta luego y feliz dia de acción de gracias a todos! Y suerte en el Viernes Negro!


	9. El Trato

**Hola a todos! Como están? Muchas cosan me han mantenido ocupada que bueno los deje comiendo pavo por tanto tiempo. Jajajaja. Ahora vamos con la primera parte del final. **

**El capítulo final es largo porque a partir de esta premisa tendrán una idea lo que pasara en la secuela (si se hace), y cosas que estarán por venir. Muchas sorpresa seguirán viniendo en la secuela pero de aquí viene cosas que se verán allá también junto con las sorpresas. **

**Mas detalles serán dados en la segunda parte. Gracias por los reviews y que se comience con el principio del final de este fic!**

**No soy dueña de Dragonball Z.**

La última vez:

"_Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Le iré directo al grano: ¿usted conoce a un tal Vegeta?"_

"Si, Vegeta es mi novio."

"_Srta. Brief, yo debo informarle lo poco que usted conoce de su pareja."_

"¿Qué?"

"_Escuche bien esto lo que le voy a decir: Vegeta solo ha iniciado una relación con usted debido a su gran interés por su dinero, su prestigio y todo lo que usted y su familia poseen de bienes y propiedades. El es capaz de hacer lo que sea por tenerlos hasta de posiblemente hacer daño. Le recomiendo que tome juicio en sus manos por el bien y el futuro de usted y su propia familia."_

"Muchas gracias…"

"_Mucha suerte. La va a necesitar."_

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? Vegeta me ama, y me demostró su amor….su pasado no importa."

"_¿Su pasado no importa? ¿¡Su pasado no importa! ¡Usted esta cometiendo el grave error al ilusionarte mucho de él! ¡Abra sus ojos y piense de una vez porque él no te comenta sobre su propia vida y nada más se enfoca en la relación!"_

"Ya fue suficiente de esta charla. Hasta luego." Bulma cuelga su celular al oprimir botón rojo. Ella toma un largo suspiro y empieza a deambular en su oficina gigantesca sin dirección específica con sus brazos cruzados. Esto era lo único que le faltaba. Ella ha tenido un largo día de trabajo y esa llamada de tipo anonimato ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso para los efectos del estrés.

Capítulo Final- El Trato (Parte 1)

Esa llamada le había cargado más peso en los hombros cansados de Bulma. Ella recibió la llamada justo cuando ella empezó a recoger sus cosas de su oficina para retirarse a su apartamento por el día de hoy.

Para ser honesta, ella no necesitaba que alguien más le dijera la verdad de su novio. Ella ya tuvo la sospecha desde hace un tiempo. Por más que Vegeta fuera honesto con ella, el nunca le hablaba sobre su vida pasada entre todas las ocasiones que ambos conversan. El dejaba que ella hablara sobre ella sin interrupciones y cuando era su turno en hablar, el hacía más preguntas y se quedaba en silencio para seguir escuchándola o de una forma astuta, cambiaba el tema de conversación.

Bulma había asumido al principio que Vegeta era tímido o inseguro por dentro para hablarle a ella de su propia vida abiertamente. El solo se atrevería a hablar de su vida con alguien que conoce por tanto tiempo como Goku o su propia familia. Pero el mismo Goku apenas sabe sobre el pasado del Vegeta antes de conocerlo, aunque ambos se hayan criados juntos. Vegeta apenas le menciona a ella sobre su familia. Ella solo sabe que su madre está descansando con Kamisama y se desconoce algún detalle sobre su padre. Si no fuera por Goku, ella no supiera sobre su único hermano menor que se encuentra en el extranjero con una novia de largo tiempo.

¿O será que muchas cosas le habrán pasado en su vida que él está muy avergonzado de contarlas al público? Sea lo que sea, ahora se podrá decir que Vegeta es introvertido cuando se trata de sus asuntos personales a tal grado que no lo compartiría esa información tan fácil con otra alma. En ocasiones, Bulma se ha sentido que él le oculta secretos por sus gestos evasivos como mencionados anteriormente y por el peor de todos: el silencio. Sus ojos a veces deslumbraban un resplandor que lo hacía ver misterioso y ocultaba muchos secretos…

Bulma no conoce su comida favorita, su color favorito, sus aspiraciones en la vida y para el futuro, su nivel educación ni las cosas que le disgustan.

Lo único que sabe que es un hombre serio e inteligente que se crio con Goku, trabaja en un restaurante de comida rápida, y con un complejo de un príncipe reencarnado que muchas mujeres encuentran esa cualidad encantadora y atractiva… Ella había estado en una relación absorbente con un extraño todo este tiempo…

¿Quién en realidad es Príncipe Vegeta?

Ahora Bulma estaba conduciendo su automóvil a su apartamento mientras pensaba. Ella no se percato el momento que recogió sus cosas y se marcho de su oficina a su automóvil que estaba en el estacionamiento reservado exclusivo para ella.

Bulma abre y cierra la puerta de su apartamento para luego encontrarse en los brazos de quien ella creía ser su novio. Dicha persona al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, el corrió hacia ella para recibir a su querida como usualmente hace si llegaba primero al nido de amor.

"Hola, mi princesa." El mismo la recibe con un apretón de su abrazo.

Bulma no volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento de entusiasmo de antes cuando Vegeta la acabo de recibir en la puerta: esta vez era diferente y la estaba entristeciendo por dentro. Ella ahora trata de quitar los brazos fuertes de encima de ella al Vegeta tratar de acercar su rostro junto con el de ella, "Por favor, Vegeta. No hagas eso. No estoy de humor."

Vegeta pensó que ella estaba en su periodo del mes: la razón cual ella tenía ese cambio de humor, pero no se dio por vencido, "Pero déjame darte solo un beso." El intento otra vez en tratar de besarla a los labios y ella insiste en resistirse, "Anda, princesa. He tenido ganas de besarte en todo el día."

Bulma se lo logra quitar de encima y mantuvo su enojo al cubrirla con el cansancio traído de la empresa, "Lo siento. En realidad no estoy en mis mejores cabales. Me voy a mi recamara." Ella se retira a su habitación sin volverlo a mirar.

Algo dentro de Vegeta le molesto la nueva actitud de la heredera que la miro hasta que llego a su habitación, ella abrió y cerró la puerta. El de inmediato hizo caso omiso, _'Ya se le pasara…ella debe estar cansada.'_

Por dentro, su preocupación e incertidumbre quería crecer pero su orgullo la cubrió y la venció.

^&%*&^&)(^*^&%#$^%^&*(&^#%$%^&*

Trunks había regresado del futuro y estaba pasando por el edificio de visita al apartamento donde Goku vive solo en la actualidad. El camino por el pasillo del piso #10 donde había puertas de diferentes apartamentos de la sección del 160 al 180. El escucha una voz que provenía cerca de la puerta principal del apartamento. Cuando mira bien, había dos individuos tocando a la puerta.

"Creo que nadie se encuentra adentro, Zarbon." Dodoria dice algo molesto después de haberse cansado en tocar a la puerta.

"Es la tercera vez que pasamos en esta semana y no hay nadie." Zarbon cruza sus brazos, "Vegeta se está trayendo algo en mano."

"Hay que reportar este comportamiento a Freezer. El se encargara de Vegeta y lo pone otra vez derechito en su lugar."

Sin decirlo, Zarbon estaba de acuerdo con Dodoria. Solo si no hubieran dejado las copias de las llaves del mugroso apartamento en la Ciudad Norte…

Dodoria luego se sintió observado por otra persona. Al mirar, ahí estaba Trunks, cerca de ellos. "¿Que miras, mocoso? ¿Se te perdió algo?"

Zarbon negó su cabeza al cruzar sus brazos a su pecho y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para retirarse del edificio de una vez por todas, "Vámonos, Dodoria. El chico no tiene importancia, debemos ir a donde Freezer en cuanto antes."

Dodoria se queda mirando un poco al joven adulto antes de marchar detrás de Zarbon por las escaleras que dirigían hasta el primer piso hacia el vehículo.

Trunks soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estuvo cerca que Dodoria se quedara un rato para sospechar de él. Al sentirse aliviado, el pensó: _'Freezer…el está vivo…'_

"¡Trunks! ¡Qué bueno que te veo por aquí! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte!"

El muchacho se vira de espaldas en sorpresa para encontrar a Goku con dos mochilas grandes en su espalda y un palo largo colgando de su espalda.

"Vamos a pasar adentro." Goku saca las llaves de su bolsillo y comienza abrir la puerta principal del apartamento para entrar por el área de la sala con Trunks persiguiendo por detrás, "Perdón que no me hayas encontrado, me fui a entrenar con el Maestro Kaiosama. ¿Sabías que él vive al final del Camino de la Serpiente, el camino de todo el Planeta Tierra donde solamente se camina como el camino es tan estrecho? ¡Con más razón mi viaje de ida y de vuelta me demoraron por montón!" Goku hablaba mientras colocaba sus pertenencias, una por una en el suelo. Al colocar a lo ultimo el palo largo y rojo junto con las dos mochilas, el se dirige hacia Trunks con una sonrisa de bienvenida, "Y dime, ¿cómo has estado?"

"He estado con mucho trabajo en la universidad. Por fin estoy tomando un pequeño descanso." Al terminar de hablar, Trunks se dio cuenta de algo después de entrar en el apartamento, "Oye, ¿en donde esta mi padre?"

"Bueno, tu padre se mudo junto con tu madre al apartamento de ella hace un par de meses." Goku le explico de forma corta al muchacho para no hacer la historia larga. El tomo en cuenta como la expresión había cambiado, "¿Pasa algo?"

Trunks solo negó su cabeza.

"Oye, Trunks, te quería preguntar esto cuando te volvería a ver y ya que estas aquí en carne propia, ¿como yo soy en el futuro?"

"En el futuro, tú te habías casado cuando tenias mi edad con tu prometida de infancia y tuvieron un solo hijo varón."

Goku quedo contemplando las palabras de Trunks por un momento breve: había algo que no le estaba cuadrando, "Bueno, ya han pasado 6 años desde el tiempo que yo suponía en casarme y todavía no tengo hijos. ¿Así que yo en el futuro yo me había casado...con mi prometida? ¿Y quién es ella?" El ahora dio la gran impresión de una persona sufriendo recientemente de amnesia.

"¿No la conoces? Ustedes se conocen desde niños."

Goku dice nada mas lo que sabía y se rasco su cabellera con una sola mano, "De verdad, no sé de qué me hablas..."

_'Que extraño...Goku no se ha casado y tan siquiera no conoce a su propia esposa.' _Trunks quedo bruto a lo que Goku le estaba insinuando una y otra vez que levanto una ceja curiosa.

"¿Y que tal de mi hijo? ¿Cómo se llama?"

Trunks sonríe un poco por primera vez de llegar de su otro tiempo, "Su nombre era Gohan, se parece mucho a ti siendo un adulto. El era un muchacho muy inteligente, maduro para su edad y muy diestro en las artes marciales. El era tanto mi mentor como el hermano mayor que nunca pude tener: siempre me mantenía en el camino correcto a pesar de la situación que estoy viviendo con mis padres con sus consejos y su propia enseñanza de las artes marciales. El quería ser maestro de escuela secundaria cuando terminara la universidad."

Gohan, como el nombre del abuelo. ..Goku se sintió orgulloso de su hijo futurístico: el es una gran persona como su abuelo. La manzana no rodaba tan lejos del árbol.

"Oh y el tenia una novia llamada Videl. No eran técnicamente novios pero actuaban como parejas aunque Gohan nunca aclaro su relación con ella oficialmente al público y Videl no admitía abiertamente sus sentimientos por Gohan y era algo que se notaba muy a leguas. Ambos eran complicados en ese departamento del romance."

Goku se ríe, "Es una pena. Si siguen así, no voy a tener a mis nietos antes de la edad dorada. ¿Y cómo está el?" El espero por las palabras de Trunks pero nunca salieron de sus labios por el silencio repentino que lo contenía de tal manera, "¿...que pasa, Trunks? ¿Por qué te quedas callado?"

Trunks no sabía si hablar más sobre Gohan: el remordimiento era grande y sentía en desahogarse con alguien más. "...Gohan murió asesinado en nuestra época...Solo quedamos yo, mis padres, Videl, su esposa, y la esposa viuda de Krilin y su hermano gemelo." El no quería decir nada más y a tal grado que el baja su cabeza y suelta un leve suspiro.

Goku queda callado mientras ingería a paso lento la nueva información contada…A sí que, ¿este es el futuro que le esperan por delante a él y a sus amigos?

El silencio fúnebre cubrió la habitación de forma espeluznante.

Trunks levanta su cabeza inmediatamente, "Por poco se me olvidaba darle esto." El busca en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta encontrar con una de sus manos. El saca un frasco pequeño que parecía contener medicamento y se lo muestra a un Goku preocupado, quien de todos modos mira con interés el frasco de medicamento. "Esa medicina todavía no existe en este tiempo debido a que la medicina no es muy avanzada como en mi época. Cuando se le presente algún síntoma relacionado con el corazón, no piense dos veces en tomárselo."

Goku coge el frasco de medicamento y lo examina con cautela con sus ojos.

"Dentro de un tiempo, la causa de tu muerte será un virus desconocido que acabara con tu corazón como un asesino silencioso- esta epidemia nueva surgirá en el mundo y no habrá cura hasta dos décadas más tarde. Esa será una batalla que no podrás vencer: tú serás el primero en el mundo en padecer este virus mortal. Mi madre contribuyo los fondos para que se desarrollara la cura en dedicación a tu muerte."

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Goku se sentía atemorizado. De todos los males y obstáculos que le ha ocurrido en su vida y ha logrado vencer con su optimismo, perseverancia y su espíritu luchador, lo peor está aún por venir en su camino: su muerte prematura.

Trunks se compadeció con su dolor: a nadie le place ser el portador de las malas noticias

_*$*&^(*&_(*)*^&#%$^&*()*&^%$#^%&*_

Ya era de noche; Vegeta entro a la habitación de Bulma sin haber tocado a la puerta. El no pudo mas con la curiosidad que le estaba invadiendo la mente durante las últimas horas.

En la cama, Bulma estaba llorando en silencio. ¿De qué estará llorando? Es la primera vez que la ve llorar…Bah! Es una mujer grande, no debe llorar así por así…¡Demonios! ¡El tiene que calmarla o lo echara a perder todo! Pero antes, el debe contener su cólera.

"¿Bulma?" El empezó hablar con delicadeza. "¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras?"

"No es nada. A ti no te importa." La voz de Bulma era lo suficientemente audible aunque su rostro estaba cubierto con la almohada.

Vegeta se sorprendió con la respuesta a su pregunta: "¿De qué me hablas?"

Bulma levanta su cabeza para mirar hacia su puerta: las lagrimas todavía corrían en su rostro: "¡Solo me siento triste y sola, Vegeta!" Esta vez ella alzo su voz como su postura para sentarse en la cama, "¿! Que no entiendes! ¡A ti no te importa como yo en realidad me siento! Yo no te importo para nada…" Su voz fue bajando y desvió su mirada hacia abajo, "Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola…"

Ignorando sus palabras, Vegeta toma asiento a su lado, "Bulma, solo dime que yo te hice para hacerte sentir así."

"Tú lo sabes muy bien…" Ella no quería mirarlo, sino a esos ojos oscuros que ocultaban mentiras, hipocresías y algo mas…simplemente era tan doloroso mirar.

La mano de Vegeta se coloco en un cachete del rostro de Bulma, "Si me pudieras explicar…por favor dime, ¿que yo te hice? Dime para poder arreglarlo y volver a la normalidad." Su otra mano fue al otro cachete y con ambas de sus manos, movió el rostro de su novia para que lo mirara a los directo a los ojos, "Por favor, princesa, no me hagas esto."

"Vegeta…" Bulma podía sentir su aliento caliente de quien ella creía que era su novio, y se encontró mirando a esos ojos: esta vez reflejaban algo diferente que no se podía descifrar a leguas.

"Solo dime...no me rechaces…déjame ayudarte." La voz de Vegeta fue suave para luego proceder a cerrar la poca distancia que había entre los dos labios.

Había algo en Bulma que le impedía disfrutar el beso de Vegeta: ya todo no es lo mismo como antes. Su alma quería luchar en contra para levantar la resistencia al beso pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil que respondió al beso y cerro sus ojos.

Al sentir su sumisión, Vegeta siendo el dominante de la relación, echa a Bulma hacia la cama, el estando encima de ella. El profundizo el beso y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Bulma.

Bulma gimió al contacto que sus brazos se rodaron al cuello de Vegeta. De todas las ocasiones que ambos han intimado, esas manos siempre le tenían efecto. Sabían como trabajar su magia.

Vegeta rompe el beso ya que ambos necesitaban el aire para respirar. El se levanta con sus manos, lo suficientemente para ver a Bulma de se cabeza hacia el pecho.

Cuando recuperaron el aire, se quedaron mirándose uno al otro mientras diferentes pensamientos vagaban por sus mentes.

Vegeta se acordó de su objetivo de su último encuentro con 18: _"O mejor aún, los dos deberían concebir un hijo lo antes posible y casarte luego con ella. Ella dejara de trabajar en la Corporación Capsula para cuidar y criar de la criatura. En ese caso, te tocaría a ti asumir la posición de la presidencia y asumir la responsabilidad de la empresa." _

"¿Bulma…?"

"¿Si?"

"Quiero hacerte el amor."

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Vegeta se acerca para besarla a su cuello.

Hipócrita…el solo se quería acostarse con ella para satisfacer su necesidad de hombre. El amor no está presente y nunca lo estará entre ello. Todo esto ha sido falso. ¿Cómo Vegeta se atreve a usar esa palabra tan sagrada? ¡Solo personas como el manchan el nombre sagrado del amor con sus mentiras y desilusiones!

Vegeta es empujado fuera de la cama al ser desprevenido. El se queda atónito en el suelo por un momento. Bulma había utilizado una fuerza interior que nunca supo que la poseía. El se levanto del suelo para confrontarla.

Cuando Vegeta estaba otra vez de pies, Bulma también lo estaba, ya estando fuera de la cama. Vegeta tomo en cuenta lo siguiente: Bulma llevaba en su rostro una mirada que él no sabía que era capaz mostrar en su hermosa cara. El abrió su boca para hablarle-

"No vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos." Las palabras de Bulma fueron frías: la amabilidad, la dulzura y el alegre tono usual de la heredera se había desaparecido, "¿Me oíste?" Ahora, ella tomo aire: lo que ella le iba a decir a quien ella creía quien era su novio no era fácil y había estado ensayando de la manera como se lo diría. Sus puños se apretaron: "Nosotros debemos **terminar **nuestra relación."

Vegeta no pudo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. El se queda en silencio, esperando a que Bulma le diera una explicación justificable de querer romper con él para ver si se puede defender, dar y ganar la talla.

Bulma le comienza a explicar su razón de terminar: "Siento que nuestra relación es una farsa. Yo hago lo posible por amarte… y, no puedo." Ella le da una sonrisa amable pero triste antes acercársele al príncipe, "Tú haces lo posible por sentirme amada y eso te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón."

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas dentro de Vegeta: él no sabía que decir, o mejor dicho, que hacer. ¡Bulma le tiro una especie de bomba con su desastrosa explicación! Y el quedo como derrotado, no teniendo el valor para insistirle que no lo dejara a él y su "bonita" relación que tenían—no, que posiblemente aun tienen. Pero antes, el se tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba de verdad dispuesta a arrojarlo todo a la basura.

Él le toma a ella ambas manos y la mira fijadamente a sus ojos zafiros: los ojos estaban decisivos y algo triste. "¿…De verdad quieres terminar nuestra relación de 8 meses?"

"Creo que es lo mejor."

No había remedio ante esa confirmación…El príncipe le suelta la manos a quien fue su princesa, así digiriendo y aceptando la nueva realidad entre ellos.

Bulma no dice nada, solo asiente su cabeza. Ella se le estaba haciendo un poco duro aceptar la nueva realidad. "Lo siento mucho, Vegeta."

Todo habrá terminado…pero su orgullo y su ambición no podían permitir esta humillación: "…No me digas que yo te aburrí… ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto de todo! ¿Quieres saber lo que yo en realidad pienso de ti? Eres una tonta sin escrúpulos, una niña mimada, una ilusa, una dependiente emocional la cual te hace débil." Vegeta tiro a un lado, dejando mostrar con cada palabra su verdadero carácter.

Bulma quería rebajarse a ese nivel tan bajo. En vez, ella se mantuvo fuerte su guardia y reitera: "Yo también pienso que eres muy falso en todo los aspectos, Príncipe Vegeta, o si ese es tu verdadero nombre. Tu amor es falso...yo no te conozco y ni me dejas conocerte."

"Soy como soy. Y tú eres como tú eres."

Ahora Bulma pudo ver lo que Vegeta guardaba detrás de su máscara de príncipe azul. Esto la achoco y tenía ganas de llorar otra vez. "Yo confiaba en ti….y, yo… me entregue a ti…" Ella dijo achocada con nuevas lágrimas saladas.

Vegeta no le aguantaba más que le continuo diciendo todo lo que tenía reservado en su mente: "¡Ya basta de lloriqueos! Ya tú no eres una niña, yo te hice el favor como nadie se te acercaba por tus caprichos. Ahora trata de actuar como una mujer madura."

…Se podría decir que el demonio se despertó en Bulma.

Vegeta fue abofeteado en uno de sus cachetes que el impacto lo movió de lugar un poco. El se recupera rápidamente para tocarse el cachete marcado. "Tu…Me pegaste..." El gruñe como un animal carnívoro en devorar a su presa.

Bulma se asusto: Vegeta parecía un lunático con esa mirada feroz y asesina. Su nivel de reacción fue elevado que empezó a correr fuera de la habitación para llegar hacia la puerta principal y buscar ayuda de la policía o de cualquiera. Antes de que ella pudiera escaparse por la puerta, su mano fue jalada hacia atrás por una gran fuerza masculina y perdió el balance que termino cayendo al piso: Vegeta era un corredor veloz.

Bulma se había lastimado el codo. ¡Ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en el dolor físico! Sus ojos buscaron en desesperación a Vegeta…el mismo estaba en la entrada de la puerta, otra vez con la mirada feroz en su rostro. Su vida estaba en peligro! Ella nunca se había sentido tan asustada por otra persona y se va levantado del suelo poco a poco…

Vegeta se le acerca ya cuando ella estaba de pies. Bulma retrocedía sus pasos cada vez que el otro hasta que su espalda quedo pegada hacia una pared. Aprovechándose de esto, Vegeta le encierra un lado con un brazo estrecho, así conectándose a la misma pared: Bulma estaba acorralada.

Vegeta se la acerca al oído izquierdo al paso de una serpiente venenosa hasta que ella le pudo sentir su aliento como su sonrisa maligna, "Te confieso que a mí siempre me ha fascinado la idea de verte derrocada de tu grandeza. Eso es una de mis metas personales."

Vegeta se le aleja del oído para apreciar el miedo y el horror que los ojos azules reflejaban. Su otra mano libre fue al cachete derecho y lo acaricia. Esto causo a Bulma a que temblara mientras lo escuchaba hablar debido a su inmovilidad por el miedo, "Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común…Pero a la vez, somos distintos…" La mano ahora se dirigió a cabello largo y lacio…

Bulma cerró sus ojos de solamente pensar que esto se trataba de una simple pesadilla.

Al no tener una respuesta de sus labios, Vegeta cruza sus brazos a su pecho. Su expresión se torna en enojo, "Al parecer, no recuerdas nada. Ni modo, estabas muy ocupada disfrutando tu vida sin cero preocupaciones. Es una envidia de toda persona no perteneciente a la alta sociedad."

"¿Solo estuviste conmigo desde un principio por mi dinero…verdad?"

El enojo se apoderaba de el de segundo tras segundos. "Estas son cosas que uno debe hacer para salir de la miseria."

"¡Te estabas aprovechando de mi!" Bulma cayó en cuenta de las intenciones de Vegeta en ese instante: el la persona anónima del teléfono tenía toda la razón."¡TE ODIO, PRINCIPE VEGETA! ERES LO MAS REPUGNANTE DE ESTA VIDA! ¡ERES UN POBRE INFELIZ!"

"¡SILENCIO!" Vegeta quería estrangular a Bulma con sus propias manos, y en vez de eso, el golpea la pared de un solo puno cerrado. Solo porque ella era millonaria, ella no tenía que ser una igualada en alzarle la voz. El con gusto la pondría en su lugar a esa mocosa—cosa de que sus padres no hicieron en ensenarle los buenos modales.

Bulma, a cambio, le volvió el miedo: Vegeta había dejado un hoyo profundo en la mencionada pared.

Vegeta no pudo más con su cólera, "¿Por qué? ¿Por que tú? ¿Por que tuviste que vivir tu vida! ¿Porque a mí me quitaron la mía! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperarla! ¡Tú también hubieras vivido el infierno que yo he vivido toda mi maldita vida, mujer estúpida!"

Justo cuando Vegeta levanto la mano para golpear a Bulma sin piedad:

"_¡Srta. Brief! ¡Le estamos comunicando del área de seguridad! ¿Todo se encuentra bien en su apartamento?" _Se escucho esa vozdel intercom que estaba localizado al otro lado de la pared.

"¡Anda, contéstales! ¡No te quedes así como una tarada!" Vegeta la agarra del brazo y la empuja hacia el otra lado de la pared en donde está el interfono.

"_Srta. Brief, por favor responda de una vez."_

Bulma presiona uno de los botones para responder, "Si todo anda bien, oficial. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"_Hemos tenido quejas de los vecinos sobre unos gritos fuertes de pelea. ¿Acaso usted tiene problemas con su pareja?"_

"Nos escucharon mal, oficial. Disculpe los inconvenientes. Mi pareja y yo estamos atravesando por tiempos difíciles."

"_Según lo que escucharon los vecinos, eso no lo parece. Inclusive, nosotros activamos las cámaras ocultas de seguridad de su apartamento."_

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron de la sorpresa, '_Esos malditos…' _

"Lamento que hayan visto eso, Sr. Oficial. Le pido mil disculpas."

"_No apagaremos las cámaras hasta que todo se normalice con su pareja. Nuestro trabajo es velar de la seguridad de los inquilinos de este edificio. No queremos que usted sea una víctima más de violencia domestica de este país. De cualquier movimiento brusco de su novio, habrá intervención de la policía estatal. Que pase buenas noches usted y su pareja, Srta. Brief."_

'_Gracias a Kamisama…'_ Bulma suspiro en alivio con las manos en el corazón. Luego, ella sintió esos ojos en ella que se dirigió a Vegeta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando: Vegeta le estaba transmitiendo un mensaje.

El momento se rompe. Vegeta se decide en caminar hasta la puerta, la abre, y se retira del apartamento para coger aire fresco.

%*^*)&(&%&^$*&^&)(*(^(*&)*&(**(

Bulma no supo de Vegeta en los tres días que pasaron. La depresión la ha consumido. Ella no había salido para nada de su bendito apartamento por su temor de encontrarse con su ex novio. Ella solo miraba la televisión sin interés y su apetito vio afectado por los sucesos previos de los últimos días que no ha consumido ningún alimento para su estomago hambriento.

Se oye el toque de la puerta, "¡Pase! ¡La puerta está abierta!"

La persona visitante abrió la puerta sin cerrojo en un santiamén y camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la sala: era nada más y nada menos que Goku en persona. El miro las condiciones de Bulma mientras estaba acostada en el sofá como si estuviera sin vida y sin aliento y una manta arropando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

"¿Bulma? ¿No se supone que estés en la empresa en el día de hoy?"

"Me reporte enferma y me lastime el codo derecho." Bulma contesta en desanime, su vista todavía estando pegada al televisor plasma. "¿Qué haces aquí, Goku?"

"Vine a visitarte como estaba andando por el vecindario."

"Oh." Bulma recordó en ese entonces que ella le había dado la dirección de su apartamento-pent house el día que se volvieron a encontrar junto con su número de teléfono celular en una tarjeta de presentación donde contenía por otro lado información breve de ella y su trabajo en la Corporación Capsula, "Gracias por tu visita…por favor, toma asiento." Ella se levanta y se sienta en el sofá para que Goku tomara asiento a su lado.

Goku toma su lugar de asiento ofrecido en el mismo sofá. El la mira con detenimiento a su mejor amiga de infancia: había algo diferente en ella. Ella parece ser otra persona,"¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?"

"Si, Goku, todo va bien." Ella se acoge más a su manta como si tuviera un frio congelante: la intensidad en la mirada preocupante de Goku la estaba incomodando a tal magnitud.

"Bulma, a mí no me gusta verte triste. Me gusta verte feliz y sonriente porque me importas mucho." Goku suspiro y su mano fue a la cabeza de Bulma que quedaba cubierta por la manta para removerla. Cuando se hizo, la mano calida de Goku comenzó a vagar alrededor del cabello azul claro y largo y se movía lento pero con gentileza, arreglando el cabello como un cepillo de cabello, "Bulma, yo...quisiera que tuvieras confianza en mí. Antes de la última vez de vernos, tú…no me decías mucho y te fuiste alejando poco a poco de mí. Sentí que me temías y perdiste la confianza en mi..."

"Lo siento mucho, Goku. No debí herirte así." Bulma dijo, acomodando su cuerpo en su asiento de forma fetal. "Es difícil y complicado decirte."

"O por lo menos me conformaría si me contaras lo que está pasando entre tú y Vegeta." La mano de Goku había terminado su trabajo voluntario y dejo el cabello de Bulma en un estado aceptable. "Pase lo que pase entre ustedes, no dejare que Vegeta te haga daño."

El ahora recoge a Bulma con sus brazos y pega su cuerpo junto con el suyo, la cabeza de ella descansando en su pecho, "Vegeta pretende no lastimar una mosca, pero él es capaz de hacerlo y puede hacer mucho mas solo por tener lo que quiere, y temo a que tú seas su víctima. El tiene mucha malicia y el puede corromperte...Yo sé esto porque yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños." Goku le da más fuerza a su abrazo, así transmitiendo calor humano al otro cuerpo femenino, frágil y delicado, "Te protegeré de él y me asegurare de seguir viviendo para mantenerte a salvo a ti y a tu familia."

Por primera vez, Bulma levanta su cabeza del pecho para mirar a Goku directamente a los ojos y el la deja de abrazar para que ella pudiera levantar también su cuerpo como si se volviera a sentar. En vez, ella se levanta del sofá para ponerse de pies y a la vez dejando caer al suelo la manta que cubría su cuerpo, revelando que solo tenía puesto la pijama de dormir, "Goku, me estas asustando. Estas hablando extraño."

Goku decidió también levantarse del sofá para ponerse a la altura de Bulma aunque él era el más alto de los dos, "Fue error mío a que ustedes se conocieran. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por ese error." El luego recogió ambas manos de Bulma con las suyas y les da un apretón, "Bulma, por favor, no me alejes de tu vida. Déjame ayudarte, te lo ruego. Solo así me siento perdonado, si alguna vez yo te he fallado."

Bulma saca sus manos y se vira de espaldas para no enfrentarlo, "Goku, ya te dije que te perdono. Eso ya no importa, y eso quedo en el pasado."

Goku suspira otra vez: ese perdón no era sincero. Era evidente que Bulma estaba muy apenada para lidiar con el asunto pasado que hubo una vez entre él y ella. El simplemente no podía dejar las cosas en el aire. Esto se tenía que resolver o la amistad de tantos años se echaría a perder. El se acerca la vuelve a abrazar, sus brazos circulando la cintura de Bulma, "Yo no puedo perdonarme eso a mí mismo…y más si hice mal la persona a quien más quiero en esta vida." La cabeza de Goku se descansa en el hombro de Bulma, "Con tan solo verte feliz y segura es lo que más me importa… Yo daría todo por ti."

Bulma no sabía que decir.

"Sera mejor que me vaya." El anuncio, dejándola de abrazar para marcharse por la puerta pro detenido por la voz de Bulma.

"¿Goku? ¿Cuándo volverás? Yo y los demás te extrañamos. Las cosas no han sido lo mismo sin ti."

"Volveré pronto. Lo prometo." Goku le da un beso dulce en el cachete de Bulma antes de irse.

^&%&^%*^R&$&^%*&^(*&(*^(*&)*&

Yajirobe andaba por la calle oscura y solitaria de May hasta chocarse de cuerpo a cuerpo con un individuo.

"¡Mira por donde caminas!" Yajirobe le grita al otro, estando molesto y cansado de un día largo de trabajo en las ventas a domicilio de las semillas del ermitaño.

La otra persona se recupero rápido del choque como si nunca sintió el impacto desde un principio, "¿Me estás hablando a mi?" Su voz era masculina, profunda y algo rígida.

"¡Si, solo hay un idiota andando por aquí!"

"¿Te ofrezco una merecida paliza, gordito?" La persona dice fríamente.

"¡Ha! ¿Tú y quienes más!" Yajirobe le estaba echando leña al fuego, o sea, a la ira del otro…

Claro todo cambia cuando el otro revela su físico a la luz.

Cambiaron las cartas en la mesa: el desafío de Yajirobe declina al instante que se asusta como en una noche de Halloween. El tipo se veía como un oponente formidable a simple vista y a la vista periférica: el era de una estatura de seis pies, su rostro aun estaba por mostrarse pero de lo que los ojos asiáticos de Yajirobe podían evidenciar, tenía su cuerpo formado con unos músculos capaces de aplastar todo lo que le provocaba o lo amenazaba.

Yajirobe se arrodillo al suelo al ver los puños del otro apretándose, preparándose para entregar esas palizas de las buenas. Si tuviera un pedazo de metal entre esos puños de acero, el metal se volviera en polvo. "Por favor, señor. No me hagas daño, hare lo que sea pero por favor no me haga daño. ¡Yo soy un hombre casado de cinco hijos y mi esposa no le gustaría perder al único quien trae la comida a la casa y el hueso a nuestra adorable mascota!"

Tch. Era un cobarde haciendo un gran papel de actuación en melodrama. No vale la pena partirle la cara. Por lo menos esta vez como se encontraba esta noche de un humor tolerante y coloca sus manos en cada bolsillo de su pantalón. "Está bien, gordito. Tú me puedes servir de algo. ¿Estarías dispuesto hacer lo que yo te ordene?"

"¡Si, lo que sea!" Yajirobe ahora inclina su cabeza hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de las botas estilo combate del extraño junto con sus brazos erguidos, "¡Sus deseos y fantasías para mí son ordenes! ¡Una de mis mejores virtudes es complacer a mis prójimos!"

"Hmm…" El individuo lo pensó y coloco su pie encima de la espalda del otro. "Me das tu teléfono en estos instantes." El dijo unos diez minutos después y remueve sus pies.

Yajirobe se levanto del suelo y saco su tarjeta de presentación.

El otro toma la tarjeta de presentación en su mano y la acerca a su vista para leerla:

**Semillas del Ermitaño**

**Yajirobe**

**Representante de Ventas y Servicio al Cliente**

**329-676-9999**

Cuando la termina de leer, el guarda la tarjeta de presentación en el bolsillo, "Espera fielmente a mi llamada. Te dejare saber lo que harás a la hora que yo te lo imponga. Te puedes ir."

Yajirobe comenzó a llorar de la alegría: el fortachón fue misericordioso con su pellejo. El estaba a salvo que lo abrazo en regocijo. "Gracias por ser muy bueno y misericordioso conmigo, señor! No se arrepentirá de tener un fiel servidor como yo que lo serviría hasta el final! Lo juro por el Kamisama que esta allá arriba, vigilándonos a todos desde la torre más alta." Él le da curiosidad de ver la identidad del otro que se quedo incrédulo al ver el rostro fijamente. El se aleja a unas poca distancia, "Oiga, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Usted acaso tiene un hermano gemelo?"

El levanta una ceja a la pregunta. El si tenía un hermano. ¿Pero un hermano gemelo? "¿...A que se debe tu pregunta?" Su pregunta mostro sospecha.

"Usted se parece mucho a alguien que yo conozco. Usted podría ser el hermano malvado gemelo de tu posible otro hermano gemelo que es un pan horneado de Kamisama-usted podría ser el mayor de los dos y serias el más brillante y astuto, cerca de ser un genio."

Era obvio que él no sabía lo que Yajirobe le estaba implantado pero a la vez era interesante su modo de persuasión sobre el tema que le inflaba un poco la arrogancia por un 25%. "Interesante tu perspectiva, gordito. Sígueme contando más sobre mi supuesto 'hermanito gemelo'. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Su nombre es Goku."

El hombre no sabía porque se sentía muy familiarizado con ese nombre.

"Yo he oído una vez que Goku tiene un verdadero nombre antes de que él fue adoptado por su abuelo, que descanse en paz junto con mi abuelita. Creo que es...Kakarotto!"

El hombre estaba más que interesado: estaba súper-interesado. "Kakarotto. Kaka-rotto...Ka-ka-rooooo-ttooooooo.." El pronuncio el nombre en difirente tonalidades. "me gusta ese nombre. Lo adoptare y me quedare con el ya que este Goku no lo usa. No vaya hacer que se desperdicie y se eche a la basura. Total, no he tenido un nombre con que llamarme desde que tengo memoria..." Su molestia le estaba surgiendo pero fue cubierta con el siguiente anuncio de su parte: "Desde ahora en adelante, mi nombre será Kakarotto. Todos me conocerán por ese nombre."

"Me vas a tener que excusar lo que te voy decir, _Kakarotto_,o mejor dicho: quien-quiera-que-seas, pero hablas como si has tenido amnesia en una gran parte de tu vida." Yajirobe hablo en toda confianza su opinión personal.

Kakarotto decidió que Yajirobe no debe importarle sus asuntos tanto personales como médicos y retorna al tema previo de conversación al señalarlo de un solo dedo.

Yajirobe, en efecto, tembló de ser señalado como si le estaban apuntando un arma.

"Cuéntame todo lo que sabes acerca de Goku. Estoy muy interesado en conocer más de él gracias a ti, gordito." Kakarotto se ríe un poco con una sonrisa traviesa, así dejando mostrar su naturaleza con esa sonrisa que pertenecía a un idéntico demonio, "Lo visitaremos algún día con obsequios de los que a él le guste."

_'¡Ahora estoy oficialmente espantando! ¡Estoy aquí junto con un desquiciado! ¡Y para el colmo, algo me dice que este se inclina a tendencias no muy bonitas!'_ Yajirobe ahora se arrepiente de haberse tropezado en el camino de Kakarotto, uno de todos los hombres malos que existen en el Planeta Tierra. Tal vez de los peores… _'¡Que mi abuelita me proteja desde arriba! ¡Y perdóname, Goku! ¡Donde quieras que estés!' _

El no tenía otra opción: su vida estaba en manos de Kakarotto y esta podía jugar y manejar de ella como un ventrílocuo, "¡Si, señor!"


	10. El Trato Se Forma

Hola a todos! Gracias por lo reviews!

He llegado a tomar una decisión en cuanto a este capítulo final. Siento que algo todavía estaba incompleto antes de cerrar con broche de oro. Yo en mi opinión, sentía que yo tenía aun algunos detalles por añadir para estar satisfecha. Y por eso me demore porque todavía no estaba segura lo que yo quería añadir y termine extendiendo este capítulo a tres partes cuando me senté a trabajarlo hace poco. La tercera parte se está trabajando para celebrar con bombones y platillos: están todos cordialmente invitados a la fiesta. Jajajajaja.

Debido a los cambios que yo realice de este capítulo final, también me cambiara un poco las ideas que yo quería decirles de la secuela. Así que, les debo un previo para que tengan esa idea de la esperada secuela en esta tercera parte que viene.

¡Que comience la función!

**No soy dueña de Dragonball Z. Este ultimo capitulo es auspiciado y traído a ustedes por Nuestra Belleza Terrícola.**

(Esta escena toma lugar entre las 16:00 y las 17:00 horas en un salón privado en el Club Hutreuy en la Ciudad Oeste.)

"¡Alto ahí!" Videl Satan entro junto con una patrulla de policías a una reunión que Androide #17 había invocado con diferentes señores criminales, mafiosos y gánsteres. "¡Todos con las manos arriba! ¡Todos están bajo arresto por la orden numero 17648 de la Jefatura de Policía de la Ciudad Oeste por tráfico de joyas y drogas ilegales!"

Los señores alzaron las manos en alta: los policías no les dieron la oportunidad de sacar sus propias armas de sus chaquetes como fueron emboscados por sorpresa.

17 suspira antes de también alzar sus propias manos también en el aire. "Lamentablemente, señores, ya se nos arruino la fiesta por la noche de hoy porque acabo de llegar nuestra invitada de honor no deseada: la agua-fiestas y su escuadrón del pánico," el dijo en sarcasmo debido a la llegada de la joven detective-policía, siendo el anfitrión de la reunión.

^*^(*()^*%$$%^&*()^%(*%^&(*

Por otra parte, Bulma toca a la puerta de la oficina de la presidencia de la Corporación Neo-Capsula. Vegeta la había mandado a llamar con la secretaria ejecutiva con una urgencia de los siete vientos.

"¡Pase!"

Al escuchar la voz frustrada de su marido, Bulma abre la puerta para encontrarlo sin duda alguna dando vueltas dentro de la oficina con sus brazos cruzados. Al ser la buena esposa, ella pregunto lo siguiente:

"¿Que paso, Vegeta?"

"Alguien entro a la habitación donde está guardada la máquina del tiempo ayer en la noche. Las cámaras de seguridades fueron bloqueadas y los guardias de seguridad no se fijaron en nada de lo que había pasado. Ellos estaban dormidos durante la ronda nocturna, y por eso, los despedí esta mañana a cada uno de ellos personalmente y el Departamento de Recursos Humanos se encargaron del resto."

"¿Que dices?"

"¿Que no oíste lo que dije? ¿Eres sorda o te haces?"

"Quien se habrá metido en la habitación..."

"¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber!" Vegeta exigió y luego cruzo sus brazos a su pecho mientras miraba a su esposa, "¿Tu puedes detectar quien estuvo en la habitación?"

Bulma piensa en su repuesta en cuanto a la demanda exigente, "Se podría...pero me tomara tiempo si esa persona no dejo algún tipo de huella. Le tendría que instalar equipo de deteccio-"

Vegeta gruño y procedió a gritar para liberar su frustración y estrés, "¡Eres una buena para nada! ¡De nada me sirves para lo que te pido con urgencia! ¡Yo quiero saber eso en estos instantes!"

Bulma absorbió los gritos de Vegeta como una esponja anti-estrés. Desde luego, se sintió mal por el despecho e insultos y tenia las ganas de llorar.

Vegeta se molesto al ver las lagrimas perteneciente a Bulma, "Déjate de lloriqueos y empieza a trabajar de inmediato."

%^%^*)&^*&%^&(P*IU&(&TYUIP(U

Todos los que asistieron a la reunión privada en el Club Hutreuy fueron llevados a la jefatura de la policía. Cada hombre arrestado se dividió en grupos para encerrarlo en las celdas. Ahora estaban en el proceso de interrogación por Videl, y ella comenzó por el principal sospechoso que invoco la reunión.

"Sr. 17, ¿qué hacías con los narco traficantes, gánsteres y mafiosos en la noche de ayer?" Videl miro al chico de cabello largo y oscuro fijamente y estando de pies con sus brazos cruzados a su pecho.

17 solo le pudo dar una mirada fría a Videl desde su asiento y con sus manos esposadas, "Eso…no le debe importar a una mocosa entrometida como usted. Esto son asuntos de gente adulta; váyase a jugar con sus muñecas a la fiesta del té y a los vestidos y maquillajes. Para tu próximo cumpleaños, te regalare el pony de tus sueños."

Videl le quería pegar al androide por no darle la repuesta a su pregunta. Ella muestra su frustración a pegar con su puno cerrado la mesa que separaba sus distancias. "No estaré tranquila hasta que la justicia, la ley y el orden sean cumplidas y sean preservadas en este país. Gracias a las personas como tú, la gente inocente tienen que estar afectadas por sus actos y sufrir las consecuencias."

"El mismo discurso de los programas en televisión…" 17 bostezo con u boca abierta para mostrarle a Videl lo aburrido que estaba de los sermones y los discursos del buen samaritanos. "Yo estaré en libertad dentro de unas horas como siempre y seguiré haciendo lo que me da la regalada gana en este país. A sí que no te sientas tan afortunada esta vez, Srta. Satán." El se acomoda en su asiento y cerro sus propios ojos. "Te puedes retirar, ya charlamos por el día de hoy."

La ira quería apoderarse de Videl que grito incontrolablemente al otro: "¡Ya verás! ¡Mostrare ante los jueces las innumerables cochinadas que han hecho por crímenes tú y tu hermana gemela! ¡Y lograre mostrar los responsables del asesinato de Gohan!"

17 abre sus ojos nuevamente para verla con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios, "Sin ninguna evidencia contundente, junto con los contactos de personas y el dinero tiene mi hermana gemela para sobornar a los jueces, estarías perdiendo demasiado de tu tiempo, preciosa," el dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Videl solo pudo digerir las palabras: ella no quería resignarse a la realidad ni jamás la permitiría. Por más que ella lo arrestaba y lo traía a la jefatura de policía una y otra vez, el siempre se salía con la suya. Esta ocasión no sería diferentes a las otras: el androide estará bajo libertad sin pagar fianza después de su sección de interrogación inútil.

17 entendió que con el silencio que arropo la habitación, estaba ganando como siempre ha sido en las discusiones entre él y la joven policía-detective. El ahora la miro con una falsa ternura que ocultaba la crueldad. "Eres muy joven para ser detective y policía, ¿por qué no dejamos de jugar policías y ladrones? Se una chica normal. Tu querido y dulce novio ha estado muerto por casi la mitad de una década. Date el intento para conseguir a otro muchacho que te haga feliz y te ubique en tu lugar. Estas, digamos, amargada y sin una vida propio de ocuparte por ti misma."

"Srta. Satan. Ya termino la sección—"

"Llévenselo."

Los dos policías que estaban tomando notas durante toda la sección de interrogación, asintieron sus cabezas y se dirigieron a 17 para llevárselo agarrado de ambos brazos.

17 se levanto de su asiento, "No necesito que me escolten, señores. Yo sé de este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Solo espero que hayan decorado mi celda como justo lo pedí en mi última visita." El camino hacia adelante por la puerta, derechito hacia su celda personal hasta que le otorguen la libertad y los dos policías lo siguieron.

Videl, algún día, lograra a que se haga justicia en esta ciudad corrupta por el dinero y las avaricias de los delincuentes como 17. Mas en vengar y hacer justicia a la muerte del joven difunto, Son Gohan. Este muchacho tenía aspiraciones en su vida en traer justicia al mundo y ayudar a los débiles e inocentes. El había comenzado en la universidad con sueños de ser maestro de escuela secundaria y ayudar a los jóvenes, quienes son la esperanza del futuro del Planeta Tierra. Pero todo acabo cuando una noche, fue asesinado sin algún motivo, razón, causa o circunstancia departe de sus asesinos.

Inclusive, este caso sin resolver fue la determinación de Videl Satan en estudiar Justicia Criminal e Investigación Criminal en West City College. Gohan tenía un futuro por delante…y no era justo que los responsables que le han quitado su vida se lo impidieron con la muerte.

Ya llegara el día en que se haga justicia por este joven excepcional…'_Gohan…tu muerte no quedara sin justicia,'_ Videl pensó, aferrándose de su propósito con la fe de Kamisama, y manteniendo su fortaleza emocional y espiritual.

Capítulo Final- El Trato Se Forma (Parte 2)

En aquella habitación alquilada de East Side Ambasador Hotel and Suite:

"Tienes que ir a un médico para que te revise la mano," 18 comento estando de pies con sus brazos cruzadas mientras Vegeta estaba sentado en el borde inferior de la cama, "Tienes los huesos algo partido."

"Ni que estuviera loco, ni que yo fuera un atropellado," Vegeta dijo con su terquería presente. El se ha reusado una y otra vez en visitar algún hospital cercano para tratar su mano que en forma de puño, golpeo la pared del apartamento de Bulma. El solo se limito en vendar la mano y cambiar el vendaje repetidamente hasta que la mano dejara de sangrar y los huesos se enderezaran en su lugar por si solos. Por más que 18 le insiste, este no acaba de prestar caso o ceder de su voluntad.

"No seguiré luchando contigo." 18 suspiro en derrota antes de cambiar el tema de conversación a uno más dinámico y fluyente, "…Así que tú y la heredera se pelearon hace poco."

Vegeta por más que él quiso, no quería tocar ese bendito tema. De tan solo pensar en los pasados acontecimientos, la rabia le resurgió de no haber estrangulado a la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula cuando tenía el momento oportuno literalmente en sus manos en aquella pasada noche. "Ella descubrió mis intenciones. No sé como paso, pero quizás de seguro que hubo alguien que le habrá informado sobre mí," el explico lo poco que sabia según como él entendía de cómo en realidad llegaron a suceder las cosas.

"¿Y quién lo habrá hecho? Esto solo queda entre los dos."

"No lo sé…alguien quien me odie, tal vez."

18 contemplo esto y tomo asiento al lado de Vegeta en la misma cama, "¿Y le habrán dicho sobre mi también?"

Vegeta lo pensó por un momento y coloco su mano vendada en el muslo cercano de 18 para descansarla, "No lo creo…y si lo harían, yo protegería tu imagen. Tú eres, después de todo, una dama de alta sociedad. Oye hablando de eso, ¿cómo van las cosas con el pelotudo de tu marido?"

"Muy aburrida las cosas. Me da millones de zeni para irme de compras como él se la ha pasado de viajes de negocios en el extranjero."

"El debe estar muy iluso de ti. ¿Y ya el sabe la verdad sobre ti?"

"No. Yo sé como ocultarlo, si te refieres al hecho de yo ser mitad androide."

"Si. Yo me refería a esa verdad."

Lo que Vegeta no se esperaba ni se lo imaginaba es lo próximo que paso: 18 recoge la mano vendada con la suyas de donde estaba colocada su muslo. Sus manos heladas cubrieron la mano vendada.

Vegeta observo en interés lo que hacía su compañera de crimen y amante y a la vez sentía las manos heladas. Era la primera vez que ella le demostraba alguna otra emoción además frialdad, neutralidad y enojo.

"De verdad, tienes que revisarte la mano fracturada, Vegeta. ¿No quieres que llame a un médico?"

"¿Estas preocupada por mí?" Vegeta no pudo contener la risa burlona que se escapo de su boca, "¿Desde cuándo se te programaron las emociones humanas a tu sistema robótico?"

Indignada, 18 suelta la mano y se levanta de su asiento, caminando a la dirección de una de las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas de seda fina.

Vegeta se levanta también de asiento y camino detrás de la androide hasta quedar a centímetro de distancia. "No quise ofenderte, querida." Él le dice en uno de los oídos y sus brazos circularon alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. "Es bueno que te preocupes por mí. Eso quiere decir que ese científico chiflado no te hizo completamente androide. Todavía sientes y padeces como cualquier otro ser humano. Ojala yo ser como tu porque así podre vivir de los siglos y décadas por venir."

"Hablas como si te gustaría tener inmortalidad."

"Siempre me ha fascinado ese concepto, y el poder de tenerlo todo y no ser esclavo de nadie," Vegeta aprovecho que 18 estaba dócil y la viro de espaldas hacia él y le da una pequeña sonrisa maligna. "Me gustaría que mi Reina de Hielo estuviera a mi lado mientras abusamos del poder y hacemos juntos vidas imposibles."

El cierra la distancia entre ellos con su labios para conectare con los labios de la rubia.

La rubia respondió al beso apasionado en cerrar sus ojos y devolver el beso al mismo grado a su amante y compañero de crimen y circulo sus brazos en el cuello. Solo Vegeta podía invocar sus deseos de mujer y satisfacerla como un verdadero hombre. Esas son una de las cualidades que ella le gusta de él: él sabe lo que quiere en la vida y no se rinde tan fácil hasta conseguirlo.

Krilin no le llegaba ni a los talones ni a la punta del dedo de un pie de Vegeta. El todavía era tímido, y más al tiempo que él y 18 llevan juntos como parejas y recién casados por los papeles en Las Vegas. El aun opta en esperar para hacerle el amor a su esposa aunque ella ha intentado y ha tomado la iniciativa en la seducción en muchas ocasiones. Lo único que la motivo a casarse con el empresario era la creciente ganancias de dinero en los negocios que hace con compañías extranjeras.

*&%&^(*%^*&$R*^&^(*^&(&%&%&#%$#$&^%

En otra parte, el teléfono celular nDroid de 18 suena en un apartamento lujoso en la playa ubicado fuera de la Ciudad Oeste.

"¡Maldición! ¡A 18 la solicitan más que a mí!" Androide #17 grito en molestia desde la cocina. El se estaba preparando un bocadillo de caviar y langosta con champaña hasta que sonido del teléfono celular de su hermana gemela lo interrumpió. El camina hasta la sala hacia uno de los tres muebles en donde estaba ubicado.

17 coge el celular sin mirar primero el identificador de llamadas y contesta: "¿Que quieres?"

"_¡Hola, 18!"_

17 arrolla sus ojos y cambio su voz rápidamente por otra. "¡Oh hola, Milloncitos! ¡Digo, Krilin, mi vida! ¡Mi cielo! ¡Mi alivio!" El ahora sonó a la perfección en la otra voz: a la voz autentica de su hermana gemela.

El difunto Dr. Maki Gero había programado varias funciones a los androides que había creado durante su tiempo de vida. Cada androide tiene diferentes funciones y especialidades que a cada uno de ellos los hacen únicos y especiales. Una de las funciones que 17 posee es cambiar su propia voz e imitar otras voces sea de otros seres humanos o de otras especies y esto resulto una ventaja para cuando necesita hacerlo como en ocasiones como esta.

"_¿Cómo has estado?"_

"Me siento como 10 billones de zeni en el día de hoy. Gracias por preguntar."

"_Que bien. Te llamo para dejarte saber que no regresare hasta la semana que viene. Se me extendió el viaje de negocios."_

"Es una pena que no podre estar contigo hasta ese entonces. La cama se vuelve cada vez más fría sin ti," 17 quería vomitar en tan solo decir la segunda oración. El no era ese tipo de personas de hablar así tan…uuyy, como lo hace 18 y su esposo el imbécil pelotudo.

"_Te prometo que hare lo posible en no irme más a menudo de viajes. Pero, yo te invito a los viajes y te reúsas en venir."_

"No quiero ser una distracción para tus viajes de negocios y la ultima envidia de las esposas de tus jefes y compañeros de negocios. Entiendo que es mejor así. Te espero aquí en nuestro apartamento en la playa como siempre."

"_Está bien, si tu lo dices. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. No veremos pronto si Kamisama nos permite. Te quiero mucho, 18. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vid-."_

17 no aguantaba más cursilería amorosa por parte de su cuñado, "¡Adiós! ¡Tráeme ese caviar exótico que tanto quiero de las Islas Cardinales! ¡Ciao!" El cuelga el celular de inmediato.

El cruza sus brazos a su pecho con una cara de enojo y molestia, y vuelve a su voz normal, "18 me debe compensar muy caro por pasarme como ella y hablarle a su marido cada vez que ella hace lo que le da su maldita gana o cuando se está revolcando con ese bastardo infeliz de Vegeta."

Al pensar bien las cosas que puede hacer al usurpar la voz de nada más y menos de la esposa del empresario más conocido en la Ciudad Oeste, una sonrisa traviesa tomo lugar en los labios de 17. "Oye, eso me da usar otras ideas para hacer de esta situación a mi favor."

Si. El puede usar la voz nuevamente…y para lo que él quiera. ¡El debe ordenar una pizza y la instalación de un jacuzzi del tamaño del estadio más grande de futbol que existe para celebrar su ingeniosa idea! ¡Y poner todos los gastos incurridos en la cuenta bancaria de la pareja!

*&%(*&(_*_(*_HJIJ()U&*(^%^&%*&^

Milk visito a Bulma en su apartamento-penthouse al próximo día en la mañana. Ambas estaban charlando juntas en el sofá sobre temas para actualizare de lo que ha pasado en sus vidas y la ocurrencias del mundo hasta la hora del mediodía.

Este día fue también de las pocas ocasiones donde Bulma hablaba a tal grado como una persona de pocas palabras. A Milk le extraño esto y mucho más cuando su visita no fue recibida en la puerta con el mismo ánimo y espíritu gozoso y lleno de vida. Ella se guardo esos detalles y tuvo la paciencia en esperar a que Bulma le detallara todo sobre su bajo estado de ánimo.

Milk no pudo más con la angustia y tuvo que decir lo que pensaba. "¿Bulma, paso algo entre tú y tu nuevo novio?"

Los ojos de Bulma se alarmaron que se quedo paralizada en mismo lugar donde estaba sentada.

Milk noto al momento la reacción que anticipaba a su pregunta y continuo hablando, "Hoy en día, tu conseguiste a otro hombre. Al parecer, las cosas entre ustedes fueron intensas. Ay, estabas tan absorbida con tu nuevo amor que te olvidaste de todos."

"¿Como sabes que yo tengo un nuevo novio?" Bulma solo pudo preguntar por causa y efecto de la sorpresa que le dio Milk con su pregunta inesperada y su breve explicación.

"Todo el mundo lo sabe," Milk dijo con honestidad. "Es más, si no me crees, enciende el televisor en el canal de chismes 24\7."

Bulma no perdió su tiempo en levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a su televisor HD de pantalla plana para encenderla manualmente sin el control remoto universal.

"_Y entre otros chismes, le seguiremos detallando sobre el romance de una cierta atractiva ingeniera-científica y su amor candente, La gente todavía se pregunta de donde salió este guapetón. ¿Sera de un buen agujero? ¡Si tienen algún detalle, comuníquese con nosotras al estudio! ¡Entraremos con el extenso chisme dentro de ya mismito después de los comerciales!"_

Bulma apago el televisor…no lo podía creer. Los televidentes a través del mundo entero sabían de la relación que llevaba a cabo durante el año con Vegeta. Ella sintió el dolor de cabeza por venir.

"La gente no deja de hablar de ustedes como si fueran un tema de la vida cotidiana," Milk dice de acuerdo a las conversaciones que ella ha estado involucrada. Solo porque ella era la mejor amiga de Bulma, hubo personas que le preguntaron sobre la vida de ella y\o la de su novio. Siendo una persona de principios y de discreción, ella se limito en contestar a plenitud las preguntas (y de este modo fue como ella se entero de todo en primer lugar.)

"Milk, tengo que salir ahora." Bulma anuncio al coger su bolso y su teléfono ismartPhone de su mueble. "Disculpa que yo tenga que cortar el tiempo de tu visita."

Milk se levanto de su asiento y también coge su propio bolso. "No te preocupes. Yo tu mejor resuelvo eso. Pasare después a conocer a tu novio. Déjame decirte que hay algo en el que no me convence."

(&%^*&%&*UIGUT%E^&^*^YU(*&^(*&*

"_¡Y regresamos al chisme que la gente ansia por saber sus detalles candentes! ¡Nuestra compañera en la calle nos dará los detalles ahora mismo!"_

"_¡Gracias! ¡Esto es lo último que nos traen de la pareja más cotizada de Ciudad Oeste: Bulma Brief y su novio ultra-mega-guapo!"_

A Vegeta se le cayó la boca de un precipicio como quien dice cuando vio y escucho bien el mismo canal de chismes 24\7: Chisme Visión TV. El estaba sentado otra vez en el borde inferior de la cama dentro de la habitación del hotel, vestido solamente en su bóxers y con el control remoto en su mano izquierda. Esto paso cuando a él se le ocurrió encender el televisor y buscar el canal de las noticias pero en vez, se topo con este canal.

"_Según nuestras informaciones actualizadas, tenemos rumores de que se han peleado. ¡Imposible pero cierto! ¡Ellos se veían tan lindos y apasionados a la misma vez! ¡Nuestras fuentes de rumores nos indican que había fuertes gritos de discusiones y en el apartamento donde viven juntos! ¿Acaso este es el fin de nuestra pareja favorita? Mientras tanto, seguiremos investigando más a fondo. ¡Y aquí los dejo con un video y fotos que hemos recopila sus salidas junticos! ¡Que lo disfruten, querido publico televidentes!"_

Vegeta gruño al ver las imágenes de sus pasadas citas con Bulma en todos los lugares que han visitado una y otra vez. El no pudo ver más de la creciente y enorme rabia, y término apagando el televisor al igual como lo había encendido con el control remoto.

El tenía ganas de matar a muchas personas, empezando por los que trabajan en ese canal. Sus puños se habían cerrados para tratar de controlar la cólera. "¡Esos malditos me grabaron con esa estúpida mujer haciendo de las cochinadas amorosas! ¡Cada uno de ellos se deben podrir, seguir pudriéndose y que se lo coman los malditos gusanos!"

18 se ríe en alto, estando acostada al otro lado de la cama con su cuerpo cubierto con las sabanas blancas.

Vegeta se vira para mirarla con una mirada asesina, "¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"

Ella pauso su risa: "Ahora caíste en cuenta que eres una celebridad. ¿Me das tu autógrafo?"

Vegeta levanta una ceja, "¿Ya tu sabias algo sobre esto?"

"Yo pensé que ya lo sabías." 18 dijo nada más al tomar asiento y arreglo la sabana para que la siguiera cubriendo. "Hm. Es verdad: tu y la heredera estaban muy enamorados que no se dieron de cuenta de las cámaras de los paparazis."

Vegeta solo pudo dejar caer su cuerpo a la cama amplia y fijo su mirada hacia el techo. El solo pudo sentir como la migraña y el estrés le subía a todo su hermoso cuerpo y no hizo nada para impedirlo porque se decidió en contemplar lo que paso. No pudo creer en el tiempo que estaba ocupado enamorando a su novia, el se haya vuelto ignorante del mundo y sus alrededores. En ese mundo que había entre él y ella, solo existían ellos dos. A él nunca le ha pasado esto con todas las chicas y mujeres que él ha estado, ni siquiera 18 lo hace sentir de esa manera.

Había algo diferente en Bulma…Vegeta no podía descifrar lo que era y eso tal vez era lo que lo atraía a ella aparte de su fortuna y su prestigio. En otras palabras, él le gusta Bulma y la odia a la misma vez, y esto lo estaba volviendo loco de la cabeza. Todo parecía no tener algún sentido, y cada vez pasa cada vez que él ha estado con ella.

Vegeta ahora cubre su rostro con ambas de sus manos. El odia a Bulma pero él se odia más si mismo por ser tonto e ignorante de las tecnologías que lo habían perseguido como los ninjas. _'Esa estúpida mujer…me pagara por todas las humillaciones,' _el nunca se ha sentido tan humillado en su vida. El nunca fue el tipo de persona en demostrar afecto a una chica en público, en televisión o aunque le paguen por hacerlo. Todo lo que el haga con una chica, lo hace nada mas en privado o con discreción. "La odio y la detesto con todas mis fuerzas."

De repente, un sonido de notificación toco ligero en el teléfono celular de Vegeta. El se levanta de la cama para buscar el teléfono en los bolsillos del pantalón que tenia puesto. El saca el celular (que parece un iPhone 4 con teclado Qwerty integrado) del bolsillo para revisar su nuevo mensaje de texto y leerlo con sus ojos. El mensaje se reflejo algo así en la pantalla del celular:

**De: La Estúpida Mujer **

**Hora: 14:02 PM**

**Asunto: Urgente**

**Hola, Vegeta. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente, por favor. Te espero mañana en la tarde en el parque de la ciudad donde te vas hacer ejercicios.**

18 estaba curiosa del mensaje de texto que Vegeta acabo de recibir. Ella vio como la expresión de Vegeta empeoro cuando termino de leer el mensaje y dejo caer su teléfono sin importancia al suelo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ella quiere hablar conmigo mañana en la tarde. Yo, de verdad, no tengo las mejores ganas de volver a verla, ni tampoco en pintura." Vegeta le contesto de lo amargado y enojado que estaba. "Por mí que la parta un rayo."

"Ay no seas tan rencoroso con ella. Ella tampoco sabía lo de las dichosas cámaras," 18 trato de razonar su opinión sobre la situación de las cámaras.

Vegeta ahora se vio enojado con la androide, "Ay, no me digas. ¿Vas a defenderla?"

18 tomo aire y suspiro: a ella no le gusta lidiar con Vegeta cuando tenía su carácter y defectos complicados presentes. Pero tenía que hacerlo por esta vez para hablar de la nueva oportunidad que existe para Vegeta aprovechar el dinero de la heredera:

"Yo en realidad desconozco si la heredera conoce o no conoce sobre las cámaras y el chisme como tal. El punto es que deberías hablar con ella y se deben reconciliar. No dejes arruinarlo todo por tu carácter y tu estúpido orgullo; ya has llegado lejos con ella para dejar las cosas así en el aire. Considera esto como una segunda oportunidad para por fin acercarte a su dinero. Es más, si no te gusta la idea, también puedes chantajearla o amenazarla con la corte y los abogados por arruinar tu imagen pública sin tu autorización por grandes cantidades de zeni. Desde luego, ella no dudaría en proteger su propia imagen y la de la Corporación Capsula y la de sus queridos padres."

Vegeta se quedo en silencio mientras había escuchaba a 18 con su cabeza baja. El no lo había pensado de esa manera…El no noto cuando 18 se acerco detrás de su espalda y coloco su mano helada en su hombro derecho.

"Ella conoce sobre tus intenciones ocultas con ella pero tú tienes la ventaja sobre ella ya que surgió el chisme, Vegeta. Tú puedes tenerla en tus manos, controlarla, manipularla y ella solo responderá a tu voluntad. Por eso debes actuar primero que ella lo haga y con astucia. Te exhorto a que te reúnas con ella mañana en la tarde, y estoy más que de que ira sola para hablar como una samaritana. Ella no tiene esa malicia de llevarte a la cárcel porque ella es una persona amable y siente algo por ti, a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre ustedes."

Vegeta por fin la mira sobre su hombro seriamente. ¿Desde cuando a ella le surgen las buenas ideas? Eso siempre ha sido así entre ellos: cada vez que él se molesta (o el enojo abarca por todo el Océano Atlántico hasta llegar al Triangulo de Las Bermudas), 18 siempre le viene con las mejores ideas del mundo, y eso lo enfurecía. El plan ira en marcha. Bulma será de él y esta vez se va asegurar de que no la deje irse de sus garras si haber tomado su dinero o un solo centavo. "No me digas lo que tengo que hacer." El camina hacia adelante para vestirse ya que se había dado un baño, así dejando caer la mano fémina que estaba colocada en su hombro.

18 cruzo sus brazos a su pecho. La respuesta de Vegeta para ella es de que él se reunirá mañana con Bulma, aunque él no se lo admita abiertamente debido a su orgullo. "Sé que lo harás. No lo vallas a echar todo a perder otra vez por tu carácter. ¿De acuerdo?" Ella le dijo cuando Vegeta se estaba abrochando los botones de su camisa y ya de haber tenido puesto sus pantalones y zapatos en su hermoso cuerpo.

Vegeta no dijo nada más a la rubia y se retiro de la habitación al cerrar la puerta para buscar almuerzo en el restaurante del hotel lujoso…y encontrarse con paparazis. A Vegeta no le pudo ir mejor en la vida como celebridad descubierta y novio de la famosa Bulma Brief. El quería matar a alguien ahora mismo.

N\A: En la parte tres, Bulma y Vegeta se volverán a encontrar para la reunión.

¿Que pasara?

¿Tal vez una reconciliación?

¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Voy a terminarlo, queridos lectores!

¡Hasta luego!


	11. El Trato Es Hecho

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? **

**Vaya…y aquí está la ultima parte del último capítulo. Me pareció ayer cuando comencé este fic…Bueno, los dejare y les seguiré hablando en el contenido extra. Es como si fuera un capitulo extra pero no lo es: lo tratare de publicar pronto.**

**¡Al igual que los demás capítulos, favor de dejar sus comentarios!**

**No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z.**

Capítulo Final- El Trato es Hecho (Parte 3)

Al día siguiente en el parque de Park Streets, Bulma fue la primera en llegar a la reunión. Ella estaba en una parte solitaria del parque, estando un poco alejada de los visitantes del parque para poder hablar con Vegeta en privado. Sus ojos buscaron a Vegeta por su alrededores hasta que su C-Phone toco el timbre de llamada. Ella busco el aparato en su bolsa y de una vez encontrado, ella contesta el teléfono sin ver primero el identificador de llamada en la pantalla del teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"_Hola, Bulma. ¿Ya llego tu novio al parque?" _eraMilk quien hablo en la otra línea.

"El aun no llega…" respondió Bulma con sus ojos resumiendo la búsqueda del peli-negro.

"_¿No será que él está con otra mujer?"_

Ese tipo de pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Bulma. Ella parpadeo sus ojos casi en reacción, "¿Qué me dices?"

Milk suspiro antes de hablar con seriedad, _"Sé que no es mi deber decirte esto pero hace cuatro días yo pasaba en mi limosina por la calle May y vi a tu novio en el otro lado de la calle, caminando en el pavimento con su mano izquierda fracturada y ensangrentada. Yo me iba a bajar de la limosina para ayudarlo con atención médica pero otra limosina se detuvo primero que yo. De esa limosina, salió una mujer rubia. Los dos conversaron de forma breve y se montaron en esa limosina para ir a yo no sé dónde. No quise seguirlos porque no quería entrometerme más allá del asunto."_

Bulma no se sorprendió mucho sobre la otra mujer. Vegeta era callado e impredecible: cualquier cosa se podría esperar de él. "Lo más importante es que esa mujer habrá ayudado a Vegeta con su mano," dijo ella de buena fe.

"_¿Acaso no te importa si Vegeta este con otra mujer? ¿Qué tal si el habrá estado con las dos al mismo tiempo? Si yo fuera tu, yo lo mando a buen sitio."_

Bulma no quiso argumentar mas sobre el tema, "Hablaremos más tarde, Milk. Vegeta debe llegar en cualquier momento."

"_Claro, debes estar tranquila para que puedas habar con él como humanos civilizados. Tú has sido sincera con Vegeta desde el principio y mira como te viene a pagar ese descarado. El no se merece ni una lagrima vertida de tu parte."_

"Si…" Bulma colgó su C-Phone y lo coloco otra vez en su bolso. Ella sintió la necesidad de tomar asiento en la banca que hubo a su cercanía. Al llegar caminando a la banca, ella dejo caer el bolso de su hombro ya cuando tomo su asiento. "Soy una tonta…" ella no pudo contener sus lagrimas que las dejo fluir libremente de sus ojos, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

A Bulma todavía le dolía en el alma la falsedad de Vegeta…Ella ha estado llorando por él durante sus días de la amargada depresión. En esos días, ella se la paso mirando las fotos de ellos juntos una y otra vez, y los videos grabados de sus preciosos momentos estando juntos en su C-Phone; ella se la pasó recordando sus bonitos recuerdos desde que se conocieron a través de Goku… También ella leyó los mensajes viejos que Vegeta le dejaba, sea en papel, por correo electrónico, o por medio de mensajes de texto o en su perfil en Chikyuu Online.

Bulma no pudo más y lloro con sollozos para desahogar la pena de sufrir un mal de amor. A pesar de ella no amar a Vegeta, a ella le gustaba y le importaba mucho. El la ha hecho sentir feliz, amada y protegida con su compañía después de ella haber estado sola y sin un ser especial que la haga sentir de esa manera.

Inclusive, ella ha vivido una vida rodeada de lujos y de gente superficiales que importaba poco los sentimientos y las cosas que importan en la vida. Al ser nombrada la Presidenta de la Corporación Capsula por la junta de directores, ella pasaba día tras noche en la corporación trabajando mucho y\o socializándose con gente de su misma clase. Esto la ha hecho sentir sola, y no podía compartir con sus amigos que quiere mucho.

"No… No puedo llorar mas por él…" dijo Bulma con sus llantos subsanándose por completo.

Vegeta había llegado al mismo lugar en cual Bulma estaba. El exploro todo el parque buscándola hasta que logro encontrar este lugar que parecía ser solitario. El encontró a Bulma sentada en la banca, llorando fuertemente; el sonido de su llanto fue lo que lo trajo hasta aquí. El no pudo hacer nada más que observarla desde su distancia: el nunca la había visto llorar así como lo estaba haciendo.

"¿De qué diablos lloras?"

La pregunta causo a Bulma a mirar donde Vegeta estaba de pies. "No es nada," contesto ella con algunas de sus lagrimas todavía derramándose en su rostro y sus ojos algo colorados.

"Si se trata de ese Yamcha, ese imbécil no volverá por ti y jamás lo hará," Vegeta estaba muy molesto por dentro. El se sintió responsable de sus lágrimas que él quería limpiarle las lágrimas para luego besarla y abrazarla. En vez, el saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo mostro a Bulma. "Toma esto: límpiate la cara para que hablemos de tu supuesta urgencia."

Bulma miro a Vegeta y después al pañuelo que tenía en su mano.

"No lo pienses mucho: el pañuelo no está contaminado," Vegeta dijo con algo de paciencia: a él nunca le gusto ver a una persona llorar. El quería perder con ganas su poca paciencia porque Bulma aun lo miraba como una tarada. "Déjame hacerlo para que veas," el tomo asiento en la misma banca al lado de Bulma. El se torna hacia ella para coger su barbilla con una mano y con la otra mano uso el pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas.

Bulma quedo fascinada como Vegeta le limpiaba ambas lado de su cara con delicadeza. Cuando termino, el se guarda el pañuelo otra vez en su bolsillo.

"…Gracias. Qué bueno que llegas, Vegeta. ¿Cómo has estado?" ella pregunto amablemente.

Vegeta puso su mejor cara de molesto, "Por favor, déjese de hipocresías," con esas palabras el fue directamente al motivo de la reunión."¿Qué has hecho con los medios de comunicación sobre nuestra relación? Contéstame rápido."

"Esta complicado la situación," Bulma no vacilo en contarle que empezó a explicar lo que le dijeron la estación de televisión que visito ayer en la tarde. "Yo hable personalmente con la estación de televisión. Me dijeron que el tema de nosotros se esparció como pólvora en toda la ciudad y probablemente ya se habrán enterado otros países a través de otros medios de comunicación."

Esos medios de comunicación seria la radio, el Internet, periódicos, revistas, de boca en boca...Vegeta pensó hasta donde pudieron llegar las posibilidades.

"Y eso no es todo: ahora somos una de las parejas más cotizados por los paparazis. Si encuentra a uno de ellos, no te extrañaría porque nos visitaran con cámaras y con muchos tipos de preguntas," añadió Bulma en advertencia.

Con más razón, los paparazis no lo dejaban tranquilo desde ayer en la tarde, pensó Vegeta en molestia. El precio de la fama le había empezado a cobrar su privacidad.

"Pero quisiera llegar a un acuerdo contigo, Vegeta. Te voy a proponer un trato que te gustaría tanto," Bulma se preparo en decirle lo siguiente: esto sería por el bien de los dos para evitar las cortes y los abogados. "Necesito que sigamos fingiendo nuestra relación ante todos como si no ha pasado nada. A cambio de tu cooperación y tu silencio, te daré lo que quieras con tal de decírmelo."

"Yo quiero dinero: mucho dinero," Vegeta no vacilo en decirle a Bulma lo que siempre ha querido en toda su vida con una expresión seria, "Yo quiero vivir en la alta sociedad. Quiero 50 billones de zeni: esa es mi demanda."

Bulma tomo en cuenta que Vegeta estaba pidiendo una cantidad exagerada de zeni. Ella coloco tanto su mirada como sus manos en su falda, "Esa…es una cantidad de dinero muy fuerte."

Vegeta frunció sus cejas, "No me puedes ocultar tu identidad; a mi tu no me engañas, Srta. Brief, la única heredera y presidenta de la Corporación Capsula. Tu eres una de las mujeres billonarias del mundo entero y una de las solteras más codiciadas," el revelo de forma astuta.

Aunque estuvo sorprendida, Bulma mantuvo su postura al mirar otra vez a Vegeta en la cara. El supo todo este tiempo quien era ella y su posición en la sociedad del oeste, "Te equivocas, no todos los ricos son como tú crees. Ellos pueden tener de todo pero suelen ser hasta infelices porque ellos no tienen ciertas cosas en la vida que tiene la gente humilde de poco recursos y la clase media," ella dijo con humildad.

Ella se levanto de su asiento para caminar un poco. Cuando se detuvo, ella tenía su mirada fijada a su norte.

Vegeta la observo desde su asiento. Esto le parecía a esos momentos donde alguien confiesa un secreto.

"Yo...yo solo quiero tener una vida normal de una mujer ordinaria. Tener a alguien que me ame como yo soy, y de casarme, y tener hijos," confeso Bulma sin saber el porqué al hombre que le había hecho daño emocional.

¡Por favor! ¿Eso era lo que había detrás de la máscara orgullosa Bulma Brief: una mujer sentimental con gustos ordinarios e inocentes? Vegeta pensó en disgusto. El se levanto de su asiento para acercarse detrás de ella y virarla cuando le había agarrado un brazo, "¡Puras tonterías que tienes en la cabeza! ¡Te tienes que sentir orgullosa de tenerlo todo! Yo daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar-es mas, quien no lo haría. Yo te ensenaría a disfrutar todo lo que tienes," el dijo con su envidia aparente.

Al jalar su brazo del agarre, Bulma miro a Vegeta a la defensiva, "Al parecer, tu no comprendes nada, Vegeta. Yo me veré feliz y despreocupada por tenerlo todo antes las cámaras pero en realidad me siento triste y sola porque no tengo a mis verdaderos amigos cerca cuando estoy en la empresa," dijo ella con suavidad. "Yo tampoco no podía estar mucho tiempo con Yamcha. A mí me gustaría tener la libertad que tú tienes: de estar con mis amistades, salir a todas partes como una aventura sin tener que ser perseguida por los paparazis o mis guardaespaldas- de amar libremente a la persona quien yo ame."

Vegeta se canso de escuchar tanta basura. El la miro fijamente a los ojos:"Tú no comprendes nada tampoco, Srta. Brief. Tú no tienes idea por lo que yo y Kakarotto pasamos a menudo. Claro, a Kakarotto no le importa y no hará nada para luchar. No tienes ni la remota idea de los días que a veces yo paso hambre, tengo que trabajar doble en el maldito restaurante y lo tengo que gastar pagándole a todos quienes les debo, de no haber terminado la universidad, y especialmente de ser vigilado y amenazado constantemente por Freezer y sus hombres."

Vegeta no pudo creer que acabo de confesarle a Bulma sobre Freezer. El se sintió cada vez más molesto consigo mismo. El empezó a deambular por sus alrededores para poder calmarse…

Los ojos de Bulma se habían ampliado: "¿Y quién es Freezer?" pregunto con precaución porque Freezer parecía un ser peligroso.

Ahora la estúpida mujer le comenzó con una pregunta para luego hacer otras sobre Freezer. Vegeta gruño para luego enfrentarla y le grita al no poder mas su creciente cólera, "¡No es nadie! ¡Freezer es solo una maldita sabandija que me ha hecho la vida imposible a mí y a mi familia!"

De repente, a Vegeta le dio una fuerte migraña. Esto lo hizo sentir terrible que el grito del dolor espontaneo.

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma se le acerco con rapidez para ayudarlo, y le puso sus manos en cada hombro, "¿Te encuentras bien?" ella estaba sumamente preocupada por él pero trato de mantener la calma. "¿Necesitas ir a un medico?"

Vegeta movió con rudeza ambas manos femeninas de sus hombros. El se alejo de Bulma, esperando a que el dolor se le pasara por sí solo.

Ella se mantuvo en su lugar mientras rezaba y pidió a Kamisama por el bienestar del otro.

'_Se me olvido tomarme mis medicamentos esta mañana...' _ pensó Vegeta mientras el dolor se le iba desvaneciendo. "Acaba con esta pequeña reunión. Tu presencia me molesta y tengo mejores asuntos de atender," dijo algo agitado y cruzo sus brazos.

Al arreglar su postura y pensar las cosas, "Te daré 25 millones de zeni semanalmente," dijo Bulma seriamente como si estuviera llevando a cabo un acto de negociación.

Vegeta tuvo su seriedad cuando miro a Bulma: 25 millones de zeni semanalmente no se escucho nada malo…

"Más adelante discutiremos las condiciones del contrato- no necesitamos de abogados o las leyes. Yo entiendo que esto es algo que podemos manejar como adultos independientes. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta o duda?"

"¿Cuando termina el contrato?"

"Cuando yo encuentre a mi futuro esposo y me case con él o cuando el chisme entre la gente disminuya. Te seguiría pagando pero ya no habrá beneficios. Pero eso sí, tú tienes que seguir viviendo conmigo en el apartamento."

Vegeta asintió su cabeza y puso ambas de sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, "Si no te molesta, necesito que me lleves devuelta al apartamento en tu auto convertible, _princesa_."

Bulma se ofendió al oír e apodo porque tendría que estar de vuelta con el peor hombre que existe en todo el Planeta Tierra, "Como no, _príncipe_."

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección del vehículo en silencio. Lo poco que sabían era que una reportera y un camarógrafo los acabaron de encontrar saliendo de lugar donde estaban conversando y estos los persiguieron.

"¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Estamos grabando!" indico el camarógrafo con la cámara encendida.

La reportera se arreglo su ropa, su cabello marrón oscuro y su postura antes de hablar con el micrófono hacia la cámara. "¡Hola, queridos televidentes! Nos encontramos en el parque público, Park Streets, en donde nosotros acabamos de encontrar a nuestra pareja favorita caminando juntos. Vamos a ver como se encuentran después de la terrible discusión que tuvieron hace unos días."

Los dos persiguieron la pareja desde su distancia en silencio. La reportera escogerá el momento oportuno para interrogarlos.

"Sabes, esto no sería una mala experiencia," hablo Vegeta de lo que estaba pensando en su mente. "Nosotros hacemos una linda pareja ante las cámara de los periodistas y los paparazis como esas parejas famosas."

Aunque Bulma camino a su lado, ella no le dirigió la palabra.

Cuando Vegeta noto esto, el de la nada pone su brazo izquierdo alrededor del hombro de la heredera ya que ella se encontraba caminando a ese lado y la acerco más cerca a su lado. A él no le gustaba ser ignorado por nadie.

Bulma había reaccionado de inmediato al contacto y miro al otro con una mirada clasificada como asesina.

Vegeta la mira y le dio sonrisa malévola: no sabía porque pero le gusto esa mirada que Bulma tuvo en su rostro. "Un paparazzi nos puede tomar en cualquier momento una foto, querida. Nosotros tenemos que lucir bien amorosos y glamorosos," él le explico a ella.

Bulma detuvo sus pasos y empezó a gruñir de la rabia y se quito el brazo muscular de su hombro.

Vegeta también detuvo sus pasos y la miro extrañamente. Esto es la primera vez que la ve molesta. "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"¿No te estás como que aprovechando de la situación para enamorarme a mí, Bulma Brief, y darte más dinero?" ella utilizo su voz orgullosa.

Vegeta estaba aun ocupado mirándola extrañamente.

Bulma coloca sus manos en los lados de sus caderas y sus cejas fruncidas, "¿Por qué me ves así?" exigió ella.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿En donde estaba tu autoestima todo este tiempo que no la veía?"

Ahora le toco a Bulma en mirar a Vegeta extrañamente.

Vegeta suspiro levemente porque le tenía que proveer mas detalles de sus palabras al cruzar sus brazos, "¿No te acuerdas? Nosotros tuvimos una pelea verbal en aquel club nocturno. Después de que nos conocimos, no volviste a ser la misma chica vanidosa y vulgar: bajaste tus defensas volviéndote en una chica vulnerable y débil que solo pedía que le dieran amor."

Bulma comprendió y recordó ese evento entre ella y Vegeta: ella se emociono, "¿! Ese eras tú! ¡No puedo creer que yo me había fijado en ti de todos los hombres!"

"Las mujeres no me resisten, y tú no eres una excepción. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy varonil, fuerte, inteligente, atlético y encantador," dijo Vegeta muy seguro de sí mismo y cerro sus ojos. "Lo de guapo, tu y las mujeres lo saben muy bien: eso es un voto unánime."

Bulma se le acerco al otro y cerro ambos de sus puños para contener las ganas de partirle la cara con sus propias manos, "¡Tú no eres nada más que un conquistador arrogante y egocéntrico que no le importa los sentimientos de una mujer y las utilizas a tu favor!" ella le grito prácticamente en la cara a Vegeta.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos: el no se vio afectado por el grito pero se acerco mas a Bulma hasta quedar a la poca distancia.

Bulma se sonrojo al tenerlo en su zona de espacio personal.

"Tú fuiste un caso especial-un dolor de cabeza: yo tenía que hacer cosas que no hago a diario para enamorarte..." murmuro Vegeta y levanto una mano para tomar el cabello de Bulma. El utilizo los dedos para jugar con el cabello y su otra mano, "Estuviste casi cerca de ser una más en mi lista," su voz esta vez había sido seductora y peligrosa.

Para no caer en la tentación de su atracción por él, Bulma se alejo rápidamente del otro al empujarlo con sus manos.

Vegeta casi perdió su balance pero lo recobro al momento al poner sus pies firmes en el suelo. El se molesto al ver a Bulma corriendo en la dirección del auto,"¡Oye!" el grito.

Bulma dejo sus pasos para dirigirse a Vegeta en su distancia con su respiración agitada: ella parecía de tener ganas de llorar, "¡Camina o consíguete un autobús que te pueda llevar hasta donde te de tu maldita gana!"

Vegeta se alarmo. Cuando él iba a correr detrás de la peli-azul: "¿Sr. Vegeta?" el se viro para encontrar una reportera y un camarógrafo grabando con su cámara grande.

"Nosotros somos de ZZ TV. Nosotros vimos como usted y su novia, Bulma Brief, acabaron de tener una pequeña discusión. ¿Todo se encuentra bien?" la reportera hablo con profesionalismo mientras tuvo su micrófono en sus manos. Con una sola mano, ella cogió el micrófono y extendió su brazo para que Vegeta hablara su versión de lo pasado.

El camarógrafo movió la cámara para obtener todo el ángulo del pelinegro.

Vegeta se rio un poco. "Ella solo está en su día del mes," contesto simplemente de no tener nervios en aparecer en los televisores de los miles de televidentes. "Cuando regrese a casa, si ella no me mata, le daré amor y cariño para que se normalice. Y la alimentare con helado en la cama," el finalizo su comentario con una guiñada y una sonrisa encantadora para el beneficio de las féminas televidentes.

De hecho, los ratings habían subido como La Nube Voladora en los cielos.

La reportera grito como toda una fanática eufórica, "¡Y ahí tuvieron las declaraciones candentes del novio de Bulma Brief, querido televidentes! ¡Les seguiremos informando sobre su relación que está en proceso de recuperación! Gracias por responder a nuestra pregunta, Sr. Vege…¿ta?" ella y el camarógrafo buscaron juntos a Vegeta con sus ojos. El lugar donde Vegeta estaba parado hace un momento brillo por su ausencia.

En otro parque que hubo en la Ciudad Oeste, un grupo pequeño de cuatro niños hablaron entre ellos. Ellos estaban en una excursión escolar en el museo de la Escuela Primaria y Privada. Como todos los niños y niñas se comportaron bien durante todo el tiempo, el maestro del grupo había decidido en llevarlos al parque a jugar por dos horas como recompensa.

"¡Vamos a jugar al escondite, muchachos!" anuncio el niño #1 alegremente y todos en el pequeño se pusieron de acuerdo con él, excepto alguien en el grupo…

"¡Oye, eso es una buena idea! ¿Qué tal si jugamos al escondite, Gohan?" El niño #2 le pregunto a Gohan.

Gohan, de 5 años de edad, no se vio interesado en jugar con sus compañeros de clases. "Gracias, pero prefiero sentarme a leer este libro," el mostro el libro de ciencias que tenía en sus manos y empezó a caminar para encontrar y sentarse a leer debajo de un árbol.

"Gohan es un niño extraño…" comento el niño #3 al grupo mientras lo vieron caminar.

El niño#1dio un puchero, "Él nunca quiere jugar con nosotros. El siempre se pasa leyendo los libros…y a mí no me gusta leer. Olvídense de él, muchachos; vámonos a jugar sin él," decidió el niño #1y el niño #3 asintió con su cabeza.

El niño #2 se sintió algo apenado pero se fue detrás de los otros dos niños.

Gohan camino hasta encontrar el árbol apropiado para su preferencia. El árbol era grande y tenía mucha sombra alrededor del suelo. El inspecciono el árbol hasta que encontró a un hombre joven con un peinado extraño sentado debajo del mismo árbol en una pose de meditación con sus ojos cerrados, su expresión serena, y sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas.

'_El árbol está ocupado en la parte de abajo...' _Gohan se decidió en usar la parte de arriba del árbol para no estorbar al hombre de su meditación. El coloco el libro de ciencias en su mochila y fue al otro lado del árbol para comenzar a escalar hasta las ramas.

Cuando tomo la rama con su mano, la misma rama se partió en dos y Gohan perdió el balance. El grito y grito al caer del árbol hasta que fue atrapado en los brazos fuertes del hombre con el peinado extraño.

"¡Gohan! ¿Te encuentras bien? Por poco te me caías de árbol," dijo el hombre preocupadamente.

Gohan parpadeo sus ojos para ajustar su vista y mirar claramente al individuo que lo salvo de un accidente mientras sus nervios se relajaron. "¡Sr. Goku! ¿Usted vino a meditar debajo del árbol?"

"Si, hasta que caíste del árbol," contesto Goku al ubicar a Gohan otra vez con los pies en el suelo. "¿Que hace por aquí solo?"

"Yo me aparte de los demás para leer este libro y ya sabes lo que paso después."

Goku suspiro al escuchar la tímida explicación, "Gohan, no es bueno que andes solo por el parque. Si yo no estuviera, te hubieras caído del árbol y hubieras sufrido un accidente. A tus padres se hubieran molestado y se pondrían tristes."

Gohan se sintió culpable que bajo su cabeza al suelo.

Goku uso una de sus manos para colocarla encima de la cabeza del niño y acariciar el cabello. "No te estoy regañando," dio una pequeña sonrisa cálida y tierna. "Solo tienes que tener mucho cuidado y no andar solo para las próxima vez."

Esta vez, Gohan miro a Goku y asintió su cabeza. "Si tienes razón, Sr. Goku."

"Por favor, no llames Sr. Goku. Solamente Goku porque me haces sentir viejo," dijo Goku casi quejándose.

"Ah, discúlpeme, Goku."

Ya olvidándose de lo dicho y lo pasado, "¡Bien! ¡Vamos a tomar un helado!" anuncio Goku alegremente.

A Gohan le agrado tanto la idea de no solamente tomar un helado, sino de pasar tiempo con Goku. A él le caía muy bien aunque apenas lo conoce, "¡Sí!"

Cuando los dos iban a correr juntos hacia la heladería, "¡Chicos!" Goku y Gohan miraron hacia la dirección de donde vino la voz: "¡El autobús nos está esperando! ¡Favor de formar una fila!"

Gohan miro a Goku apenado porque ya no tomarían los helados juntos, y ahora se tenía que marchar con su maestra y sus compañeros de clase de regreso a la escuela. "Em, ya me tengo que ir…"

Aunque se entristeció por dentro, Goku sonrió al despedirse de Gohan, "¿Cuídate mucho, de acuerdo? Nos volveremos a ver de nuevo si Kamisama nos permite."

Gohan también dio su sonrisa, recogió su mochila y se despide antes de regresarse con su maestra de salón hogar, "¡Hasta luego, Goku!"

Goku observo a Gohan marchándose del lugar. A él le gustaba los niños- ojala en el futuro el pudiera ser un padre, y llamaría a su hijo primogénito por el nombre de su honrado y difunto abuelo. También Goku anhela de poder vivir una vida larga para ver crecer a sus hijos y sus futuros nietos.

Una lagrima melancólica cayo del rostro de Goku... Su destino estaba escrito en los libros de Kamisama, y el no verá a Gohan crecer de un niño a un adulto.

Unos días después en Kame House, se celebro el cumpleaños de Bulma. La fiesta fue privada y de noche: solo la mitad del círculo de amigos habían asistido a la fiesta. El ambiente de la fiesta parecía ameno o más bien, había un gato encerrado en la casa.

'_Aquí hay gato encerrado…_ 'el Maestro Roshi tomo en cuenta la atmosfera que decidió "animar" la fiesta a los invitados de esta noche. "Bueno muchachos, ¿cuáles son sus respectivas opiniones del nuevo novio de Bulma?"

Y aquí comenzó el foro que tomo lugar en la sala.

"El no me agrada," comento Milk simplemente cuando cruzo sus brazos a su pecho.

"Es muy rudo, y se cree la primera y la ultima maravilla del Planeta Tierra," contesto Yayirobe, estando algo agitado mientras pensó del hombre peli-negro.

"El hombre me cae pesado," dijo Oolong negativamente.

"El hombre se ve que es una persona difícil de lidiar," dijo Tortuga como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza por venir.

"Prefiero mantener mi opinión," comento el Maestro Karin porque su respectiva opinión era igual a la demás opiniones habladas.

"Em, yo pienso que el novio de Bulma es muy reservado y medio anti-social como la esposa de Krilin," Ox Satan dio su respectiva opinión.

"Si, tienes razón, papa. El no compartió con nosotros, se fue afuera, y dejo a Bulma sola en la fiesta," dijo Milk estando de acuerdo con su padre.

"De verdad, ¿que Bulma habrá visto en ese hombre?" pregunto Oolong con curiosidad, "¿Y con cuales ojos?"

"Pues eso no se sabe. Su desesperación en salir de la soltería era muy evidente para el ojo humano," dijo Yayirobe casi en sarcasmo.

"Oigan, chicos. ¡Ustedes están siendo muy pesimistas sobre el novio de la nena!" la Sra. Brief interpuso su voz y voto en el foro, "¡Yo pienso que Vegeta es un hombre guapo, encantador, inteligente y atlético!"

"¡Querida! Tú apenas acabas de conocerlo. ¿Qué te hace pensar de esa manera sobre el joven Vegeta?" el Dr. Brief miro a su esposa incrédulamente

"Cada persona es un mundo que hay que explorar adecuadamente para poder conocer de sus maravillas y encantos," dijo la Sra. Brief, lista para dar su explicación. "¡Y este hombre es un mundo que vale la pena de explorar hasta las oscuras profundidades! Bulma tiene que disponer su mejor interés, firmeza, seguridad y máximo empeño para que Vegeta al fin comprenda a la larga lo afortunado que está en tener a alguien como ella. Esto queda en manos de Bulma: solo ella puede cambiarlo de su difícil manera de ser."

"¡Pero ellos dos son diferentes!" el Dr. Brief exclamo.

"¡Los polos opuestos siempre se atraen!" la Sra. Brief contradijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"¡Yo tendré que revisar esa teoría!" dijo el Dr. Brief incrédulo y en derrota. El siempre pensó que Bulma se terminaría casando con Yamcha por la iglesia, y no con Vegeta ya que nadie lo conoce.

"¿De qué teoría hablas, papa?"

Todos en la habitación miraron a Bulma, quien acabo de venir del baño, había hecho su regreso en el medio de la sala.

"¡No es nada, Bulma! ¡Nosotros estábamos hablando de la teoría de los polos opuestos!" explico el Dr. Brief a su única hija.

"Oh. Es una interesante teoría," dijo Bulma con poco interés.

"¡Ah! ¡Hay que limpiar la cocina!" anuncio la Sra. Brief repentinamente al pararse de su asiento en el sofá y luego dirigirse a la cocina.

"Voy con usted, Sra. Brief," dijo Milk al perseguirla hasta la cocina.

Las dos caminaron hasta la llegar a la cocina de Kame House y hallaron una gran sorpresa: Goku estuvo de pies en el medio de la cocina mientras se comía el restante del pastel de cumpleaños con sus manos.

Goku se viro para hallar a las dos mujeres. "¡Oh, hola! Vine para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma y no me lo quería perder por nada del mundo," el saludo con una mano.

La Sra. Brief estuvo muy alegre al ver a Goku. "¡Ay, qué bien! ¡Todavía tenemos mucha comida guardada!" ella se dirigió hacia para sentarlo en la mesa, "¡Venga! ¡Siéntese en la mesa mientras se le trae toda la comida! ¡Milk, me ayudaras a traer la comida! ¡El joven Goku debe estar _muy_ hambriento!" ella le dirigió una guiñada a una Milk avergonzada porque la oración de algún modo tuvo doble sentido.

En la Ciudad Norte, Zarbon y Dodoria recorrieron juntos los pasillos de la Organización Planet Trade hasta llegar frente a una doble puerta. Se abrió la doble puerta para revelar una oficina gigantesca magníficamente decorada. En el medio de la oficina, los hermanos Cold sentados en dos sillas de caobas. Ambos hermanos estaban conversando hasta que fueron interrumpidos:

"Sr. Freezer. Le traemos noticias sobre Vegeta," dijo Zarbon mientras que él y Dodoria se pusieron de rodillas con sus cabezas bajas frente a los hermanos

"El ha estado evasivo en pagar la deuda," dijo Dodoria después.

Cooler miro a su hermano menor en un silencio breve. "¿Ese Vegeta no es el hijo del famoso y difunto Rey Vegeta?"

Freezer respondió al soltar un suspiro,y puso una mano en la sien. "Vegeta siempre ha sido un maldito dolor de cabeza desde que era un mocoso infantil. Todavía a estas alturas sigue siendo un mocoso infeliz: yo tengo que cambiarle los pañales y ponerlo en su lugar cada vez que comete errores."

Cooler se rio brevemente porque a Freezer no le gustaba lidiar con niños, y siempre ha tenido que velar de Vegeta en las buenas, en las malas y en lo peor más que a su propio hijo biológico, Kuriza. "¿Que se puede decir sobre eso, Freezer? Vegeta es tu ahijado favorito—casi como un hijo primogénito, y tu lo criaste después de que el quedo huérfano."

Freezer refunfuño mientras contemplo con un puño cerrado: _'Mi único error en la vida es haber tenido en quedarme, criar y educar a la dichosa criatura.'_ Si eso no fuera decidido por los abogados y en proteger su imagen ante la sociedad, Vegeta hubiera compartido el mismo destino de sus queridos padres. "Claro, hasta que el muy mono arrogante decidió rebelarse ante mí, y tomo la decisión de mudarse con su niñero, el tal Nappa, a la Ciudad Este cuando era un adolescente."

Cooler tomo en cuenta el rencor de Freezer. "¿De verdad que tu lo odias a muerte? Si quieres yo puedo enviar a mis hombres para que acabe con él de una vez por todas," ofreció Cooler.

Lamentablemente, Freezer tenía la gran obligación de mantener vivo a Vegeta y velar por su bienestar: eso fue la condición crucial de los abogados, fiscales, jueces, trabajadores sociales…En fin, todo lo que tenga que ver entre la ley y la opinión pública de la sociedad. "Por más que yo quiera en deshacerme de Vegeta, yo no puedo hacer eso, Cooler. Estoy condenado por las leyes y el qué dirán si mato a mi propio ahijado o permito que le pase cualquier cosa que le cause la muerte," el hablo como si se tratara de una maldición eterna.

De la nada, Freezer se levanto de su asiento para tomar la botella de cristal que hubo encima de su escritorio. Con una mano, el tomo la botella de cristal, y con otra mano tomo una copa de cristal para echarse vino tinto. Cuando lleno la copa hasta lo último, Freezer procedió a tomarse la copa de una sola tragada. El se sintió tan insatisfecho con la bebida de no poder remover su emoción que tiro la copa de cristal al suelo, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos: justo como quería ver a su ahijado. Destrozado, aplastado como un insecto, y pudriéndose siete metros bajo tierra con sus padres.

Cooler levanto una ceja con intriga al observar la actitud esporádica de Freezer. El supo que cualquier obstáculo en el camino de Freezer, seria eliminado inmediatamente. Pero era la primera vez que lo ve entre la espada y la pared por un insecto como su ahijado. Freezer debe tener una razón profunda para mantener a Príncipe Vegeta aun con su vida prolongada en la faz del Planeta Tierra: eso lo investigaría después con sus propios secuaces.

De haber recobrado su postura serena, Freezer llamo a sus hombres: "¡Zarbon! ¡Dodoria!"

Al ser llamado por su jefe, Zarbon y Dodoria levantaron sus cabezas. Ellos nunca se movieron de su posición en el suelo.

Freezer se dirigió hacia ellos con una mirada fría y sin misericordia, y con sus manos por su espalda. Su postura fue recta como la de un general militar temido por todos, "Escúchenme bien. Vegeta no está siendo evasivo…Sino, digamos, está ocupado jugando a los enamorados con su amada," el rio con malicia. "Ustedes le caerán con la sorpresa cuando el momento sea oportuno. Desde luego, esperen a mis órdenes; ya se pueden retirar."

"Sí, señor." Zarbon y Dodoria se pusieron de pies y comenzaron a retirarse por la doble puerta.

La fiesta de cumpleaños en Kame House realmente había comenzado cuando Goku había entrado por la cocina sin el conocimiento de todos, y lo habían encontrado comiéndose los platillos y bocadillos preparados por la Sra. Brief y Milk. Era su costumbre común en llegar tarde a las festividades entre los círculos de amigos, y la fiesta se festejo entre risas, bailes y hablando de los viejos recuerdos.

Los acontecimientos mencionados de la fiesta habían culminado en tres horas aproximadamente. Era una noche bonita: era de la luna llena en los cielos de la media noche.

El Maestro Roshi, Oolong, y Tortuga durmieron en la sala después de haber festejado mucho. El Maestro Karin se llevo a un Yayirobe borracho. Ox Satan se había regresado a su mansión después de que Piccolo cuido por el pequeño Gohan. Gohan y Piccolo habían asistido desde un principio a la fiesta pero Milk había recordado que Gohan tenía que ir temprano a la escuela al día siguiente, y le había pedido de favor al namekiano que lo regresara a la mansión y lo ayudaría con sus tareas escolares. Los padres de Bulma también se regresaron a la Mansión Capsula.

Bulma estuvo afuera de Kame House en la playa aprovechando de este ambiente sereno.

Bulma había observado como Goku y Milk se intercambiaron miradas durante la fiesta cuando nadie los miraba. Bulma recordó como Milk se había retirado de la sala cuando la fiesta estaba en su medio punto y su padre tomo su retirada de la fiesta. Goku fue solo a buscarla eventualmente al ático de Kame House cuando indico que volvería cuando todos se preocuparon por el prolongado regreso. Bulma sonrió un poco de cómo entre ella, su madre y sus amigos habían apostado a que la pareja estaban muy ocupados "reconciliando el tiempo perdido" cuando ambos se demoraron mucho en regresar a la habitación. En fin, esos dos jamás regresaron a la fiesta. Todos salieron ganando la apuesta, excepto el Dr. Brief, quien no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Al regresar su mente al tiempo presente, Bulma tenía su bolso en sus manos después de haberlo buscado hace poco en su vehículo. Ella miro el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas mientras el aire fresco lque e daba una razón para respirar mientras caminaba por la playa. Estos últimos días no han sido fáciles para ella. Su fiesta de cumpleaños la había alegrado un poco pero no del todo… Ella no acostumbra a fumar pero cuando no podía manejar su estrés, ella fumaba uno o dos cigarrillos. Esto era algo que tal vez heredo de su padre.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

La pregunta de Vegeta hizo a que Bulma escondiera los cigarrillos otra vez en el bolso. "La fiesta termino en Kame House, y ahora estoy tomando aire fresco ya que algunos se fueron o están durmiendo."

Vegeta no dijo nada más. A él nunca les gustaron las fiestas, y por eso el nunca formo parte del festejo. En vez el se quedo afuera para despejar su mente y hablar por su nuevo modelo C-Phone. El se decidió en ese entonces en tomar asiento en la arena con su mirada fija al cuerpo de agua y sus olas.

Bulma, eventualmente, también tomo asiento en la arena, estando al lado del peli-negro. Ella estaba ansiosa por fumar un cigarrillo pero ella solo lo hace en privado como no le gusta que nadie se entere de su hábito secreto. "¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué… eres como tú eres? ¿Porque ese afán de tenerlo todo?"

Si, Vegeta fue el gran motivo de su estrés. Bulma se ha pasado contemplando sobre Vegeta y la relación renovada entre ellos. El príncipe la intrigaba mucho con su verdadero carácter, y ella no dejo de pensar en el.

"Mi pasado no es asunto de ninguna otra persona," contesto Vegeta seriamente. "¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"Hace unos días cuando discutimos, tu dijiste que yo no recordaba nada," ella se torno para mirarlo: "¿Y qué es lo que yo no recuerdo? ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes?"

Vegeta se quedo en silencio y cerro sus ojos.

…

…

Bulma no quiso esperar más por las respuestas, "…A la verdad que eres muy difícil de comprender."

"…Prefiero que se quede de este modo," murmuro Vegeta en misterio. El se levanto del suelo para sacudirse la arena de su pantalón. Abrió sus ojos, y su mirada aun estaba fija en la dirección del mar oscuro con la luna llena resplandeciendo. "Nadie podrá comprenderme."

Bulma se sintió apenada con esas palabras que pareció ser confesadas. Ella se levanto de suelo, se sacudió la arena de su vestido y se puso delante del otro para mirarlo a los ojos. "Pero yo quiero comprenderte…y… quiero ayudarte. No se pero tengo el presentimiento de que muchos acontecimientos han ocurrido en tu vida. Esos eventos son tristes…me recuerdas a un niño que lo perdió todo…de su felicidad hasta su familia."

Vegeta no reacciono como si se estuviera conteniendo las emociones. Ese último detalle que ella le menciono le atrapo la atención. Su mirada dirigida hacia Bulma fue intensa.

A Bulma le dio escalofríos en su espinal esa mirada porque estaba tratando de buscar algo que no se podía descifrar con facilidad: una respuesta concreta. Ella no sabía en realidad porque quería ayudar a alguien que apenas conoce. "Bueno…ese niño se parecía a ti. Recuerdo que él era diferente a los demás. También el era muy inteligente y muy talentoso en los deportes, pero no le gustaba compartir con otros y los trata como si no fueran importantes. El y yo íbamos a la escuela primaria y estabamon juntos en el mismo salón de clases."

Vegeta estuvo en su lugar al absorber cada palabra. _'Entonces ella recuerda…'_ el pensó con alguna esperanza. Si Bulma lograra recordar todo, ella tal vez lo podrá ayudar. "¿Por qué lo ayudarías, a pesar de cómo se ha comportado con otros?" ahora el pregunto con un interés peculiar.

"Siempre es bueno ayudar a los demás, y él ha estado. Yo no le desearía ese destino a nadie por mas difíciles que sean," sus palabras fueron sinceras.

Vegeta hizo la pregunta difícil para por fin satisfacer su curiosidad: "¿Ayudarías a alguien como yo?"

Bulma pensó antes de contestar. Ella no entendió porque Vegeta le hacia estas preguntas, y eso la estaba intrigando. Es como si Vegeta quería escuchar un grado de certeza para dejar su arrogancia y orgullo a un lado. "Yo lo haría, si me dejas ayudarte y conocerte... Te ayudaría en lo que sea; yo te doy mi palabra, Vegeta."

No eran las palabras exactas las cuales Vegeta quería escuchar pero eso lo hizo sentir una paz espiritual que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir con otra alma humana durante toda su vida. El se viro de espaldas y comenzó acercarse a Bulma hasta que quedo dentro de su zona de espacio personal. Bulma quiso protestar pero Vegeta se lo impidió cuando coloco una mano en su hombro. Cuando Bulma lo miro a la cara, ella vio entonces una emoción reprimida: Vegeta quería decir o hacer algo mas y no podía, el estaba teniendo dificultad en expresarse. De todos modos, Bulma consiguió la paciencia necesaria.

Vegeta utilizo estas palabras: "…Eres muy amable, pequeña mocosa."

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron y su corazón latió fuertemente de su velocidad normal: solo un niño en su infancia la llamaba de esa forma. Bulma en ese entonces recordó. _'¡No puede ser! Todo el mundo pensó que había muerto…' _su mente toco los viejos recuerdos que quedaron ocultos en su mente.

Bulma al fin se conmovió: ella se dio cuenta quien en realidad es Príncipe Vegeta. El era ese niño, ahora todo un hombre, quien ella ha estado buscando en una parte de su vida. Ese niño se rumoraba ser un prodigio entre la noble raza descendiente de los saiyajines, y provenía de una familia poderosa y billonaria de generación tras generación- los fundadores y dueños de la Corporación Vegetasei. Se decía que la Corporación Vegetasei tuvo aun más éxito que la conocida Corporación Capsula. La Corporación Vegetasei se derrumbo tras la muerte de su difunto y ultimo distinguido presidente, Rey Vegeta.

Una lagrima triste se le escapo a Bulma. Vegeta tenía un futuro por delante como el único heredero brillante de la Corporación Vegetasei. Pero de la nada lo perdió todo lo que le correspondía sin ser culpable. Poco tiempo después de los infortunados acontecimientos, Vegeta fue el centro de los chismes entre la gente y los medios de comunicación. Muchas personas astutas se pasaban como los familiares lejanos del niño solo por acercarse a sus bienes y propiedades. Hasta que un día, Vegeta desapareció sin un rastro y se dio dado por muerto años después. La gente en la alta sociedad no mencionaban mas al niño, y si lo hacían, era para verlo como una pena pasajera.

Bulma no pudo contener sus lágrimas porque se compadeció del posible dolor y humillación de Vegeta. ¿Esto le pasaría a ella si ella también perdiera a sus padres? Ella se sintió muy afortunada y agradecida por Kamisama por una vida llena de alegría, logros y sin preocupaciones.

"Príncipe Vegeta… ¿qué te habrá pasado que lo perdiste todo en un solo día?" pregunto Bulma, estando sola en la playa con sus lagrimas.

Solo una persona podía contestarle esa pregunta pero ya se había retirado del área; Bulma asumió que Vegeta la está esperando dentro de su vehículo para regresar juntos al apartamento pent-house en Park Streets. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia su vehículo que estaba estacionado frente a Kame House.

Desde ahora en adelante, la percepción de Bulma hacia Vegeta cambiara…como también lo hará el tiempo del anticipado futuro relatado por su desconocido hijo primogénito.


	12. CONTENIDO EXTRA

**CONTENIDO EXTRA**

**Los Tsufuru-jines y Los Saiyajines: Dos Especies Distintas**

_**La raza Tsufuru-jin era conocida por su capacidad extraordinaria de crear y desarrollar la tecnología, y fueron de los padres fundadores de la ciencia avanzada. La raza Saiyajin era conocido por su carácter despiadado y sediento de poder. Las dos especies fueron diferentes entre sí pero de alguna manera vivieron en paz en el Planeta Plant.**_

_**Un día, los Saiyajines querían derrocar a los Tsufuru-jines y apoderarse del planeta para que puedan gobernar con sus propias leyes, y los Tsufuru-jines como sus esclavos. Los Saiyajines estaban cansados **____**de vivir como una especie de barbaros en las cuevas y en la continua lucha para obtener alimento. Inclusive, los Tsufuru-jines los utilizaban solamente para fines de investigación y experimentación, con la muerte como el resultado de los experimentos.**_

_**Los Tsufuru-jines**__** no estaban de acuerdo con la opinión de los Saiyajines que al fin y al cabo, el desacuerdo llevó a ambas razas eventualmente a una declaración de guerra. Se rompió el tratado de paz que se había olvidado por el odio ciego. Los Saiyajines iniciaron el ataque hacia los Tsufuru-jines ya que sus naturalezas violentas les permitían la capacidad de manipular energía en sus manos y la capacidad de transformarse en monos gigantes llamados Oozarus. Los Tsufuru-jines tuvieron que depender en gran medida de su tecnología y su gran inteligencia para defenderse de los Saiyajines feroces, tácticos y sedientos de sangre.**_

_**Top of Form**_

_**Después de la larga e intensa guerra, los Saiyajines ganaron la guerra gracias al carisma excepcional del Rey Begita al conducirlos a la victoria durante todo el tiempo. El se hizo cargo del campo de batalla desértico, y cambió el nombre del Planeta Plant al Planeta Begitasei. Los Saiyajines se apoderaron de la tecnología de los Tsufuru-jines, y pasó de ser una especie barbárica a seres inteligentes y adaptados hacia la tecnología. Con dicha tecnología en sus manos crearon las naves espaciales que fueron capaces de volar a cualquier lugar en el universo. Los Saiyajines se convirtieron tan ambiciosos que conquistaron otros planetas existentes en la galaxia. Ellos fueron temidos en toda la galaxia.**_

**La Leyenda de Buruma y Begita: Un Amor Imposible**

_**Buruma fue una de los pocos supervivientes entre lo que quedaba de su raza aniquilada, los Tsufuru-jines. Ella era prácticamente la princesa del Planeta Plant, era muy experta en el area de la tecnología, la medicina y las armas de fuego. Ella sola planeo derrocar a los Saiyajines en venganza por el genocidio de su raza, pero antes ella tenía que cuidar del bienestar de los supervivientes. Ella construyó una nave espacial y envió a sus hermanos restantes para sobrevivir y procrear en el Planeta Tierra. Tiempo después, ella comenzó con su plan: ella se infiltró en el reino Saiyajin como una espía. Ella podía comunicarse en la lengua Saiyajin ya que ella fue quien invento los rastreadores y eso fue algo que fue a su favor.**_

_**Los**__** planes de Buruma fracasaron después de que ella conoció en persona al Príncipe Begita III, y encontró que el Rey de los Saiyajines había sido asesinado. Como su odio a los Saiyajines había sido mucho más que su fuerza de voluntad, el Príncipe Begita descubrió sus verdaderas intenciones en contra de él y su pueblo. El aprovechó la oportunidad para convertir a Buruma en su concubina personal para humillarla y enseñarle a que no se metiera con él. Su majestad disfrutaba a fondo el juego del amo y la concubina que más bien causarle la muerte a la científica con sus propias manos de una vez por todas.**_

_**Al ser descubierta por el príncipe, Buruma utilizo los elementos de su vanidad como su encanto, el ingenio y la belleza a su favor y ser capaz de igualar la fuerza bruta, inteligencia y astucia de Begita. Durante el tiempo que los dos habían compartido a solas como un maestro agresivo, dominante y una concubina luchadora, Buruma se hizo cargo de dos cosas sobre el frío y solitario príncipe: su orgullo y lo más importante, su corazón. El partido dominante era similar a una batalla de voluntades y de inteligencia, que se convirtió en un deseo por uno al otro, la cual se había convertido en algo mucho más; y con el tiempo, se volvieron en amantes apasionados.**_

_**El amor que hubo entre Begita y Buruma estaba prohibido. **__**El resto de la raza Saiyajin no aprobaría la relación porque sería una humillación para su orgullo: eso Begita lo tomo en cuenta mientras pensó en formas de mantener viva a Buruma y sea aceptada por la sociedad Saiyajin. Él cambió la identidad de su amante de una Tsufuru-jin a una Saiyajin de clase baja que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en las instalaciones de los laboratorios. Buruma ha jugado a lo largo con el esquema de su amante, ya que no tenía ninguna otra opción en mente, excepto ser fusilada.**_

_**Con el tiempo, el plan de Begita fue tan bien que los Saiyans querían que Buruma fuera su reina, debido a sus contribuciones tecnológicas numerosas y significativas. Ella había ordenado a los esclavos Tsufuru-jines restantes a proveerles a todos rastreadores. La Cámara de Gravedad también fue inventada para mejorar tanto el ki de los Saiyajines como su fuerza física. Ella también ha mejorado el material de la armadura Saiyajines antes de que Begita entrara a una batalla feroz y cruel, junto con sus mejores soldados y grupo élites. Él estaba defendiendo su planeta natal con su vida de los enemigos que vino del espacio exterior.**_

_**Durante la batalla, los Tsufuru-jines que trabajaban de esclavos en los laboratorios fueron enviados en secreto al Planeta Tierra. Buruma ha tenido la oportunidad de escapar con ellos ya que sus objetivos de su misión se completaron. Ella estaba segura de que en esa batalla, los Saiyajines no sobrevivirían al poderoso enemigo porque ninguno de ellos jamás había alcanzado el nivel de poder del legendario Super Saiyajin. Cuando sintió a Begita aferrarse a lo poco que tenía de ki y de vida, Buruma recordó su "vínculo de apareamiento incompleto": era una sensación fuerte, tenía un fuerte dolor que desgarró su corazón, y ella salió de su camino en el campo de batalla para ayudar a su amante Saiyajin como la mejor decisión...**_

_**Después de que Buruma hizo su entrada en el campo de batalla, Begita de alguna manera se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin, y ganó la batalla contra el enemigo con su nuevo poder y fuerza. Tenía derecho a convertirse en el Rey de todos los Saiyajines ya que obtuvo los poderes legendarios. El método habitual para heredar el título real era matar a su propio padre.**_

_**En algún momento durante el ritual de apareamiento público (también conocido como el evento de la boda real), el linaje verdadero de Buruma se reveló ante toda la raza Saiyajin, y todo se arruino para los amantes.**_

**La Nueva Generación Saiyajin-Humana**

_**Los historiadores y los expertos todavía tienen que confirmar como en realidad ocurrió la extinción del Planeta Begita entre el final de la era medieval y el comienzo de la era del renacimiento. Se rumora entre los investigadores, geólogos, científicos y antropólogos que un "meteorito" había aniquilado la mayoría de sus habitantes. Pocos Saiyajines lograron sobrevivir a la catástrofe, ya que huyeron en las naves espaciales y tomaron refugio inmediatamente en el Planeta Tierra.**_

_**Los seres vivientes del Planeta Tierra nunca supieron ni han oído nada acerca de los Saiyajines. Por lo tanto, había grado de seguridad para la proveniente raza del espacio exterior en mantener un perfil bajo para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto.**_

_**El Príncipe de todos los Saiyajines perteneció entre los números sobrevivientes de su gente. El conquistó y fundó un pueblo después de firmar un tratado de paz con todos los reinos humanos en la Tierra, y se comprometió a no atacar y no hacer un intento de apoderarse del planeta. Los rastreadores eran útiles para comunicarse en el lenguaje humano hasta que su majestad decidió que su gente debe aprender este idioma, sin tener que depender todo el tiempo sobre el aparato tecnológico.**_

_**Para alejar la raza orgullosa y superior de la extinción total, su Majestad ordenó un dia a su gente a que vivieran, se asociaran y se procrearan con los seres humanos del sexo opuesto para aumentar de nuevo la población Saiyajin de niveles peligrosamente escasos. El género predominante en los Saiyajines eran masculinos, a diferencia de las hembras Saiyajines que son muy poco frecuentes. En la mayoría de los casos, la tasa de mortalidad en las mujeres Saiyajines eran de un porcentaje alto ya sea dando a luz a un bebé Saiyajin, o de luchar en una batalla o llevando a cabo una misión. Si al nacer, la mujer Saiyajin es detectada con niveles de ki débiles, la realeza Saiyajin asumía la responsabilidad de decidir su destino para servir como concubina o de proceder a una la inmediata ejecución.**_

_**Mientras crecieron l**__**os niños híbridos durante siglos tras siglos, cada niño de la generación futura de Saiyajin-humanos perdió las habilidades sobrenaturales de sus antepasados **____**y se adaptaron más a las habilidades comunes de la raza inferior humana. La raza Saiyajin solía tener talentos sobrenaturales tales como volar en el aire, la concentración y el uso de su ki para destruir cualquier objeto, la fuerza física, de tener colas de monos que les permitían transformarse en poderosos Oozarus, de tener excelentes sistemas inmunes, y conservar la juventud y el vigor durante une larga vida.**_

_**Hoy en día, los descendientes de la raza Saiyajin todavía mantienen los rasgos físicos y de personalidad, la inteligencia y la naturaleza común de sus antepasados aunque se inclinan más a su lado inferior humano. Por lo tanto, estos descendientes son humanos por parte de los defectos e inferioridad que poseen los seres humanos del Planeta Tierra. Una parte de la descendencia Saiyajin-humana puede hablar, leer y escribir Saiyajin como segunda lengua, excluyendo las personas que son académicos y expertos en idiomas.**_

N/A: Y bueno, este contenido extra explica porque los saiyajines que conocemos de la serie original son humanos. Esta es la historia de su procedencia, solo que se difiere en parte de la serie original. Esto sería un buen material para hacer otro fic. ^_^

A si, sobre la secuela de Amor y Dinero…yo debo informales que no tengo la remota idea por dónde empezarla. Se me habían ocurrido muchas ideas que mientras fui escribiendo este fic y discutiéndolas con mi amiga, yo fui perdiendo el hilo de cómo escribir el principio de la secuela.

En realidad, la secuela de Amor y Dinero es el verdadero fic que yo he querido escribir desde que me surgió la simple idea de un fic romántico entre una Bulma millonaria y un Vegeta pobre. Como no sabía por dónde empezar, yo había empezado a escribir este fic como una base fundamental, o sea, crear todos los elementos necesarios (una idea concreta) para escribir la secuela.

La secuela será en donde termina el relato de Amor y Dinero y se decide todo: si Vegeta será bueno o será malvado como en su tiempo futuro; si Bulma ayudara a Vegeta y lograra a que él se vuelva bueno o ella fracasara como en su tiempo futuro; y entre otras cosas.

Otra cosita antes de que yo me retire: tengo planes no confirmados en escribir un fic que se basa antes del comienzo de este fic. Los protagonistas serian esta vez Goku y Milk, y se tratara sobre su pasado romance ya que Bulma en ese entonces está en su noviazgo con Yamcha y Vegeta esta ocupado con los asuntos de Freezer y la de su vida. Ese fic les explicaras tal vez algunos detalles de Amor y Dinero y/o la secuela y otros detalles de porque Goku no estuvo al lado de Gohan pero no sabe que es su hijo, y no se caso con Milk. Si lo escribo, lo público en el web y bienvenidos sean todos los interesados a leerlos. De todos modos, si logro escribir la secuela, la publicare en cuanto lo tenga listo.

Amor y Dinero será editado en un futuro no lejano para aclarar los detalles y borrar detalles innecesarios.

Y por último, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por los comentarios, en poner este fic en los favoritos/alertas, y leerlo. He disfrutado escribir esto y de tambien leer sus comentarios. Esa es la razón porque trate de buscar la manera de actualizar aunque me tardo y de buscar maneras para mejorar mi escritura. Tambien tendre que hacer lo mismo con actualizar en poco tiempo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
